


Hoofbeat

by shadowswillscream



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Drug Addict Parent, F/F, Light Angst, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 116,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowswillscream/pseuds/shadowswillscream
Summary: Beca gets sent away to a horse ranch called Hoofbeat as a last chance due to her rebellious behavior. There she meets Chloe Beale, who changes Beca's rule of 'everyone's temporary'. (Originally on FFN)





	1. Welcome to Hoofbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on FFN, however I wanted to move all my works here.. so this is me doing that. If you haven't read this story, I apologize as this isn't my best work, but it is my first ever so I'm still proud of it. I'll be posting pretty frequently since this is finished, but I will pace it out. Enjoy!

“Hey, wake up kid. We’re here.” 

 

The voice is deep and a bit scratchy but that’s Dave for you. Beca yawns, blinking several times and stretches. She’s been in the damn, half broken down, truck for over five hours and she’s a bit sore from sitting for so long. She narrows her eyes as she takes in the look of the ranch.

 

“Looks like they need a landscaper.” 

 

She pushes on the door of the truck and steps out, her feet meeting dirt. 

 

“No need to be so negative Beca. It’s not that bad, you’ll see.” 

 

Beca sighs, it’s really not half bad. The barn is of course, red, the paint fairly faded, and there are several array of fences with several horses to the left. There’s a few corrals here and there and there’s even a square one but, she’s not sure what call it. Seeing how usually, well at least in a western movie, corrals are circular. And she only knows that because Lisa loves westerns and always picks those for movie nights. Not that Beca ever makes it through the whole movie. The grass seems to go for miles but what really catches her eyes, are the mountains in the background, faded by fog. The rest of the place seems to be mostly fences and grass. Lots of fences.

 

“Have enough fences?” she grumbles, going to the back of the truck to sling her large duffle back on her shoulder and holding her laptop bag in her hand.

 

“We’ll get the bike later, let’s get you situated.” 

 

Beca looks at the black bike, a bike she rebuilt with Dave. Her father’s bike. It’s a Triumph, a british bike that could be considered a collectible to some. It’s starting to rust and there’s a crack in the headlight, the wheels are worn but it’s the only thing she has left oh him. She’s going to cling to the bike for as long as she can.

 

She turns away and follows Dave to the house, the structure is mostly wood and there’s an old looking swing on the porch. She lets out a heavy sigh and watches a tall, slender, rough looking older man. He’s probably in his seventies or later. He has on a pale cowboy hat and Beca does her best not to scoff at his attire; a grey plaid shirt, jeans, and brown cowboy boots. 

 

“Hello Monty!” 

 

“Dave! It has been years!” Monty reaches out and pulls Dave into a hug. Pulling away he looks to Beca. She can’t help but feel like this man is your typical grandpa. “And you must be Rebeca.” He reaches his hand out to shake. Beca just looks down at his hand then back up at Monty. 

 

“It’s Beca.” she says simply, giving a short lived smile.

 

“Sorry, Beca. Well, welcome to Hoofbeat Ranch.” Monty drops his hand and smiles. He looks back to Dave, “How’s Lisa?”

 

Dave smiles, “She’s well Monty. She’s well. How are your granddaughters?” 

 

“Lou is back from New York to help out and Chloe, just finished up with some business classes at the community college.” he says with pride. 

 

Beca just looks around as the two continue to catch up. She doesn’t know much about the place. She knows Dave, her mother’s father, was once a worker here at the ranch. Apparently, Monty and Dave go way back. She honestly doesn’t care though, she barely knows Dave. 

 

“So, let’s get you situated.” Monty says, starting to walk towards the barn.

 

He leads the two to the barn and halfway down the stalls that are empty. He leads them past a room off to the side that looks a like a messy office. To the right, there are a set of stairs which he starts to walk up. 

 

“You’ll be staying in the loft.” he says, outstretching his arm. 

 

Dave smiles, “I remember staying up here during the summer.”

 

Beca takes in the sight. It’s entirely empty excluding a bed, a desk, and a dresser next to the entrance. It looks as if no one has been up here for years, cobwebs are everywhere, there’s bits of hay strewn on the floor, and the air smells a lot like horse. To the left are two wooden doors which she assumes is a closet at first. But the left side is the outside wall so it’s probably not a closet.

 

“Beca, Monty are going to catch up if that’s alright.” Its more of statement than a question and all Beca does is nod.

 

“Get settled then meet us in the house and we’ll discuss the schedule.” Monty says before leaving Beca to herself.

 

She puts her laptop bag on the bed and her duffle at the foot of the bed. Sighing she goes to the two doors and spots a latch keeping the doors from opening. She flicks the latch open and the wooden doors swing outwards giving Beca a view. She looks down and can see the drop from where she’s standing, to the dirt ground. She takes a step back not keen on heights and opts to look up at the scene. She can see the road that leads to the ranch, pastures, woods, and of course horses.

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”

 

“It really is.” 

 

Beca turns to see a man standing in the doorway with an off white shirt and brown hair. She doesn’t offer a response, not entirely sure why this person in the doorway or why he hasn’t introduced himself yet. 

 

“You came in with with that guy. Is that your motorcycle?” 

 

Beca stays silent, narrowing her eyes.  _ What’s this guy’s deal? _

 

“I’m sorry, I’m Jesse. Jesse Swanson, I’m a rider here and I also help around with the heavy lifting that Monty can’t do anymore.” 

  
Beca just nods curtly. 

 

“Not much of a talker?” He smirks.

 

Beca looks back out and decides to close the two doors, placing the latch back in its place. Turning back to this Jesse kid, she sighs, “Thanks for knocking.”

 

“Sorry, so, like, is that you’re bike. It’s pretty cool. A Triumph right?” 

 

“Yeah a Bonneville.” A Bonneville t100 to be exact but she doesn’t bother with being exact about it. 

 

“Cool!” He shoves his hands in his pockets. “So you’re a new handler or barn help? Wait, you’re not a fancy rider, are you?”

 

Beca pushes the hair out of her face and looks at what she’s wearing; a black leather jacket, a purple flannel and black skinny jeans and boots. She can’t fathom how he thinks she’s a rider. Or fancy for that matter. She plays with the spiral in her ear for a bit, trying to avoid a sarcastic comment trying to edge it’s way out of her. She furrows her brow.

 

“No I’m not a rider.” She closes her duffel bag up and goes to unzip her laptop bag.

 

“Oh…” 

 

“Is that all?” Beca raises a brow. 

 

“Can I at least get your name so I don’t call you ‘girl with the scary ear spike’?” He chuckles.

 

“Beca.” she huffs out.

“Oh, you’re Dave’s granddaughter?” He leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms. “The troubled one.”

 

Beca clenches her jaw. Dave is no grandpa to her. He’s just a man with a blood relation. Actually, he’s quite nice and very patient. Beca just can’t help but feel like a pitied girl whose mother left her two kids for drugs and alcohol. Dave and Lisa likely took her, and her younger sister on, out of pure pity and nothing more. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“So what did you do?” There’s an amused smile on his face. 

 

Beca looks at him, narrowing her eyes again. What was that supposed to mean? “None of your fucking business.” Who asks questions like that?

 

Jesse puts his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright. I’ll see later Becaw.” 

 

He’s gone before she can say anything about the nickname, which she doesn’t really like. She doesn’t like nicknames and that one is just ridiculous. She pulls out her laptop and sets it on the desk. She looks for a plug and spots one behind the desk. She pulls the desk forward and then plugs everything in.

 

She boots it up and smiles seeing the picture of her and her sister in the city. Lou has a blonde streak in her hair that she had just gotten that day. She has the biggest smile Beca has ever seen on the younger girl. She frowns, already missing the girl and closes the laptop, not wanting to dwell. 

 

Monty is actually quite nice. He doesn’t try to make small talk which Beca appreciates greatly. He gets straight to the point of everything.

 

“So breakfast is at six and your chores should be done by dinner at seven. As long as you have your chores done you’re free to do just about whatever you want around here. As long as I know where you are. Tomorrow, Chloe will show you all that needs to be done.”  

 

Her eyes go a little wide, “Wait. Did you say six?” That’s really the only thing that registered with her. She is no morning person, she has enough trouble getting up at nine. 

 

“Yes, six. Is that a problem?” 

 

“No.” She answers quickly, “But it’s a bit ridiculous.” she grumbles, looking off to the side. 

 

Dave finally speaks up, “Let’s get your bike Beca.” 

 

That gets her attention. She follows Dave to the truck. She helps him get the railing set up and she climbs into the bed of the truck, unlatching the straps keeping the bike in it’s place. Carefully, she wheels the bike onto the ground. The small brunette then turns to Monty who is talking with Dave. 

 

“Hey, uh, where can I park this?” 

“By my truck over by the house.” 

 

She opts to wheel it over to the spot instead of turning the engine on. She doesn’t get far because Jesse is back. Great. 

 

“This is really cool Beca.” He’s got his hands in his pockets and he’s looking over the bike.

“Thanks.” she says checking the bike over. She kicks the kickstand out and lets the bike lean on it. 

 

“How much was it?” he asks, looking up to Beca.

 

“I uh,” she pushes her hair out of her face, “It was my dad’s.” She looks over the bike, part of her worrying that the trip might have done damage. Though, that’s not exactly possible. She looks back at Jesse and he has a dopey grin on his face,

 

“That is, that is awesome Beca.” He seems genuine when he says this.

 

“Do you have a bike?”

 

Jesse scratches the back of his neck, “No, not yet. Broncs are more my thing.” He nods his head, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Beca furrows her brow, not entirely sure what he means by broncs. “Broncs?” She raises a brow slightly, wondering if she should really be asking.

 

It must be something Jesse is really passionate about because his face lights up rather quickly. “Unbroken mustangs. It’s a rodeo event. You try and stay on the horse holding on with one hand for eight full seconds. The other hand can’t touch the horse though.”

 

Beca wants to cringe at the word rodeo. “Sounds dangerous.”

 

“Horses are dangerous.” He states, with what might be sarcasm. He continues on talking about it but Beca loses him after a while.   
  


“So broncs are basically your life?” she finally asks but it’s more a statement than a question. She decides he’s a nice guy but is just a little too into broncs. Then again, if given the chance, she could talk about motorbikes for hours. So really, who is she to judge?

 

“Well, I also really like movies,” Jesse cocks his head to the side, “Let me guess, you’re one of those girls who likes super dark and mysterious movies. Thrillers? You’ve got that ‘dark’ vibe going on.”

 

Beca offers a smirk, “Oh I just love those movies.” she starts to walk back to the barn, “I have to unpack and settle down. I’ll see you around.” 

 

Jesse follows her back to the barn but parts with her to go off to wherever. 

 

Beca spends the rest of the day in her ‘room’ above the stalls. She can hear what sounds like horses’ feet hitting the cement ground. She can hear, who she assumes is Jesse, singing and it’s not bad. She just doesn’t like country enough to continue listening to it. She looks for her headphones and pulls out her old mp3 player, plugging the headphones in and starting a playlist she made. She lays down and goes over the day in her head. She figures in the end, this won’t be so bad.

 

-

 

She doesn’t know how or when she fell asleep but there is suddenly someone trying to wake her. She groans seeing the time on her laptop being displayed. It’s six am. Fantastic. 

 

“Hey, you’re going to miss breakfast if you don’t wake up!” 

 

Beca groans and stays where she is, determined to not get up at the ungodly hour of six. “Yeah, I don’t care.” 

 

“Well, it’s essential you get something into your system. Especially since it’s likely it will be a long day.” 

 

Beca ignores the voice and opts to grumbling.

 

“I will use this bucket of water. Don’t test me, I did it to Jesse once and I’ve done it to my sister.” 

 

“I swear I will end you if you do that.” Still determined to stay asleep.

 

“I’d like to see you try. Gramps says you’re here on account of bad behavior. So, I’m assuming you have to be on your best behavior.”

 

She grumbles, “That doesn’t mean shit. I will still end you.”

 

She feels drops of water on her face and god that water is fucking cold. She shoots up and sees red hair that’s short, just barely shoulder length. She meets eyes are a dull green and she has freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. She eyes a plastic blue bucket and keeps her gaze there.

 

“Good, you’re awake now. I’m Casey Beale, you must be Beca.” 

 

Beca narrows her eyes and looks up at the girl, “I wouldn’t call it a good thing that I’m awake.” 

 

“Well get ready, breakfast is almost ready.” 

 

Beca watches as the woman leaves. It’s Saturday and she’s up at six. She gets up from the bed and looks for a t-shirt to wear. She pulls out a white band t-shirt that she doesn’t recalling listening to but, that’s how most of her t-shirts are. She gets ready rather slowly, her motor skills aren’t great at this time. Putting on eyeliner is even harder and for a moment she almost decides not to put it on. Almost. Once finished she slides her leather jacket on and heads to the house.

 

She trudges into the house to see five people sitting at the table and helping themselves to food. Monty is by the coffeemaker. Casey is sitting next to another person with long red hair. She checks that person as Casey’s sister, seeing as no one else in the house has red hair. Jesse is talking with a heavy woman with blonde hair, who doesn’t sound like she’s from this country.

 

“Oh hey, Becaw!” Jesse hollars. 

 

She winces at the loudness and also at the nickname. “Morning Jesse.” It’s barely a mumble.

 

“I think you mean good-morning.” He’s pushing a mug into her hand, it’s warm and she assumes it’s coffee, “Here, this should help.” 

 

Beca takes the mug and sips from it carefully, humming as it runs down her throat. It’s definitely coffee. Good coffee.

 

Casey turns to her sister, “Almost had to wake her with a Beale special.” 

 

“Casey! That’s not nice! She’s a guest.” Finally some sensibility.

 

“Hey she wasn’t going to wake up.” 

 

Beca rounds the table and finally can put a face to the unfamiliar voice. Unlike Casey, this woman doesn’t have any freckles, that she can see from her current position, and she also has blue eyes instead of green. There’s something about her eyes but Beca doesn’t try to decode what it could be. 

 

“I’m Chloe.” she offers a bright smile and makes Beca want to wipe it right off. It’s too early to be that cheery. 

 

“Beca.” she takes another sip of her coffee.

 

Chloe smiles again and gestures to the blonde, “That’s Amy.” 

 

“That’s Fat Amy to you twiggy!” her voice holding a strong… accent of some sort. Really, she’s too tired to figure it out. Maybe it’s a New Zealand accent. The woman looks from Chloe to Beca, and gives her a smile before dishing up a plate of food.

 

It’s too early for Beca to question anything that’s going on. She sips at her coffee and is grateful for the strength in the taste. Taking a seat at the table lets out a sigh and closes her eyes wishing for sleep.

 

“Someone’s really tired.” Chloe says, amusement in her voice.

 

She can hear a chair being pulled back next to her, she opens her eyes a crack to see Jesse has taken a seat next to her. 

 

“We can’t all be morning people like you Chloe.” Jesse states.

 

“Yeah, she wouldn’t stop grumbling about how awful I was for even trying to wake her at this ‘ungodly’ hour.” Casey says with a dramatic tone.

 

“Beca,” it’s Monty, “Dave left this yesterday.” 

 

Beca opens her eyes setting the mug down. She smirks seeing the black bike helmet.

“Oh, so that’s your bike!” Casey says.

 

Beca just nods. She looks at the food and starts putting some on her plate in front of her. She doesn’t pay attention to what she’s putting on her plate, but it’s food. She eats silently, barely listening to the conversations going on around her. She can’t fathom how any of them were holding a conversation at this hour. But, perhaps, they were all used to being up early; with this being a farm after all. A great reminder of this being reality and that she had royally fucked up last month. She recalls the events leading to this moment and it makes her cringe. So much lying that only lead to handcuffs and three days in a jail cell. She didn’t miss it though. It was more, who she misses. She misses her sister and she wonders how the younger girl is doing on her own. She worries because her sister is different from the typical fourteen year old. She worries how the girl will do without Beca to guide her. 

 

She pokes at her food, not feeling up for food with her thoughts spinning around her head. However, whatever Chloe or Casey, or whoever is supposed to show her how this place runs, has planned for her today, she knows she has to get something in her. She notices, when she’s done, that there is only Chloe sitting at the table. She finishes off her coffee and then picks up her plate. Standing up, Beca looks to Chloe hoping the redhead will show her where to put the empty plate and mug.

 

“Oh, here.” she stands and takes the plate and mug out of Beca’s hands.   
  


Beca watches as Chloe puts the items in the sink.

 

“Ready?” Chloe asks in a much too chipper voice, wearing a smile. 

 

Beca opts to stay silent. She takes in Chloe’s full look, noticing the dull black cowboy hat first. Her red hair, just past her shoulders, has small curls in it. She has on a pale blue button up and a pair of jeans. Those intense blue eyes are darting back and forth, clearly expecting Beca to respond. 

 

She simply grunts and shakes her head softly, “Hell no, but do I have a choice?” 

 

Chloe’s smile disappears, “I suppose not.” She turns around and heads out the door, walking to the barn.

 

Beca follows the redhead, crossing her arms. “So you’re Monty’s granddaughter?” 

 

Chloe nods “Yeah, I mean, I know we don’t look much alike so I can see how you’re surprised.” 

 

“So where does the red come from if you don’t mind me asking?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “My dad’s side. He has this bright red hair and freckles all over his face. Casey looks more like him; really tall, short hair. I mean, obviously they’re not exactly the same. Gender and stuff. I look a lot like my mom, minus the hair color. And Casey’s pretty jealous that I have our mom’s eyes.” she chuckles a little. “It’s silly.”

 

Beca finds herself not minding the little ramble. Which is extremely strange because usually, she can’t stand that. She likes people who get straight to the point. She shakes it off, not dwelling on why it doesn’t bother her,

 

The taller girl ends up leading them to a pen filled with four or five horses. 

 

“Okay, so this is where we keep the mares and geldings.” she gestures to a pasture across the gravel road, “And that’s where we keep the stallions. We don’t have many stallions. It’s very rare that we have more than two at a time.” 

“I have no idea what any of that means.” Beca says tiredly.

 

“Oh, right, sorry! Mares are the females, stallions are the males fit for breeding, and geldings are males that are not-so-fit for breeding.” 

 

“Got it.” Beca says putting her hands in her jacket pockets. She blinks a few times in an effort to further wake herself. She could go for a RedBull right about now. 

 

“Stallions are kept separate because they tend to be territorial and temperamental.” Chloe adds. “Plus we don’t need unwanted breeding.” 

 

Beca simply nods and looks back at the geldings and mares. “So I have to…” 

 

“Bring the horses that are ridden regularly by riders, into the stalls. I’ll help you with this every morning.” 

 

Beca goes wide eyed for a moment, “Wait, so I seriously have to make contact with these things?”    
  
“For someone who gives off a ‘I’m a badass’ vibe,” she gestures to Beca’s attire, “you don’t seem too badass right now.” Chloe noted.

 

“Nuh, that’s not- I’m not scared. I just don’t- I didn’t expect I’d be working with them.” Beca furrows her brow with slight frustration that she can’t form a proper sentence.

 

“It’s easy.” She walks to the barn and heads to where Beca saw an office yesterday. The only real big difference is that the stalls are empty and there’s country music playing. Opposite of the stairs is an open area. “This is the tack room. Here you’ll find saddles, saddle pads, blankets, bits, reins, medicine, oats, shoes, helmets, leads and halters, buckets, and grooming supplies.” She gestures to each thing in the room. 

 

“What you’ll need for bringing in the horses is their halter and lead rope. Each halter is specific to each horse. On the side,” she picks up a halter and shows it to her. “You’ll find an engraving. This is the name of the horse this halter belongs to.” She then gestures to a board with the writing ‘Boarder Horses’ and there were several pictures of horses, each with a name underneath. 

 

Beca looks at the board, it’s a lot to take in. She isn’t one to ask questions but, she has a feeling that’s going to change soon; and not by choice. But Beca is stubborn, if she can avoid asking a question, she’ll find a way around it. 

 

“So, we only have one stallion. I’ll get him, his name is Harley. It’ll be good to show you how it’s done.” Beca watches as Chloe looks for the right halter, pulling out a black one. 

 

“Follow me.” Chloe says, grabbing what Beca assumes is a lead and slings it over her shoulder. 

 

Beca pulls the hood on her leather jacket over her head and then stuffs her hands in her pockets again. She follows Chloe to the pasture where a single white horse is eating grass. He’s a big horse, bigger than those in the mare and gelding pasture. 

 

“Jesus.” Beca huffs out, leaning on the wooden railing, watching as Chloe walks over to the horse. She watches as Chloe puts her hand on the horse’s neck, rubbing back and forth. Beca watches as she puts the halter on, trying her best to pick up every detail she can. She mostly pays attention because she knows that if she doesn’t, she’ll look like a complete idiot in front of Chloe. Not a great first impression. 

 

Reeling in her thoughts, she watches as Chloe walks towards the gate with the horse. Already Beca feels uncomfortable with the size of this horse which is easily another two feet taller than her. She steps back and Chloe just smiles. 

 

“Think you can handle bringing a horse in?” 

 

Beca opens her mouth to talk but nothing come out, still not over the size of the horse Chloe is leading around like it’s a small dog. “Uh, not really.” 

 

She watches as Chloe’s mouth forms a grin, “What, you’re afraid?” 

 

“Hell no.” she suddenly feels defensive, “I just thought I’d be doing heavy lifting not, whatever this is.” Beca gestures to the horse.  

 

“Aren’t you a little small for the heavy lifting?” Chloe starts to walk to the barn, leading the horse.

 

Beca frowns, following Chloe, “Don’t underestimate me Beale.” she says in all seriousness. “Besides, I don’t really like… horses.” 

  
“Because you’re afraid.” 

 

“N- No, that’s not- look I didn’t come here to become this horse whisperer.” Beca shot back. 

 

Chloe opens the stall gate and leads the horse into the stall, turning to close it, “Look Beca, whether you like or not, you’re stuck with whatever job I give you. Today, I need you to help me bring in the horses. Then, I need you to groom them down. Tomorrow, I’ll plan for something different if you really are that afraid.” 

 

“For fucks sake, I’m not afraid.” Beca crosses her arms, “Now what horse do I have to go fetch?” 

 

Chloe smirks slightly, “Go take a look at the board.” 

 

Beca huffs but walks back into the tack room looking at the board. There are several horses on the board and she goes with a black horse named Tucker. Clenching her jaw in frustration, she looks for his halter. Noticing the purple one she pulls it down and grabs a purple lead as well. She walks out of the tack room to see Chloe waiting for her. 

 

“Tucker?” Chloe asks and then gives Beca a short nod, clearly seeing annoyance in Beca’s whole attitude. “Alright, let’s see what you got.” 

 

Beca places the lead on top of the wooden barrier. She watches as Chloe opens the gate, then closes it when Beca is in the pasture. She glances at Chloe who gives her a reassuring nod. She turns back at looks over the many horses. There’s several dark looking horses but only one all black one. She slowly approaches the horse. 

 

_ Don’t be a fucking wimp Mitchell. _

 

She grips the halter again and unlatches it, approaching Tucker slowly. She runs her hand tentatively over his neck, the horse lifts his head up rather quickly, nearly scaring the life out of Beca. She slides the halter onto Tucker’s face. Then latches the bottom and then hooks her fingers around the side of the halter. Taking a deep breath, she pulls the horse in the direction of Chloe. 

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad!” Chloe has a small smile on her face. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Beale.” 

 

The small brunette grabs the lead and hooks it onto the bottom the halter where there’s a gold ring. She waits for Chloe to open the gate and then exits the pasture. 

 

“So where do I put Tucker?” 

 

“Any of the stalls. Here, I’ll help.” Chloe goes to the stall at the end and opens it. 

 

Beca leads the horse into the stall and walks in a circle so Tucker is facing the stall gate. She walks out of the stall and latches the gate the way Chloe had earlier. 

 

“There, happy?” Beca says with annoyance.

 

Chloe sighs, “Guess you really aren’t a morning person.” 

 

“No, I just don’t like being threatened to be doused in water or being called a coward.” 

 

“I was not calling you a coward Beca. I was simply stating that you were obviously afraid to be near a horse. That’s understandable, you are much smaller than them after all.” a small smile played at Chloe’s lips again. 

 

“I am not small. You’re what, only a few inches taller than me?” she gestures to Chloe.

 

“Five-four.” Chloe crosses her arms. 

  
“Five-two.” Beca crosses hers as well.

 

“You were still afraid. I saw the look on your face when I brought Harley out.” Chloe says with pride, as if she just cracked some code that is Beca Mitchell. 

 

Beca just grunts before uncrossing her arms, “What’s next Beale?” 

 

“Help me get the rest of the horses in and then we’ll talk grooming.”

 

-

 

Chloe looks at the clock and sighs, “Well, I have a client coming in soon, so I’ll show you how to groom them down before. That way you have something to do.” 

  
“Clients?”

 

Chloe nods, “Yeah, I help people with their horse problems.”

 

“So like, a horse whisperer?” Beca raises a brow.

 

“No, no..” Chloe lets out a soft sigh, “Well yes but, no. I don’t ‘whisper’ to horses. I just help them.” she pauses and walks into the tack room and comes back out with several different brushes. She goes into the stall Tucker is in. Beca follows hesitantly into stall, closing the gate behind her.    
  


“This one time, a horse was always weaving in his stall. He was a dressage horse and it turns out, he was weaving because the schedule was too rigorous.” she grabs a rubber looking brush and sets the others on the railing. “Here, this is a curry comb. You brush in circles to loosen the dirt in the horse’s coat.”

 

Beca takes the rubber brush, “So you fix horse problems?” She presses the brush to the flank of the dark colored horse, brushing in circular motions. There’s a lot of dirt in this horse’s hair and for a moment, it grosses Beca out. Only for a moment.

 

“I guess so.” Chloe shakes her head, “C’mon Beca, he’s a big boy, you can put a bit more pressure on him.” she places her hand on Beca’s helping the younger girl. 

 

“I- yeah, I got it.” Beca curses to herself for stumbling over her words from a simple touch. She tells herself to get it together. Chloe’s just another person, no different from anyone else in this world. She’ll be damned to think otherwise. She hopes Chloe will let go but, she only does when Beca finally starts adding pressure to the brush herself.

 

“Okay, now be a bit more gentle on his neck.” she picks up a brush herself and starts brushing the other side.

 

Beca keeps her focus on where she’s brushing but, that doesn’t last when Chloe starts talking again. Usually Beca prefers silence but there’s something about the way Chloe gets really excited about whatever she’s talk about. She’s passionate about a lot of things and Beca kind of admires this. Kind of. Sure the super perky vibe is a little annoying, especially at this hour, but it’s not overly happy. Which Beca appreciates. Lisa is a great example of in your face happy; pinching cheeks, smiles way too big for someone’s face, and overly excited about the most ridiculous things. She internally scoffs thinking about the time Beca got a C plus on a test and Lisa ended up baking ‘c’ shaped cookies.

 

“So once you’ve done that, you’re going to want to use a hard brush to remove the dirt. And just like any other animal, you’re going to want to brush the direction the hair goes.” Chloe picks up a brush and offers it to Beca. She takes the curry comb and sets it on the railing with the other brushes.   
  


Beca takes the brush starts to brush out the dirt. “How is there this much dirt?” 

 

Chloe smiles, “A horses favorite activity is rolling around in the dirt.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Animals.”

 

“Sometimes they roll right after you brush them down and let them out in the pasture.” Chloe picks up another hard brush and goes to the other side of the horse again. 

 

“This is why cats are so much better. And, even a dog isn’t this dirty.” At this point the dust and dirt must be getting to Beca because she starts sneezing uncontrollably. “Plus, I’m less likely to die from sneezing.”

 

Chloe laughs at this and shakes her head, “You get used to it.”

 

“I don’t think I will Beale.”

 

“Hey, Miss Chloe Beale, are you busy or should I come back later?” the voice is a little sharp and condescending. It irritates her for a reason unknown to her. Maybe it’s because it reminds her of the way her algebra teacher would always lecture her. Maybe it’s the fact that she doesn’t understand how someone could be so condescending. Especially towards someone like Chloe. Someone who just breathes ‘nice and happy’. She turns to see a middle aged woman with very, very short blonde hair. She’s dressed in what looks like extremely fancy business attire. Really anything more than a nice pair of jeans and top is fancy to Beca, so maybe it’s not fancy. 

 

Chloe exists the stall, “Sorry Mrs. Posen. I was teaching the new hand. I got distracted.”

 

“Excuses, excuses Chloe. You know, if you’re going to be running a business, you can’t keep people waiting.” She shakes her head, “Tango is in the trailer. I trust you’ll take care of the rest. I have a meeting I need to get to so I’ll expect a call on his progress tonight.”

 

Chloe gave a short nod, “Of course Mrs. Posen.”

 

Beca watches Chloe disappear before continuing to brush down Harley. She enjoys the silence but it doesn’t last long. It annoys Beca but she knows she’s going to have to get used to it. There’s no choice. But of course, it has to be Jesse.

 

“Sup Becaw!”

 

Once again Beca opts not to say anything and cringes at the nickname. Okay, so it’s not a bad nickname. Beca just hates nicknames in general. Her name is already short enough. No her full name isn’t Rebeca, it’s just Beca. Her father thought of it, although her mother didn’t have much to say in the matter.

 

“So I see Chloe showed you how to brush down a horse.” he leans against the stall railing.

 

Beca shakes her head, “I don’t think she finished. A Mrs. Posen interrupted.” 

 

Jesse rolls his eyes, “Yeah that’s Aubrey’s mom.”

 

Beca furrows her brow putting the brush down. “Aubrey?”

 

“Chloe’s BFF.” 

 

“Her mother sounds awful.” Exiting the stall, then closing the gate and latching it. She picks up the other brushes and walks into the tack room, looking around before setting them in their bins with the other brushes.

 

“They’re lawyers. Her parents.” Jesse’s now leaning against the door frame. “They’re not so bad.” Jesse chuckles, “Don’t you have to groom all the horses?” Putting emphasis on the word ‘all’.

 

Beca furrows her brow for a moment before realizing she just put away what she needed to finish brushing all the horses. God she’s out of it. She throws her head back and groans, turning around to grab them. “How am I supposed to-” she doesn’t finish her sentence, she just lets out a frustrated sigh. 

 

Jesse shakes his head, “You really aren’t a morning person are you?” he can’t help but laugh a little.

 

“Have I not made it apparent?” She grabs a rubber brush and then a hard brush. She goes to walk back to the stalls but Jesse has yet to move.

 

“You’re forgetting a soft brush and a pick.”

 

Beca furrows her brow, “A soft brush and a pick?” What the hell is a pick used for? Guess she’ll find out.

 

“I thought you said Chloe taught you?” He smiles a little.

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, “I swear I said we were interrupted but, I could be wrong.” 

 

“Right.” He walks over to the bins and picks up another brush from a bin and what is probably a pick; although it looks a lot more like a giant dental tool. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

 

Beca walks back to the stall gate, she sets the brushes on the railing and then opens the door. She turns to Jesse who is placing the items on the railing as well. He hands her a brush. 

 

“That’s a soft brush. Just brush like you did with the hard brush.”

 

Beca brushes both sides of the horse down, sighing because this is a lot of work for one horse. And she’s also not done. Call her lazy but, Beca just doesn’t see the point. She puts the brush back on the railing and looks expectantly at Jesse. 

 

“Okay, now, I’ll show you how to clean the hooves.”

 

“How the hell is that going to work?”

 

Jesse just smiles, “It’s easy.” 

 

He proceeds to show her, sliding his hand down the length of the horse’s leg. He starts to explain and gives the horse’s leg a gentle squeeze. He mentions something about calling it ‘just above the fetlock’. To Beca’s surprise the horse picks up his hoof. Jesse faces away from the horse’s face, letting the hoof rest on his hand. He shows her how to pick away the dirt and then explains the horse’s frog. Wait. Did she hear that right? A frog? Apparently it’s a v-shaped part of the hoof that you don’t want to pick. Picking away at that would be bad. She tries her best to try to remember everything but, she’s still worried she might get kicked in the face. Not so sure this is considered ‘easy’. Any of this. 

 

The rest of the day kind of drags on. Painfully slow. She’s incredibly pleased when she finishes. Jesse hasn’t stopped talking since he explained hoof picking. He goes on and on about bronc riding, never really having a point to it. Beca learns that he’s also obsessed with quotes. Specifically movie quotes and then explaining what movie it was from. She’s thankful that he doesn’t ask her any questions. Literally none. 

 

She hasn’t come into contact with Chloe since the interruption. Although, she has seen Chloe working with clients and their horses. She’s currently in a pen with poles laying on the ground. There’s a little girl riding a very small horse. Beca can’t be bothered to figure out whatever the hell is going on over there. No. She wants to go for a ride on her bike into town. To specifically go find a job. She’s going to be here for summer, possibly longer. It all depends on what Dave thinks of her behavior. Really, she doesn’t think a summer is going to whip her into shape. 

But she’ll try. Maybe.

 

She brushes off the dirt on her jeans and heads to the house to grab her helmet. Monty is doing some sort of work at the small table in the kitchen. She passes him and picks up the helmet. She returns to the small table and thinks for a moment. 

 

“So are all your chores done?” he doesn’t look up from the paperwork.

 

“All the ones Chloe gave me.” she fumbles with the strap on the helmet.

 

“Alright, well, I’ll need your phone number if you’re leaving the area.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, not sure where she left her phone. “Uh, I’ll have to go find it.” She rarely uses the device. She doesn’t really need it to begin with it. 

 

“Okay, well, regardless I need your number.” he finally looks up and hands Beca scrap piece of paper.

 

She jots the number down and then exits the house to go to the loft. Once there, she digs around for her phone in the duffel bag. She finds it in her laptop case and shakes her head. She flips the phone open and smirks seeing a single text from ‘L’ saying ‘I LUV u’. She replies with a ‘love you too’ before closing the device and sliding it into her pocket.

 

The drive into town is shorter than she thought it might be. Maybe twenty minutes. She gets a few looks from some people and she can’t help the eye roll. Haven’t these people seen a bike before? She parks and then pulls her helmet off. Looking around, there are strips of small shops on either side of the road. What catches her eye is a tack and diner called Murphy’s. She tries not to make a face at the sight. It’s no Seattle but, it is a lot cleaner.

 

She walks around aimlessly for the most part but, stops by the diner. Outside the doors is a bulletin filled with events and a lost pet poster or two. Nothing about jobs though. She enters the place, it’s small and it’s pretty busy for four o’clock The walls are wood and there’s a tv in the corner. It’s got a western theme going. To the left it looks like a shop is merged with the diner. The waitresses are wearing dull pink dresses and the waiters, although there’s only one, is wearing a dull pink button up. It throws Beca off at first. What doesn’t surprise Beca though, is the soft sound of country music playing. She walks up to the counter, there are bar stools and she plants herself down on one. She watches a woman with blonde hair come to the counter, a forced smile on her face. And possibly distaste in her eyes. 

 

“Hi, welcome to Murphy’s. You must be new in town.” her voice is serious and not all that friendly.

 

“Uh yeah..” Beca responds, putting her bike helmet on the counter. She watches the woman glance at the helmet and frown.

 

“What can I get for you?” 

 

Beca looks for a name tag but doesn’t find one. “Uh, I wondering if this place is hiring. Or any place for that matter?” she felt like cringing. 

 

“We’re not hiring currently and I do not know of any place looking to hire.” She narrows her eyes at Beca, “Is that all?”

 

Beca narrowed her eyes back, “Yeah,” she stands and grabs her helmet, “It is. Thanks.” She turns and leaves the establishment. That whole experience was a mess and extremely uncomfortable. She didn’t understand what the blonde disliked about her so much. Actually she could come to several reasons. She was about to leave the small town but a small music store caught her eye. 

 

The place is called Luke’s. She looks in the window and there are guitars hanging on the walls, shelves of records, and there’s a mess of cds and records of shelves. She walks into the store and bell rings as she does so. Posters of country singers litter the walls. However it doesn’t seem like anyone’s here so she goes straight to looking around. She smiles seeing some records her sister would love but cringes at the price. Of course those records would be pricey.   
  


“Hey there, I’m Luke.” he has a british accent.

 

She turns around and see’s luke has blonde hair. He’s wearing a black button up and jeans. He’s wearing a friendly smile unlike that blonde woman. She smirks.

 

“You don’t happen to be hiring?” she doesn’t know why she asks but she does. 

 

“Not technically but lately I could use someone to help out and organize. You must be new to town.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m here for the summer. I’m staying with Monty Callen.”

 

“A great man.” Luke goes to pick up a box of cds and disappears for a moment before returning. “When can you start?”

 

Beca furrows her brow, “Just like that? Don’t you want a background, information, an interview?”

 

“Okay,” he tilts his head a bit and leans against a wall. “Can you count?”

 

Beca nods. 

 

“Read?”

 

She nods again.

 

“Can you be friendly to customers and be on time?”

 

Beca smirks, “Sure.” 

 

“And you’re name please.” he crosses his arms. 

 

“Beca Mitchell.”

 

Luke smiles and gestures to the helmet in Beca’s hand. “And you have transportation. You’re hired. You’ll earn minimum wage and I’ll need hours by Monday. On Thursday nights, all day Friday we’re closed, and Sunday mornings we’re closed.”   
  


Beca smiles a bit, fumbling with the strap on the helmet again, “You’re serious?”

 

“Why not?” Luke shrugs. He smiles again, “So, can you start Monday?”

 

Beca’s smile grows, “Yeah, I can work with that. After six?” 

 

“Yeah, that works. I’ll see you then.” he disappears before she can say anything more.

 

Beca does a little victory dance inside her head before leaving to go back to the ranch.

 

-

 

She’s immediately greeted by Chloe. Still on the bike, Beca pulls off her helmet. “Hey Beale.”

 

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight. It’s a ‘summer’s here’ sort of party. Jesse and Fat Amy are going as well.” there’s a hopeful look on Chloe’s face. 

 

“What does she do here? If you don’t mind me asking. I haven’t see her all day.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “She helps Casey run errands.”

All Beca can say is, “Oh.” She’s not sure what she was expecting the woman did around here.

 

“Now, are you joining us or not?” Chloe wears a hopeful look. 

 

Now normally Beca would never be up for a party. Ever. She doesn’t do parties. Mostly because parties are just a bunch of kids who plan on getting wasted or high. Or both. It’s It’s always crowded and the music is pretty tasteless. It also doesn’t help that there will be no one Beca knows. But somehow, Beca finds herself saying yes. For whatever reason. Maybe it’s because it gives her a chance to rebel. Or maybe it’s the way Chloe looks so excited. Wait. What did Chloe have to do with anything? Nothing. Nothing at all. 

 

Beca nods her head, “But only if I can bring my bike. I need an escape if I don’t like the party.”

 

“Of course silly. I mean, unless you really want to ride in the back of the truck.” 

 

“I’ll pass.” Beca gets off her bike, holding her helmet. 

 

Chloe just shakes her head, “See you at dinner, Beca.”

 

“See you at dinner Beale.” she says with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @becamitchill


	2. Somethin' Bad

Dinner is nice, although her dinners aren’t a good comparison. She can recall the nights she went without dinner or the times dinner was a bucket full of fried chicken or pizza. 

 

Fat Amy is a riot even if her stories are a bit far fetched, it makes for an entertaining dinner. 

 

“And that’s how you properly wrestle a croc.” Amy finishes, taking a drink of water.

 

“Thanks Fat Amy...” Casey trails off. 

 

Jesse just chuckles. 

 

“So where are you from Beca?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca is thrown by this because no one has asked her a single thing this entire dinner. She pokes around at her food before answering.

 

“Uh Seattle, Washington.” 

 

“That explains the urban look.” Fat Amy butts in. 

 

“Hey,” Beca starts defensively, “I’ll have you know, this is the look of a true badass.” She gestures to her body. 

 

“Well around here, an all-around cowboy trophy is badass.” Casey says, putting up finger quotations when she mentions ‘badass’.

 

Beca furrows her brow, “All around what?”

 

“All around cowboy!” Jesse looks at her, “It’s when a participant places highest in two or more rodeo events. Monty here, is a legend. I aspire to be him some day.” 

 

Monty just chuckles. “Only here.”

 

Jesse shakes his head, “No way, all of Oregon knows who you are.”

 

“So, does everyone do rodeo around here?” Beca looks at the others, her brow still furrowed.

 

Chloe nods her head, “Casey used to participate in hunter jumper. But yeah basically everyone does rodeo around here.”

 

“Yeah she was amazing!” Jesse beams.   

 

“Used to, as in no longer? Why not?” Beca asks, digging into her food. 

 

She must have asked the wrong thing because suddenly everyone is very quiet and their food has become quite interesting. 

 

“I’ll do the dishes tonight.” Casey says suddenly, standing from her chair and grabbing her empty dishes. 

 

The rest of dinner is eaten in silence and Beca makes a mental note to ask Jesse about it later.

 

-

 

The party itself is awfully tame. Most people are gathered around the bonfire with a bottle of beer in hand, others are walking in and out of the house with a plate of food. There’s music playing; although is soft and Beca’s pretty damn sure it’s country. There’s not much going on if Beca’s being honest. She decides that this is good, there’s less of a chance of her getting into some sort of trouble. 

 

Beca follows Jesse at first, not sure where to go, “Hey Jesse, what the hell happened during dinner?” 

 

“Uh Casey just left for New York.” He shrugs. 

 

Beca scoffs, “Okay, Jesse, I’m not stupid. Clearly more than just leaving for New York occurred because suddenly the food was more interesting.”

 

Jesse turns around to face Beca, handing her a bottle of beer. He scratches the back of his neck again, “Casey’s trainer died when she was in high school. Stopped riding after that and after…” he trails off and then shakes his head, “Nope, you’ll have to ask Casey or Chloe for the rest.” 

 

Beca isn’t sure what to say, especially since Jesse is suggesting there’s more to it than just a trainer dying. She nods and makes a note not to bring it up around Casey but to maybe ask Chloe about it. Maybe. Probably not. 

 

She takes a swig of the beer and makes a face of disgust and she can hear Jesse chuckling.

 

She looks up at him and narrows her eyes, “What the hell is so funny?”

 

He smiles, “Have you never had beer before?” His tone is almost mocking. 

 

“No, I have but this is just crap beer.” She takes another drink to persuade herself it’s not so terrible. It’s still gross. 

 

Jesse’s attention is taken away and before Beca can say much more, he’s gone. She looks around and sees Chloe and for a moment, the two make eye contact. She’s not wearing her black hat anymore. Great, now she’s being waved over. She’s not sure why she doesn’t leave, instead, she just walks over to Chloe who is surrounded by several girls. 

 

“Hey Beca, this is Stacie Conrad and Jessica Jakel.” Chloe gestures to each girl. 

 

Stacie is tall, like really tall; maybe five ten or something. She looks friendly, and she must be because she can’t imagine Chloe being friends with someone who isn’t friendly. She’s wearing a jean like button down and the sleeves are rolled up. She’s got a cowboy hat on. It’s dark out so Beca’s not entirely sure why the girl is wearing a hat. Chloe wears a cowboy hat better if Beca’s being honest. Wait. What? Where the hell did that thought come from?

 

_ Jesus Christ what’s wrong with you? _

 

Beca brings her attention to Jessica. She’s wearing a simple white t-shirt and a jean jacket, thankfully no hat. 

 

“Nice to meet you Beca.” Jessica says, tipping her beer towards Beca a bit.

 

Beca forces a smile, “You as well.” 

 

“So Chloe tells me you’re from Seattle.” Stacie states, although it sounds like a question.

 

Beca tenses. What exactly did Chloe tell these two girls? “Yep.” She pops the last syllable. 

 

“I bet this is a big change then.” Jessica says, taking a swig of her beer.

 

“That’s a huge understatement.” She looks down at the bottle again and grimaces before taking a sip.

 

“Bree! You made it!” Chloe suddenly runs off and tackles a tall blonde. The two pull a part and that nearly makes Beca spit out of her beer. It’s the waitress. Aubrey, Chloe’s ‘BFF’ is the waitress from Murphy’s. How does that work? Great. The two are headed back over and Aubrey has that same look she had when Beca walked in. 

 

“Aubrey this is Beca, Beca this is Aubrey.” She says this with a smile, her arm wraps around Aubrey’s, leaning against the tall blonde. 

 

“Yes, we’ve met.” Her expression doesn’t change and her tone reeks professional or business like. It’s disgusting in Beca’s opinion. She has her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and she’s wearing a short sleeved teal sheer top that reminds her of that fancy wear Beca can’t be bothered with.

 

Beca scoffs and plays with the spiral in her ear again, biting back a sarcastic comment. Again. 

 

“Oh?” Chloe says, looking to Aubrey, who finally drops the look. 

 

“At Murphy’s, I went in and asked if she knew if anyone was hiring.” Beca explains. 

 

“Oh, hey! Gavin’s Grocery is looking for a new bagger.” Stacie buts in, quickly adding, “And I hear Luke is going to be looking for help.”

 

Beca raises her brow, “Yeah, I went to Luke’s. I start Monday.” 

 

She ignores the fact that Aubrey didn’t tell her this, for whatever personal reason Aubrey has. But what she can’t ignore is the tension building that could be cut with a knife. She prays someone will change the subject. She looks to Chloe hoping she will. 

 

She does. 

 

“So, Jessica have you decided on a major yet?” Chloe looks from Jessica to Aubrey and then back at Jessica. 

 

Jessica sighs, “I don’t have a single clue. Team roping with Stacie kind of got me thinking about continuing in the rodeo circuit.”

 

Stacie smiles, “Well you’re super amazing at it. So I fully support you!” 

 

“Stacie, it’s called team roping for a reason. If I’m amazing, that makes you amazing too.”

 

“I agree Stacie. You’re an amazing heeler.” Chloe adds.  

 

None of this registers with Beca but she makes the attempt to keep listening. Not that her presence matters to any of these girls. Actually, she doesn’t even know why she’s still here and not leaving to find something better to drink. 

 

“Yeah but my parents won’t let me go into rodeo.” Stacie takes a long drink of her beer.

 

“Well, they have a point Stacie. The rodeo can be unpredictable. With a degree you have a better chance of stability.” Aubrey states matter of factly. 

 

Beca furrows her brow, she’s not sure what any of this means, “What’s team roping?” 

 

She mentally smacks herself on the forehead. She doesn’t care, so why is she asking? It’s not something she’s going to be interested in. Ever. But she finds herself curious anyway. 

 

“It’s an event where there are two riders, a heeler and a header, rope a steer as quickly as possible.” Jessica says looking at Beca, “To put it simply.” 

 

Beca nods and gives a tight lipped smile, “Sounds fun.” Truthfully, it sounds kind of lame.  

 

“It’s totes fun. Aubrey and I do it occasionally but Jessica and Stacie are a force to be reckoned with. They beat most of the boys.”  

 

“Yes but, I prefer to focus on hunter jumper events.” Aubrey says again with a proper tone.

 

Chloe nudges Aubrey, “Come on, you love roping. It gives you a break from riding English.” She smiles nudging Aubrey again. 

 

“Fine.” Aubrey gives in, crossing her arms. “So Beca, what is it exactly that you do?” 

 

Wait. What? No. This isn’t what she wanted. She doesn’t want attention directed at her about her personal life. Wait. What exactly does Aubrey mean by that? A million other questions run through Beca’s head and she’s brought back to reality by Chloe’s voice. 

 

“Bree, she doesn’t ride.” There’s a small smile on her face and she looks from Aubrey to Beca. 

 

“Oh.” Aubrey furrows her brow, “Then what are you doing here?” Her tone is almost accusing and Beca can’t pinpoint why.  

 

Beca looks anywhere but at the girls. She looks up at the sky and the amount of stars she sees astonishes her for a moment. She looks back at Aubrey then at Chloe because part of her hopes the red head will save her again. But she doesn’t and Beca takes that as a cue to go find a better drink. 

 

“I’m gonna go get a drink.” She looks down at the bottle of beer and mentally shakes her head, “Uh, a better drink.” She quickly glances at the other girls before leaving. 

 

She internally groans and finds where the beverages are. She empties the contents of the beer bottle and then tosses it, grabbing a Coke. 

 

“Hey.” It’s Chloe.

 

Beca smirks, turning to face the other girl. Chloe is gently running her hands up and down Beca’s arms. And that’s weird because Beca usually pulls away from touching. She’s not one for touch simply because Beca doesn’t really know softness. Touch is usually rough; tackling hugs, fists, or tight grips are what she’s used to. And maybe there are softer people but Beca never lets them get close enough to do so. But there’s something different about the way Chloe touches. It’s slow and soft. Of course she’s also wearing a leather jacket. But it’s still odd and it makes Beca internally cringe. 

 

“Hey Beale.” Beca tenses and she watches as Chloe get’s a little too close to her face. She can’t help but glance down just a bit at her lips. No. What the hell is she doing? She immediately looks up, meeting blue eyes. 

 

“Sorry about Aubrey.” 

 

“Oh?” Beca raises a brow. 

 

“Yeah, she’s…” Chloe trails off and shakes her head, “Her parents are strict and that’s kind of rubbed off onto Aubrey. I mean she’s a super best friend, I promise. She’s wary of new people and isn’t the best at socializing.” 

 

Beca’s not sure why Chloe’s assuring her but suddenly Chloe’s hands are in her own and Beca does her best not to pull her hands away. The hand holding makes her feel uneasy. It’s not the bad uneasy. It’s the uneasy that causes her insides to feel fuzzy and she hates it. She feels weak and if there’s one thing Beca cannot stand, it’s feeling weak.

 

“I think we’re going to be fast friends.” She smiles and Beca can’t help but smile. 

 

“Yeah well, you saw me before eight so…” She makes a clicking sound.

 

Chloe laughs lightly, “What’s with you and mornings?” 

 

Beca pulls her head back a little, “Haven’t you heard? Sleep is important.”

 

Chloe just smiles again, “Come join us?” 

 

Beca sighs, “I was actually just going to lea-” 

 

“Please Beca? Just stay, it’ll be fun.” She’s begging and she’s… pouting? Oh great. 

 

She doesn’t know why, for the umpteenth time, but she finds herself half smiling. She’s pretty sure she’s got the same dopey grin Jesse gives her sometimes. God, she really needs to reel it in and not be such a damn push over. But the words are flying out of her mouth before she can think further and she hopes to whatever possible higher power, that may or may not exist, that she won’t regret agreeing to stay. 

 

-

 

They’re all sitting in lawn chairs. Beca is listening to Stacie complain about some guy she slept with Friday night. Apparently the girl was really into this guy who had been giving compliments since the beginning of her senior year. To be honest, Beca’s kind of grossed out by the details and she tunes out most of it, occasionally sipping at her Coke. 

 

“Jessica, Beca’s got a motorcycle, I’m sure she could help with your dad’s.” 

 

Wait. When did the topic transition to motorcycles? Motorcycles are Beca’s forte. Although she’s not entirely sure where Chloe got the idea that Beca can actually fix a bike. She doesn’t recall mentioning it but perhaps it slipped out at some point. 

 

“You have a bike?” Stacie asks, “That’s hot.” 

 

Beca plays with the spiral in ear. Again. “Yeah, uh it’s a Triumph.” She looks to Jessica, “What’s wrong with your dad’s bike?” 

 

Jessica shrugs, “He said something about the engine. I don’t think you could help…” She trails off.  

 

“Yeah, I totally didn’t rebuild the Triumph myself.” Beca mumbles, looking down at the can. 

 

“What?” Aubrey asks. 

 

“No, I was just saying that I rebuilt my bike. Motorcycles are kinda my thing.” She taps the can with her fingers, looking up at the others. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I just thought-” Jessica starts. 

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s kind of surprising to hear huh?” Beca looks down at the can of soda again. She looks back at Jessica, “So, what’s up with the engine?” 

 

Jessica shrugs, “Sorry I don’t know other than it’s an engine problem. Do you think you could take a look at it?” 

 

Beca looks to Chloe wondering if she should really be offering help. She barely knows this Jessica.

 

Chloe smiles, “Yeah Beca can totes help.” 

 

Beca looks back at Jessica, “Just tell me the time and place.” 

 

Jessica can’t because suddenly Chloe is leaning over the chair and her hands are on Aubrey, “Bree! It’s our song!” 

 

Our song? Beca listens, it’s light but Beca definitely recognizes the song. She knows it’s by some blonde and it features that other blonde from that one tv show where people audition to make it to Hollywood. The one with the legs. She’s not sure though because country isn’t something Beca regularly listens to. She really only hears it when she’s around Lou.  

 

And then Chloe starts to sing and wow, can the girl sing. And it’s not like she’s okay, no, it sounds like Chloe could really make a living off of it. Okay, maybe that’s a bit extreme but Beca can see this girl singing in a coffee shop on a regular basis. 

 

“Pulled up to the church, but I got so nervous

Had to back it on up, couldn’t make it to the service

Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress

Got a real good feelin’ something bad about to happen”

 

Chloe’s smiling and singing to Aubrey and soon is pulling the girl up out of her seat. It’s amusing to say the least. Stacie and Jessica are laughing a bit at the red head’s antics. And then Aubrey is singing and Beca, while she wouldn’t admit it out loud, thinks she sounds pretty damn good as well. 

 

“Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress

Rolled down a window, where you headed to next?

Said I’m heading to the bar with the money out the mattress

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen”

 

The music gets louder up and the two are starting to draw attention. Others are starting to sing ‘ohs and whoas’ and Beca wonders if this is normal for these people. Just breaking out in song in the middle of a party. And then they’re both singing and boy, can those two harmonize.

 

“Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping

Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen

Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing

Wake up in the morning don’t know what happened

Woah… something bad

Woah… something bad” 

 

And Chloe is headed over to Stacie and pulling her out of her chair. The two start dancing and then Aubrey is singing again.

 

“Now me and that girl that I met on the street

We’re rollin’ down the road, down to New Orleans

Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress

Got a real good feelin’ something bad about to happen” 

 

Then Chloe is singing again. 

 

“‘Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans

Just like a real-life Thelma and Louise

If the cops catch up, they’re gonna call it kidnapping

Got a real good feelin’ something bad about to happen”

 

Now Jessica and Stacie are harmonizing and Beca is a little thrown back. It’s as if these four have done this a hundred times, over and over. It’s kind of cool. Kind of. The four finish the chorus and then everyone is clapping or hooting. Beca still finds this all kind of weird. However, the four girls carry on like it’s normal. 

 

“Hey Chloe!” 

 

Beca looks for the source of the voice but doesn’t find it until a tall guy is throwing an arm around Chloe, pulling her in close. He’s got brown hair and seems well built, but he’s kind of short. Just a bit taller than Chloe. 

 

“Hey Tom.” She pulls him in for a hug. “How was the California circuit?” 

 

He shrugs, “I didn’t do as well as I thought I might. Placed in broncs, didn’t in bulls, and didn’t in team roping with Allen.” 

 

Chloe looks at him and furrows her brow, “I thought you said you were done bull riding.” She pulls away from him completely, looking at Aubrey and then back at him. 

 

Beca looks at Jessica and then to Stacie, wondering if either of them can answer who this Tom is. There’s something in Chloe’s body language that’s off when Tom mentions bulls. 

 

Tom tenses and looks at Chloe, “Could you get me a beer?” His tone is almost hopeful which is completely ridiculous. Clearly Chloe’s upset, so what possess him to think she’ll get him a beer? 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Get it yourself.” Beca is somewhat surprised by Chloe’s tone. It’s not angry but it’s not casual either. It’s some mix of something but, Beca knows she doesn’t ever want to be on the other end of the comment. Chloe walks back to her seat and sits down, picking up her beer and staring at it. 

 

Tom sighs and walks over to Chloe, crouching down to her level and whispering to her. It doesn’t seem convincing as Chloe furrows her brow and just plays with the bottle. 

 

“No, do you have any idea how dangerous bull riding is? Last time you nearly died!” Her tone expresses worry but there’s a hint of hurt.

 

Stacie and Jessica start to converse again and Aubrey seems frustrated. Beca begins to think Tom is Chloe’s boyfriend which for some reason, makes her feel weird. But she doesn’t dwell on the feeling and begins to find her Coke can very interesting. Although, it’s hard to ignore the way Tom is suddenly talking to Chloe. She looks up and can see Tom is very tense and his fists are clenching and unclenching.  

 

Chloe uncrosses her arms and shakes her head, “It’s just stupid Tom.”   

 

Tom sighs, “I’m gonna get a drink, do you want something?”  

 

Chloe raises her beer bottle and then proceeds to drink from it.

 

-

 

Beca doesn’t talk much more or interact much. She just observes. She observes that Aubrey tends to be uptight with nearly everyone, including Chloe. She observes that while Stacie is exceptionally smart, she sexualizes a lot of things. She observes that Jessica doesn’t talk much but when she does, she cracks a joke that makes everyone laugh. Oh and she loves to sing because she’s always humming whatever song is playing. She observes that Tom tends to space out and doesn’t always pay attention to whatever Chloe may be talking about. Actually, he doesn’t seem to pay attention to anyone. But boy does he like to talk about himself. She observes Chloe who, ever since Tom arrived, seems bothered.

 

It makes her wonder. She wonders why Chloe is with Tom, why she puts up with him so much. It’s clear the girl isn’t happy but really, what does Beca know? This could just be an off day for the two. Why the hell is she even thinking about it? She just met Chloe. Why the fuck does she care what this girl does with her life? She doesn’t. She doesn’t care. So she pushes those thoughts away and decides it’s time for her to leave. 

 

She stands up and tosses the Coke can into the trash, then zips up her leather jacket and walks over to her bike. She swears she can hear someone calling her name so she turns around. It’s Chloe. 

 

“Beca where you going?”

 

Beca sighs, “I think it’s time I leave.” She looks anywhere but Chloe. 

 

“I’m coming with.” 

 

Beca looks up and shakes her head, “You don’t have to leave because I am.” 

 

“I want to.” 

 

Beca shrugs, “What about Jesse and Amy?” 

 

“They have their rides. Now, I’ll be back so wait for me?” It’s more of a statement than a question and then Chloe is gone. 

 

Beca huffs and picks up the bike helmet. She didn’t think ahead because the face shield is tinted black and it’s now pitch dark out. Fan-fucking-tastic. She’s not used to driving her bike when it’s dark out. She usually just walks around with her friends at night. 

 

Chloe’s coming back but Tom seems to be following after her. He doesn’t catch up until Chloe’s in front of Beca. 

 

“Hey babe, don’t leave.” He says, grabbing her arm. 

 

Chloe turns around and she kisses his cheek, “I’ll see you again.” 

 

She turns around but Beca watches at Tom’s face goes from relaxed to angry. It makes Beca feel that something’s not right. 

 

Chloe returns to Tom’s side. She turns Tom to the side. The two talk quietly for a while and Beca plays with the straps of her helmet. Beca’s not entirely sure but she’s pretty sure Chloe just asked him to let go. She doesn’t step in until Beca hears an ‘ow’ escape from Chloe’s mouth.

 

“Hey dickhead, let her go.” Her voice is stern. She’s not about to put up with someone hurting Chloe. Wait. No, that’s exactly how she feels. She’s not going to just stand and watch this.

 

“Back off. This isn’t your business.” He says, not taking his sight off of Chloe.

 

“Tom. Stop. Let go.” Chloe demands, trying to pull away. “Tom, please you’re hurting me.” 

 

“Why do have to leave, huh?” He shakes his head and lets out a frustrated sigh. He looks away then back at Chloe. “Why don’t you ever want to come over and spend time with me?” His tone is tense.

 

Beca tries not to butt in again but she can see Chloe’s in pain. She places the helemt on the bike and then she taps Tom on the shoulder. He turns to face Beca and she instantly wraps her arm around his neck, applying pressure to his pulse point using her forearm. He drops to his knees rather quickly. When she sees Chloe back up Beca releases him. He grips his neck, groaning.

 

She looks at Chloe who is rubbing her wrist and Beca cannot, for the life of her, read her expression. It could be hurt. Maybe it’s anger. Or perhaps it’s relief. Whatever it is, Beca can’t read it.

 

Tom gets back up but Beca doesn’t allow him near Chloe, pulling him back by the shoulder.

 

“We’ll talk tomorrow Tom.” Chloe says. “I don’t want to talk tonight. Okay?”

 

Tom steps forward but this only prompts Beca to step in front of him. “Tomorrow.” He says before walking away. 

 

Beca walks to her bike and grabs her helmet and pulls it over her head. She’s about to drop the face shield but instead, she watches Chloe get into her truck. Beca starts to think she went too far. She tells herself she did what she had to do. She puts the face shield down and starts the engine.

 

-

 

Beca takes off her helmet and before Chloe opens the front door, Beca speaks up. “Has he done it before? I mean is-”

 

Chloe shakes her head, “No.” Her voice is soft but sure. 

 

It bothers her though. It bothers her that Chloe seems so calm about this, as if she’s not surprised that this happened. It almost drives her crazy because she’s trying to wrap her head around this. And maybe that’s the problem, maybe she’s reading into this too much. 

 

“Be careful Beale.” 

 

Chloe nods and then heads into the house, turning off the porch light. 

 

Beca sighs and shakes her head. Tom seems like trouble. Beca and trouble do not mix well. 

 

-

 

“Come on Beca, get up.” Casey says. 

 

Beca grumbles and pulls the blanket over her head. “Go away.” It’s her third day here and she is exhausted. She wants sleep. She needs sleep.

 

“Beca, I swear, I will throw this freezing cold water on you. It will soak your sheets and clothes, and you’re ha-”

 

“Okay!’ Beca shouts, throwing the blankets off of her. “Just shut up. It’s…” She sighs and then lets out a groan, “Coffee.” She wines.

 

Casey scoffs lightly, “And there will be coffee at breakfast.” 

 

When Beca finally gets up, which takes her about ten minutes, Casey is gone. Thank goodness. She runs her hand through her hair and groans when she runs into tangles. She doesn’t want to deal with tangles this early in the day. Scratch that, she doesn’t want to deal with anything this early. Who’s idea was this? Who thought this is smart to be up at this ungodly hour? Who in their right mind gets up this early? What is so damn important that someone needs to be up before the sun? She’s going to strangle that person. But maybe she’ll have coffee first.  

 

Breakfast is more annoying than her first day. Now that Beca had endured two mornings, the third is really kicking her ass. She’s not even sure what’s going on. Maybe Jesse asks her about her motorcycle or maybe he asks about her favorite movie. She’s not sure and she definitely does not care. She just wants more coffee. So she decides to just stare into her empty mug. 

 

“Beca? Earth to Beca?”

 

Who’s talking? No, more like, why are they talking to her? No one should talk to her. But someone is and she finally looks up from her empty mug and see’s green eyes and short, fire-like hair. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you want more coffee?”

 

Beca looks from Casey to Chloe, who’s giggling, to Jesse and then back at Casey. She nods because she’s pretty sure she can’t form words right now.

 

“Jeez, you look worse than the aboriginals who just got done climbing Uluru.” 

 

She knows that’s Fat Amy but she can’t tear her eyes away from the coffee flowing out and into her cup. There’s something stupidly mesmerizing about it. Besides, that sentence just doesn’t make sense to her. 

 

She’s not even sure she’s moved since she finished her second cup of coffee. She’s not even sure she’s eaten. But she’s sure it’s just Chloe left in the room. She wants to ask how the talk with Tom went but it’s really none of her business. It’s not something she should care about. 

 

“You going to eat anything?” She asks, pushing a plate full of eggs in front of Beca. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Not hungry.” She mumbles. 

 

“You should eat something. You said you start work today with Luke so, you’ll need strength.”

 

Beca shakes her head and looks at the plate then to Chloe, “Lunch.” That for sure does not make any sense but Beca doesn’t bother trying to make sense. 

 

Chloe smiles a bit, “Yes I know you’ll have lunch but, breakfast is the most important part of your day. Actually any meal is. Well, really you should eat in small portions but,” She shakes her head a bit, “You should eat. Eat even just a little something.” 

 

Beca groans, “Why do you insist so much Beale?” Okay so maybe she’s whining a bit. Just a bit. 

 

Chloe giggles, “Because silly, you need nutrition.” 

 

“First of all, words bigger than…” She trails off unable to come up with the right word. “Those words are not real before nine.” She brings her hand up and puts two fingers up, “Number two, I hate eggs.” 

 

“How about some peanut butter and toast?” Chloe stands up and takes the plate away and disappears in the kitchen.

 

Beca stares where the plate used to be and then looks at her empty coffee mug. 

 

“Great.” She closes her eyes and sets her head down on the table. She’s pretty sure at this point, she’s not going to make it to Friday.  

 

-

 

Today Chloe decides to torture Beca with grooming because Beca is ‘too timid’ when it comes to bringing in the horses. She says torture because lately, grooming has entailed sneezing. Lots and lots of sneezing. Chloe says it’s probably because Beca’s allergic to hay and dust but Beca’s sure it’s the horse. Then again, grooming brings out a lot of dust in some of the horses. Specifically Chloe’s horse, Arrow. Chloe calls Arrow a paint horse. All Beca sees is a horse with white and red-ish brown patches everywhere. Arrow, is apparently Chloe’s first horse. That’s all Beca knows because Chloe had been interrupted during the storytelling by Tom. Oh well. Beca really doesn’t care about the origin of Arrow. She just knows Arrow is incredibly important to Chloe. 

 

But it’s not like Chloe doesn’t help with these things, such as grooming. She does. Something called ‘tacking’. It’s whatever equipment is used on a horse to ride. Something about bridles and reins. She’s not entirely sure because Chloe hasn’t talked much about it, and neither has Jesse or anyone else for that matter. 

 

Speaking of which, Jesse is currently suggesting various movies for movie night. Beca’s not entirely sure when that is because she wasn’t paying attention, but she’s pretty sure that’s tonight. Which really plays favor to Beca because she can’t stand movies and she has to be at Luke’s after dinner. Movies are predictable and usually very, very boring. There’s never much excitement. Even horrors and thrillers bore her because they’re so damn predictable most of the time. She lasts about twenty minutes and then she’s figured everything out. Sure if her sister wants to watch a movie she’ll watch but, she feels bad because she usually falls asleep. 

 

“I’m gonna be working at Luke’s tonight so, I won’t be here for movie night.” 

  
“Oh man,” Jesse continues sweeping the isle. “But movie night is the best night around here. We get together on the couch and chairs, just eat at snacks and candy. Can’t believe you’ll miss it.” 

 

Beca cringes and puts the hard brush on the railing of the next stall because this horse has been known to chew on the brush. 

 

“I’m okay with that.” 

 

“But movies they’re the best!” Jesse goes on. 

 

Beca shrugs and picks up the soft brush, “I’d rather be organizing records.” 

 

Jesse suddenly stops, “Wait, do you not like movies or something?” 

 

Beca shrugs and starts brushing the grey horse. She knows the reaction she’s going to get. She’s going to get some comment about how it’s unnatural to dislike movies. How it’s not humanly possible to not watch movies.

 

“Tell me you like movies because not liking movies is like hating oxygen.” He leans on the broom handle. 

 

“They’re predictable. The best friend is the murderer, the guy gets the girl, or that kid sees dead people. It’s like you wait an entire two hours just to find out the underdog football team wins.” 

 

“Why are you predicting what’s to happen? You’re supposed to relax and just enjoy the movie.” He’s got a smile on his face that Beca wants to smack right off. 

 

“I just can’t.” She shrugs and finishes brushing the horse down. 

 

“Man that’s so weird that you don’t like movies.” He then goes back to sweeping.

 

Yeah, like she didn’t know that. 

 

-

 

Working at Luke’s is nice. There’s no country music constantly playing. Instead, a variety plays through the speakers. There’s some songs Beca even asks about because she’s never even heard them. Which is unusual because Beca prides herself in her eclectic taste.  

 

Luke is also really friendly. He likes to talk about philosophy and current events. Beca finds that Luke really loves to talk. But unlike Jesse, it’s not about himself. It’s about something incredibly deep or something similar to the news. It’s a nice change from rodeo and anything horses. But just like any person that talks for long periods of time, Beca just can’t seem to stay present for it. Her mind always wanders somewhere else. Like, the possible side effects of waking up at five thirty every day to how her sister is possibly doing. Or the situation between Tom and Chloe. Is everything okay? Was he rude? Wait, why the hell does she find herself thinking about the redhead? It doesn’t affect Beca. Back to Luke. 

 

“I think we’re just about done with the country section.” He chuckles.

 

“Oh great. So we’re doing this by section?” She says placing a few CDs on the shelf. 

 

“Well, I mean, we could possibly organize by name but, people usually look by genre first.”

 

“Right.” She returns to the boxes to find them empty. 

 

Luke grins, “Alright,” He checks the time on his watch, “we finished in four hours so I’d say we should head out.” He goes to the back and turns off the lights. He picks up the empty boxes on the table and walks to the front door pushing it open with his side. He slides his back against the door and holds it open.

 

She picks up her helmet and walks outside. She waits as Luke locks up and then speaks, “So tomorrow, same time?” 

 

Luke smiles, “If you come earlier we could be done a lot sooner. We can grab something from Murphy’s. On me.” 

 

Beca thinks about it for a moment before answering. She’s not sure if Monty will be okay with that. While he did say if she finishes her chores she’s free to do whatever, she’s not entirely sure that includes skipping out on dinner. 

 

“Uh sure.” She plays with the straps on the helmet and mentally shakes her head, “Yeah that’s fine.” 

 

Luke chuckles, “See you tomorrow Becky.” 

  
That. That she cannot stand. She’s told him numerous times it’s Beca but now, she’s pretty sure he’s doing it to get under her skin. She walks to her bike and pulls the helmet over head. She has trouble starting the engine which reminds her that she needs to be at Jessica’s tomorrow when she’s done with her chores. Jessica called yesterday and asked her to show up on Tuesday around three. 

 

-

 

When she pulls into the long dirt pathway leading to the house, there’s a big pick up truck that was not there when she left. It’s either black or dark blue, she’s not sure as it’s too dark to tell. It looks fairly new, newer than Monty’s truck. When she shuts off the engine after she pulls up next to Monty’s truck, an old grey Chevy, she can hear voices. She’s pretty sure one of them is Chloe’s but the other she can barely make out. 

 

“Tom, I said I’m done.” She sounds defeated. 

 

Oh. She should not be listening to this.

 

“I know but, I miss you. As soon as I get back you break things off. Can’t we be friends?” 

 

She takes her helmet off and heads to the barn.

 

“I know but- hey Beca!” 

 

Great. She doesn’t even want to turn around but she does. 

 

“Beale.” She gives the girl a short nod. Chloe has her arms crossed but there’s a small smile on her face.

 

Tom makes a face, “She calls you Beale?” He leans against his truck and crosses his arms.

 

Chloe looks at Tom and tilts her head to the side a little, she looks annoyed.

 

She straightens up, “I meant what I said yesterday. I can’t do friends right now.” She uncrosses her arms and walks over to Beca and links her arm around Beca’s.

 

Oh. More touching. Yay. 

 

She starts walking towards the barn not saying a word. Beca can hear the truck pulling away and the sound eventually fades. 

 

“So, I never got to thank you…” She trails off, looking at the ground and then to Beca. 

  
Beca stops and turns to look at Chloe, “Look you don’t need to thank me.” She doesn’t look directly at Chloe at first but then she does. Chloe’s smiling which throws Beca because she sort of expects… well she’s not sure what she expects but it certainly isn’t a smile. 

 

“I’m still thanking you.” She says matter-of-factly. She pulls Beca into a tight hug and Beca can’t help the groan that comes out of her mouth. At this Chloe immediately pulls away and places her hands on the side of Beca’s arms. Her eyes are bit wide. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” 

 

Beca can’t help but half scoff, half laugh at this, “No.” She gives Chloe a smug smile. 

 

Chloe furrows her brow, “Then what was with the groan?” 

 

Beca cringes, “You hugged me.”

 

This time Chloe scoffs, “Oh and here I thought you were in pain.” She giggles.

 

“Me? Pain? Nah. Pain is for-” She stops herself because her sister has told her it’s not a nice thing to say. And while normally she could give two shits about what people think, she actually doesn’t want to come across as a total dick. 

 

“Not me.” She tries to save herself although she’s not sure she has. She cringes again and looks away from Chloe. Anywhere but Chloe.

 

“Tough and badass.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe and smirks, “That’s me.” 

 

“You still lose points for being afraid of horses.”

 

Beca’s mouth drops and she snickers. “Am not!”

 

Chloe’s laughing and Beca tries not to smile at this. “Beale I swear!” 

 

Chloe shakes her head and brings her hand to her mouth in an effort to stop laughing. It’s cute.

 

_ God damn it Mitchell. _

 

She just shakes her head and lets out a sigh. “So you’re done with Tom?” 

 

Chloe grows tense and nods, her arms returning to her sides. She walks into the barn and Beca follows. 

 

“It’s just- What he did that night was completely out of line.”

  
Beca just nods and listens as Chloe checks on the horses in their stalls. She watches as Chloe stops at Arrow’s stall and pets his face. Beca sticks her hands in her pockets and leans against part of the stall. She’s careful not to get too close to Arrow. No she’s not afraid, she just  doesn’t want to be inhaling horse. 

 

“If I can’t trust him, then what’s the point. You know? I mean, I get that he was upset that he didn’t place well in California but, that’s not an excuse. I mean,” She pauses again and she seems to be thinking over whatever she’s about to say. “I love him but even on the phone, he’s different. We talked nearly every night and most nights he was either drunk or distant. I don’t mean to blindside him with breaking things up but, I don’t want to take a chance after the incident. I mean, I was totally willing to work things out beforehand. And then, he doesn’t even tell he’s been bull riding!” She stops petting Arrow and she turns to face Beca. “Sorry.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “For?” 

 

“Rambling.” It’s so quiet Beca nearly misses it. 

 

Beca just shakes her head a bit and shrugs, “I mean, I don’t care… that you, uh, ramble. You can talk all night and I wouldn’t mind.” She’s not sure she really just said that, but she knows she didn’t mean for it to sound so… cheesy. Stupid. It sounds stupid. 

 

“I- uh…I mean, like, it wouldn’t bother me. I mean, you- nevermind.” And now she can’t even form words and Chloe’s giggling. “It was stupid.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “It’s not stupid, it’s sweet.” 

 

Beca makes a face at the word ‘sweet’. 

 

Chloe walks closer to Beca. She wonders if Chloe’s about to break Beca’s giant personal space bubble again. And she does. Chloe’s holding Beca’s hands very loosely. And that uneasy, fuzzy feeling is bad. It makes her chest feel funny too. She hates it. She needs to digest these feelings because it’s literally just Chloe. Chloe, who is just another person is this damned world.

 

“So, how was Luke’s?” She asks and Beca swears this is almost relationship-y. However, Chloe’s not even looking at Beca, she’s looking down at their hands. 

 

Beca tries to form words but all she can think about are Chloe’s hands. How Beca’s hands just sort of fit in Chloe’s. How Chloe’s thumbs trace little circles over Beca’s knuckles. The touching is soft and it’s weird. She knows this is just how Chloe is. Chloe’s very much into touching. She’s handsy with Aubrey, very touchy with Jessica, and she can remember Chloe playing with Stacie’s fingers at some point. She knows that she’s not an exception to the touching. Which is a good thing. Beca doesn’t want to enter into the stage becoming special. Or even important for that matter. She’s not going to be here long enough for that stuff.

 

“Luke’s was great. He wants me to come earlier tomorrow to finish sooner. I won’t be here for dinner tomorrow.” Beca just looks at Chloe, observes her. Because she’s not staring. Beca doesn’t stare. 

 

She’s never noticed the small scar on Chloe’s forehead. It makes her wonder if there’s a story behind it because with Chloe, there’s always a story; short or long. She notices that her part isn’t actually perfectly straight. That there are short zig-zags here and there but not so noticable like her own part. How her hair is just a perfect shade and makes her eyes just that much more blue. Wait. She really needs stop observing Chloe. Chloe is just a person she has to deal with. There’s no need to observe things in such detail.

 

“I’m glad it was good.” She pulls her hands away from Beca and smiles, “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Beca nods, “Right. See you in the morning Beale.” 

 

Chloe gives Beca one last smile before leaving the barn.

 

And that’s just it. Beca doesn’t feel like she’s dealing with Chloe. She feels like she might actually become friends with this girl. Which is bad for Beca. Real bad. 


	3. Saddle Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters in a day because... why not?

Beca thought day three was bad, day four is ten times worse. Casey doesn’t leave until Beca starts changing. At one point Beca was half off the bed and Casey dumped the freezing cold water on her feet. That got her moving. But now her feet are wet and she’s picking up all the dirt off the boards that make the floor. She should really sweep but Beca just can’t be bothered with cleaning. 

 

What wakes her up, is Lou. The two have been texting since Beca picked up her phone after putting on a fresh pair of jeans. Speaking of jeans, she needs to do some laundry and she’ll ask Monty about it later. But now it’s time for Beca to help Chloe and she’s just wrapped up in her phone. She’s hearing about Lou’s past few days and Beca can’t be bothered with anything while she’s talking to her sister.

 

“Beca.” 

 

Beca makes a noise but doesn’t actually respond as she’s trying to type out another message.

 

“Beca!” 

 

“Huh?” She looks up from her phone and can see Chloe isn’t too pleased with her.

 

“I asked if you wanted to take some lessons.” She steps closer to Beca and smiles, “Talking to Lou?” 

 

Beca nods and nearly jumps when her phone buzzes again. She smiles at the text but frowns knowing Lou should really focus on class. She types out a quick message and then closes her phone, sliding it into her pocket.

 

“All done?” 

 

“Yes.” Beca smirks.

 

“Good. Now, do you want lessons?” She crosses hers arms. 

 

“Lessons for what?” Beca has an idea of what Chloe means by ‘lessons’ but she wants to make sure she’s right. Because if Chloe is implying Beca is going to be getting on a horse, Chloe has another thing coming. 

 

“Horse riding silly.” She picks up her cowboy hat off the kitchen table and puts it on her head. This hat is different, it’s a grey-brown colored hat. This one looks a little worn and actually has a bird feather wrapped around the front. 

 

“Hey where’s your black hat?” She changes the subject because she’s sure Chloe will make fun of her for saying no to the lessons. She assumes Chloe will tease her further about fearing horses. It’s not that she can’t take the teasing, she totally can. It’s just irritating after a while for her and it makes her want to punch whoever is teasing her. She doesn’t really want to punch Chloe. Ever. But she can only take so much before she snaps. 

 

“It’s comforting. It was my moms so it’s kind of like a good luck charm.” She winks at Beca. 

 

“Oh.” Beca tugs the sleeve of her leather jacket. It is the same. To Beca, the leather jacket is comforting because it’s last gift Beca received from her father. It almost makes her laugh at the fact that she hasn’t outgrown it. Her father was smart that way. He bought it two sizes too big so by the time she stopped growing, it became a perfect fit. She smiles a bit at the thought of him. 

 

“Who is your jacket from?” She gestures to the leather material. 

 

Beca shakes her head a bit smiling, “Uh my dad. Last gift from him.” Her smile fades thinking about his death. She clenches her jaw forcing herself to think of something else. Like the times Lou and Beca would sit in the auditorium with a guitar and sing together. 

 

“Beca, I’m so-” 

 

“Please don’t.” Beca looks down and fumbles with the end of her sleeve. “It was a long time ago. I’m fine.” She looks back up at Chloe and forces a smile. She can see Chloe doesn’t buy it but she’s thankful when Chloe just offers a smile and changes the subject. 

 

“So, about those lessons…” She trails off. “Think you’d be up for some?” 

 

“What about the horses?” 

 

“I don’t have a client list today as it is my day off. So that leaves us open with lots of free time and you don’t have to be at Jessica’s until three, right?” 

 

“Yeah but, I still don’t need lessons.” She looks away from Chloe to the living room. All she can see in the cobblestone fireplace. 

 

“You’re going to be here for at least four months right? You’re going to have to learn to ride at some point.” She suggests and starts walking out the door. “Come on.” 

 

Beca lets her head fall back and she groans. “Beale!” She straightens up and follows Chloe out the door. “Beale!” 

 

Chloe starts to walk backwards, watching Beca. “Come on one tiny lesson?” 

  
Beca shakes her head, “No way Beale. I’m not getting on one of those monsters.” 

 

Chloe makes a face, “They’re not monsters Beca.” 

 

“Giants?” 

 

“Okay. Giants.” She nods her head curtly. Turning back around to walk forward next to Beca.

 

“Well, I’m not getting on one.” 

 

“Okay,” She smiles and Beca wonders what in the world Chloe could possibly be thinking, “We’re still going to spend the day together.” She starts walking towards the woods and Beca now wonders where they’re headed. 

 

“Why are you insistent?” She groans and looks down at the ground as she walks. 

 

“Because, like I said, I think we’re going to be fast friends.” 

 

There’s that word. Friends. Sure Beca has friends. Okay so two friends but, they’re good friends. She’s known them since she was five. They’ve been around long enough that they’ve made their way past her walls. Yes, she can admit that. She knows very well that she’s not an open person and constantly guards herself, never getting close. Speaking of friends, she should probably check up on them.

 

“Right, fast friends.” 

 

“And I don’t mean we’re going to be talking all day. I just figured whatever happens today, happens. Even if you don’t want lessons.” 

 

“Give it a rest Beale.” Beca says playfully.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Beca doesn’t even have to look at Chloe to know she’s smiling. 

 

Now they’re surrounded by trees and Beca has to admit, it’s kind of nice. It’s a huge difference from being in the city. The air is just, fresher. Like the other night, she swears she’s never seen so many stars before. It makes her wonder about constellations, something that was of interest but for the life of her, could never get into. But back to where she is now, she can hear the birds chirping and singing. There’s a gentle breeze against her face that just barely moves her hair and the sun is halfway up the sky. She’s in awe. 

 

“It’s nice isn’t it?” 

 

Beca nods and looks at Chloe, smiling a bit. “Yeah, it’s relaxing. There’s no cars honking, no people shouting, it’s relaxed. There’s no go-go-go to this place. It just…” She trails off unable to find the right word. 

 

“Flows?” Chloe asks, crossing her arms. 

 

Beca watches Chloe and notices today she’s just wearing a faded grey t-shirt. Actually there’s something written on it in white but Beca can’t make it out. It’s nice to know her whole wardrobe doesn’t just consist of button ups. Or downs. Whatever, there’s not much difference between the two. Not that her style matters. Chloe looks good in just about anything, especially blue. She mentally shakes herself and internally groans. Where are these damn thoughts coming from? They need to stop.

 

“Yeah…” She looks back at the ground. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Chloe sounds unsure of herself.

 

Beca smirks, “I think I can make an exception.” 

 

“How did you take down Tom so quickly?” 

 

That. That was not what she was expecting to be asked. Sure, maybe why she’s here or what life is like in Seattle. But certainly not that. 

 

“Uh,” She furrows her brow not sure how much she should reveal. Chloe’s made is quite easy to talk to her. Well, small talk is easy with Chloe. So really, a deep conversation can’t be much different. But she fears judgement. “I just…” She trails off and plays with her spiral. 

 

“Did you look it up or learn it from someone?” 

 

That makes it a whole lot easier to answer. “Learned it.” She says simply. 

 

Chloe makes a face, “Do you think you could show me?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “And what in the hell would you need it for?” 

 

“Well, what did you need it for?” 

 

“Self defense. Foster system can be brutal.” She mentally smacks herself against her forehead. Too much. In her opinion, divulging that she was in the foster system is revealing too much. And yet, she said it anyway. 

 

“I didn’t know you were in the foster system.” 

 

This really, really throws Beca off. No remark, no quips, no judgement? Just a ‘I didn’t know’ phrase? Is there a war going on? She’s so used to jokes or a comment about it or a ‘oh poor you’ sort of deal. Some sort of implied judgement. But no.

 

“Uh, yeah.” She furrows her brow for a moment and then shakes her head, “It’s no big deal.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Just okay?” 

 

“Well, I mean you said it wasn’t a big deal. So, I’m not going to pester you with questions.” Chloe says it like that’s a normal thing to say. Like it’s so obvious someone wouldn’t ask questions. 

 

“Right.” She bites her lip and sighs, “Stop.” 

 

Chloe stop in her tracks, “What is it?” 

 

“I’m going to show you.” 

 

Chloe smiles just a bit, “Really?” 

 

Beca nods and turns to face Chloe, “Yeah.” She doesn’t know why she’s doing it. Maybe she’s doing it as a ‘thanks for not asking questions’. Maybe it’s because she wants Chloe to be able to defend herself. It’s only fair. But if she’s really doing it to show Chloe self defense, then she should be showing her things other than this. This is dangerous if not done right. This can kill.

 

“Actually,” Beca starts, “I’m going to show you something else. Something that’s of more use.” 

 

Chloe nods and Beca can’t help but smile, she looks a little nervous. “Relax Beale.” 

 

Chloe takes a deep breath, “Okay” she smiles and letting out the held breath.

 

Beca smirks, “Put out your arm please.” Chloe follows Beca’s request. There’s a light bruise Beca hadn’t noticed before. Why didn’t she notice that? She shakes her head, “Other arm.” 

 

Chloe switches arms and Beca nods, “Okay, next time someone grabs your arm. You’re gonna do this.” Beca watches Chloe’s face as she grabs Chloe’s forearm. She keeps a light hold. 

 

“I want you to turn your forearm so you’re palm is facing down.” She watches as Chloe does this. “ Now pop your elbow towards me.” She watches at Chloe makes a face of concentration and does so, successfully breaking Beca’s grip on her. 

 

“But what if he- they have a tighter grip? I mean you’re grip was light in comparison to Tom’s.” 

 

Beca nods, “Arm out.” She watches again as Chloe follows. She grips Chloe’s arm firmly. “Okay so I want you to rotate your arm so my thumb is facing upwards. Do this and then quickly jab your elbow at me, the same way you did before. But I also want you to shove with that elbow.” 

 

“But what if I hurt you?” 

 

Beca almost scoffs, “Not gonna happen Beale. Just do it.” 

 

And Chloe does and Beca braces her arm, the one that was holding Chloe’s, against Chloe’s forearm. “See?” 

 

“Okay,” She furrows her brow, “But what if he’s too strong and I can’t do any of that?” 

 

Beca smirks, “Then I want you to attack him. Most likely they’re focused on their grip on your wrist. Especially in situations like Tom. You get close and you knee him. Hard. If he still doesn’t let go, chances are his grip is loosened, so then do either of the techniques I showed you.” 

 

“How do you know this stuff so well?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “I got into enough fights to learn.” 

 

Chloe furrows her brow and Beca can see she’s trying not to ask questions. She sighs and looks off the the side, “Ask away.” 

 

“Why were you in so many fights?” 

 

Beca shrugs again, “Bullies I guess and my first foster parent was a jerk.”

 

“Beca I’m sorry that you’ve had to go through that.” 

 

Beca shakes her head and smiles a bit, “That’s life.”

 

Chloe nods and then smiles, “Come on let’s go.” She starts walking and Beca seriously wonders where this girl is taking her. It’s just woods.

 

“You’re totally taking me out here to murder me huh?” 

 

Chloe giggles, “Absolutely.” 

-

 

Eventually they clear out of the woods. There’s hills and fields and of course fences. What would Hoofbeat be without fences? She’s not impressed. Chloe made it seem like it was going to be amazing and phenomenal. 

 

“This isn’t it Beca.” 

 

Beca groans, “Then what is it?” 

 

Chloe giggles, “You’re not very patient are you?” 

 

“Nope.”

 

Chloe smiles and shakes her head, looking off in the distance. “This is why we ride. So we can get places faster.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow. That just doesn’t make sense. “Why not drive?” 

 

Chloe chuckles, “You really think you can drive through here?” 

 

Beca looks down at the ground and kicks the dirt. “I see your point.” 

 

Wait. 

 

“Did you take me out here to see that I need to take lessons. ‘Cause if so, I am offended.” She puts her hand on her chest in mock hurt.

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “Actually no I wasn’t thinking about that. I still have something to show you.” 

 

“Can you just tell me?” Beca asks hopefully. 

 

“Nice try Beca.” 

 

Beca groans. “Please Beale?” 

 

“Nope.” She continues walking. 

 

-

 

Chloe finally stops and points off in the distance, “Over there.” 

 

Beca looks and finds a gang of horses. Or is a band of horses? Either way Beca’s not sure why this is so cool. Sure it’s a band of horses. So what? There’s plenty of horses back by the barn. What’s so special about these ones?

  
“They’re wild horses. It’s extremely rare to find them in such a large group. There’s gotta be at least eight.” She sounds mesmerized. 

 

“Oh.” Is all Beca can say.

 

Chloe smiles, “Come on, we can get a little closer.” 

 

Closer? Beca thinks they’re at a perfect distance. They’re about the size of Beca’s hand from here. That’s a nice size. Not towering over her. But she follows Chloe anyway. 

 

“Okay see, there,” Chloe’s pointing again, “There’s a foal.” 

 

Beca’s mouth drops, “That becomes that?” She gestures to the size of the foal to the horse next to it. “It’s so cute though. How the hell does it become a giant? And look at it’s wobbly long legs. Man that thing has legs. More than that leggy blonde.” 

 

“Leggy blonde?” 

 

“That woman that won that singing show or whatever.” She doesn’t take her eyes off the foal.

 

“You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.” 

 

Beca sighs, “Hollywood?” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

Beca groans, “I don’t know what it’s called. I don’t watch tv. She’s a country singer. She’s got nice legs and she’s blonde. She sings about Jesus and cars.” She looks at Chloe hoping she understands who Beca’s talking about. She would say the singers name but she honestly can’t recall the name. Something forest maybe?  

 

Then Chloe’s laughing. “Oh my god. Beca, you mean Carrie Underwood.” 

 

“What? I couldn’t remember her name!” Beca’s mouth drops a little but there’s a hint of a smile. 

 

“Beca your nickname for her is very suiting.” Chloe sounds like she’s trying to be serious but she’s giggling a bit.

 

“Well she does have nice legs.” 

 

“Yeah.” Chloe laughs again. She puts her hand to her mouth, trying to keep from laughing. She places a gentle hand on Beca’s shoulder. Her laughter starts to calm down and she shakes her head, “No the way you tried describing her was super on point.” 

 

“Oh hush Beale.” She pushes Chloe away, crossing her arms. 

 

“Oh don’t pout.” 

 

Beca’s mouth drops, “I am not pouting. I do not pout.” 

 

Chloe giggles and shakes her head, “You certainly are something Beca Mitchell.” 

 

“Oh am I?” Beca raises a brow. 

 

“Yes.” Chloe says simply, a small smile on her face. 

 

-

 

It’s lunch, and while normally no one is together for lunch, today the only ones missing are Jesse and Monty. Just like dinner, Fat Amy dominates most of the conversations with her story telling. This time she’s talking about some aboriginals and Fiddler on the Roof. Something about her being too tone deaf, according to others, to actually participate. Fat Amy swears she can belt one better than Mariah Carey despite what they said. Beca can only smirk at all of this. 

 

-

 

Jessica actually has a large family. There are some kids running around outside of the garage playing football. Beca’s surprised that she is left alone to work on the bike. Something about Monty Callen being known for his kindness and trustworthiness. Plus everyone kind of knows Chloe as well, due to her work with horses. It’s odd. Trust isn’t just given to Beca. She has a reputation in Seattle. Well in her school she does. However, with four suspensions, most people know not to mess with her.

 

Beca’s now working on Mr. Jakle’s bike.The bike is different from her own bike, it’s a Harley, so she’s met with slightly different parts. Earlier she successfully started the engine. She found out that Jessica wasn’t exactly right when she said it was a problem with the engine. Beca took the bike for a short spin and had some trouble with the shifting. So now she’s in the garage trying to figure out the exact problem, sitting on a metal box. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Beca looks up from the engine, wiping her hands on a rag. It’s Jessica. 

 

“Hey.” Beca looks back down at the engine. 

 

“I heard what you did to Tom…” She trails off. 

 

Beca stays silent going back to work on the engine. 

 

“Glad someone can put him in his place.” 

 

“Someone as nice as Chloe, it seems weird that she’d be with him.” She grits her teeth when it becomes difficult loosening a nut. 

 

“Aubrey, Tom, and Chloe have been friends since the beginning of time. He hasn’t always been like that.”

 

“So what changed?” She puts the wrench down and starts taking pieces of the engine apart.

 

“I honestly don’t know. It started a few years ago.” 

 

“Are parties always that dramatic?” Beca bites her tongue in concentration.

 

Jessica chuckles a bit, “Uh no, usually there’s a bit of singing and dancing. Never fights.”

 

Beca shakes her head, “Yeah that whole breaking out in song…” She cringes a bit at the thought.

 

“It comes from being in glee club.” 

 

“Oh right, that’s like a thing.” Beca furrows her brow taking in the pieces. This bike hasn’t been properly cleaned and she takes note to clean some of the parts.

 

“It’s how we met.”

 

“Huh?” Beca looks up from the engine and to Jessica, who is leaning against the workbench.

 

“Glee club. It’s how us girls met. I mean, we knew each other from horse events but we never actually talked. Glee club sort of brought us together. The song Somethin’ Bad was Chloe and Aubrey’s first duet. Although Aubrey didn’t join until senior year because she was so focused on school work and eventing.”

 

Beca smirks when she finds the source of the problem, “Aha the gearbox!” 

 

“Huh?”

 

Beca looks up, “The gearbox. There’s bent selector forks. Someone’s been changing gears pretty recklessly.” 

 

“I have no clue what any of that means but, I blame my brother.” 

 

Beca looks back down at the engine, “Maybe your dad should teach him how to change gears.” 

 

“Well can you fix it?” 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah I just gotta find a new part, clean these parts up, and then put it back together.” She looks at all the parts surrounding her and she sighs. She pulls out her phone and checks the time. 

 

“Great!” 

 

“But I have to be at Luke’s. Like now.” She groans and then mutters, “He’s probably gonna kill me.”  

 

Jessica scoffs, “Luke will get over it. Just call him.” 

 

Beca looks up at Jessica and narrows her eyes, “It can’t be that easy.” 

 

Jessica chuckles, “Yeah, yeah it is. It’s Luke Acker. He’s so loose about work! Not to mention disorganized! I mean I can’t count the number of times I’ve walked in and he’s just sitting around with Casey.” The way she says the last sentence, it makes her sound jealous.

 

Beca furrows her brow and thinks about that for a moment. The way he talks, it just doesn’t seem like Luke’s that easy going. Then again, he did hire her on the spot. Beca figures she probably tunes out eighty percent of the things he says so, he probably mentioned it. She just didn’t catch it. 

 

“Casey Beale?” She asks just to check. 

 

Jessica nods, “Yeah they’ve had a thing since he came here in eighth grade. Though, they don’t like to admit it. But they’re practically together.” 

 

“So do you have his number?” 

 

“You don’t have it?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “He never offered.” 

 

Jessica gives her the number and then Beca calls him. He says it’s alright, to just meet him at the store so they can get to work, apparently he’ll have food there. Jessica is right, he’s forgiving and doesn’t make a huge deal out of it. Beca makes a note not to be late again. 

 

-

 

It’s been two weeks. Two torturous weeks. It’s Tuesday which means it’s her day to rest. She’s reminding Casey, who still threatens to toss cold water on her, that today is Chloe’s day off which means it’s her day off. Therefore, she doesn’t need to be up at five thirty. She’s going to sleep in because Chloe lets her. Because Chloe understands Beca’s need for sleep. Unlike Casey, who is still in the loft threatening her. 

 

“Casey please leave me the fuck alone!” 

 

“Beca you have to get up. Breakfast, food?” 

 

Beca groans, “Why can’t you be like Chloe and leave me alone?”

 

“Chloe let you sleep in once and that’s because I was in New York.” 

 

“Please go back.” She grumbles. 

  
“One… two…” 

 

Beca’s eyes open and she shoots up. She looks up to see Casey has the plastic bucket over her head. Beca narrows her eyes. 

 

“Good. Now get ready.” Casey says before walking out.

 

Beca shakes her head and lays back down, pulling the covers over her head. Fuck Casey and her stupid bucket of freezing water, she’s going to sleep.

 

She’s not sure how long she’s been asleep but it couldn’t have been very long. She can feel part of the bed sink and she opens her eyes, rolling on her side to see who it is. It’s Chloe. 

 

“What the hell do you want Beale?” She rolls back over onto her stomach. 

 

“It’s nearly noon.” 

 

“Well your devil of a sister came in at five thirty trying to wake me. Excuse me if I’m tired.” She mumbles into her pillow.

 

“So you don’t want to get up?” 

 

Beca sighs, “Are you saying I need to get up?” 

 

“Not necessarily.” 

 

Beca rolls back over to look at Chloe. She narrows her eyes trying to figure out what Chloe wants. She’s learned a few things about this girl over the two weeks. Hey, she spends most of her days with Chloe because the two see each other everyday. Okay, so she sees Jesse almost just as much but most of the time she’s not bothering to pay attention. It’s always broncs and movies with that guy. Whatever. She knows if Chloe has some sort of ulterior motive, although that sounds a little evil for Chloe, she’ll beat around the bush. 

 

“Okay,” Beca sits up and runs her hand through her hair. She rests against the wall and is about to continue but Chloe is suddenly grabbing her arm.

 

“Oh my gosh! You have a grasshopper tattoo!” 

 

Beca raises a brow, an amused smile grows on her face, “Yeah you didn’t know that?” 

 

“Well you’re always wearing your leather jacket.” Chloe says, still inspecting that tattoo. She drops the arm and sighs, “I want a ladybug tattoo.” 

 

“You want a tattoo?” Beca puts emphasis on ‘you’, chuckling.

 

“Yeah.” Chloe smiles and pokes at her wrist, “Here.” 

 

“Any significance?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “I think it’d be cute.” She looks down at Beca’s arm then at her, “Any significance to yours?” 

 

Beca nods, “Uh...” She furrows her brow thinking of the reason, “My dad, whenever he was helping me with homework he’d call me grasshopper.” She brings her other hand to her arm, letting her fingers brush against the tattoo. Her eyes scan it over, “He’d always say, ‘patience young grasshopper for you will get it soon’.” She does her best imitation of his voice. She laughs lightly trying to make the sadness go away in her voice, “I was so impatient.” She looks up at Chloe and smirks. “Still am.” 

 

Chloe has a soft smile on her face, “That’s sweet Beca.”

 

She scoffs, “Sweet, sure.” 

 

“No it is.” Chloe furrows her brow and bites her lip, “Do you have any other tattoos?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No yet. I mean, I want more but I don’t have the funds.” 

 

“Someday huh?”

 

Beca nods, “Yeah someday.” She sighs and rolls her eyes, “Okay Beale, what did you want earlier?” 

 

Chloe drops her mouth, “Who says I want anything?” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “You always beat around the bush when you want something.” 

 

“Do I?” She teases and then gets off the bed. “Get dressed! I’m going to be teaching you something today.” She walks away before Beca can say anything. 

 

But this doesn’t stop Beca from yelling, “Better not be lessons Beale!” 

 

-

 

It’s not riding lessons but it is a form of lessons. Chloe is currently going over the tack, which is what you put on a horse so you can ride it. Why anyone would willingly get on a horse, Beca has yet to figure out. But Chloe is persistent. If she can’t get Beca on a horse, she’s going to teach Beca to tack up a horse. Beca is totally put off by this idea. She already has enough problems brushing a horse, what makes Chloe think Beca’s gonna put her hands near it’s mouth?

 

“They won’t bite.” Chloe assures her, her hand gently touching Beca’s arm. 

  
“They could though!” Beca is wide eyed. 

 

“Come on, I promise.” 

 

“No.” Beca crosses her arms and shakes her head. “Not gonna happen Beale.” 

 

Chloe makes a face while she thinks and then smiles. “How about we start with saddling?” 

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, “So persistent.” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “Beca I just want you to learn. I don’t know why you’re so afraid. Did something happen between you and a horse?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Ha… no. I am pretty sensible for not wanting to get on the back of a dangerous giant.” 

 

“Arrow is not dangerous.” Chloe argues, now crossing her arms. 

 

Beca lets one of her her arms hang down, “How would you know?” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, who brings her palm to her forehead and lets her head drop down, “Fuck.” 

 

“Exactly.” Chloe states, “I raised that baby boy.” 

 

“He is so not a baby Chloe. He’s huge compared to that baby horse we saw!” She looks at Chloe and raises her arms to express the size. 

 

“He’s only eight.” 

 

“Isn’t that old?” 

 

“No, horses can live up to thirty.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Chloe sighs, “Come on Beca. I promise, he’s not going to hurt you. It’s not like he’s never been saddled before. He doesn’t even move!” 

 

“They move?” Beca looks at Chloe, now worrying. 

 

Chloe shrugs a bit, “I mean sometimes they’ll start to walk away. Especially if they’re stubborn or haven’t been saddled before. But I promise, Arrow doesn’t move.” 

 

Beca sighs, “You’re not gonna give up are you?” 

 

“Absolutely not!” Chloe puts her hands on her hips. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Fine.” She grumbles out. 

 

Chloe smiles excitedly and claps her hands, “Oh my gosh! Yay!” 

 

Beca can’t help but smile, “You’re acting like I just saved the universe.” 

 

“It’s fantastic progress!” Chloe’s gushing. 

 

Beca can’t see how such little ‘progress’ can be fantastic. “Let’s just get this over with Beale.” 

 

-

 

So it’s really not that bad. Arrow does stay completely still which makes it easy for Beca to put the saddle on his back. There’s lots of touching though which is killing Beca. Okay, so not lots compared to what most would consider, but it’s a lot for Beca. Chloe’s hands are extremely gentle and Beca is beginning to think that’s from having to work with horses. It’s nice but once again Beca is not going to dwell. Scratch that. She’s not going to even think about the way Chloe’s hands are making her heart pound in her chest. 

 

Chloe explains the seat rise, the seat, and the cantle; all part of where a rider sits. She talks about the horn and the pommel. She explains the horn is used for holding onto and sometimes there’s a rope strap tied around it. A rope strap is, well, what the rope is held on by. The rope used to rope other animals. She goes on about the fender and the stirrup. The fender is where a rider’s legs will rest and the stirrup is where one places their feet. 

 

It all gives Beca a headache, thinking about everything so technically. But she pays attention because it’s Chloe talking. But she tells herself she pays attention so she doesn’t look like an idiot later. Even though Chloe has never actually made Beca feel like an idiot, even when she asked for the millionth time how to pick a horse’s hoof. 

 

“I can’t do this.” Beca lets out a frustrated sigh when she can’t get the cinch wrapped around the ring properly.

 

“Yes you can. Here, one more time I’ll show you.” Chloe says, unwrapping the cinch from the ring. She re-wraps it and Beca thinks of it like tying a tie. She watches as Chloe unties it and lets it hang down. “Try again, you can do this.” 

 

Beca sighs and picks up the cinch and she does do it properly this time. Chloe’s beaming when Beca looks to her.

  
“I knew you could do it!” She’s smiling and lifting her shoulders in a slight shrug. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Beale.” Beca brushes it off and looks back at the saddle, “What’s next?” 

 

Chloe’s smile just widens, “You did it.” 

 

It takes Beca a while but she catches what Chloe means by that. There’s no more to putting a saddle on a horse. She smiles. 

 

“I put a saddle on a giant.” She says with disbelief. 

 

Chloe chuckles, “Yes you put a saddle on a giant.” 

 

Beca thrusts her fist in the air, “Yes!” 

 

Arrow throws his head up which scares the life out of Beca, who cringes and pulls back into herself. “Maybe I shouldn’t do that here.” 

 

“Yeah that would be good.” Chloe rubs Arrow’s neck, smiling at Beca.

 

“Hey Chloe you going for a ride?” It’s Jesse and he’s wearing a brown cowboy hat. He looks like a complete dork, especially with that goofy grin.

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Nope just teaching Beca how to saddle a horse.” 

 

Jesse stands next to Beca now, “Oh dude!” He pats Beca’s back, “You’re actually gonna ride?” 

 

Beca steps to the side to avoid more contact, “Uh no.” She looks down at her black boots. 

 

“Just making her more helpful Jesse.” Chloe says and Beca can hear her taking off the saddle. 

 

“We have to get her on a horse.” He says chuckling lightly. 

 

“No we don’t.” Beca says simply, looking at him.

 

“Oh c’mon Becaw!” He looks at her with a pleading look. “If you’re gonna be here you should learn to ride. It’s like the most essential ability to have around here.” 

 

“No way man. I’ll stick with my bike.” Beca walks over to Chloe and takes the saddle from her, which is actually heavier than Beca thought it would be, and walks into the tack room to avoid more conversation with Jesse. She can hear the two talking but it’s too quiet for Beca to pick anything out of it. She sets the saddle on the rack, which is almost too high for Beca to reach.

 

“Hey Beca, want to go to Murphy’s? Jessica and Stacie kind of want you to come.” 

 

Beca turns around and sees Chloe, “Uh they want me to come?” 

  
Chloe nods, “Oh totes! They like you. Well, you know Stacie really likes you.” 

 

Beca frowns, “Yeah she likes making me uncomfortable.” 

 

Chloe grins, “She likes to make people squirm. So you up for it?”

 

Beca sighs, “Sure.” She walks past Chloe, “As long as Aubrey stops with the ‘ear monstrosities’ comments.” Beca adds turning to look at Chloe who is following her. She looks forward to see Jesse is gone. 

 

“Who said anything about Bree?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Uh-uh Beale. Aubrey is always around.”

 

“Okay, okay. But she’s not so bad Beca. She likes you.” Beca watches as Chloe catches up and wraps her arms around Beca’s arm.

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “You keep saying that but I’m pretty sure she just hates me.” 

 

“No way! If Bree hated you, you wouldn’t be allowed in Murphy’s.” Beca watches as Chloe looks from her to the ground, and then ahead. 

 

“Like Tom?” Beca cringes as soon as it flies out of her mouth.

 

Chloe slows down the pace of their walking and sighs, “Yeah…” 

 

Beca makes a face, “Sorry.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head and lets go of Beca’s arm. “I’ll go get the keys to the truck.” 

 

Beca stops her, “Wouldn’t it be easier just to take my bike? I mean, you have to practically beg Monty for the keys and that usually takes about a half hour.” 

 

Chloe bites her lip, “I don’t know…” She sounds hesitant.

 

Beca smirks, “Come on Beale, it’s fun.” 

 

“Really?” Chloe cringes. 

 

“You said Monty used to ride and he still has his helmet in his room.” Beca walks closer to Chloe. “Come on Beale, what do you say?” 

 

Beca watches as Chloe thinks it over before finally giving Beca a small smile. “Okay. As long as you don’t kill us.” 

 

Beca can’t help but laugh a little, “Believe me I’m a fantastic driver.” 

 

“I’ll go ask Monty for the helmet.” Chloe turns and walks to the house.

 

“Oh and a leather jacket!” Beca shouts so Chloe can hear her. 

 

She walks over to her bike and picks up her helmet. She kicks the kickstand up and wheels the bike out in the open, away from the truck. She double checks the gas and then checks the brakes. When she looks up from the bike she can see see Chloe in a brown leather jacket and a silver open face helmet on her head instead of a cowboy hat. She looks nice, the leather jacket really suits her. If that’s real leather that is. 

 

“You’re lucky my family is big on motorcycles.”

 

Beca ignores that comment completely, still focused on the jacket. “That’s a thick leather jacket?”

 

Chloe shrugs, “Closest thing I have.” 

 

Beca sighs, “Okay.” She kicks the kickstand back down and walks over to Chloe. She hesitantly lifts her hands to check Chloe’s helmet. When Beca is sure it’s on properly, she walks back to the bike. Chloe just has a closed mouth smile on her face. She steps away from Chloe and walks to the bike.

 

“Ready?” Beca asks, picking up her helmet. When Chloe nods Beca nods, “It’ll be fun.” She slides the helmet over her head and swings her leg over the bike, sitting herself down on the bike. She can feel the bike sink a little when Chloe gets on. She waits for Chloe’s hands to wrap around her waist but it never happens. “Hey Beale, put your arms around me.” She does and she can feel Chloe rest her head against her shoulders. 

 

“Put your feet up.” Beca states, revving the engine. “Ready?” 

 

“Yeah!” Chloe says, although she doesn’t sound too enthusiastic. 

 

Beca kicks the kickstand back up, quickly throws the face shield down, and pulls out. She can feel Chloe hug her tightly and she can’t help but smirk. She goes as slow as she can, although she has to speed up while make a sharp turn to get on the highway. She can feel weight off of her shoulders and that makes her smile even more because it’s likely Chloe feels more comfortable. She hears a loud ‘whoo’ and she can’t help but smile even more. 

 

-

 

“So Beca, do you have plans for the future?” Aubrey asks. 

 

Beca internally groans. No she doesn’t have plans for the future because she hasn’t had the chance to even think about it. Okay, so maybe she has she’s just avoiding it because she honestly sucks at school. She just can’t, for the life of her sit through a fortyfive minute class.

 

“No.” She says simply, taking a drink of her soda.

 

“Any interest in college?” Jessica asks. 

 

Beca scoffs, “I’d have to graduate high school first.” 

 

Aubrey furrows her brow, “How old are you?” 

 

Beca slouches more into her seat, “Eighteen.”

 

“So you haven’t graduated?” Stacie asks, looking like she’s trying too hard to figure things out. For someone as smart as Stacie, Beca wonders why Stacie has to ask that question.

 

Beca sighs and plays with her cup, “Yeah.” She glances at Chloe and then looks at her cup. “Suspensions kind of do that.” 

 

Stacie’s jaw drops, “I knew you were badass but woah, that’s a little too badass.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Trust me, it’s not badass to get suspended. Even if it’s just for a week.” 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, “You really go looking for trouble don’t you?” 

 

“Bree don’t.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe then back at Aubrey who seems to settle down. A bit. 

 

Stacie is suddenly speaking, “So how are the clients Chloe?” 

 

Chloe sighs, “Not well. I mean, Casey wants to start H.C.D.R. again because she’s not going to be going back to New York. So I guess that will help with the money issue but I’m just not looking forward to it.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow and looks at Chloe, “H.C.D.R?”

 

Aubrey groans, “Hoofbeat Connections Dude Ranch. For the city slickers who desire to have a dude ranch experience.” 

 

Jessica shrugs, “Oh come on Aubrey it’s not that bad.”

 

Chloe shakes her head, “No I second that. It’s awful. I mean, yeah, some people actually want to have that experience and I’m all for that. But last time those fracking guys came and pretended to be fisherman.” 

 

“What’s fracking?” Beca asks, sitting up right a little more.

 

“It’s drilling to extract oil and natural gas using water pressure.” Stacie says.

 

“And what’s so bad about that?” Beca asks.

 

“Well it’s controversial. It requires significant amounts of water, including potentially carcinogenic chemicals which could  contaminate the groundwater. So the big river by the ranch, that many of the horses and other animals drink from, could become something that kills them.The process could cause some earth tremors though some don’t believe that’s a huge problem. Specifically because the tremors generally aren’t high enough to be felt.” Stacie replies simply, as if it were common sense. 

 

Beca’s mouth drops a little, “And they’re just allowed to come on your property and just go at it?” 

 

Chloe frowns, “There’s not many laws to stop them.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “So how the hell did you get them to leave?” 

 

Aubrey takes a sip of her drink and then speaks, “The whole town came together about it. Made it hard for them to transport water supply. It also makes their company look bad if they’re doing it in secret. So they left.” 

 

“Us small town people have to stick together.” Jessica smiles. 

 

Beca smiles a bit. That sounds nice, to have a community come together. But she also sees the huge downsides, the biggest being that everyone knows you. There’s no secrets  and you can’t get away with shit. But she can see the good in that, especially in situations like Tom’s. He may be a rich rodeo dude but boy, do people also really love and respect Chloe that they’re willing to turn their backs to Tom. 

 

“Hey guys. Chloe.”

 

Speaking of the devil. 

 

“Tom.” Aubrey is short with him, crossing her arms.

 

Chloe looks like she’s forcing a small smile, “Hi Tom.” She looks back at her drink and plays with the straw. 

 

“Chloe, I was wondering if we could talk?” He gestures behind him. 

 

Chloe looks up at Tom briefly, “Uh sure.” She gets up and walks with Tom outside.

 

Stacie immediately turns around to look out the window to watch and Jessica shakes her head.

 

“Wonder what they’re talking about.” Stacie says. 

 

“I swear Stacie if I hadn’t seen you graduate,  I’d think you’re a fifteen year old girl.” Aubrey says shaking her head. 

 

“What? I’m curious. Is he being a dick? Is he sweet talking her? Is he apologizing?” Stacie turns around and throws her hands up, “I need to know.” 

 

Beca holds back a laugh and forms a tight lip smile. 

 

“He better not be acting like a dick. I mean, I love that boy but Chloe comes first.” Aubrey admits. 

 

“How have you not given him a famous Posen beat down?” Jessica asks.

 

Aubrey smiles, “Oh I did. Just because he’s my best guy friend does not mean he’s safe from my wrath.” 

 

Stacie looks to Beca, “Never, ever get on her bad side.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Can’t be worse than getting beat up.” 

 

Aubrey looks at Beca challengingly, “Mitchell, I can deal words like it’s nobody’s business.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Sticks and stones.” 

 

Aubrey narrows her eyes and shakes her head, “Just you wait Mitchell.” 

 

“Claws in Bree.” It’s Chloe and she’s sitting back down next to Beca. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and looks at Chloe, “How’d that go?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “I guess we’re friends again.” 

 

“You guess?” Stacie looks to Chloe. 

 

“I mean, I’ve forgiven him. Forgiving doesn’t mean forgetting though. So, I told him if he wants to be friends he’s got to keep his anger in check.” She plays with the straw in her drink again. 

 

“You go girl. You tell him.” Stacie says nodding her head, “Don’t let that fuckboy be so rude.” 

 

“He’s not a fuckboy Stacie.” Chloe insists. “He’s just got some anger to work out.” 

 

“He’s a fuckboy Chloe. End of story.” Stacies says. 

 

“Sorry Chloe, can’t say I disagree.” Jessica says, offering a small smile. 

 

Chloe looks at Aubrey, “Bree tell them.” 

 

Aubrey seems to be thinking it over before answering, “He kind of is. Do you remember the amount of girls he went through every month before he was with you?” 

 

Chloe makes a face, “There wasn’t even over five-hundred kids in our high school Bree. So no, he didn’t go through that many girls.” 

 

Aubrey cringes, “For this small town, it was a lot Chlo.”  

 

Chloe sighs, crossing her arms and slouching back in her seat. 

 

-

 

Chloe pulls her helmet off and smiles which in turn, makes Beca smile. Only a little. 

 

“You were right. That was really fun.” 

 

Beca smirks, “Told ya.” 

 

Chloe gives Beca a tight lipped smile before biting her lip. 

 

Beca sighs, “What is it Beale?” 

 

“Maybe now you’ll ride?” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “I do ride.” 

 

Chloe giggles, “No silly, I mean ride a horse.” 

 

Beca plays mock offense. At least that’s what she tells herself, “Uh no. It’s not like you drove the motorcycle. You rode on the back.” 

 

Beca sees the look on Chloe’s face, like she’s thinking. “What?” 

 

Chloe smirks, “Oh nothing...” She trails off. 

 

Beca frowns. Oh God. That’s scary to see, Chloe, smirking. Not only is Chloe beating around the bush, but she’s smirking. Beca hasn’t figured out what the smirk means and it scares her. Only a little. If this ginger is planning on throwing Beca on a horse the ginger has another thing coming. Oh. Could she use Jesse? She needs to stop over thinking. 

 

“Come on.” Chloe says as she starts walking towards the barn.

 

“Beale.” Beca’s tone warning but she follows Chloe anway.

 

Chloe walks to Arrow’s stall and leads him into the aisle. She hooks the leads, attached to the upper sides of the middle stalls, to either side of his halter. Beca can’t help but stare and watch because she’s at a loss for what Chloe’s up to. Chloe tacks up Arrow quite quickly, mostly because she doesn’t put a saddle on. Just whatever the hell goes on a horse’s face. She’s not entirely sure but it might be called a bridle. 

 

Chloe then disappears into the office and comes out wearing a black hat, a white hat in her hand. Chloe walks up to Beca and places the white hat on Beca’s head, smiling as she fixes it. 

 

“Beale, what are you doing?” She fixes the white hat herself a bit and makes a face.

 

“You’ll see.” The redhead says as she goes back to Arrow, leading him out of the barn. She stands next to the paint horse. “Come here.” Chloe waves her over. 

 

Beca cringes and walks slowly towards Chloe. However, she stays at least three feet away from Arrow. She’s not taking chances. She still thinks it’s possible Chloe might throw her up there. 

 

Chloe puts the reins over Arrow’s head and lets them rest on his neck. Beca watches as Chloe pushes herself up and swings her leg over the other side of the horse. She looks down at Beca and smiles. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Okay what’s your big plan?”

 

Chloe nods, “Right. You’re gonna get on with me.” 

 

Beca backs up, “No. No. No. Not happening Beale. Not gonna happen.” 

 

“Do you trust me?” Chloe says, looking at Beca seriously. 

 

Beca sighs. No. Logically speaking, Beca doesn’t trust Chloe. Beca doesn’t trust anyone though so she really can’t think logically. But she could think with her feelings. God forbid she thinks with her heart but, yeah, that part of her does trust Chloe. Maybe it’s early to say that but in all her time being here, Chloe hasn’t given Beca a single reason to not trust her. Chloe actually has yet to judge Beca. She has never pushed Beca to open up and has provided her with a way out countless times in social situations. In a way, Chloe is safe. Which is trouble for Beca. She hasn’t ever really felt this way about a person. She doesn’t even know why she feels this way. That scares the hell out of her. No, she’s not going to ever admit any of this outloud. Actually, she’s going to forget thinking about this all together.

 

“Sure..” Beca says hesitantly. 

 

“Then it’s simple. You’re getting on.” She says, reaching her arm down. There’s an encouraging look on her face. 

 

“You can’t even lift me up.” Beca crosses her arms. 

 

“You wanna bet?” 

 

Beca hesitantly walks towards Chloe, “I’m gonna die.” She mutters. 

 

“You’re not gonna die Beca.” Chloe says as Beca takes her hand. “I promise.” 

 

Chloe actually can lift Beca up when she pushes herself off the ground. Beca ends up on her stomach, hanging off Arrow’s other side slightly. Beca lets out a groan, “I’m not moving.” 

Chloe laughs a little, “I know you can do this Beca. It’s gonna be okay.” 

 

Beca stays still for a while before slowly moving around so she’s sitting on Arrow properly, legs on either side. She knows she’s holding her breath, waiting for something bad to happen. She immediately grips onto Chloe’s shoulders. 

 

“Arms around my waist silly.” 

 

Yay. Touching. Beca does so, wrapping her arms hesitantly around Chloe’s waist. She feels Chloe’s hand help wrap her arms around Chloe’s waist tighter. Beca cringes when she feels Arrow shift and she holds onto Chloe for dear life. 

 

“It’s okay Beca. You don’t need to be afraid.” Chloe assures Beca. 

 

“Huh? Uh no.” She loosens her grip around Chloe’s waist. “I- I am not afraid.” 

 

She can hear the smile in Chloe’s voice when she speaks, “If you say so.” There’s a short pause and then Chloe’s speaking again. 

 

“We’re just gonna go for a walk. Okay?” 

 

Beca lets out the breath she held, “Okay.” When she feels Arrow take his first step, Beca’s grip tightens around Chloe’s waist again. She shuts her eyes tightly, waiting to die. 

 

She’s not sure how long she’s been on the horse but it feels like it’s been an hour. It’s probably been around ten minutes, but that’s equal to an hour in Beca’s mind. 

 

“Are your eyes open?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Are your eyes open Beca?” 

 

“Uh.. yeah. Sure.” Beca lies. 

 

“Open them silly. I think you’ll like where we are.” 

 

“Unless it’s on the ground, I doubt I’ll like where we are.” But she opens her eyes just a smidge to see what’s around her. They’re in the woods but this is more open. There’s hills and Beca’s pretty sure she can hear a river. Maybe it’s the river Stacie had been talking about earlier. There’s no fences. For once.

 

“Whoa. No fences.” Beca says, still scanning the area.

 

“Yeah, no fences. Just a river and hills.” 

 

Beca narrows her eyes, trying to see better. She’s pretty sure through the clouds there’s mountains. “Are those…?”

 

“Mountains? Yes.” 

 

There’s silence but it’s a comfortable silence. Beca is still scared out of her mind but it helps that Chloe’s with her and she doesn’t have to worry about controlling Arrow. She can feel the hat tipping down but she’s too worried about falling off than the hat. 

 

“Wanna head back?” 

 

Beca nods and then realizes Chloe can’t see her, “Yes!” She mentally shakes her head, “I mean… yeah, sure.” 

 

Chloe giggles, “Okay.” 

 

Beca keeps her eyes open the entire time. When they come to a stop at the barn Beca can’t wait to get off. Only she’s not sure how she should. She lets go of Chloe and fixes her white hat and makes a face looking at the ground. 

 

“You gonna get off?” Chloe asks, looking over her shoulder.  

 

“Right.” Beca looks at the ground and then back to Chloe. “Uh…”

 

“Just swing your leg over so you’re sitting with both legs hanging over. Then just jump down.” 

 

“Obviously.” Beca mutters as she does what Chloe suggested. Honestly she thought she was going to have to figure out how to lay down again and slide off. Her feet touch the ground after ‘jumping’ off. She backs up a bit, giving herself three feet again, then looks from the horse to Chloe, who is getting off on the the other side. 

 

Beca watches as Chloe leads Arrow into the hallway of the barn. She watches as Chloe removes the bridle off of Arrow. So maybe riding a horse isn’t so bad but she can’t picture her being in Chloe’s position. She’s fine with hanging on for dear life and closing her eyes. 

 

“How was it?” Chloe asks as she puts Arrow back into his stall. 

 

Beca walks into the barn so she can talk to Chloe better. She leans against one of the stalls and sighs, “Not so bad I guess. Good to be on the ground.” 

 

“And you also didn’t die.” Chloe points out.

 

“That too.” Beca says, taking off the white hat. 

 

“Well, thank-you.” Chloe says, walking closer to Beca.

 

“Why are you thanking me?” Beca asks, raising a brow. 

 

“For trusting me enough to get on a giant.” Chloe says, crossing her arms, a grin on her face.

 

“Oh right.” Beca says and gives Chloe a tight lip smile. “Well, thank you for not, uh, killing me and stuff.” Beca looks anywhere but Chloe. She makes a face and then hands Chloe the white hat, “And thanks for letting me use this. I think.” 

 

Chloe smiles and waves her hand, “Keep it. You’ll need it.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “I- I’m not getting on a giant for a while.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Keep it Beca. You’ll look less like a city slicker.” Chloe winks.

 

“Are you sure?” Beca asks.

 

“Use it until you leave.” Chloe says.

 

Right. Until she leaves. Hoofbeat is nice in comparison to what she deals with in Seattle. But this is a temporary living situation. She’s expected to leave after a few months, or until Dave says she can come back to Seattle. So why is she thinking of staying? What’s keeping her here? Nothing. Lou wants her home as soon as possible. Suddenly Beca knows what this feeling is. It’s attachment. A few weeks and she’s attached. That’s trouble for Beca.


	4. Stingray Affliction

 

_ “Come on, don’t be a fucking wimp Mitchell.”  _

 

_ “Andy,” She looks at the tall thin boy with long black hair who is picking the lock. He’s dressed in all black and like Beca, sports a leather jacket. “I don’t think this is a good idea. I mean, yeah it sucks but I don’t think breaking into your step-dad’s apartment and trashing the place is going to fix anything.”  _

_   
_ _ Too late, Andy is already opening the door. “He’ll learn not to mess with my family.” He picks up the metal bat off the floor before walking in. He turns and looks at Beca. “Come on Mitchell.”  _

 

_ Beca sighs and follows him in, closing the door. She takes in the apartment. It’s modern, full of fancy things and big screen tvs. For an alcoholic mental case, Andy’s step-dad has a nice place. She looks down at the golf club and shakes her head. “No I can’t.”  _

 

_ “Come on Mitchell, he beat the shit out of you when you were living with us.” He looks at Beca with an expectant look. _

 

_ “Yeah because I was stealing alcohol.” She mutters. _

 

_ “Yeah and I know that was my fault. I should have taken responsibility.”  _

 

_ Beca scoffs, “You think?”  _

 

_ “Come on Mitchell. You got nothin’ to lose.” He takes the bat and swings, smashing into a large picture frame.  _

 

_ Beca clenches her jaw, he’s right, she’s got nothing to lose. But she can’t destroy objects when she wants to connect her fists with her previous foster parent’s face.  _

 

_ - _

 

_ Andy blocks her path. “Goddamnit Mitchell. This is all your fault.”  _

 

_ “Beca, we should go.” Benji mutters.  _

 

_ “Yeah come on B.” Donald insists.  _

 

_ “My fault?!” She yells at him. She’s thankful the school is practically closed. There might be a teacher or two on the other side, but she’s glad they can’t hear her. “You’re the one who broke in! You’re the one who fucked up Andy! You’re a lying piece of shit! You don’t care about anyone but yourself and getting what you want. You’re a coward!” She pokes him in the chest before shoving him. “Don’t you dare blame me!”  _

 

_ He slams her into the locker which catches her off guard. She grits her teeth and connects her fist with his jaw. That backfires when he then grabs her wrist, twisting it painfully and then letting go.  _

 

_ “All bark and no bite Mitchell.” He says getting way too close to her face for comfort. _

 

_ His fist connects with the side of her head and she’s trying to brace for the impact when she hits the ground. Fuck, that really hurt and now she’s disoriented. She can hear someone yelling to stop, she assumes it's Benji, but it doesn’t stop the boot to her gut. She grunts in pain, refusing to let Andy know how much that actually hurt.  _

 

_ “Mess with the horns you get the fucking bull Mitchell.”  _

 

_ “Andy, leave her alone.” Donald says.  _

 

_ Andy turns his head and whatever he does, it makes Donald and Benji back up. He looks back down at Beca. “You left me.”  _

 

_ Okay so maybe she shouldn’t have called him names but he was asking for it. He can’t just blame her for his time getting beat around by his step-father. He destroyed the apartment, not her. He broke in, not her. He lied about it all and blamed her. It’s not her fault. He did this to himself.  _

 

_ “We’re family and you let me sink!” He yells.  _

 

_ She grimaces as she pushes herself up and stands to her feet. She meets his grey eyes. Family? Maybe once upon a time Andy was family but now he’s far from it. Family is Lou and will only be Lou. Andy slams her into the lockers and she winces when her spine connects with a lock.  _

_   
_ _ “Fuck you Andy.” She breathes. There’s impact to the side of her face again. She grunts in pain only to feel another hard impact to her skull. She’s out like a light.  _

 

Beca shoots up from the bed, her breathing a bit heavy. She hasn’t had those dreams, whatever they call them, in a little over a month. Which is good, because she hates those dreams. She hates thinking about that night because that only lead to another fight Andy, which landed her in handcuffs.

 

She runs her hand through her hair and pulls the covers back. Beca walks over to her laptop and turns the screen on. She takes note that Casey will be up to wake her in about a half hour so she might as well just get ready for the day. She quickly types the time and date onto a document with multiple times and dates. She likes to keep record of these dreams and she smirks when she sees the dates are getting farther and farther apart. 

 

Figuring the time, Beca picks up her phone off the desk and texts her sister. Lou probably is already awake because like everyone here, Lou is a morning person. She smirks when she sees a text from her sister. Beca pushes the green button on her phone and waits for Lou to pick up. 

 

“Beca! Wait. What are you even doing up this early?” Lou sounds excited.

 

“I’m living on a ranch Lou, I have to be up this early.” Beca says with irritation. No way is she going to tell Lou that she’s having bad dreams of the past because she doesn’t want the younger girl to worry. Besides there’s no reason for her to know. 

 

“Oh. Makes sense.” Of course the younger girl doesn’t catch that Beca is irritated.

 

“So how’s school?” Beca starts to pace slowly.

 

“We’re watching a lot of movies. The only one I like though is Sister Act 2 in choir.”

 

“That’s a musical right?” Honestly Beca doesn’t have a clue about most of the movies Lou watches.

 

“Yes!” Lou says excitedly. “See you do know more about movies than you think.” 

 

Beca shakes her head and smirks, “If you say so Lou.” 

  
“So how’s Beale? Last time you texted me she’s the most annoying person in the world. Is Beale really her name? That’s a little… odd.” 

 

Beca sighs, “No that’s not- I mean, yeah that’s her last name. Her name is Chloe.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

“You always call the people you like by their last name.” Lou says simply, like it’s obvious. 

 

Beca scoffs, “Uh- N-No! I do not!” 

 

“Yes you do!” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Uh-huh. There was Lloyd, he’s still a jerk by the way, and then Marie. What even happened to her?” 

 

“She moved.” Beca frowns.

 

“But you see my point.” 

 

Beca sighs, “I do not like Beale.” 

 

“You won’t admit it? Even worse!”

 

“Shut up Lou!” 

 

“Admit it, some part of you like-likes her.”

 

“Uh- why are we talking about this? I’m supposed to be asking you questions.” Beca slumps her shoulders.

 

“You always ask me questions. I want to know about you. You don’t talk about anything. Except for Chloe and the record store.” 

 

“Not true. I told you about Jesse right?” Beca plays with the spiral in her ear.

 

“The guy who rides horses and like movies?” 

 

“Yes. You’d get along with him. He knows everything about movies and analyzes the music.” 

 

“Ooh. We’ll have to talk.” 

 

Beca chuckles, “I’ll arrange the date.” 

 

“Ew. Date. Isn’t he like older than you?” Beca can picture Lou making a grossed out face, she smiles. 

 

“Get together then. And I think so...” Beca trails off. 

 

“Okay.” There’s a long pause before Lou says anything, “So what’s it really like on the ranch?” 

 

Beca sighs again, “Uh there’s a lot of horses and fences. Monty, the owner, is nice. Casey, Beale’s sister, is a pain in the ass. She likes to threaten me with a bucket of freezing cold water every fucking morning.” 

 

“Yikes.” 

  
“Exactly. There’s a girl who calls herself Fat Amy. She’s… interesting. There’s also Beale’s best friend, Aubrey, who hates my guts. Then there’s Stacie and Jessica. Everyone’s lives basically revolve around horses. Uh, I mean Jessica mentioned that they were all in glee club or something like that but, it’s pretty much horses twenty-four seven.” Beca shrugs, “Not much else.”

 

“So no fighting? That’s great Beca!” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “Uh yeah…” 

 

“Must because there’s no jerks.”

“Yeah… must be.” 

 

“Oh hey! I have to go. I gotta finish some homework.” 

 

“Wait! Did you sign up for classes next year?” Beca asks.

 

“Yeah. I’m happy to take drama classes finally. I wanna be in the musicals.” 

 

Beca smiles, “Good. You’ll love the drama teacher.” 

 

“Okay Beca. I do really have to go now. Okay?” 

 

Beca nods, “Right. Have a good last day.”

 

“Bye!” 

 

Beca hangs up and closes her phone, placing it back down on the desk.

 

She gets ready, pulling her favorite plaid shirt over her shoulders. She pulls her leather jacket on and heads downstairs. The stalls are empty except for Chloe’s horse and Jesse’s, Arrow and Shorty, and Beca looks at them for a moment. Arrow is looking right at her. Okay, not right at her because a horse’s eyes are on the side of their faces but, he’s still facing her. He lifts up his head and shakes his head, the hair on his neck flying in the air.

 

“Hey, you’re up!” 

 

Beca turns to see Casey, no bucket in hand. “Yeah, can’t threaten me with water today.” 

 

“Guess not.” Casey puts her hands on her hips, “So how’d you, Beca, who never gets up before nine, Mitchell wake up?” 

 

Beca smirks, “Maybe I never actually went to sleep.” 

 

Casey narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” 

 

“You, Casey Beale, who hangs around Fat Amy all day, can’t tell if I’m using sarcasm?” 

 

“You’re dry.” She says, starting to walk back to the house.

 

“Well you didn’t throw a bucket of water on me.” Beca says without a blink, following Casey.

 

“Ha ha so funny.” Casey says as she opens the door Beca.

 

Beca walks in and can immediately hear one of Taylor Swift’s hits and singing. She cringes and she walks into the kitchen to find it empty. She checks the living room and there’s Chloe singing and jumping around with a hairbrush in hand. Beca crosses her arms and leans against the wall, smirking. Chloe’s wearing dark blue shorts with lime green stripes on the side and a white sleeveless with a picture of the sky on it.

 

“We-ee are never ever ever getting back together!” 

 

Chloe turns around and smiles.  

 

Beca shakes her head as Chloe continues on dancing, mainly just swaying, and singing. Beca can see Monty walking down the hallway, shaking his head and he enters the bathroom. She wonders if this is how mornings usually are, music and singing Taylor Swift.

 

Suddenly Chloe is very close to Beca. Her eyes go a bit wide as the older girl puts her hands on the sides of Beca’s arms, brush still in one hand.  

 

“So he calls me up and he’s like, “I still love you,”

And I’m like.. I just… I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like ever.” 

 

Chloe’s then pulling Beca to the center of the living room. Chloe sets the brush down and then she pulls on Beca’s hands with her own, swinging them around as she sways to the beat. Beca stays still other than the sway of her arms from Chloe, a look of amusement still on her face. 

 

“We-ee are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together.”

  
  


Chloe then drops Beca’s hands and is skipping off down the hall, disappearing into her room. The music still plays on, moving to the next song. The song is by that guy who’s Australian and plays guitar.

 

Beca’s not sure what to think of the whole situation but she doesn’t think about it for very long. It’s a little too odd for Beca to even wrap her head around anyway. She turns to sit down on the couch and lets out a soft sigh and lets her head fall back on the couch as she closes her eyes. 

 

“Beca! Come help cook!” Casey calls out.

 

Beca let’s out a groan, keeping her eyes closed. Although, she’s not entirely sure why she’s keeping her eyes closed. It’s not like she’s not going to fall back asleep.  It’s not that easy, especially with the music being as loud as it is. 

 

“Beca!”

 

Beca lets out a heavy sigh, sitting up. She mutters the entire way into the kitchen.

 

“What was that?” Casey turns around and hands a large green bowl to Beca.

 

Beca sighs looking at the bowl filled will a light colored mix, raw eggs, and what is probably milk. “What the hell is this?” 

 

“Pancake mix.” Casey states obviously, handing over a whisk. 

 

Beca takes the whisk and makes a face, “What… how- when do I stop mixing?”

 

Beca watches as the redhead starts buttering a pan. Casey doesn’t look up from what she’s doing, “Stop mixing when you don’t see raw mix.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow and starts to slowly whisk the mixture. To some this isn’t complicated but Beca cannot for the life of her pay attention to cooking. She just can’t. Actually, she hates cooking and not because she burns the food every time, but because it’s boring. Not to mention she lacks the patience because it’s easier to just throw food into the microwave.  

 

Beca tries her best to stay focused on the task at hand but she becomes distracted quickly when Jesse and Fat Amy walk through the front door. 

 

“Good morning Twiggies!” Fat Amy walks through the kitchen and looks at some of the fruit already chopped up. Wait, when did that fruit get chopped up? What does twiggy mean? Whatever. 

 

“Hey Becaw! You’re up early.” Jesse says, a cowboy hat in his hand, he’s spinning it around. 

 

Beca smirks, “Seems to be the case.” She looks down at the bowl and figures she’s mixed up the ingredients enough. She places the bowl down next to Casey, who is doing something with the coffee maker. What that something is, Beca’s not quite sure. 

 

“Oh great! Now we can get these pancakes cooking.” Casey says without turning around. The older girl moves to stove. 

 

“Pancakes? My fav.” It’s Chloe.

 

Beca turns around to see the girl is wearing a red button up with horses on it. Very fitting for her. 

 

Jesse shakes his head, “You’d probably eat pancakes every day if you could.” 

 

“Well they’re delicious.” Chloe walks up to the coffee maker. “Casey, did you seriously just put the coffee in?” 

 

“Late start.” 

 

Chloe sighs, “Grandpa is not going to be pleased.” 

 

Casey scoffs, “More like you’re just mad because you can’t have your coffee.” 

 

Chloe walks away from Casey and disappears again. 

 

Jesse peers over at the stove. “Casey you’re gonna burn the pancakes.”

 

Casey looks at Jesse, “Well why don’t you help out mister son of the great Chef?” 

 

Beca continues to watch the two bicker before she returns to the couch she was sitting on earlier. She plops back down and lets her head fall back on the cushions, closing her eyes. Which again, doesn’t last long because she can hear everyone talking and Fat Amy is really loud. She’s telling yet another Australian tall tale. So Beca opts for staring ahead at the fireplace made of various stones, of various colors. Some are small and some are large. The pit itself is empty, clean actually.

 

And then she can see out of the corner of her eye Chloe wearing her black hat. 

 

“So, you’re up early.” The older girl says as she sits beside Beca. 

 

Beca looks to Chloe, “Is it seriously that surprising?” 

 

Chloe smiles lightly, “You hate mornings.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe questioning her point. “Yeah... “ 

 

“Yet you were out here at like five fifteen.” 

 

“Point Beale?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “I don’t know.” 

 

“Where is my coffee?” Monty asks but Beca can’t see him so she assumes he made his way into the kitchen. 

 

“I told you Casey!” Chloe shouts. 

 

“Shut up Chlo!” Casey shouts back. 

 

“Hey, none of that you two.” Monty says. Beca watches as he sits down with a newspaper in hand. He’s wearing his usual button down with a plaid like pattern.

 

Beca resists smiling at all of this and looks down at her hands, playing with them. She can admit to herself that this is nice. Sure it’s all a little odd for Beca, especially Chloe dancing and singing, but these people seem to be their own little odd family. Family, something she had for a short period of time. Sure, life after her father’s death was utter crap but, mornings with her father and Lou were nice. Not as loud as mornings at Hoofbeat though. Oh no. Her father liked to listen to jazz as he worked on the crossword puzzle while drinking his tea. Usually Beca and Lou ate Lucky Charms or, especially during October, Count Chocula. They didn’t ever talk but the silence was comforting. She can’t help but frown thinking about this. 

 

“You okay Beca?” 

 

Beca looks back at Chloe, “Huh?” 

 

“You sort of zoned out there.” 

 

“Just tired.” Beca says, although it’s not an entire lie. 

 

“Well, be sure to drink a few cups of coffee.” Chloe stands and walks to the table sitting down. 

 

Beca follows suit and sits down next to Jesse like she usually does, seeing as everyone has their spot. Casey sits between Chloe and Monty, and Fat Amy sits at the end with Chloe right and Jesse on her left. There’s an empty chair on the end and Beca wonders who used to sit in that spot, or if someone used to sit where she’s currently sitting. Doesn’t really matter but Beca can’t help but be curious. 

 

-

 

Beca helps Jesse wash the dishes when everyone is done. He washes while she dries and it’s a good set up. Jesse, for once, is interested in Beca’s interests. He asks about her bike, which Beca doesn’t say much other than it was her father’s and she rebuilt it with Dave. So while that conversation doesn’t last long, the topic of music does. 

 

“So what kind of music do you usually listen to?” Jesse asks, handing Beca a blue plate.

  
She takes the plate and wipes it down, “Uh lots.” 

 

Jesse smiles a bit, “Okay that’s very vague. Do you like classic rock or jazz?”

 

Beca smirks, “Uh no.” She sets the blue plate down with the other plates. “I mean, sort of. I can listen to anything really. I kind of like it all. I mean, I’m not familiar with country or classical music. Anything from old school rhythm and blues to house, to screaming, to schizophrenic pop.” She shrugs, “A little bit of everything.” 

 

“You must have quite the inventory of music.” 

 

Beca smiles, “Yeah along with country and musicals from my sister.”

 

The two begin to put the dishes away.

 

“What about you?” She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. 

 

“Old country and country rock for me.” 

 

Beca looks at him, “You’re serious?” 

 

Jesse shrugs, “Well, a little bit of bluegrass too.” 

 

“Hey, Beca,” Beca turns to see Chloe sticking her head around the wall leading to the doorway. “You almost done?”

 

Beca nods and walks towards Chloe, who leads a slow aimless walk. Neither utters a word for a long while.

 

“Beale, don’t you have clients today?” Beca asks.

 

Chloe sighs,“Nope. Lost two Monday night during movie night and lost another while I was out after breakfast.” 

  
Beca looks down at the ground and then at Chloe, “So what does that mean?” 

 

“Means I don’t have anymore clients.” Chloe says with sadness in her voice. 

 

“Oh.” Is all Beca can say. 

 

“Yeah so when I tell Casey, she’s not going to be happy. We’re nowhere near ready with the Dude Ranch. I mean, Fat Amy and Casey have been working on it and they’re going to be working on it today too but…” Chloe trails off. 

 

Beca puts her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. “Are you saying you’re going to be hitting a money issue?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head as she looks at the ground, “I mean, money has always been an issue. We’re barely scraping by. But I don’t think the Dude Ranch is going to be enough.” 

 

“Why did you stop running the Dude Ranch?” Beca asks curiously. 

 

Chloe stops in her tracks for a moment before walking over to the mare and gelding pen.

 

So maybe that’s another question she shouldn’t have asked. Beca has found there are several questions not to ask; why did Casey stop competing in jumping, what happened to Casey and Chloe’s mother, and now this one. She tries to figure out why these questions in particular are so taboo and it finally hits Beca after weeks, Mother Beale. Which only makes Beca wonder what happened and why Chloe excuses herself from the conversation or becomes quiet, or why Casey makes that face like she’s in pain. A million questions run through her head and she’s brought back by Chloe.

 

“Next month it will have been four years since the accident.” Chloe says but she sounds like she’s recalling something.

 

“Beale...” Beca looks from Chloe to the ground.

 

Chloe sighs and then smiles a little. “So, Tom is holding a party tonight at his place. Well, his parent’s place. You wanna come?” 

 

Beca nods making a note not to push Chloe on the topic of her mother. She knows how that is, how hard it can be to talk about what happened. Because even though children are supposed to outlive their parents, she wasn’t ever expecting to lose both of her parents so young.

 

“Uh…” Beca trails off.

 

Chloe smiles just a bit, “What if I want you to come?”  

 

Beca smirks, “Well then I guess I don’t have a choice now do I?” 

 

Chloe offers a slightly bigger smile, “Then it’s settled.” 

 

“This better not be something fancy.” 

 

Chloe scoffs and waves her hand, “Nope, I promise it’s not.” 

 

”Great,” is all Beca can say as she does her best to focus on Chloe’s eyes. Beca swears there’s something about Chloe’s eyes that Beca can’t put her finger on quite yet.  “So what now?” 

 

“Well,” Chloe smirks, “We could go for a ride.”

 

Beca frowns, “Hell no. Unless you mean getting on the Triumph.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head and makes a face, “As much fun as it was the first time, I don’t think Grandpa would be thrilled it happening again. The only reason he let me go that time was because he needed the truck, and that still didn’t stop him from giving me a quick lecture.” 

 

Beca huffs, “Yet he lets you on a giant that could possibly kill you. How about…” Beca thinks for a moment.“We just chill out somewhere? Take a relaxing day.” 

 

“Beca, I’m not sleeping the day away.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “What makes you think I was going to do that?” She looks to the older girl.

  
Chloe shrugs, “You like sleep.” 

 

Beca puts her hand to her chest, “No, I love sleep.”

 

Chloe lets out a breathy laugh, “Right.”

 

-

 

They spend most of the day watching horse videos on YouTube, Chloe’s choice not Beca’s, in the loft. Chloe explains a lot and Beca finds out Aubrey has her own channel of all the girls in competitions. Apparently it’s a good way to find out what went wrong because supposedly there’s always something wrong. Chloe continuously explains each event from barrel racing to hunter jumping. She talks about dressage but doesn’t explain much because it’s not her area, that’s more of Aubrey’s area. Beca can’t help but be completely focused on Chloe the entire time because Chloe’s eyes are completely lit up with joy.

 

That is until Chloe turns to look at Beca and Beca immediately returns her attention to the video. She can see Chloe smile a bit and then look back at the screen. Which then, Beca slowly returns her attention to Chloe. She still can’t put her finger on what it is about this girl that captures Beca’s attention so much; she’s not sure she’ll ever figure it out. 

 

Suddenly, Chloe is closing the laptop screen and slouches a little instead of being so upright against the wall. The older girl ends up resting her head on Beca’s shoulder and Beca looks forward. It feels odd. Not because Chloe’s head fits perfectly on her shoulder, not because she can smell Chloe’s hair, but because it’s touching. Beca doesn’t do touching and yet, here she is yet again, letting Chloe invade her personal space. Why? Why does she let Chloe do this? If it were anyone else, she’d shove them away right away. She doesn’t get to think about it long because Chloe’s talking. 

 

“What’s Seattle like?” 

 

“Seattle?” Beca furrows her brow. What does Chloe want to know about Seattle and why? 

 

“Yeah.” Chloe picks up Beca’s hand and plays with her fingers. 

 

“What do you mean?” Beca does her best not to pull her hand away out of Chloe’s and like always, the touching is soft and light. She’ll never admit it but, it feels nice.

 

“Well, what’s it like there?” Chloe asks. 

 

“Fast paced for sure, really nice food markets, sort of rainy I guess. Definitely a lot more alternative than here. Lots of tall buildings.” 

 

“What’s your favorite thing about it?” 

  
“What?” 

 

“Your favorite thing about Seattle.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “I don’t know.” 

 

“Least favorite thing?” 

 

Beca sighs, “What’s with the twenty questions Beale?” 

 

Chloe drops Beca’s hand, “I just want to get to know you better.” 

 

“Right.” Beca sighs, “Uh least favorite thing is probably the people.” 

  
“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah. I mean, the people I know, just aren’t very friendly compared to here. Other than Lou, Benji and, Donald.” 

 

“Who are they?” 

 

Beca smiles a little, “Benji and Donald are my best friends. I’ve known them since I was five.”

 

“You must miss them.” 

 

Beca shrugs, “I suppose. I mean- I don’t know.” 

 

Chloe starts to thread her fingers through Beca’s, “What about Dave and Lisa?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “What about them?” 

 

“You said you were in the foster system and it was rough. How are Dave and Lisa?”

 

Beca shrugs, “Nice compared to the foster system.” She lets out a frustrated sigh, “Are we done with the twenty questions?” 

 

Chloe nods, “Sure.” She drops Beca’s hand. 

 

Beca grits her teeth and opens the laptop, “Thank you. Now, I have something to show you.” 

 

“Ooh what?” Chloe says excitedly, sitting upright again. 

 

“Patience Beale.” Beca says with a smirk.

 

Chloe’s mouth drops slightly and she lightly pushes on Beca’s shoulder, “I am patient.” 

 

Beca just chuckles, “Whatever you say Beale.”

 

-

 

In the middle of fits of laughter between the two, a very frustrated Aubrey Posen is standing in the doorway to the loft. Beca suddenly composes herself seeing the tall blonde while Chloe is still laughing at Beca’s joke she made earlier. She taller girl is wearing a pink blouse and dark blue skinny jeans. 

 

“Chloe!” Aubrey half shouts. 

 

Chloe composes herself but she giggles a bit, “Yes Bree?” She brings her hand to her mouth to try and hide the smile. 

 

Beca can only shake her head a bit. 

 

“Chloe, I’m having trouble with Phoenix. She’s refusing jumps.” 

 

Chloe stands up from the bed, “I thought you were trying to train Phoenix in cross-country?” 

 

Aubrey sighs, “I am but she’s refusing jumps in general.” 

 

Chloe nods, “Did you bring her?” 

 

Aubrey nods, “Of course. I wouldn’t be coming to you if I didn’t bring her.” 

 

Chloe nods again and turns to Beca then back to Aubrey, “Alright let’s go.” Chloe waves Beca over.

 

Beca closes the laptop and places it on the desk and follows Chloe downstairs. 

 

Sure enough, a fancy silver SUV is hooked up to a small trailer. She watches as Aubrey and Chloe bring out Aubrey’s horse. A very, very tall white horse with grey spots. Beca keeps her distance as Aubrey leads the horse into the barn. Chloe comes around with an odd looking saddle in her arms with some sort of small blanket.

 

“This is an English saddle and a pad is used instead of a blanket.” Chloe explains as she hands Aubrey the blanket first and then the saddle. 

 

Beca stays silent as she watches Aubrey tack up the large horse. 

 

“You didn’t change the bit did you?” Chloe asks. 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, “No. Same bit I’ve always used.” 

 

Chloe nods, “Beca come help set up some jumps.” 

 

Beca follows Chloe to the rectangular pen where there are poles set aside. So that’s what they’re used for, for jumping. Who in their right mind would jump over poles? By the time they’re done setting the jumps up, Aubrey is standing next to her horse. She’s wearing a black helmet and has on dark colored gloves.

 

Chloe steps aside from the jumps, “Okay Bree, let’s just start with this height. We can go higher if she doesn’t refuse the jump.” 

 

Beca backs up away from the jumps, standing behind Chloe. She watches as Aubrey gets on her horse and circles at a fast pace around the pen which makes Beca nervous because she passes Beca from behind. So she steps closer to Chloe because she could see Aubrey running her over. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if the blonde tried that. 

 

Beca walks over to the fence railing and climbs it, sitting on top of the highest beam. She’s not sure why Chloe wants her out here when Beca can’t help in any way at this point. She’s not even interested in the problem, or the jumping. It’s a very boring process to Beca. Aubrey goes over the jumps several times without failure. It’s not until Chloe raises the poles that the horse suddenly stops and Aubrey practically ends up on the horse’s neck. Chloe and Aubrey argue here and there, Aubrey seems to not want to change her usual methods, while Chloe suggests it will help her drastically. 

 

Beca looks around for anything interesting going on. She sees Monty and Jesse in the truck with a bunch of hay in the bed of the truck. She looks back at Aubrey and Chloe wondering if she could just slip away and see what Jesse and Monty are up to with all that hay. She wonders If they need any help unloading. However, when she turns her head back, Chloe is handing Aubrey her hat and taking the blonde’s helmet. Chloe places the black helmet on her head and seems to be adjusting it before getting on to Aubrey’s horse. 

 

Beca watches as Chloe rounds the pen once. She notices, unlike with riding on the other saddle, her heels are down a bit more. Chloe’s sitting more upright, her chest is a bit forward and, she’s pushing herself off the saddle with a rhythm. Beca wonders why she’s doing that while on the other saddle, she just sits in it.

 

Chloe is now nearing the jump and she picks up the horse’s pace a bit as she turns and then she leans forward a bit as she glides over the jump. She then leans back down into the saddle as the pair come down back down to the ground. Chloe slows down and then comes to a walk as they approach Aubrey.

 

“So, wanna explain to me that it’s the bit and not you.” Chloe says as she swings herself down to the ground, reins in hand. 

 

Aubrey lets out a sigh, “I swear you’re just good with horses.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “That and I’m not pulling back and tensing up. Seriously, whatever you’re thinking about, clear it out. Just focus on the jump. You know she can totally feel you tense up and sense your nervousness or fear.”

 

“Yeah I know Chlo.” Aubrey hands Chloe her hat and takes the reins from Chloe. She gets onto the white and grey horse.

 

Beca looks back to Jesse and Monty, who are still in the truck, talking. She swings her legs over the other way and hops down onto the ground. She’s a little more curious about what Jesse and Monty are up to with all that hay. 

 

“Hey Becaw.” Jesse gets out of the truck. 

 

Beca ignores the nickname and raises her brow, “What’s with all the hay?” 

 

“Well, gotta have enough for the horses.” He turns back to the door of the truck and opens it, reaching in and then closing it. He turns around and hands a pair of gloves to Beca. “Here, wanna help? You mentioned heavy lifting at one point.” 

 

Beca takes the pair of gloves and puts them on, although they’re way too big for her small hands. “Hell yeah.” 

 

The two bring the hay into the last stall as they joke around here and there. Beca lets Jesse talk most of the time as she’s sort of getting used to him talking a lot. Besides, if she thinks about it, she has about zero things she wants to talk about. So to continue to be frustrated with him never asking her questions is a bit ridiculous. 

 

“So you missed movie night.” Jesse says as he puts the last bale on top of the others. 

 

Beca tries not to let out a sigh, “Yeah.” 

 

“So, I remember you said movies are predictable.” 

 

Beca nods, “Uh yeah.” 

 

“So I was thinking, if you haven’t seen it, for the next movie night we could watch Inception.” He takes the gloves off his hands.

 

“Inception?” Beca does the same, handing the gloves to Jesse. 

 

Jesse smiles, “Have you seen it?” 

 

Beca makes a face, “I’ve heard of it. Pretty sure Dave has tried to get me to watch it a few times.” 

 

“Well, then it’s settled, this coming Monday we’re watching Inception.” Jesse says walking back to the entrance of the barn. 

 

Beca scoffs, “Yeah if I’m here.” 

 

“Oh come on Beca, you should really give it a chance.” Jesse looks at her. 

 

Beca shrugs, “Yeah if Luke let’s me off.” 

 

Jesse gives Beca a look as if to say ‘really?’. 

 

Beca narrows her eyes, “Fine. But if I fall asleep or guess the ending you owe me.”

 

“Owe you what?” Jesse asks.

 

“Sleep.” Beca says simply.

 

“What?” Jesse looks at her with a confused smile. 

 

“You have to get Casey to not threaten me with a bucket of water in the morning for a week.” Beca says looking to Jesse.

 

“And if you’re wrong?” He raises his brow.

  
Beca thinks for a moment. She thinks of the various things she could do for him, trying to think of something equal to getting extra sleep in the morning. “I’ll do a movie marathon with you on a Tuesday.” She really can’t believe she’s saying this but she is. 

 

Jesse puts his hand out, “Deal.” 

 

Beca shakes her head and takes his hand, “Deal.” 

 

“What’s the deal?” It’s Aubrey she’s leading her horse into the hallway, Chloe behind her. 

 

Beca steps aside, “Whether or not I’ll fall asleep during Inception or guess the ending.” 

 

Chloe giggles, “What did you bet?” 

 

Jesse smiles, “Extra sleep for a week for Beca and a movie marathon for me.”

 

Chloe just nods and smiles, “Good luck Beca.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Good luck Beca? More like good luck Jesse.” 

 

Aubrey speaks up, “Do you even know the synopsis for Inception?” She starts taking off the saddle. 

 

“No.” Beca crosses her arms. 

 

Chloe takes the saddle from Aubrey along with the saddle pad. “Yikes.” 

 

Beca watches Chloe, “What do you mean yikes?” 

 

Aubrey takes the bridle off of her horse, “Beca you have no idea what you’re betting on.” 

 

Beca just lets out a huff.  

-

 

Tom’s house, or his parent’s house, is huge. This guy certainly comes from money and Beca wonders if Tom’s one of those guys who just expects everything to go right for him. Maybe that’s why he’s so angry about not doing well in his competitions, or circuits, whatever they’re called. The house reminds Beca of a vineyard mansion. The house itself is white and grey and there’s bushes everywhere and a round gravel driveway. She can see white fences with a few horses here and there. There’s several different cars parked in a line, all of them looking fairly new and freshly washed.

 

Beca gets out of Chloe’s truck and closes the door, “Are you sure this isn’t fancy?” 

 

Chloe comes around next to Beca, “Yeah absolutely.” 

 

The party isn’t as large as the first party she went to, although it’s still fairly large. Maybe fifty people instead of a hundred. The inside of the house is a bit much for Beca. There’s a lot of pictures and paintings everywhere. It has a very modern feel to it with the huge tvs and fancy chairs. However, she finds comfort in plastic red cups and coolers of soda. Sure there’s alcohol but alcohol has never been appealing to Beca. Of course a beer or two never hurt but, just not tonight. 

 

Beca passes Jesse and Luke on her way to finding Chloe. She doesn’t bother to stop because they seem to be in an intense conversation about broncs, something Beca still doesn’t know much about. She finds Chloe in the living room on the leather couch beside Aubrey, Jessica, and Stacie. Of course, Tom is on the other side of Chloe an arm around the girl. Beca narrows her eyes a bit at the sight. She doesn’t recall Tom and Chloe getting back together but, she could be wrong. Then again there’s other possibilities of why Tom’s arm is around Chloe but Beca’s not going to think of them all because honestly, there’s no reason to. 

 

She sits down next to Stacie who side hugs her which Beca definitely does not like. 

 

“You’re here!” Stacie says with excitement, letting go of Beca.

 

Jessica looks at Beca, “Hey! Thanks for fixing my dad’s bike by the way!” 

 

“God I wish I got to see that. Tiny Beca as a mechanic? That’s hot.”

 

Beca scoffs, “I’m not tiny.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Beca we’ve had this conversation. You’re tiny.” 

 

Beca narrows her eyes at Chloe, “You’re not much taller.” 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, “We are not talking about height.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Whatever.” 

 

The rest of the night is pretty dull in Beca’s opinion. Chloe doesn’t talk much. Actually, she looks like she’s in pain most of the time and Beca wonders if that’s because Tom is constantly whispering things to her. Honestly, why doesn’t the girl just tell him to get away? Then again, Beca doesn’t know anything about their relationship prior to that night at the party. Why is she so invested in what’s going on with Chloe? Get a grip. 

 

She should be more focused on the discussion of a Fourth of July party, which is a about a month away. Apparently it’s close family and friends at Hoofbeat by the big river. Posens, Jakles, Conrads, Beales, Swansons, and Callens are all invited along with a few others. It’s apparently tradition with a barbecue, music and dancing, and sparklers and fireworks. It all sounds very family like. 

 

Beca’s not entirely sure how, or even when, but Chloe and Tom are both gone. Again, why does that detail even matter to her? Stacie is talking about something but all she can hear is raised voices. She furrows her brow, putting down her drink before standing. 

 

“Where are you going?” Aubrey asks.

 

Beca points her thumb behind her, “You’re seriously not curious about those raised voices?” 

 

Aubrey furrows her brow, “What?” 

 

Beca shakes her head and walks away following the raised voices. As she gets closer it becomes clear who is doing most of the the yelling. Tom. Something in her causes Beca to pick up the pace down the hallway. There’s a room to the left and while the door is mostly closed, there’s a bit open.

 

“Are you kidding me Chloe? You’re kidding! You must be kidding! How can you pick her over me?” 

 

Beca pushes the door open a bit. Tom is way too close for Beca’s comfort. He’s practically in Chloe’s face. Yelling. She clenches her teeth as his words only make it worse. 

 

“You’re being a complete bitch about this whole situation.” Tom shoves Chloe hard enough that she falls to the bed. 

 

It’s like a switch. Beca lunges forward and pulls Tom by his shirt, dragging him into the hallway. “What the fuck is your problem?” She says through grit teeth. 

 

“What the hell?” Tom shoves her.

 

Beca’s back hits the wall and she pushes back harder, slamming him into the wall. Her fingers gripping onto his shirt, curling into fists, “What’s your problem?” 

  
“You!” He shouts, trying to push her shoulders away. “You think you can just get physical? What’s your problem?” He successfully shoves her back into the wall. “You better watch it because I will hurt you.” 

 

Beca raises a brow. What can this kid do? Nothing. It’s all just talk from this kid.

 

“You think you’re so tough just because you can choke me? Well you’re not!” Tom shouts. 

 

It’s only egging her on to punch this kid and put him in his place.

 

“Tom!” It’s Chloe. 

 

“Shut up Chloe!” Tom yells.

  
That’s when Beca slams him into the wall. It’s like a switch. Suddenly Beca’s not entirely sure what she’s doing. She knows her hand turns into a fist, she knows she connects it with some part of him. She can feel him shove her against the wall again. It only makes her shove back harder. It’s happening so fast, there’s shouting but it’s muffled because she’s not focused on that. She’s not focused on anything.

 

And then he’s on the ground and she’s being pulled back, her arms are being forced behind her back. Shit. She knows the familiar metal clamping around her wrists, she knows the familiar tightness. It’s still a blur, still muffled. She can see Aubrey by Chloe, she can see everyone looking at her, she can see Jesse with his mouth slightly open. Beca clenches her jaw as she’s forcefully being pulled away. Beca finally turns around to see where’s she’s walking. She knows she’s being led to whatever cop car is here. 

 

-

 

“Okay kid, where are your parents?” The officer with similar features to Tom. Crap. Probably the father. Chloe mentioned something about Tom’s father being an authoritative figure. Crap. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Don’t have any.” 

 

“Where are you from?” He asks as he opens the cell door.

  
Beca feels the cuffs fall off and she walks towards the concrete bench against the white brick wall. God damn it this isn’t happening. She’s pissed at herself. Pissed that she can’t ever just shove someone against the wall and threaten them with words. She runs her hands through her hair and then plays with the spiral. 

 

“Where are you from?” He repeats.

 

“Hoofbeat, I’m staying with Monty Callen.” Beca runs her hand through her hair again.

 

“Really, you’re staying with Monty Callen?” The man doesn’t sound convinced. 

 

Beca clenches her fist holding back a sarcastic comment. She just stares at the white wall. If she turns around she’ll say something sarcastic, or something along the lines of ‘fuck you’. 

 

“I’ll call him then.” She hears the door close.

 

Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. Beca closes her eyes and unclenches her fists. She can feel her heart racing, feel the way her hands clench and unclench, that her mind is screaming. She doesn’t move, she doesn’t talk. She doesn’t let herself think, or worry about anything. She tries to breathe. She beats herself up over and over for being here, yet again. For getting arrested again. For going too far, again.

 

“Beca Mitchell.” It’s Monty. 

 

Beca opens her eyes and runs her hand through her hair, turning around. She can’t meet his eyes at first. She doesn’t want to see whatever this man is feeling or thinking. Part of her likes Monty and thinks of him as a figure she can look to. Sort of. When she does look at him he looks pissed. It’s in his eyes, it’s in the frown. 

 

“Monty I-” 

 

“No. We’ll talk when we get home.”  

 

-

 

“Monty, I can explain.” Beca starts as she follows Monty into the living room. 

 

“Oh, you can explain? No, I talked to Tom’s father. He walked into the house, to find the small party Tom was generously hosting had gathered in the hallway. He found you physically assaulting his son. Now, I know you came here with a troubled history. I know-” 

 

Beca shakes her head and can’t help but yell, “No, you don’t!” She looks at him with anger, “You don’t know a single fucking thing about me! You don’t know anything! I’m...” Beca shakes her head and looks away from Monty then back at him, “Fuck this place.” 

 

Beca turns away and walks out the door and practically runs up the steps to the loft. She turns around to slam the door but there’s no door to slam, just an empty space. She grits her teeth and clenches her fist looking around for something, anything to help release the anger. Her eyes land on the black helmet sitting on the desk. Without thinking twice, she grabs it and goes to her bike. She needs to get out of here. 

 

She starts the bike and doesn’t bother to check anything. She puts her helmet over her head and speeds off. However, when she rounds the corner she nearly gets hit by a truck. Beca stops when she straightens out. Looking at the truck she recognizes it as Chloe’s truck. Except, Chloe’s not driving, Aubrey is and she looks pissed. Beca can only hear her name being called by Chloe but she can’t see the older girl. She doesn’t want to. So instead of staying, she speeds off. 

 

The downside of shutting off her mind while driving is that she ends up on the side of the road with an empty tank. Great. This means, she can’t slip back into the loft at Hoofbeat, she has to call someone to get her. Beca takes her helmet off and in anger, throws it into the field. She lets out a frustrated scream and hits the gravel ground with her knees. 

 

_ Three days in jail should’ve shaped you up  _

 

_ Imagine what your father would think of this  _

 

_ Is this what a role model for Lou really looks like? _

 

_ Watch your head _

 

_ Idiot _

 

_ Get a grip _

 

_ It’s about your father... _

 

Beca clenches the sides of her head and shuts her eyes, letting herself lean forward towards the ground. She’s sick of this. Why can’t she stop getting into fights? Why did he have to leave? Why did he have to ride home in the rain? Why didn’t he stop? Why?!

 

Beca takes a deep breath and let’s her hands fall to her knees. She opens her eyes and sighs, she really shouldn’t have thrown that helmet because now she’s going to have to go find it. But, Beca doesn’t move because she figures if someone’s going to pick her up, it’s probably going to take a while. She pulls out her phone and lets out another sigh. Chloe. Her eyes land on the contact Chloe because it’s the first one listed. She wonders if Chloe hates her but she presses the green button anyway waiting for the older girl to pick up. 

 

“Beca. Beca where are you? Are you okay?” 

 

Is she okay? That’s the third thing that comes out of that girl’s mouth? Beca shakes her head and looks up. Yet again the amount of stars in the sky amazes her. 

 

“Beca?” 

 

Beca looks in front of her and sighs, “Beale…” She trails off not entirely sure what she should say.

 

“Beca, where are you?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, furrowing her brow, “I- I don’t know.” She talks without much emotion. “I...” 

 

“Beca look around, what do you see?” 

 

Beca looks around, “I think there’s an airport on my left and there’s just fields on my right.” 

 

“Okay I have an idea where you are. Can you get back?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No. I ran out of gas. I threw my helmet and I don’t know where it went and I’m sorry Beale. I’m sorry. I..” 

 

“I’m coming to get you. We’ll talk when I get there. Okay?” 

 

Beca nods and runs her fingers through her hair, “Right. Don’t forget the ramp and straps for the bike.” 

 

“I’ll be there in a few hours okay?” 

 

-

 

Beca is leaning against her bike when she sees headlights. It’s the truck. Beca picks up her helmet off the seat and sighs. She’s not entirely prepared for a lecture from the older girl, she’s not prepared for being yelled at. 

 

The truck stops in front of Beca and the girl watches as Chloe gets out the truck. The redhead walks around the front of the truck and wraps her arms Beca. Beca is thrown by the gesture and stands there, unsure of what to do. 

 

“I was so worried.” Chloe says, as she pulls back, her hands on the sides of Beca’s arms. 

 

Beca looks at the ground and shakes her head, “I’m fine, no need to worry.” 

 

Beca shakes her head and pulls away from Chloe’s touch. She walks to the truck and opens the door, placing her helmet on the seat. Beca then walks to her bike and wheels it to the back of the truck. Chloe is bringing the tailgate down and pulls the straps from the bed of the truck. The two work together in silence to strap down the bike before getting into the truck.

 

Chloe doesn’t start the engine, she looks at Beca instead. “I was thinking about saying thank-you but I don’t think I should.” 

 

Beca looks from Chloe to outside the window, “Definitely don’t say thank-you.” 

 

“I...”

 

Beca interrupts before Chloe can continue, “I’m sorry.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m- I’m really sorry Beale.” Beca shakes her head and for a moment, has a tight lip smile before she frowns, “I know I completely fucked up.” Beca bites her lip, “I hope Tom’s okay.” She struggles to come up with a better apology but Beca has never been good with words. 

 

“I know.” 

  
Beca furrows her brow and looks at Chloe, who is staring ahead of her. “What?” 

 

“I know you’re sorry Beca, and Tom is fine.”

 

Beca thinks trying to remember what exactly she did to him. “Wha- what happened?” 

 

Chloe looks at her her, “You don’t know?”   
  


Beca reluctantly shakes her head, “To be honest it’s a blur.” 

 

“Oh. Well, he walked away with a busted lip and a broken nose.” 

 

Beca lets out a sigh of relief, looking ahead. 

 

“You sound relieved.” Chloe sounds frustrated.

 

“No, I mean- last time everything was a blur I did more damage than that. I- It’s not that... I don’t know Beale, I’m just kind of relieved it didn’t happen again.” 

 

“Why did you do it?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, she doesn’t look mad. She looks confused. Beca’s immediate answer is because Tom’s a dick but she’s not entirely sure that’s all of it. She’s fearful of the real answer because honestly, she shouldn’t be letting herself get so deep. In a month or two, none of these people will matter. They won’t leave an imprint on her life. They’ll be nothing but acquaintances with no meaning. Yet for some reason, seeing someone yell at Chloe, and also shove her, sets off something in Beca. Not in the way that it’s someone innocent being hurt, but in the way that she can’t stand to see someone do that Chloe. It’s complete trouble and Beca knows it. 

 

And in no way can Beca bring herself to say that outloud because then that idea becomes true. It becomes true and Beca can’t handle that. Because she’s closed off, because she’s never gotten close to someone this quickly. Ever. Because no one has been able to dig under Beca’s skin in a way that isn’t annoying, or doesn’t feel overly pushy. Because there’s some feeling that’s more than friendly but not quite- no. Beca shakes her head refusing to even think anymore. 

 

“I just don’t- I’m not gonna watch someone do that to another person. I can’t stand there and take all the bullshit Tom wants to throw around like he’s some big badass guy. He’s all bark and no bite and that’s- I don’t know.” Beca lets out a sigh. “If I had a clue, then I wouldn’t have ever been behind bars.” She grits her teeth. 

 

“Why didn’t you do what you did the first time?” 

 

Beca grits her teeth with frustration, “I don’t know Beale. I don’t know!” She punches the dash. “God damn it I don’t know.” 

 

Suddenly her hand is being taken into Chloe’s, “Beca your hand!” 

 

Beca looks at the hand Chloe is holding, the skin on her knuckles is broken and slightly bloody. She doesn’t care though. 

 

Chloe drops Beca’s hand, “We should get that cleaned.”

 

Beca shakes her head, “It’s fine Beale.” 

 

“No, it’s not.” Chloe starts the engine. 

 

Beca is sure there’s a double meaning behind it but she doesn’t bother to speak up on it. 

 

-

 

Beca sits in one of chairs in the dining room, Chloe is sitting next to her, holding Beca’s hand. As Chloe cleans Beca’s battered knuckles, which she does very gently, Beca finally speaks up. 

 

“Why did he do it?”

 

Chloe gently dabs the rag on a bloody knuckle. “What?” She asks, focused on the task. 

 

“Why did he get so angry?” Beca asks. 

 

Chloe furrows her brow a little, “He asked me out on a date and I said I wasn’t interested. He asked why and I let it slip I’m interested in someone else.” 

 

“Oh.” Is all Beca can say.

 

Chloe pulls out some gauze and tape. 

 

Beca shakes her head and pulls her hand away from Chloe, “No it’s fine Beale. I’ve had worse.” 

 

Chloe lets out a sigh and grabs Beca’s hand anyway, “I’m still wrapping it.” 

 

Beca lets out a sigh, “You can’t be serious.” 

 

Chloe smiles a little and starts wrapping Beca’s hand, “What is it with you in people taking care of you?” 

 

“What do you mean? Beca asks curiously.

 

“Last week when you pulled a shoulder muscle you wouldn’t take a heating pad or ice. And that one time when you got rope burn from bringing in one of the horses, you refused to take care of it even though you winced the rest of the day.” She says as she tapes the gauze. 

 

Beca shrugs, “I don’t know.” 

 

Chloe smiles a little again, “You say that but, I think you do know.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “You tell me then.” 

 

“I think,” she starts to put the items back into the first aid kit. “since your dad died, no one has been there to take care of you.”

 

Beca gives Chloe a tight lip smile, “You sure you’re not going to become a therapist?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Just an observation from what you’ve talked about.” 

 

Beca nods, “Right.” 

 

“Look, Beca I- I don’t agree with what you did tonight. At all.” Chloe lets out a sigh. “Aubrey gave Tom an earful when she found out what happened. I gave him an earful after I checked him out to see if he was okay-” 

 

“Can’t wait for mine.” Beca mutters, looking at the floor. 

 

“No, you’ll probably get one from Casey and Monty tomorrow. And at some point, Aubrey as well. Besides, you apologized to me and that’s all I can really ask for.” Chloe explains.

 

“So you’re not mad?” Beca looks to Chloe.

 

Chloe shakes her head and shrugs, “I don’t know what to think Beca. I’m a bit mad, a bit scared, and a tiny bit thankful someone’s looking out for me.”

 

Beca nods, “I uh- I should go. It’s…” Beca looks around for a clock but doesn’t find one. “It’s late and I hate mornings and tomorrow is gonna suck.”

 

Chloe nods and stands up, taking the first aid kit. “Good night Beca.” 

 

Beca gives the older girl a short nod, watching Chloe disappear before leaving the house. What’s that supposed to mean? ‘Thankful someone’s looking out for me’. Beca sighs, Chloe has a whole team full of support and people looking out for her. Anyone of her friends would’ve handled the situation a lot better than she could. Jesse or Luke would probably drag Tom away, Beca wouldn’t have lost it and gotten arrested, Aubrey would still console Chloe. Yet no one had been paying enough attention to hear Tom shouting. But Beca does her best to stop thinking about it all. 

 

So much for not getting in fights and staying out of trouble. 


	5. Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah. sorry for the lack of updates. i completely forgot about this fic. whoops.

Beca slumps in her chair, crossing her arms. She’s sitting in Murphy’s and she swears, if Aubrey comes back to refill her coffee again with that face she’s gonna strangle the blonde. She’s already not so thrilled Monty wants to talk about last night. He’s currently making small talk, as if Beca doesn’t know why he brought her here. It’s infuriating. She just wants this to be over so she can work with Chloe. 

 

Wait. Well, that’s a first for Beca, anxious to work with Chloe. She’s not sure if she’s anxious because she’s worried Chloe is pissed at her or if she’s just anxious because it’s Chloe. Maybe it’s both. 

 

“So,” Monty starts, “Last night.” 

 

Beca uncrosses her arms and sits a bit more. Just a little so she looks as though whatever Monty is about to spew at her, matters. 

 

“Firstly, I will not tolerate that kind of language. Is that understood?” He leans on the table a bit. 

 

Beca just nods. 

 

“Now, regarding Tom, Chloe spoke to me when she got in the house. What you did was still wrong.” 

 

Beca clenches her jaw. Yes, yes, yes she knows. Jesus, she knows she fucked up. How many times is she going to be told this? Casey ranted about it when she came to wake Beca up. Which by the way, was not fun because that bucket was thrown at her and Beca had to hold back from throwing it at Casey’s stupid head. The nerve of that girl. 

 

“Are you listening?” Monty asks. 

 

Shit. Was he talking this entire time? 

 

“Yeah not really.” Beca crosses her arms again.

 

“Beca, what have you learned here?” 

 

Beca snickers, “I’m supposed to be learning something? Like what, taking care of a horse?” 

 

Monty shakes his head, laughing a bit, “Not exactly.” 

 

“Then what Monty?” Beca tries not to raise her voice. “Because we’re going to be going in circles if you want me to guess.” Beca admits. 

 

Monty sighs, “Beca, Dave didn’t send you here just because he wants you to learn about horses. You know when your father-” 

 

“My father?” Beca interrupts. “What does he have to do with this?” 

 

Monty gives Beca a look, like he’s not certain if he should continue. “Did your father talk about Hoofbeat?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No…” She trails off, not sure if she should really believe Monty. 

 

“How do you think your parents met?” 

 

Beca shrugs, sitting upright, “I- he never talked about her. Ever. He didn’t even want Lou to know she existed.” 

 

Monty nods, “He came here when he was sixteen for a summer. He met your mother that summer when Dave used to live here.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “What are you telling me this for?” 

 

“I’m telling you this because I know a lot more than you think.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes.

 

“Beca.” 

 

“Right. So what are you saying?” Beca slouches again.

 

“I’m saying, you need to give this place a chance.” 

 

“I have and look where I ended up!” Beca explains, throwing her hands in the air.  

 

“Because you don’t give it a chance to teach you something.” Monty says then takes a sip of his coffee. 

 

“What the fu- hell does that mean?” Beca asks. Why must he be so cryptic about this? What the hell is she supposed to learn from cleaning horses everyday and watching Chloe? Okay, not watching Chloe but- oh what the hell, she watches Chloe.

 

“Well for starters, start putting that anger into something else. Maybe you should take up some lessons from Chloe. I hear she’s been trying to get you on a horse. Perhaps,” he pauses, “You can even join us for the cattle drive next week.” 

 

“Fine.” Wait. Why did she agree to that? She hates horses. They’re big and scary and dangerous. What the hell. 

 

-

 

Beca sits in the loft on her bed, listening to her music, creating playlists. She explores different genres and compiles a list of out that. She can’t count how many she’s created but she’s created many. It’s something to do in her free time, not that she’s given a lot of spare time to do whatever. Another thing she does in her free time is learning to play the guitar, that she may or may not have taken from the choir room of her high school. Although, she mostly did it during her classes in the auditorium, because she just can’t sit through an hour of geometry when she can’t even figure out if it’s a right triangle or an isosceles triangle. 

 

But that’s besides the point. She’s sitting in the loft because she’s not sure what to do about the Chloe situation. It keeps running through her head that Chloe despises her, fears her. Beca’s not entirely sure how to fix that. Why does Chloe’s opinion of her even matter to Beca? It shouldn’t but it does because part of her values Chloe’s opinion. Which, is stupid by the way, because Chloe’s temporary. This whole place is temporary, yet here she is, caring about a girl’s opinion of her. Damn it, she really needs to stop thinking about Chloe.

 

“Hey!” Ah, the redhead herself. 

 

Beca looks up from her laptop to Chloe, “Yeah!” Why didn’t she say ‘hi’? What the hell does ‘yeah’ mean? She mentally slaps herself for that. 

 

“You’re coming with me.” Chloe smiles, walking towards the bed. 

 

“I am?” Beca raises a brow. 

 

“Of course silly, we’re a team.” 

 

“Oh.” Beca says, closing her laptop. “Where are we going?” 

 

“Errands.” Chloe says simply. 

 

“I thought Casey does that.” 

 

“She’s working on cleaning up the Dude Ranch with Jesse and Amy.” Chloe plops herself on the bed.

 

Beca gives Chloe a tight lip smile, “So what exactly are we doing?” 

 

“Picking up feed and paint.” Chloe scoots closer to Beca. 

 

“Paint?” 

 

“Yeah for the Dude Ranch.”

 

Beca just nods. 

 

“Something wrong?” Chloe asks, looking directly at her. 

 

Beca averts her eyes, looking anywhere but Chloe because she’s not good with people looking directly at her. Okay, so she’s not good with eye contact in general. “What makes you think something’s wrong?” She plays with the spiral. 

 

“You just sound off.”    
  


“I sound off?” 

 

“Yeah” Chloe trails off. 

 

“Well let’s see Beale, I got arrested last night, got more than an earful from Casey, Monty’s being cryptic with me, which by the way turns out my dad came here, and the one person I care about here is scared of me.” Did she just say outloud she cares? Crap, crap, crap. What is this girl doing her? Did she also seriously just vent? Come on Mitchell, reel it in.

 

Chloe gives Beca a small smile, it’s almost sympathetic. “Beca” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Forget it. We have errands to run.” She picks up the laptop and goes to set it down on the desk. She turns around to face Chloe, who is now facing her and reaching out for Beca’s hands. 

 

“I’m not scared of you. I’m scared of your anger, which is not you. Not the Beca I know, who cares more than you let on, who hates mornings, and is terrified of horses. Someone who knows more about motorcycles and engines than anyone I’ve ever met. Which is amazing by the way. Seriously, where did you learn all of that?”

 

Beca shakes her head, pulling her hands away from Chloe. All she hears is that Chloe’s scared of her. “That’s- no, that’s the last thing I want. I’m not a monster Beale, I...” Beca shakes her head and smiles slightly, a small huff coming out.

 

“No one is saying you’re a monster Beca.”  Chloe steps closer to Beca. “No one. I mean, maybe Tom but, he doesn’t know you. Not the way I know you, and you are not a monster.” 

 

And then she’s being pulled into a hug. Her arms hang at her sides and she tenses a little, there’s hand gently on her back. Why does this hug feel so nice? Her shoulders slump and she hesitantly returns the hug, although it takes her a while because she’s never been one to return a hug. She can’t help but rest her head on Chloe’s shoulder. God damn it what is happening to her? 

 

“You’re not a monster.” Chloe says softly, pulling away. “Now,” she places her hands on the sides of Beca’s arms. “Let’s go run some errands.”

 

“Whatever you say Beale.” Beca smirks. 

 

-

 

Chloe makes errands very entertaining by singing in the truck and doing the oddest things while in the shops, which by the way Beca finds completely adorable even though she’d never admit it. Seriously though, Chloe heard some Georgia Alabama Straight, or whatever the hell they’re called, song playing in the hardware store and she started skipping around and humming loudly. Chloe’s antics amuse her, which is weird because Beca usually can’t stand that kind of behaviour. Even Lou’s antics bothered her growing up. So why is Chloe an exception to this? 

 

When they arrive back to Hoofbeat, there’s a truck parked by the barn with a small silver trailer. 

 

Chloe furrows her brow at this, “What’s Mr. Conrad doing here?” 

 

“As in Stacie’s dad?” Beca asks. 

 

Chloe nods a little, “Yeah, he’s a vet.” There’s a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, who gets out of the truck and makes her way towards Mr. Condrad, Beca not far behind.. As they near the trailer, Beca can hear banging sounds and neighing. She backs away from the trailer, standing closer to Chloe. 

 

“Hey Mr. Conrad.” Chloe smiles nervously. 

 

“Hey Chloe. I have a horse in the trailer for you.” Mr. Conrad gestures to the trailer with his head. 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Yeah…” He sounds a little sad. 

 

“Someone brought him to me.” Mr. Conrad sighs, “He’s not good Chloe. He’s got injection marks on his neck and he’s malnourished. He’s a wreck and I had an incredibly difficult time getting him into the trailer.” 

 

Chloe uncrosses her arms, “What do you want me do?” 

  
“Well for starters, get him to relax. He won’t even let me touch him so I can’t treat him for anything.” 

 

Chloe nods, “Let’s get him in.” 

 

“It’s not going to be that easy.” Mr. Conrad shakes his head. “He’s almost wild Chloe. Besides, I haven’t even discussed this with Monty. This horse is dangerous Chloe.”

 

Chloe shakes her head, “It’s not a problem.” 

 

Beca raises her brow at this. Dangerous? Not a problem? Beca’s starting to think Chloe’s slightly crazy. 

 

Mr. Conrad sighs, “Thought you might say that. Well, let’s get him into a stall and then, I’ll discuss with Monty about this.” 

 

Chloe sighs, “Deal.” 

 

Beca helps Chloe set up metal fences to lead the horse into the stall, which Mr. Conrad suggested. He’s currently backing the trailer so it faces the entrance to the barn. Apparently they’re going to open the door to the trailer and let the horse run into the stall, simply because the horse would not do well being lead in. The whole idea makes Beca uneasy. What if the horse knocks over the fence and knocks into something, or someone? Someone like Chloe, who is basically in this horse’s path because she’s standing right by the railing, ready to shut the stall door. 

 

“Okay, ready guys?” Mr. Conrad asks, he’s standing by the door to the trailer, his hand on the lever. 

 

“Totes.” Chloe says. 

 

Totes? Totes ready to possibly to get trampled? Beca clenches her jaw and watches Mr. Conrad. He opens the trailer door and quickly swings it out. A brown colored horse comes charging out and Beca’s eyes go wide as it nears Chloe a little too quickly for Beca’s taste. She grabs Chloe’s arm and pulls out of the way as the horse knocks it’s side into the fence, nearly knocking it over. 

 

Chloe makes a face as the two watch Mr. Conrad run to close the stall door. Which, he does successfully no thanks to Beca. He gives Beca and Chloe a look as if to say ‘really?’. 

 

“You okay there?” Chloe asks looking at Beca.

 

Beca lets go of Chloe’s hand, which she didn’t realize she had been holding. Scratch that, she didn’t realizing she was holding so tightly. “Uh yeah.” Beca plays with the spiral in her ear. 

 

Chloe turns to the horse who is weaving back and forth in the stall. The ears of the horse are pulled back and it’s nostrils are flaring. Beca can’t help but back up at the sight because it does scare her quite a bit.

 

“Okay,” Mr. Conrad starts, “I’m going to talk to Monty about this. Please be careful Chloe.” 

 

Chloe just nods, she’s mostly focused on the horse. She fixes her black hat and then turns around, walking past Beca and into the tack room. Beca watches as the horse lifts a leg and basically tries to break down the stall door. She turns around to follow Chloe and stands in the doorway.

 

“You’re not seriously going to try to fix that horse are you?” Beca asks as she leans against the door frame. 

 

Chloe’s grabbing a plastic green bucket and setting it on the small counter opposite of the tack. She then rummages through different, small plastic containers. Beca’s sure Chloe mentioned those containers are filled with herbs and special stuff for horses. Whatever that means. 

 

“Of course I am.” Chloe says, not looking up from what she’s doing. 

 

“Why?” Beca elongates the end of the word, crossing her arms, still in disbelief.  

  
“Because Beca, that’s what I do.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No, you don’t take care of scary mon- creatures like that! Not to mention, Stacie’s dad said he was dangerous! I mean, you’ve gotta be kidding me Beale!” 

 

Chloe looks to Beca, “Beca, this is what I do. I do my best to bring them back to their old self, de-stress them, or whatever I need to do. This is what I live for Beca and after loosing all my clients, I have time for this horse.” 

 

Beca can hear the repetitive banging noise and she tenses, “That horse is dangerous!” Part of her is worried that horse is going to break the stall door. 

 

Chloe goes back to doing whatever she was doing with the plastic containers and then puts them away. The older girl picks up the bucket and walks past Beca. 

 

“What is that?” Beca follows Chloe but stays a safe difference away from the horse. 

 

“I put some calming herbs in the feed.” Chloe says, watching the horse. “But first, he has to calm down a bit and stop kicking the stall door.” 

 

“Beale, I swear if he breaks that door…” Beca crosses her arms.

  
“He’s not going to break the stall door.” Chloe assures her. 

 

It’s not comforting though because Beca’s pretty sure that horse is stronger than a wooden door and a small metal piece keeping it from opening. She clenches her jaw and shakes her head a bit. Her first thought is Chloe’s crazy but, Beca can’t really believe that. Chloe’s determined is more like it. But this horse, this horse is dangerous. Still, Beca just can’t see how Chloe can possibly help this horse. 

 

“Chloe,” Beca turns to see it’s Monty. “If that horse hurts anyone, including you, he goes.” 

 

Chloe nods, “Alright.” 

 

“There’s really no sense in arguing with you because you’re always dead set on helping a horse. However, you are not to be alone while working with him.” 

 

“Beca will be there.” Chloe states simply.

 

“What? Uh…” Beca looks from Monty to Chloe. 

 

“No, someone with horse experience Chloe.” 

 

“Well, then Jesse can help out too.” Chloe says, looking back to the horse who is starting to weave again. Chloe then quickly places the bucket into the stall. The horse backs into the corner when she does this. 

 

Monty sighs, “Alright, alright. Just please be careful Chloe.” 

 

Chloe turns to Monty and smiles slightly, “I will grandpa.” 

 

Monty starts to turn away but stops, “Oh and since I’m sure Beca is going to try to avoid this, I’m letting you know now Chloe, you should prepare her for the cattle drive next week.”   
  


Chloe looks at Beca then to Monty, “Will do.” She has a smile on her face. 

 

Fan-fucking-tastic. 

 

-

 

Apparently lessons start that day and Beca doesn’t get on a horse without a fight. Which, she loses because now she’s on a pale, yellow colored horse with blonde hair. Beca is holding on to the horn of the saddle for dear life. She hates being this high up off the ground. Chloe makes Beca wear a helmet instead of a hat like Chloe, which she’s grateful for because at least if Beca falls off, she won’t die via head injury. Still Beca hates this whole idea and she can’t believe she’s on a freaking horse. 

 

They’re in a small ring and Chloe’s currently teaching Beca how to sit, how to hold the reins, and how to signal the horse to move. The whole process involves Chloe touching her, and while Beca’s kind of used to the touching, it still makes her feel weird. Not uncomfortable weird, a different kind of weird that Beca’s not sure she wants to explore. 

 

“Beale I swear if I fall off this giant horse I’m going to kill you.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “You’re not going to fall and he’s not that big, he’s a pony.”

 

“But Beale, he’s still big and he’s shifting. I’m going to die!” Beca nearly whines. 

 

“Stop shouting Beca. Now, I need you to walk forward a bit and then I’m going to tighten the girth.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Make a clicking sound Beca.” Chloe says, backing up from the horse and Beca. 

 

Beca makes a clicking sound and the horse starts to move, which sends Beca into a panic. “Holy shit Beale.” No, she’s not cut out for this. Not at all. Why is she doing this? She’s going to die. 

 

“Okay, now pull back on the reins. Remember straight back, not out to the side.” 

 

Beca pulls back on the reins and when the horse stops, Beca lowers her hands a bit, giving slack back to the horse. 

 

Chloe walks over to Beca, “Foot out of the stirrup and move your leg back.” As Beca does so, Chloe lifts the flap, Beca’s pretty certains it’s called a fender, and tightens the girth. Beca simply watches as Chloe does so, grabbing onto the horn tighter when she feels the horse shift its weight. 

 

“I swear Beale, I’m so done with this already.”

 

Chloe smiles, “Give it a chance Beca. You trust me right?” 

 

“Sure…” Beca slumps her shoulders. 

 

“Ah-ah no slouching.” Chloe gestures to Beca’s posture. “Now, do you really trust me or not?” 

 

“Yes but that doesn’t mean I’m not completely and totally freaked out right now.” Beca tenses up again, sitting a bit more upright. 

 

“Okay then, I want you to circle around a few times.” 

 

Beca sighs, not wanting to do this at all. Why does Monty think she can do this? Scratch that, why does Chloe think Beca can do this? She can’t. She’s freaking out just sitting in the saddle by herself. 

 

“Beca breathe.” 

 

“Huh?” Beca looks up from the ground to Chloe. 

 

“Breathe.” Chloe says again. 

 

“Right.” Beca takes in a few deep breaths. 

 

“Okay, now onward. I want you to circle me twice. Don’t forget, heels down, sit back, head up.” 

 

“I’m supposed to remember all of that?” 

 

“Yes silly, we’ve been over this. Now cue your pony.” 

 

Beca sighs, still not understanding why she willingly agreed to this. 

 

-

 

“What?! Are you freaking kidding me! How- what- how are we supposed to know if he’s dreaming?” Beca throws her hands in the air. She can hear Chloe giggle and she can see the smug look on Jesse’s face. 

 

“See, what did I tell you?” Jesse says, standing to take the popcorn bowl away.

 

Casey shakes her head, “I can’t believe you thought you were going to predict the ending correctly.” 

 

“Hey, I was half right! He got to see his kids and they got out of the dreamscape.” 

 

“Did they really though?” Chloe asks, clearly just trying to getting under Beca’s skin. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, who’s sitting next to her, and narrows her eyes, “Don’t you even start.” 

 

Monty stands out of his recliner, “Okay, while you guys discuss, I’m going to bed.” He then disappears into his room at the end of the hall and shuts the door. 

  
“I’m with grandpa. Good night guys.” Casey walks into the hallway as well, disappearing. 

 

Beca crosses her arms and sits back into the couch, “I can’t believe I have to sit through an entire day with Jesse watching movies.” 

 

Jesse walks back into the living room, “Should’ve bet something else Beca.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Okay, but this is one movie.” 

 

“Yeah one awesome movie!” Jesse picks up his coat off the chair he’d been sitting in. “So Beca, tomorrow, we’re having a moviethon.” 

 

Beca groans and falls back into the couch, “Can’t wait!” 

 

Jesse chuckles a bit, “Alright, good night guys!” 

 

Beca crosses her arms, “I can’t believe I have to have movie marathon with Jesse.” Beca can hear Chloe laugh lightly, she sits up and looks at the girl. “What?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Nothing.” 

 

“Lies.” Beca says simply.

 

Chloe looks like she’s trying not to laugh but then the older girl composes herself. “It won’t be that bad. I’m sure Jesse will pick out some good movies.” 

 

“What good movies?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “You liked Inception, maybe he’ll think of movies similar… if that’s possible.” 

 

“Hey, I didn’t say I liked it.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Says the girl who was engrossed in the film.” 

 

Beca puts her hand up, “I was not engrossed.” 

 

Chloe sighs, “You didn’t fall asleep this time.”    
  


Beca sighs, putting her hand down in defeat, “Fine, so it was okay.” 

 

Chloe lightly elbow’s Beca. “You liked it.” 

 

Beca just scoffs. 

 

Chloe elbows her Beca again, “You liked it.” 

 

Beca smirks, looking at Chloe, “You going to keep elbowing me Beale?” 

 

Chloe smiles, “So what if I do?” 

 

Beca tries to think, “I will- I don’t know.” 

 

Chloe’s smile just gets bigger. 

 

“Beale I swear if you tr-” 

 

Too late, Chloe’s attacking Beca’s sides with her fingers, tickling Beca. 

  
“Beale!” Beca tries not to scream out, because if it’s one thing Beca doesn’t do, it’s scream like a four year old. 

 

Chloe just continues, “Say you liked it!” 

 

Beca scoots away from Chloe, “No way Beale! Why you so- ah! Why are you hellbent on this?” 

 

Chloe stops, only to get closer to Beca, as if she really could. If Chloe got any closer to Beca, the older girl would be on top of her. “Fine. But you liked it and you know it.” The redhead stops tickling Beca.

 

Beca sighs, “Fine, fine. It was good.” 

 

Chloe grins, “So what did you think of earlier?” 

 

“I think you’re- wait- what?” Beca asks, a little distracted by the lack of distance between them. Chloe’s face is so close, Beca can’t even look in Chloe’s direction, for reasons.

 

“Of riding?” Chloe says as if were obvious. 

 

“Ohh, uh- I- not getting back on that’s for sure.” 

 

“Come on Becs, you did great today!” 

 

Becs. That’s not new but, Beca has never had someone shorten her name. She wasn't even sure it was possible until Chloe said it. 

 

“Come on, you really did.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca sighs, “Fine but I’m not getting back on that horse.” 

 

“You have to be ready for the cattle drive.” Chloe says as she sits back. 

 

Beca crosses her arms, “What the hell is a cattle drive anyway? You don’t have cattle.” 

 

“A cattle drive is where you move cattle from one place to another using horses.” Chloe says, “And our neighbors do.” 

 

“Why are we moving cattle? Why not leave them be?” Beca asks. It sounds ridiculous to move cattle.

 

“Because if they continue to graze there, they’re going to damage the land.” 

 

Beca sighs, “Why can’t Casey go?”

 

Chloe slumps her shoulders, “Casey doesn’t ride anymore, you know that.”

 

“Yeah but I don’t know why.” 

 

Chloe bites her lip, “She’s scared of them.” 

 

Beca’s jaw drops, “And you’re making me ride?!” 

 

Chloe covers her face with her hand momentarily, “I know, I know. But, she blames them.” 

 

“For?” Beca asks.

 

“For her trainer dying and for the crash.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “The crash, as in the accident?” 

 

Chloe just nods, looking down at her hands. 

 

Beca’s tempted to ask Chloe what happened. Tempted to question why Casey would blame a horse for a crash. 

 

“About four years ago, I went with my mother to get a horse from a man who was abusing it. That horse, is Arrow. It was raining really hard on the way back…” Chloe trails off, she seems to pull into herself. 

 

“Beale…” Beca starts. 

  
“No, uh, we hit a tree and she didn’t make it.” Chloe looks at Beca. 

 

Beca’s about to say something but then Chloe’s speaking again, “Hey uh, I should get some sleep.” Chloe stands, “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Beca nods and watches Chloe disappear into her room. For someone who’s so open, it’s odd to see Chloe talk about something and then dodge any consolation. Not that Beca is great with that kind of thing. Actually, she sucks as comforting someone. But Chloe just up and leaving, is concerning.

 

-

 

Jesse’s movie marathon wouldn’t have been so bad if it weren’t for the fact that she’s falls asleep through every ending. Seriously, he didn’t pick a single movie similar to Inception. So to say it had been a disappointment, would have been an understatement. However, Jesse was never upset that Beca fell asleep, he’d just nudge her to wake up. 

 

Now Beca’s standing outside of Luke’s, after a long riding lesson with Chloe. Which involved threats to call Aubrey. Whatever the hell that was supposed to do. Nonetheless Chloe stated Beca’s improving. Beca still refuses to get back on, even though she knows all Chloe has to do give her a look and bam, the next thing Beca knows she’s on a horse.

 

The door to Luke’s is locked and Beca sighs, this door is never locked unless the store is closed. Beca looks through the window and although she can’t see Luke, she’s sure he’s in there. It’s way after lunch so he can’t possibly be out for lunch but he could be having an early dinner. He would’ve let her know if he closed early today right? 

 

Beca walks away from the store and heads to Murphy’s to check if he’s there. Of course when she walks in she receives quite a few looks. This isn’t new to her though, she received them when she was here for breakfast and when she was running errands with Chloe. Regardless though, it still makes Beca clench her jaw because it's unnerving. Can’t people mind their own business? 

 

“Hey Aubrey?” Beca questions, walking up to the counter. Aubrey’s back is to her, the older girl seems to be making coffee. 

 

“Yes?” Aubrey’s voice is peppy but when the girl turns around, she frowns, “What do you want?” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Where’s Luke?” 

 

“Not here. Why?” Aubrey’s tone is cold.

 

Beca shrugs, “The door is locked.” 

 

Aubrey furrows her brow, “Have you tried knocking?”

 

Beca slumps her shoulders and looks away, “No.” She looks back at Aubrey. 

 

“Well, off you go then.” Aubrey turns back around and goes back to whatever she was doing. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and walks back to Luke’s. She tries knocking a few times but even that doesn’t work. So she waits. She waits outside of the store, sitting down and leaning her back against the door. She plays with the straps on her helmet and sighs.

 

When she feels the door push against her back, she quickly gets onto her feet. She turns around to see Luke.

 

“Hey, I trie-” 

 

“I know.” Luke says.

 

“So are we working today or…” Beca trails off seeing a slip of paper in his hand. 

 

“Actually…” Luke trails off. “The thing is- is uh, well, how do I put this?” 

 

“Let me guess, you’re firing me?” Beca asks, gesturing to the slip of paper.

 

“Well uh…” Luke seems stunned by this, “Yeah… Well, you see-” 

 

Beca nods and puts her hand out, “No I get. Totally get it. Small town yeah?”

 

Luke sighs, handing the slip over, “Listen I don’t want there to be hard feelings between us, alright?” 

  
Beca scoffs. 

 

“Look I really didn’t want to do this, this is strictly business.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No I uh,” she nods a bit, “Yeah I totally get it.” She walks towards her bike and puts her helmet it, “No yeah, wouldn’t want to ruin business.” Beca watches as Luke just nods and walks back into the store. 

 

When she gets back, Chloe’s sitting on the railing of one of the rings, the brown colored horse running around. Jesse’s on ground level, leaning against the wooden beams of the fence. Beca tries to sneak past the two but Chloe spots Beca.

 

“Hey, thought you were working tonight.” 

Beca sighs and walks over to Chloe but keeps her distance from the horse. “Yeah, Luke- he uh, sort of… fired me.”

  
Chloe jumps down from the fence and looks at Beca, “Oh my gosh Beca, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“For what? It’s not your fault.” Beca shrugs.

 

“Hey Chloe.” It’s Jesse. 

 

When Chloe looks away from her, Beca sneaks off to the loft to work on that playlist she never finished, or at least she tries to. As soon as she sits down at the desk, Chloe’s in the loft asking her to come back. 

 

“Why?” Beca asks not bothering to look at Chloe.

 

“Because, like I said earlier, we’re a team.” 

 

Beca sighs, “No thanks.” 

 

“Beca I know you’re upset about-”

 

“I’m not upset Beale.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“No, I’m not upset, I just want to finish this playlist.” 

 

Beca doesn’t hear Chloe leave so she turns to see Chloe opening the doors that swing out to over look the property. Beca shakes her head and returns her attention to the list of songs she has typed up so far. She groans when she doesn’t have anything to add to list. 

 

“Everything okay over there?” 

 

Beca just hums. She closes the laptop, figuring she’s not going to finish it. She stands up and turns to see Chloe still sitting, her legs swinging over the edge. Beca walks over to the older girl and sits down next to her. 

 

“We should go back.” Chloe stands up. 

 

Beca groans, “I just sat down.” 

 

Chloe puts her hand out, “Come on silly.” 

 

Beca takes Chloe’s hand, and the older girl pulls her up to her feet. 

 

“That horse still looks dangerous ya know.” Beca says as she follows Chloe back downstairs.

 

“He’s fine, I promise.” Chloe says as she walks back towards Jesse, who is still watching the brown colored horse.

 

“He hasn’t moved Chloe.” Jesse says, turning around. 

 

Chloe nods, “Right, give me the lead.” 

 

Jesse hands her a blue colored lead and Chloe takes it as she climbs over the fence.

 

Beca walks closer to the fence, and stands next to Jesse, “What is she doing?” She asks as she watches Chloe slowly make her way towards the horse.

 

“I’m not entirely sure.” He’s focused on Chloe. 

 

Beca watches as Chloe slowly approaches the horse, only to have it freak out and run. Beca takes a step back as the horse passes her, now running along the fence. Chloe just seems to spinning in a circle, keeping an eye on the horse. 

 

“He’s still hyped up!” Jesse says.

 

Chloe nods, “Yeah, I know… I’m gonna wait and try again.” 

 

And Chloe tries again and again, and again. Beca doesn’t know where Chloe gets the patience for this. Even Jesse looks like he’s starting to get bored. It actually kind of amazes Beca the way Chloe is so patient. She wonders if Chloe’s light touch comes from working with riled up horses like this one.

 

Beca is now sitting on the porch because she’s not about to sit in the dirt.

 

“Hey, Chloe, I gotta get going and you need a break.” Jesse says. 

 

Chloe slumps her shoulders, currently the brown colored horse is standing in the corner. “Alright, but tomorrow we’re doing the same thing.” Chloe slowly walks over to the fence and climbs over it. “Thanks Jesse.” 

 

Jesse shrugs, “I don’t know why you’re adamant on helping this guy.” 

 

“Because Jesse, Stacie’s dad did come to me. You know him, if he has the slightest belief I can help, he’ll bring a horse to me.” 

 

“Yeah, but you’re not even getting paid for this.” Jesse points out, the two walking towards Beca.

 

Chloe sighs and looks at Beca, “I’ll put this away and then we’re heading out.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Heading out?” 

  
“Girl’s night.” Chloe says with a smile. 

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, “Fantastic.” 

 

-

 

Chloe parks on the side of the street, several cars are in the driveway of the house, which is a ranch style house, single story. Chloe gets out of the truck and walks towards the house. Beca follows the older girl into a wooded backyard. She can see a fire and three girls surrounding it. She can hear giggling and laughing as they get closer. 

 

“Hey Chlo!” Aubrey says, standing from her lawn chair and bringing Chloe in for a quick hug.

 

“Hey Bree! Oh my gosh are we making s’mores?” Chloe asks walking over to the small table. There’s a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and several chocolate bars on it. 

 

Stacie hands Chloe a large stick and walks over to Beca, handing her one as well. “Of course, what’s a bonfire without s’mores?” 

 

Jessica seems to already be eating one, “Hey Chloe, hey Beca!” 

 

Beca offers a tight lip smile, sitting down on one of the logs by the fire, setting her stick on the ground.

 

Chloe grabs two marshmallows and places them on her stick. She then sits down next to Beca, but also near Aubrey. The redhead looks to Beca, “No s’mores?” 

 

Beca just shakes her head and looks at the fire.

  
“So Aubrey how’s Phoenix?” Chloe asks. 

 

Aubrey let’s out a huff, “She’s fantastic now.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, she’s got a smug look on her face, “See what I tell ya?” 

 

“What was wrong with Phoenix?” Jessica asks, getting up to get another marshmallow.

 

“Nothing.” Aubrey quickly says.

 

Chloe looks at Jessica, “Aubrey, as usual, was being incredibly tense. Phoenix had been picking up on that and she was refusing jumps.” 

 

Stacie furrows her brow, “I thought jumping was no more because of your mom?” 

 

Aubrey shakes her head a bit, “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to try and get back into it. Besides, I need something to do before the rodeo returns.” 

 

Beca mostly listens throughout the night, taking in what everyone’s talking about. Which, is either about the horses, or boys. The occasional gossip about a girl or a crazy neighbor comes up a few times as well. But what’s got Beca’s attention is Chloe, who is now incredibly close to her, almost leaning up against her. It doesn’t bother Beca, it’s just odd seeing as Aubrey, Chloe’s best friend, is right there. Why isn’t Chloe leaning up against her best friend?  What’s so great about herself? Nothing. Then again, Aubrey’s sitting in a chair and Chloe’s sitting on a rotted log with Beca.

 

Like many occasions where Beca’s invited to hang out with Chloe’s friends, somehow Beca misses a topic change. Now they’re talking about her fight with Tom.

 

“It was kind of hot but also kind of scary.” Stacie says, still heating up her marshmallow.

 

“Beca to the rescue right?” Jessica asks hesitantly.

 

“Look guys, I’m-” Beca lets out a shaky breath, “well, uh- I’m sorry about that.”

 

“I have some vitriol for you Mitchell.” 

 

‘Oh boy.” Stacie mutters, taking a bite out of her s’more. 

  
“Aubrey don’t.” Chloe starts.

 

Beca raises her brow, “Oh really?” She says challengingly, although she has no idea what Aubrey means by vitriol. Who the hell says that anyway?

 

“You just go looking for trouble don’t you?” Aubrey’s tone is laced with venom , “I swear to the equine gods, I knew you were trouble when you first walked into Murphy’s with that stupid leather jacket and those hideous ear monstrosities. You are nothing but a vile, asinine, tiny little troll. You have no regards for physical boundaries, and certainly no morals.”

 

“Bree.” Chloe pleads.

 

Beca furrows her brow slightly, “Did you just call me a vile asshole?” 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, narrowing her eyes. “You know, God forbid you take anything I say serious-”

 

“Aubrey enough!” Chloe practically shouts. “If you two aren’t going to get along, I am leaving!” 

  
A long, very awkward, silence fills air.

 

“I gotta jet.” Jessica says, looking up from her watch as she stands and starts walking away from the fire pit. 

 

Aubrey looks down at the s’more in her hand. 

 

Stacie nods, “Alright! Do you want anymore chocolate?” 

 

“No I’m good thanks.” Jessica says, “Goodnight guys.” 

 

“Night Jess.” Chloe says, taking a sip of her drink. 

 

“It’s late guys.” Stacie says, “We should probably clean up.” 

 

Chloe nods, yawning. “Right, right.”

 

The four clean up, although there’s not much to clean up. Aubrey is the first to leave, stating that not being in bed before one will be a catastrophe. Chloe and Stacie talk about the new horse at Hoofbeat. Stacie agrees that, from what she’s heard, that the horse is incredibly dangerous. She expresses her worry for the older girl but again, Chloe shakes it off, reassuring the taller girl that everything will be fine. 

 

“Beca are you sure you don’t want something?” Stacie asks.

 

Beca shakes her head, “No I’m fine. Thanks though.” 

 

Chloe gives Stacie a quick hug, “Thanks for tonight Stace. See you for sure at the cattle drive.” 

 

Stacie smiles and looks to Beca, “Will I be seeing you?”

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, “Yes unfortunately.” 

 

“I’m sure Chloe will make it fun.” Stacie winks.

  
What the hell was that wink for? What’s that supposed to mean? 

 

“Okay Stacie, we’ll see you then.”

 

“Bye!” Stacie says as she walks towards her house. 

 

Beca follows Chloe back towards the truck. 

 

“Can you drive?” Chloe asks. “I’m really tired.”

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Yeah sure.” 

 

The drive back is quiet and Beca finds this is because Chloe is slowly falling asleep. It’s cute how she’s trying to stay awake but she just ends up yawning. Wait. Okay, yes, Chloe looks cute trying to stay awake when she just ends up leaning against the window, asleep. Beca can admit that. She’s just not going to think about how she’s going to wake the older girl up. When they’re parked at Hoofbeat, Beca decides to carry the girl.

 

However, with Chloe in her arms, there’s no way she’s going to be able to open the front door. She not about to set the older girl down either because there’s a chance that might wake Chloe up. So Beca decides to take her to the loft and sets her down on the bed there. She carefully, and slowly, tucks the older girl into bed. She can’t help but smile a bit at the sight. 

 

But now Beca has to figure out where she’s going to sleep. She could join the girl in bed but Beca doesn’t exactly want to intrude on Chloe’s personal space and she also doesn’t know Chloe’s sleeping habits. Does she kick? Does she move around a lot? Beca lets out a soft sigh and pulls the chair from the desk, sitting down. She looks at Chloe once more to make sure she’s okay before closing her eyes and drifting off, which takes a while because sleeping in a wooden chair is not comfortable by any means. 

 

“Beca?” Beca can feel her shoulder being tapped lightly, “Bec?”

 

“Hmm?” Beca lifts her head up and rubs her eyes with her hands.

 

“Beca?” 

 

Beca opens her eyes to see Chloe, “Beale?” 

 

“Beca I had a bad dream.” Chloe says quietly.

 

Beca sits upright, “Oh.”

 

Chloe just nods. 

 

Beca checks the time on her laptop, it’s only two. She stands up, “Okay let’s get you back to bed.” 

 

Beca helps Chloe back into bed and sits down next to the older girl, leaning against the wall behind her. 

  
“Beca?” 

 

“Yeah?” Beca looks at Chloe, the older girl is looking up at Beca, from what she can make out at least. 

 

Chloe scoots closer to Beca and rests her head on Beca’s legs. “I’m scared.” Her voice is so quiet Beca barely hears it. Beca’s not great with comforting but she’s dealt with Lou’s various nightmares in the past, so she’s alright with handling nightmares. 

 

“Whatever it is Beale, it’s not real and it can’t hurt you. You’re safe.” 

 

“But it is.” Chloe says, the older girl sounds like she’s near tears. 

  
“Beale it-”   
  


“The accident. It’s the accident and it is real Beca. It happened!” 

 

That’s not at all what Beca was expecting Chloe to say. Maybe something along the lines of, something’s under the bed, but not this. “Beale, I…”

 

Beca feels Chloe pulls herself closer, “I think Casey blames horses because she can’t blame me.”

 

Beca shakes her head, “It’s not your fault, whatever it is, it’s not your fault.” 

  
“I couldn’t leave Arrow with that horrible man. It’s my fault.” 

 

“Beale-” 

 

“No it is because if I didn’t beg her to go we wouldn’t have driven back in the pouring rain. I wouldn’t have woken up screaming because it was so horrible. Beca, I could hear Arrow in pain and- she wouldn’t be dead.” It’s clear the girl is trying her best not to cry. “It’s my fault.” 

 

“Beale, it’s not your fault.” 

 

‘It is! If I hadn’t begged her, if I had waited until morning, if I wasn’t so hell bent on rescuing Arrow…”

 

Beca pulls the girl closer when she hears the older girl cry. It does something to her, hearing the older girl cry. It makes her chest feel heavy and her throat feel tight with every quiet sob. “Chloe, it’s not your fault. That’s why it’s called an accident because it’s no one’s fault. It’s not your fault I promise.” 

 

Neither utters a word after and slowly, Beca can hear Chloe’s whimpers fade to sniffles. 

 

“Will you stay?” 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah I’ll be in that chair.” She shifts to move but she feels Chloe put her arm around her waist.

 

“No I mean here.” Chloe mumbles. 

 

“Oh- uh… sure, sure.” Beca moves so she’s laying down and Chloe drapes herself over Beca. 

 

It doesn’t throw Beca when Chloe reaches out for Beca’s hand. In fact, Beca meets her halfway because she knows she doesn’t have words, so she’ll offer a hand of comfort. Although Beca believes Chloe deserves more than just a hesitant hand. But she doesn’t have anything better and it kills Beca inside because she cares about this girl. It makes Beca slightly terrified because she shouldn’t care this much about Chloe. She shouldn’t like Chloe this much and she’s realizing she likes Chloe more than just a friend. 


	6. Cattle Drives & Fourth of July

 

“Beca?” 

 

Beca just hums. 

 

“You’re so tense.” 

 

Beca doesn’t respond, enjoying the hand slowly running up and down her back. She lets out a sigh when she feels pressure added, the hand moving in small circular motions. God it feels nice, she could stay like this forever. Wait. Who’s rubbing her back? Chloe? It must be Chloe because it feels so soft and it’s just the right amount of pressure. 

 

“You’ve got a bunch of knots.” 

 

Beca lets out a sigh when she feels Chloe’s fingers massage between her shoulder blades. 

 

“You’re probably like this because you sleep on your stomach.” Beca can hear the smile in Chloe’s voice. “Casey came up earlier to wake you but I said you needed the sleep.” 

 

“Mmm extra sleep is always nice.” Beca mumbles and then snaps her eyes open. Chloe Beale is giving her message. Chloe Beale is touching her. Chloe Beale is in the same bed as she is. When the hell did she fall asleep last night and when did Chloe get up? Beca turns her head the other way to look at the older girl, who is smiling gently. 

 

“Good morning.” 

 

Beca tenses when Chloe doesn’t stop touching her, which Chloe must pick up on because the older girl removes her hand.

 

“Sorry.” Chloe says quickly, cringing a little. The redhead is propped up on her side, her hair is a bit messy, her make up is a little more than slightly smudged, and yet she still looks good. Okay, reel it in Mitchell. 

 

Beca opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She’s not entirely sure what to say because she’s currently trying to wrap her head around the current situation. Chloe Beale was giving her a message. Chloe Freaking Beale broke the touching boundary yet again and Beca let her. But it felt so nice and for once it wasn’t too much pressure or too little.

 

“You okay?” 

 

Beca tries to say something but all that comes out is a squeaky, “Yep.” Oh get it together Mitchell.

 

Chloe shakes her head, smiling, “If you say so.” 

 

Beca looks at the older girl, “I think the better question is, are you okay?” 

 

Chloe nods, “Yeah. Thank-you for last night, really.” Chloe furrows her brow looking down at the bed, then looks up at Beca, there’s a small smile on her face. “I just wish I could talk about it.”

 

“I don’t understand, haven’t Casey and Monty…” Beca furrows her brow, unable to get past that idea that Chloe hasn’t been able to talk about it.

 

“They don’t talk about it. No one talks about it ever. I don’t know if they’re afraid to or blame me but…” Chloe shakes her head a bit, glancing at the bed again, “And when I do bring it up no one says anything! It’s frustrating.” 

 

“I’m like ninety-nine point eight percent sure they don’t blame you. Parents shouldn’t outlive their kids and kids shouldn’t lose their parents so young.”

 

Chloe smiles gently and then furrows her brow slightly, “For someone who claims to suck at words, you’re doing really well right now.” 

 

Beca shrugs, “It’s easy because I’ve been telling Lou that for years.” 

 

“We should probably get up.” Chloe smiles slightly and then gets off the bed.

 

Beca buries her face in her pillow, “Five more minutes.” 

 

“Come on Becs, we have work to do.” 

 

Beca sighs, “I’d rather not.” 

 

“Come on Beca, please?” 

 

Beca sighs again because she can’t believe that she can hear it in Chloe’s voice that the redhead is pouting slightly. She knows the girl’s lower lip is slightly pushed out. Not that Beca pays a ton of attention to Chloe’s lips, no she definitely doesn’t do that. She groans before rolling over. Except she’s not in the middle of the bed and suddenly she’s falling. She hits the ground with a thud and she can hear Chloe giggling.    
  


“Oh gosh, are you okay?” 

 

Beca groans again, “Damn it.” She untangles herself out of the blanket and sits up, looking at Chloe who is trying not to smile. It’s cute. God damn it Mitchell reel it in already! “Glad you find me falling out of the bed amusing.” 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

Beca smirks, looking at Chloe, she’s still in her clothes from yesterday. She’s still wearing that bright blue colored button up and dark blue jeans that have a bit of dirt on them. “You realize we’re both in the same clothes from last night.” 

 

“Yes I do know that. I just wanted to make sure you actually got up before I get ready.” Chloe smiles a bit, “I’ll meet you in the ring.” Chloe turns on her heels and disappears.

 

Beca falls back onto her back and sighs before getting up to change. She decides to scrap the leather jacket today because she’s sure she’s not going to make it through another hot day with it on. She looks over at the hat Chloe gave her and smirks, grabbing it on her way out to the ring. She has to admit it does a good job of blocking the sun. 

 

-

 

The next few days sort of all become the same. Wake up, spend time watching Chloe try to ‘gentle’ that dangerous horse, a long riding lesson, running errands, eating, spending most of the night with Chloe talking. Chloe talks about her mom quite a bit and Beca lets her because she’s been unable to for the past four years. Chloe occasionally asks about Beca’s father but she doesn’t push Beca to talk about it, it’s nice. Of course they talk about other stuff and once again, Chloe makes easy by asking very specific questions instead of generalizing. 

 

However, Beca’s realizing that she’s getting too close to Chloe and she’s not even fighting the idea anymore. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her nervous or a little fearful. She knows this is temporary, that soon Chloe will become nothing but a memory to her. And that’s the problem, Beca’s finding she doesn’t want it to be temporary. Because for once, she doesn’t want to listen to what her father said; that everyone is temporary, no matter if it’s a day or a fifty years. 

 

“Beca are you paying attention?” 

 

Beca mentally shakes herself, “Huh?” 

 

“Beca,” Chloe drags, “I said help me get these groceries out.” 

 

Beca nods, “Right. So uh, when is the cattle drive?” She gets out of the truck and goes to the bed of the truck, picking up a paper bag.

 

“Three days.” Chloe says, grabbing a paper bag herself. 

“Oh…” Beca trails off, walking into the kitchen. 

 

“Don’t worry Beca, you’ll be fine. You’re pretty much ready at this point.” Chloe sets down the bag on the table. 

 

“Really?” Beca questions, not entirely believing she’s doing that well. “I still hate it.” 

 

“I know but you’re learning to trust your horse.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “No way Beale, I still think she might throw me.”

 

“Comet won’t throw you, she’s a good pony.” Chloe insists. 

 

“Hmm sure.” Beca sighs, helping to get the last of the groceries before helping Chloe put them away. 

 

-

 

Beca’s currently in the tack shop with Chloe, she’s just looking at some saddle. Although the redhead has no intention of buying one, she just likes to look. Beca is looking at the different bridles and bits they have, she’s surprised to see there’s such a variety. Chloe occasionally comes over to Beca and explains the usage of the different bits, which all goes over Beca’s head because she’s not exactly paying attention as much as she is staring at Chloe. Okay, so not staring because it’s normal to look at someone while they’re talking but this is more than just looking. Reel it in Mitchell. 

 

On their way out however, they run into Tom and apparently his brother, Bumper. Beca clenches her jaw when she sees the glare Tom gives Chloe. She’s also glaring because they two are blocking the exit. 

 

“Really? This is the city slicker that gave you the busted lip? Weak dude.” Bumper says. 

 

Tom rolls his eyes, “Fuck off Allen.” 

  
Chloe gives the two a tight lip smile, “If you two could just move, we’d like to be on our way.” 

 

Bumper just crosses his arms, “You’d like that wouldn’t you.” 

 

Beca steps forward, “Listen dude, out of the way before someone gets hurt.” She narrows her eyes. 

 

“Oh what tough talk for someone who got arrested. Look Chloe I just want to talk.” Tom responds.

 

“Tom, seriously, just let us leave.” Chloe says, clearly annoyed.

 

“Come on Chlo’ I just wanna talk without City Slick.”

 

City slick? That’s the best he can come up with? Beca scoffs. 

 

“Absolutely not Tom. I don’t even want to be near you right now.” 

 

“Chloe, I just want to talk. Don’t be such an annoying-”

 

“Finish that sentence and I’ll give you more than a busted lip.” Beca spits. 

 

“Oh shut up, mind your own business, I just want to talk to Chloe.” Tom rolls his eyes. 

 

“Come on Tom, she’s just going to be bitch about the whole thing. Let it go dude.” Bumper says. 

 

Beca clenches her fists, ready to lunge forward but suddenly Chloe’s arm is keeping her from moving. “Yeah well you don’t get to talk to her! You’re just a sorry excuse for a man.” Beca looks at Bumper, trying to move forward but Chloe just won’t let her. “Jesus, how rude can you get?!” She knows she’s drawing attention but she honestly doesn’t care. Who talks to someone like that? She doesn’t even want to think about what Tom was going to call Chloe. 

 

Whoa someone’s got an anger issues.” Bumper comments, putting his hands up. 

 

Beca grits her teeth, “I’ll show you anger issues!” Beca tries to step forward but again, she can feel Chloe keeping her from going anywhere.

 

“Okay, let’s go out the back.” Chloe says, pulling her away. 

 

Beca’s being lead away from the two boys, “Come on, can’t I just strangle him?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Absolutely not Beca. Think of something a little less violent.” 

  
“Can I beat him up?” Beca smirks.

 

“Beca.” Chloe scolds. 

 

“Fine.” Beca sighs and follows Chloe out of the back exit. “Why didn’t we just go out this way as soon as we saw them?” 

 

“Because I thought he’d be civil.” Chloe says unlocking the truck. 

 

Beca scoffs, “Was he ever civil and what the hell is with Bumper calling you names like that and then Tom expecting to have a conversation with you?” 

 

Chloe gets into the truck, “He used to be so sweet...I don’t know and I don’t understand.” The older girl sounds more than annoyed.

 

Beca gets into the truck and sighs, “Sorry.” 

 

“For what?” Chloe looks at her. 

 

“That a: they’re such dickheads and b: that I got so angry.” 

 

Chloe smiles a little, “It was sweet.” 

 

“Sweet?” Beca furrows her brow slightly, she doesn’t understand.

 

“Well, not that you were going to punch him but the fact that you were defending me.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “How in the world did you know I was going to punch him? 

  
Chloe gestures to Beca’s hands, “You clench your fists.”

 

Beca looks down at her hands which are currently unclenched, “Oh…” 

 

“Come on we have work to do.” 

 

Beca groans and slouches in the seat. 

 

-

 

“Hey how do you feel about a trail ride today?” Chloe asks, she’s holding Beca’s temporary white hat. 

 

“Can we not?” Beca asks, eating her tuna sandwich that Chloe made.

 

Chloe smiles, “Come on Beca you have to actually get out of the ring before the cattle drive. Might as well be a trail ride.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No way.” 

 

“Oh come on Beca, please?” Chloe juts out her lower lip slightly and Beca knows that’s all it takes for her to say ‘fine’. She’s pretty sure Chloe’s figured out that’s what it takes for Beca to say yes because she stopped beating around the bush with her. Fuck, how did Beca get herself tangled in Chloe’s devious ways? Okay, not devious because it’s kind of cute. Come on Mitchell reel it in already. 

 

Beca sighs finishing up her sandwich, “Fine.” She grumbles. 

 

Chloe smiles wider and claps her hands several times and then stands up to places the white hat on Beca. 

 

Beca sighs, fixing the hat properly before putting her plate away, “Where are we going?” 

 

“It’s a surprise!” Chloe says, leading the way to the barn. 

 

Chloe helps tack up Comet because Beca still can’t quite manage to put the bit into the horse’s mouth. Seriously though, Beca doesn’t want to take the chance of losing a finger even if Chloe says that won’t happen. But Chloe doesn’t push Beca to do it anyway, she just comes over when Beca is standing in front of the horse with the bridle in her hand. She appreciates that Chloe understands that Beca is fearful and doesn’t call Beca out on it. 

 

“Thanks.” Beca mumbles. 

 

Chloe smiles slightly, “Of course.” 

 

Beca watches as Chloe fixes the cinch and what Beca’s never noticed before, and she blames it on the fact that Chloe has always had a shirt covering her upper arms and this time she’s wearing a black sleeveless, but she can’t help but be surprised at the amount of muscle in Chloe’s biceps. Okay so she’s totally not staring at them at the moment but damn that’s impressive. Jesus Mitchell reel it in already. Chloe’s temporary, which makes Beca feel a little sad because, although she’d never say it outloud, she does like Chloe.

 

“Ready?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca nods fixing the white hat on her head. She unhooks the clips on Comet’s bridle and leads her out of the barn, Chloe right behind her. She stops when she’s near the trail that Chloe took her through to see that wild horse herd. 

 

“Nope we’re going to the road.” 

 

“Oh… wait is that even safe?” Beca asks furrowing her brow slightly.

 

“Oh totes, we’ll just stay on the side of the road.” Chloe puts her foot in the stirrup and pulls herself up and sits on the saddle. She looks to Beca, “You going to get on?” 

 

Beca sighs, “Right…” Beca puts her foot in the stirrup and pulls herself up, gently sitting down in the saddle. She gathers her reins and looks to Chloe, “Lead the way Beale.” She tenses up when Comet shifts her weight because she’s still not over that. She watches as Chloe passes her with a smile and Beca knows the redhead is trying not to laugh. 

 

Beca makes a clicking sound and Comet starts to walk. Chloe’s right, Comet is a good horse and is pretty slow compared to Arrow who is a bit quicker. Chloe mentioned something about Comet being Casey’s horse and she’s glad Beca can get her exercise. 

 

They come to the road and Chloe slows Arrow so she’s beside Beca, the pair walking on the road while Beca is in the grass. 

 

“How’s Lou?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca shrugs, “Fine, why?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “Just wondering.” 

 

Beca nods, “Well, she’s been hanging around Donald and Benji quite a bit. She doesn’t exactly have friends.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Well- uh, I mean… she- I don’t want to say something’s wrong with her but... never mind.” Beca shakes her head.

 

“She must miss you.” 

 

“I guess… she’s pretty comfy there. I mean, she calls Dave and Lisa grandma and grandpa so… yeah.” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca briefly, “Why don’t you call them that?” 

 

Beca sighs, “Because I- they don’t even know me and I don’t know them. Sure I’ve been there for two years but… I don’t know Beale they were never around before my dad died and then suddenly they want to be part of my life after being in the foster care system for three years? That just doesn’t make sense.” 

 

“You lost your dad at thirteen?” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “How did you figure that out?” 

  
Chloe smiles a bit, “Well you said you’ve been living with Dave and Lisa for two years, you’re eighteen so that means you were sixteen when you moved in with them. If you were in the foster care system for three years before, that would make you thirteen when you went in.” 

 

“Okay so you’re good at math.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Oh no I’m horrible at math. English and science are my forte.”  

 

“But I thought you’re studying business. Doesn’t that involve quite a bit of math?” 

 

“I mean yeah, accounting comes into play. I’ll admit it’s a struggle but Casey is a pro at math.”

 

Beca nods, “Oh. Wait, what did Casey do in New York?” 

 

“She was an attorney.” Chloe says leading them towards a field. 

 

“Oh… wow did not picture Casey as a lawyer.” 

 

“What did you picture her as?” 

  
“Honestly some sort of business boss. I mean she is starting up the Dude Ranch right?” 

 

“Casey hates business.” 

 

“Yet she wants to run the Dude Ranch?” 

 

Chloe sighs, “She’s going to drag me into it.” 

 

“Why are you so against the Dude Ranch?” 

 

“Because Mom never wanted to have a Dude Ranch. That’s not what Hoofbeat is.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Hoofbeat was and should always be about giving horses a second chance, not bringing in people who want a dude ranch experience. I mean, we’ve gotta stay afloat and the Dude Ranch will do that for us.” Chloe lets out a sigh, “Okay, enough about that, let’s go.” She turns into the field and picks up to a trot.

 

Beca shakes her head, squeezing the horse’s sides with her legs and making a clicking sound. She follows Chloe who then picks up to a canter and Beca has to hold onto the horn because it still makes her incredibly nervous. 

 

Chloe leads them into the woods and slows to a trot, “See cantering isn’t so bad.” 

 

Beca lets out a relieved sigh, “Oh god no, it’s still scary as hell Beale.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “You’re doing great, we’re almost there.” 

 

“See when you do this, I can’t help but think you’re gonna murder me.” 

 

Chloe giggles, “Oh yes I’ve been getting close to you just to lead you here and murder you.” 

 

Beca smirks, “I knew it! You and your ulterior motives.”

 

Chloe looks at Beca and smiles and it makes Beca’s heart pound in her chest. It’s not that usual smile it’s got something laced in it, something in her eyes and the way her eyes crinkle a little. Beca’s pretty sure she’s got a genuine smile on her face, something that she doesn’t do very often. God, what the hell is wrong with her? It’s a girl. Just an ordinary girl with red hair, blue eyes and a black cowboy hat. But she’s not ordinary. Chloe Beale is far from ordinary. Chloe Beale dances around the living room at six am, Chloe Beale sings duets in the middle of a party, Chloe Beale is the best listener Beca has ever met, Chloe Beale has a passion for caring for horses and people like no other, Chloe Beale is amazing. God damn it Mitchell reel it in. 

 

“You okay?” Chloe asks, the smile still on her face. 

 

“Uh yeah, totally.” Beca says before looking ahead. A complete lie because her heart's still pounding. She’s also pretty sure her eyes are a little wide because… reasons. 

 

“You know you’re doing really well today.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe briefly, “Oh?” 

 

“You cantered and you didn’t fall off.” 

 

Beca nods, “Right but, I’m still not comfortable being this high up.” 

 

“Beca you just suggested you’re afraid of heights, last week you denied you’re afraid of heights.” 

 

Beca mumbles, “Maybe I am.” 

 

_ Wow, Beca Mitchell actually afraid of something? Weak bro _

“And that’s okay you know.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Beale.” Beca brushes that comment off but really it’s nice to hear that. Although nearly everything Chloe says about her is nice to hear. She’s not used to that though and she’s not sure how to repay Chloe for that. Does she have to repay her? A thanks might do well but Beca can’t naturally say that, she instantly brushes it off. 

 

“Hey over there Beca.” Chloe gestures to a band of horses. 

 

“Is this the same one?” Beca brings Comet to a stop. 

 

“Mmhmm, see that black and white horse? That’s the stallion of the band, he’s in charge. Oh and there’s that foal!” 

 

“Still not over the fact that something cute and tiny like that becomes a scary giant.” Beca says, her eyes focused on the foal. She can hear Chloe giggle and Beca looks at the redhead. God why does she have to be so cute? Damn it, Beca really needs to stop seeing Chloe as cute or gorgeous or.. Okay she needs to stop thinking about Chloe altogether. 

 

“So this is the surprise?” 

 

Chloe nods turning Arrow around, “Come on we better head back to help Jesse make dinner.” 

 

“Jesse’s cooking?” Beca says as she turns Comet around. 

 

“He’s a great cook, takes after his parents who are cooks.” 

 

Oh right. Casey did say he was a son of a chef or something like that. “I don’t think I can handle fancy food.” 

 

“I think he’s grilling.” Chloe says, “Race ya.” 

 

Beca sighs and watches as Chloe picks the pace up to a canter and it takes Beca a while but eventually, she brings Comet up to a canter. Beca eventually catches up to Chloe, who probably slowed Arrow down a bit. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Comet didn’t suddenly stop and Beca nearly ends up on her neck. It’s even worse when she rears at something Beca couldn’t see. She lets out a yelp as she falls out of the saddle and hits the ground, getting the air knocked out of her lungs. Beca lets out a strangled groan, she can feel her hands shaking. She sits up her head hurting a bit, her hat on the ground. 

She can see Chloe turning around and hopping off Arrow. “Jesus what happened?” 

 

Beca sighs laying back down because she’s starting to feel her head spin a little, “She reared and I was not prepared. I so hate you right now.” She watches as Chloe sits down next to her and checks Beca’s head. “Beale… I’m fine.” Beca huffs out. 

 

Regardless she can feel Chloe move the hair out her face, her hands threading through Beca’s hair. “I’m fine Beale.” She insists trying to push the older girl’s hands away. “Totally…” She watches as Chloe gives her a look, clearly not believing her. “I…- okay so I can feel my hands shaking, so what right?” Chloe’s then picking up Beca’s hands, holding them gently.

 

“You’re okay. What hurts?” 

 

Beca grumbles, “Is it not obvious? My head.” 

 

Chloe nods, “Okay just keep laying down for a while.” 

 

“What about the horses?” Beca looks at the sky instead of Chloe, her head spinning a little.

 

“They’re not going anywhere.” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“I mean Comet took off but she won’t go far. I promise, don’t worry about it.” 

 

Beca closes her eyes for a moment, “I’m so not getting back on that horse.” 

 

“And I won’t make you get back on today if you don’t want to.” 

 

Beca groans, opening her eyes to narrow her eyes at Chloe. “I am not going to the cattle drive.” 

  
Chloe smiles gently, “You have to get back in saddle. Monty will make you go. Seriously, I wouldn’t be pushing you to get on horse if he wasn’t making me.” Chloe looks over Beca, “How’s your head?” 

 

Beca pushes Chloe’s hands away and sits up slowly, rubbing the back of her head. “Still hurts.” 

 

“Let’s get you up.” Chloe picks up the dirty white hat and dusts it off. She then reaches her hand out to Beca.

 

Beca takes the older girl’s hand and Chloe helps her up slowly. “Thanks.” Beca mumbles as Chloe puts the white hat on Beca’s head. Gently of course.  

 

“Come on let’s go find Comet.” Chloe walks over to Arrow pulling the reins off his head, holding them in one hand as she walks next to Beca. “Told ya you wouldn’t die.” 

 

Beca sighs, “Pretty sure I was near death.” 

 

Chloe suppresses a chuckle, “You did pretty well though for falling off. It helps if you hang onto the horn and squeeze your leg muscles.” 

 

“You tell me that now?” 

 

Chloe furrows her brow a little, “I did tell you before when we were in the ring.” 

 

Beca looks at the ground, “Oh…” 

 

“There she is.” Chloe gestures to Comet, standing in the field. 

 

Beca walks over to the horse, narrowing her eyes at Comet. “You little…” Beca grabs the reins and walks next to Chloe, leading Comet, tensing every time Comet’s head gets a little too close to her.

 

-

 

Chloe makes Beca sleep on the couch in house because she insists on checking up on Beca throughout the night. That old girl worries Beca has a concussion even though Casey dismisses the idea that Beca has a concussion. Chloe just gets upset with her and dismisses Casey insisting she knows nothing about head injuries. The last time Chloe comes to check on her, she tells Beca she should go to the loft and get ready because they need to be ready for the cattle drive soon. Of course Beca groans through all of this because it’s five-thirty in the morning and with Chloe constantly waking her, she’s barely gotten any sleep. 

  
“Okay so we’re having breakfast there.” Chloe says as she hands Beca a cold cup of coffee, which Beca takes greatfully. 

 

“Good to know.” Beca mumbles as she downs the coffee.

 

Chloe puts the white hat on Beca’s head, “Much better.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Is that so?” 

 

Chloe offers a tight lip smile, “Oh definitely, you look hot.” Chloe winks.

 

Beca nods, “Right.” She’s pretty sure her face is a tad bit red so she looks down and turns around. Damn it Mitchell. 

 

-

 

Beca sits on the grass next to Chloe, who as usual, is invading Beca’s personal space. Aubrey is next to Chloe while Jessica and Stacie sit next to each other, sitting across from Chloe. Jesse and Luke are sitting with them as well, along with Tom and Bumper. Which doesn’t help Beca at all because she still wants to strangle the kid. But something about the way Chloe keeps looking at her every time Tom talks, calms her down a bit. Not to mention Aubrey shuts down most of things that come out his stupid fucking mouth. 

 

“Anyway Aubrey, I’ll be doing some bull riding this weekend.” 

 

“That’s incredibly dangerous Tom, I would not recommend that.” Aubrey says, finishing up her food. 

  
Luke nods, “It’s basically a death wish Tom.”  

 

“Oh you guys are no fun, bull riding is where it’s at.” Bumper says.

 

Jesse tilts his head a bit, “But even you don’t bull ride.” 

 

Bumper scoffs, “Because I’m too amazing at roping and broncs, unlike you.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow at this, she doesn’t exactly like Bumper either anymore. Not that she ever did, but especially now. 

 

Chloe looks extremely annoyed at this, she just takes a drink of her water. 

 

“So… Beca how’s the riding been going?” Luke asks.

 

“Oh City Slick can ride?” Tom asks in a condescending tone. 

 

“Uh well…” Beca looks down at the grass and then glances at Chloe. 

 

“Yes, she’s amazing for a beginner.” Chloe says proudly. 

 

Beca tries to suppress a smile forming at this. Chloe seems to always have her back no matter what and once again, Beca can’t explain how much she appreciates that. 

 

-

 

The cattle drive itself isn’t so bad until she has to cross a creek with Comet. Chloe explains she’ll have to go slow and possibly get off. Halfway through getting off though, Comet rears a little and Beca hits the ground again with a thud. Just her luck that Tom and Bumper pass her and laugh, which only pisses her off more. Chloe’s immediately getting off her horse to check on her. 

 

“I’m fine Beale!” Beca doesn’t mean to shout but she didn’t even want to do this, and already she’s running into issues with Comet, who is standing on the other side of the river. Stupid, stupid horse. 

 

Chloe backs up, “You gotta get back in the saddle this time Beca.” 

 

Beca grumbles and walks across the small creek and gets back on Comet. She hates this and she’s not pleased with Chloe at the moment. She mutters a few swear words and looks at the redhead, narrowing her eyes at the girl, “I’m so done with all of this.” 

 

“Hey at least you didn’t fall in the creek.” Of course Chloe has to be optimistic about this. 

 

“You know Beale, I really don’t like you right now.” Beca brings Comet’s pace to a trot.

 

“Beca, where are you going?” 

 

“Anywhere away from you right now.” 

 

“And how are you going to do that? You’re going the wrong way!” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “That’s the point!” 

  
“Beca!” 

 

“Nope!” Beca brings Comet’s pace to a canter. 

 

“You can’t out run me! You can’t even gallop.” 

 

“Whatever Beale!” 

 

“Beca you’re going in the wrong direction.”

 

Beca doesn’t respond as she brings Comet to a trot, still not entirely liking the idea of cantering. She doesn’t say anything as she keeps going. Beca can hear Chloe behind her talking about how they really should turn around and join the others but Beca just doesn’t want to. 

 

“Beca... I have no idea where we are and it’s getting dark.” 

 

“What?!” Beca stops Comet from moving. “What do you mean you don’t know where we are?” 

  
“I told you we were going in the wrong direction.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “God damn it. What now?” She looks around where they are, they’re in a wooded area. Beca can just barely see because it’s getting rather dark. 

 

Chloe hops off Arrow, “Set up the tents.” 

 

“Tents?” Beca raises a brow, getting off Comet. 

 

“What did you think is in the saddle bags?” 

 

“What?” Beca furrows her brow. 

 

“The saddle bags. You know, the thing hanging off the back of your saddle?” 

Beca looks at the saddle and rolls her eyes. Right. The saddle bags. 

 

So pitching a tent doesn’t go as well as Beca thought. For one, Beca has never set up a tent and second, Beca gets smacked in the face with one of the extendable poles while she tries to stick the pointed end in the ground. So of course, Chloe has to check her lip because it’s busted even if Beca insists it’s fine. Not to mention Chloe’s holding Beca’s chin with her hand and it’s making Beca uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. In the other way that she’s not going to think about. 

 

“You just won’t ever accept help with you?” Chloe’s looking right at Beca’s lips.

 

Beca scoffs pushing Chloe’s hand away, “No of course not.” 

 

Chloe sighs, “Well we’ve got one tent up.” 

 

Beca nods, “Captain Obvious.” 

 

“Oh hush. It’s getting dark, let’s just share the tent.” 

 

Fan-fucking-tastic. The tent set up is meant for one person which is why they have two tents. Which means close quarters and Beca isn’t keen on that, especially since she’s still slightly annoyed with Chloe and for other reasons but she’s not going to think about it. Nonetheless Beca hunkers down in the tent next to Chloe, pulling the sleeping bag over her. She turns off the lantern by her head. 

 

“You know you’re doing great right?” Chloe says.

 

“Whatever Beale.” Beca rolls so she’s facing away from Chloe. 

 

“Okay, don’t believe me.” 

 

Beca sighs, “I fell off again. No way am I’m doing great, so whatever makes you think that…” She ends up back on her stomach and sighs. 

 

“How’s your lip?” 

 

“Fine Beale.” She can hear Chloe sigh. “What?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

Beca turns her head to look at Chloe, raising a brow. “What is it Beale?” 

 

“I just thought we could talk.” 

 

“About?”

  
Chloe smiles a little, “How about twenty questions.” 

 

“When did this turn into a sleepover?” Beca mutters. 

 

“Fine, what do you suggest we do?” 

 

“You said it was late, I thought we’re going to sleep.” 

 

Chloe pulls out her phone and shakes her head, “It’s only ten.” Beca can hear Chloe’s stomach growl.

 

“Hungry?” 

 

“Well we haven’t exactly had dinner.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, she wasn’t even thinking about dinner. “Oh… yeah. Do we even have food?” 

 

“Not exactly…” Chloe bites her lip and looks up a little. 

 

“Beale…” 

 

“Well you see I thought we’d be with the others at this point!” 

 

“So you’re hungry and we don’t have food.” 

 

“Correct.” Chloe gives Beca a short nod.

 

Beca sighs, “Perfect.” 

 

Chloe sits up, “Well it’s not as bad as the one time I went camping with Grandpa and Casey, and we didn’t pack any food. He thought I would have packed something and I thought he would’ve packed something. Casey would not stop freaking out thinking we were going to starve to death.” 

 

“So what did you do?” 

 

“We went back to Hoofbeat.” 

 

“Bummer.” Beca deadpans.

 

“What about you, have you ever gone camping?” 

 

Beca sits up and shakes her head, “Nope.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Beca nods, “Really. I mean, I remember one time when I was eight, my dad helped Lou and I build a fort and we made marshmallows over the stove. He helped us put those plastic stars on the ceiling and we just watched some Disney movie.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Aww that’s great Beca. So you did have fun as a kid!” 

 

Beca shrugs, “Yeah I guess.” 

 

“Got any other stories?” 

 

Beca smiles a bit thinking of the time her father and her took Lou to her first musical. She thinks about the time her father would blast the Beatles and would spin Lou around, dancing. Of course Beca would sit on the couch grumbling until Lou jumped on her begging her to join them, which she did. “No.” She says, frowning and laying back down. 

 

“Beca.” Chloe says softly.

 

“Forget it Beale I don’t want to talk about him.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

There’s a long silence between the two before Chloe speaks up again, “Do you have anyone waiting at home for you?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Yeah Lou.” 

 

Chloe smiles a bit, “No I mean, like a boyfriend… or I mean, a girlfriend.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “No. Why?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “Just wondering.” 

  
“Okay...” Beca drawls out. “Who’s that guy you like?” 

  
“What?” Chloe says quickly. 

 

“That guy you like. You said you told Tom you like someone.” 

 

“Oh…” Chloe smiles a little. “Not a guy.” 

 

Beca stays silent not expecting Chloe to say that. “I mean, that’s cool that you like girls…” Why the fuck did she just say that? 

 

“Both actually.” 

 

“Oh.” Beca nods. “Well, I mean… that’s uh- yeah that’s… nevermind.” Beca says quickly. God why is she flustered by that idea? Stop it Mitchell.

 

“What?” Chloe looks at her.

 

“Nothing!” Beca says immediately. 

 

_ Everyone is temporary _

 

“Really?” Chloe elbows her a bit.

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Really.” 

 

“If you say so.” 

 

“So… who do you like? Is it Aubrey?” Beca’s not sure where her curiosity is coming from. It doesn’t really matter to her, or at least it shouldn’t. 

 

“Oh god no. I mean, I love her but she’s my best friend.” 

 

“Right.” Beca nods a little. “So… who do you like?” 

 

“A brunette.” 

 

“Stacie?” Beca looks at Chloe.

 

“No.” Chloe lays down. 

 

Beca just looks at the girl and furrows her brow. It must be someone Beca doesn’t know. Whatever, it really doesn’t matter to her, or at least it shouldn’t. She lays down and turns so she’s on her stomach. 

 

“You going to ask her out?” Beca asks. 

 

“Maybe…” Chloe trails off. 

 

-

 

Beca wakes to music playing, something about rolling windows down and cruising. She can hear the redhead sigh. She turns around to see the girl pulling the sleeping bag over her head. Beca smirks seeing this, she wonders if Chloe actually has trouble getting up in the morning. 

 

“Five more minutes.” Chloe groans. 

 

“I thought you’re a morning person Beale.” Beca yawns. 

 

“I didn’t get any sleep last night. The ground is too hard.” Chloe whines. 

 

Beca shakes her head and buries her head into her pillow. “Do you think we’re going to find out way back?” 

 

“Five more minutes Beca.” Chloe whines again.

 

Beca chuckles, “What time is it?” 

 

Chloe grumbles as she turns the song off and looks at her phone, “Eight thirty-three.” 

 

Beca chuckles again, “You’re having trouble getting up? What time did you go to sleep?” 

 

“Five twenty was the last time I checked my phone.” 

 

“Beale!” 

 

“I know… I just want some sleep.” Chloe whines. “And food.”

 

“Well, the sooner we get up the sooner we get food right?” 

 

“Mmmhm.” 

 

“So get up Beale.” 

 

Beca watches and Chloe sits up, her hair is a bit messy and when she turns around Beca can really see that Chloe didn’t get much sleep as her eyes are half open. Yet Chloe wears a small smile. 

 

“Well then.” Beca says as she sits up. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve gotten that little sleep since my senior year of high school.” 

 

“Senior year?” 

 

Chloe nods, yawning, “Yeah ACTs, finals, college applications, working with horses. All that makes for a busy schedule.” Chloe then stumbles out of the tent. 

 

Beca can’t help but smirk as she follows Chloe out of the tent. She watches as Chloe stretches briefly, twisting her midsection. “Oh my back.” Chloe groans as she rolls her shoulders. 

 

“I thought you’ve been camping before.” 

 

“Yeah but only twice with the same result. Which is why I don’t spend the night in a tent on the hard ground.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “So are we going?” 

 

Chloe chuckles, “We have to pack up first silly.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

-

 

Chloe and Beca manage to make their way back to where they ate breakfast. The others are there and Aubrey is walking over to them.

 

“Where were you?” 

 

Chloe yawns, “Beca got us lost.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “I just wanted to get away from you.” 

 

Chloe sighs, “Like you could out ride me.” 

 

Beca narrows her eyes at the girl. 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, “We’ve been worried sick. Come on, we saved you breakfast.” 

 

Chloe immediately drops down from Arrow, “Thank heavens I’m starving!” 

 

Beca watches as Aubrey takes Arrow’s reins, “Come on you too.”

 

Beca drops down and looks at Aubrey who just points in the direction of Chloe. She follows Chloe towards Jessica and Stacie, the two look like they’re just about to finish eating. Tom is standing next to Bumper, the two are talking. She doesn’t see Luke or Jesse, but she can’t bring herself to care to find out where they are. 

 

“Hey!” Jessica says, “There you are, where have you been?”

 

“Probably making out.” Stacie says. 

 

Beca furrows her brow at this and Chloe noticeable stiffens for whatever reason. Beca thinks maybe she’s repulsed by that idea. Whatever. 

 

Jessica shakes her head, “Food is over there guys. You two must be starving.” 

 

Chloe slumps her shoulders, “You have no idea Jess.”

 

-

 

Beca, Monty, and Chloe ride back in the truck together. Chloe ends up sleeping on Beca which Beca really does not mind, at all. She knows Chloe needs to rest because she wants to work with the horse in the ring. But now she can currently feel Chloe’s breath on her neck, suddenly she can’t wait to get out of the truck. She stares out the window trying to distract herself, for reasons. 

 

Chloe sits on the fence railing, insisting Beca a join her instead of standing on the ground with Jesse. Beca complies with a sigh, sitting next to the redhead, watching the brown horse run around the ring. 

 

“Thought of name yet?” Jesse asks. 

 

“Nope.” Chloe says. 

 

“How about Furious?” Jesse asks. 

 

Chloe shakes her head, making a face, “No…” 

 

Jesse shrugs, “Okay, how about Firecracker?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head. 

 

“Okay… how about Beca?” Jesse suggests, smiling a bit too much for Beca’s liking.

 

Beca narrows her eyes at Jesse.

 

“Not funny Jesse.” Chloe says, giving him a warning tone. “Oh, Challenger!” 

 

“Challenger?” Jesse asks. 

 

“Well I can’t go naming him Jalapeno Pepper, he’s not peppered or green.” Chloe says this as if it’s obvious. 

 

Beca chuckles, “Firecracker makes me think of red.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Exactly!” 

 

“So Challenger it is.” Jesse says with a small smile. 

 

“Okay Challenger.” Chloe says hopping down into the ring when Challenger stands on the opposite side of the ring. She walks over to Jesse taking the halter out of his hands. “Okay buddy, you’re okay.” Chloe walks up to the brown horse slowly. She brings the halter to his neck, rubbing the halter against him. “See it’s not gonna hurt you.” Challenger lifts his head a bit. Beca watches as Chloe slowly places the halter on Challenger, smiling wide when she clips it. She’s smiling right at Beca and Beca can’t help but smile back. 

 

“Nice job!” Jesse shouts a little too loudly because Challenge takes a run for it. 

 

Chloe quickly climbs the fence and glares at Jesse, “Way to go…” 

 

Jesse cringes, “Sorry Chloe.” 

  
Beca nearly falls off the fence when Challenger gets a little too close to her. 

 

Chloe lets out a huff, “Hopefully he calms down. Jeez Jesse, you can’t be shouting like that.” 

 

“Sorry.” Jesse mumbles. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes at him and looks back at Chloe who is intently watching Challenger. 

 

Jesse starts going on about the Fourth, which is this weekend. He continues to talk until Chloe politely asks him to shut-up because Challenger has finally stopped in his tracks. 

 

“Okay, let’s try this again.” Chloe hops down and slowly walks over to Challenger, who is near the gate now. Beca watches as Chloe gets near Challenger and is able to stroke his face. “That’s a good boy.” The redhead says softly. 

 

Beca can’t help but smile because Chloe’s smiling at this horse that, last week, was trying to break down the stall door. It amazes Beca how far she’s come with the horse, how passionate Chloe is and how she refuses to give up on this horse. Even if, after Chloe stops stroking face, bolts again. It amazes Beca that Chloe doesn’t get upset, she just quickly climbs the fence.

 

“You just don’t give up do you?” Jesse shakes his head with a smile.

 

Chloe looks at Beca for a moment before looking at Jesse, shaking her head, “Nope!”

 

-

 

The Fourth of July party is quite fun. Jessica’s family is around and although Beca doesn’t like kids she can admire the fact that they can play a mean game of football. Aubrey’s with her parents and she seems more uptight than usual. Monty, Chloe, and Casey have bits of their family there. Jesse’s manning the grill with his dad, the two seem to have a close relationship. Of course they’re blasting country music.

 

Fat Amy is currently telling a Beca a story while she picks at her food. It’s not that she doesn’t like it, she’s just not very hungry at the moment. She looks at Fat Amy and offers a tight lip smile, “Wow, that is… fascinating Fat Amy.” 

 

“Yeah don’t ever mess with those kangaroos.” She walks away from Beca without a word. 

 

Beca furrows her brow and looks down at her plate filled with snacks. She walks over to the garbage and looks around before tossing it. She doesn’t want to come off unappreciative, even though she tells herself she doesn’t care. She slips away from the commotion to call Lou to check on her. 

 

“Hey Beca!” 

 

“Hey Lou.” Beca chews on her lip as she walks to the barn. “How’s today going?” 

 

“Great! I’m with Benji and Donald right now.”

 

Beca can hear her friends shouting and saying hello. “Tell them I say hi.” 

 

“Beca says ‘hi’ guys!” There’s a pause and then Lou is speaking, “So how’s your day going?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “Totally awesome.” She says sarcastically. 

 

“I’m happy it’s going well.” Lou says genuinely because of course, she can’t pick up Beca’s sarcasm. 

 

“Yeah… so uh- yeah just wanted to check on you.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“So have fun okay?” 

 

“I will Beca.” 

 

Beca nods, “Alright, talk to you again soon.” 

 

“Bye Beca!” 

 

Beca hangs up and sighs, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Beca turns around to see Chloe. “Oh. Hi.” 

 

“What are you doing in the barn?” 

 

“I uh…was just checking on Lou.” 

 

Chloe waves her over, “Come on back.” 

 

Beca follows Chloe back to the others.

 

Soon enough it becomes dark enough for fireworks. Aubrey pulls Chloe down to sit next to her and Chloe pulls down Beca with her. It kind of throws Beca when Chloe leans against her as the older girl talks to Aubrey. Shouldn’t she be leaning against that brunette she likes? Beca shakes it off when Stacie sits next to her. Beca can see Stacie eye Chloe and then her before shaking her head and turning to talk with Jessica. 

 

Beca scrunches her face as the fireworks go off, they’re a bit too loud for her taste. She can feel Chloe lean closer into her and Beca just shakes her head at the girl. She can see Aubrey glaring at her but honestly, that’s not something that surprises her anymore. She rolls her eyes and looks back at the sky. She can almost admit that this is nice and she’s not sure why because she’s partial to being with Benji and Donald for the Fourth. 

 

When it’s over and everyone has said their goodbyes, Chloe is still leaning against Beca. Beca can’t bring herself to mind anymore as Chloe leans on her. She’s pretty sure she likes the way it feels when Chloe leans on her. God damn it Mitchell reel it in. She needs to stop these stupid feelings for Beale right in its tracks. 

 

“So, did you have a good time? Chloe asks. 

 

Beca is about to shrug but then she feels Chloe rest her head on Beca’s shoulder. She lets out a sigh instead, “Not gonna lie Beale, kind of wished I was with Lou.” 

 

“Oh? Wait, that was past tense.” 

 

Beca looks up at the sky and she can now see the stars instead of smoke blinding her view. “Uh… I mean- I uh, well, I don’t know…” Beca glances down at Chloe. 

  
Chloe pulls away and looks at her, “What do you mean?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “I just- I don’t know it’s different.” 

  
“How so?” 

 

“The people.” Beca says simply. 

 

“People?” 

 

“I mean  just you, you make things fun and I really like you- ...I mean, yeah people are just different here.” Beca stares at the ground after saying this. Wondering why the hell she’d say something like that. It’s just Chloe, who is a great friend. Nothing more, or at least that’s what she tells herself.

 

“Beca?” 

 

Beca just hums. 

 

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks. 

 

“I... you just make things more fun you know?” Beca looks at Chloe finally. It’s not a lie but it’s not the full truth either. She obviously can’t tell Chloe, ‘Hey I think I might like you more than friend and if you weren’t here I would probably be hiding in the loft’, because she absolutely does not like Chloe like that… yes she does. 

 

“That doesn’t explain your hiding.” 

 

“I was not hiding...” Beca looks at the sky briefly. 

 

“Then what was that?” 

 

“Nothing.” Beca sighs, “Nothing at all.” 

 

“Right.” Chloe says getting up, putting her hand out. 

 

Beca takes Chloe’s hand, standing to her feet. Only when she does, Chloe doesn’t let go until they start walking back. She looks at Chloe who looks like she’s trying to talk but nothing is coming out. Beca stays quiet when they reach the house. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t mean anything by that?” Chloe sounds slightly hopeful, for whatever reason. 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “Mean what?” 

 

Chloe opens her mouth to say something but shakes her head slightly, “Nothing, nevermind. I’ll see you in the morning.” Beca catches the slight disappointment in her voice and she wonders why it’s there.

 

“No what is it?” 

 

Chloe takes a deep breath, looking up briefly before looking at Beca, “I like you.” 

 

Beca smirks, “Yeah I know I’m awesome.”

 

Chloe sighs, “I flat out say it and you still don’t get it.” 

 

Beca tilts her head, “What don’t I get?” 

 

“You’re the brunette I was talking about in the tent!” Chloe gestures to Beca.

 

Beca’s pretty sure her ears are lying to her, because there’s no way Chloe Beale just implied she’s the girl Chloe likes. Part of her doesn’t even understand how Chloe has been giving her signals. She goes over it in her head, trying to think. The touching? Chloe’s like that with Aubrey. Then again, Chloe’s been more touchy with her than Aubrey. The compliments? Beca’s pretty sure Chloe compliments everyone. Beca can’t put her finger on it and yet, Chloe is standing in front of her, looking for a response and all Beca can get out is, “Oh.” 


	7. For the Love of a Redhead

Beca Mitchell is an expert at avoiding people. She can disappear for a day or a few weeks and it’s only known that she’s not dead because the stock on food goes down. However, avoiding Chloe Beale is a completely different story, especially since Beca works with the older girl and especially since she lives with the redhead. 

 

She doesn’t say anything when Chloe asks her on a date, she just stands there frozen because she’s not entirely sure what to say. A “yes” leads to a date which will lead to other possibilities that will always end with Beca leaving. A “no” leads to possibly leaving Chloe looking like a kicked puppy, and no one likes a kicked puppy. A ‘no” could also quite possibly lead to an awkwardness Beca would greatly appreciate avoiding. So she just stands there. 

 

“Are you being serious right now?” Chloe asks in disbelief. 

 

Beca doesn’t even nod in response, she just stands there and shoves her hands into her pockets. Even worse, she can’t look at Chloe directly. 

 

“I…- you know what, good night Beca.” Chloe turns on her heel, clearly angry, clearly not going to say anything more as she disappears into the house. 

 

Beca just stands there before walking over to her bike. She checks her phone to see it’s nearly one. The time doesn’t stop her from putting her helmet on and driving off to wherever the road takes her. She’s not about to wake up tomorrow to the awkwardness she originally was trying to avoid. She supposes not saying anything is just as bad, if not worse. Maybe she should have explained herself, explained that she just can’t take the chance of becoming attached because everyone is temporary. Maybe she should’ve explained that she can barely think about leaving already. Add falling for Chloe Beale to the list makes things worse. 

 

She’s not sure how long she’s been driving, but enough to pass two small towns and now on the third. She pulls into a diner / gas station. Beca fills the tank partially and decides to head back after a quick stop for food. With the amount of money she put in for gas, she prays that the prices at the diner aren’t too high. 

 

The diner is empty except for a large woman of color, who says ‘Good Morning darlin’!’. Beca just sits down on a swivel chair, setting her helmet down next to her. The place reminds her of a typical cheap breakfast diner, complete with an old television in the corner. Beca lets out a sigh and looks down at the paper menu. The prices aren’t so bad. 

 

“Can I get you coffee darlin’?” 

 

Beca just nods, frowning at the choices on the menu that just aren’t appealing to her at this hour. If she’s being honest, she’s not a big breakfast food type person. She’s craving a burger or something similar. 

 

“Here you go dear.” The woman places the steaming cup of coffee in front of Beca. “Need more time deciding?” 

 

Beca looks up at the woman, she has brown eyes, her hair is tied back using a bandana that’s folded up. “Uh do you have any sandwiches?” 

 

The woman smiles and nods, “Oh yes, here.” She flips the menu over. 

 

Beca looks down at the menu and decides on a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She can feel her phone buzz and she checks it, ‘Chloe’ lights up the small front screen. She thinks about answering but instead she pockets it.

  
“Here you go dear.” The woman sets the plate down in front of Beca. 

 

Beca nods and thanks the woman. She’s not sure if she’s got a huge frown on her face or if she’s really that readable but the woman doesn’t leave. Beca looks at the woman and then around her, feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Is something wrong dear?” 

 

Beca looks back at her food. “Uh…” 

 

“You seem troubled.” The woman says. 

 

“It’s nothing…” Beca says taking a sip of her coffee, wondering why this woman cares to know what’s going on in her head currently. This is like something out of a movie and it’s odd.

 

“Are you sure ‘bout that?” 

 

Beca looks at the woman and shrugs, “Just some girl…” She pulls on the edge of leather jacket with her hands. 

 

The woman seems interested as she leans on the counter a bit. “Tell me about.” 

  
Beca plays with the spiral in her ear, smiling a bit, “Seriously?” 

 

“Honey we all have some problems, whether it be about a boy or a girl.” 

 

Beca just stares at her coffee.

  
“So what’s going on with this girl?” 

 

Beca’s not sure if she should answer. Who is this woman anyways? People aren’t normally this friendly. “Something someone said is keeping me from doing what I’d like to do.” Beca mumbles, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

 

“Why are you lettin’ someone else define what you do with your life? You don’t seem like you’d let anyone tell you what to do.” The woman gestures to Beca’s jacket and helmet. 

 

“I just…” Beca shrugs, “I just- I don’t know... She’s temporary.” 

 

“And who says you can’t enjoy her while you have her?” 

 

Beca shrugs again, “Dunno.” She feels her phone vibrate again and this time she checks it. It’s an unknown number so Beca picks up. “Who is this?” 

 

“You’re kidding me. It’s been almost two months and you don’t have my number in your phone?” It’s Casey. 

 

“No I just have Beale’s.” 

  
“Speaking of Chloe, she’s worried sick. Where are you?” 

  
“I..” Beca looks up but the woman she had been talking to is gone. “I don’t know I’m in some breakfast diner.” 

  
Beca can hear Casey sigh, “You need to come back.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Not now Casey.” 

 

Beca can hear muffled voices and what could possibly be Chloe wishing to talk to Beca. She lets out a sigh, waiting for a response. 

 

“Monty says you have to be back by dinner.” 

 

“And if I’m not?” Beca raises a brow.

 

“Just be back by dinner!” Casey half shouts, clearly annoyed.

 

Beca hangs up the phone and finishes her sandwich. 

 

The woman comes back over with a smile, “So have you figured out what you’re going to do darlin’?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “Dunno... How much?” 

 

“Three twenty-two.” 

 

Beca pulls out a five, “Keep the change.” 

 

“Thank you darlin’. Good luck with that girl.” 

 

-

 

“Where have you been?” Casey yells at Beca as she gets off her bike. 

 

“Relax, it’s not dinner yet.” Beca places her helmet on the seat.

 

“It’s dinner now!” Casey says, as she expresses her anger by flailing her arms. “Where did you even go?” 

 

Beca doesn’t answer because she can see Chloe in the ring with Challenger. She looks back at Casey who is clearly waiting for an answer, which Beca doesn’t have because she has no clue where that diner was. 

 

“Hours away.” Beca says with a roll of her eyes. She pushes the sleeves of her leather jacket up, “What’s for dinner?” 

 

Casey sighs and walks away. 

 

“Or not.” Beca mutters as she walks into the house, sitting down at the table. 

 

Dinner is awkward, to say the least. It’s not like it’s something that can be brushed under the rug because Chloe isn’t talking and Chloe’s always got something to say during dinner. With no Fat Amy, they eat in an awkward silence. Occasionally Monty will ask how it’s going with Challenger and reminds Chloe of his terms on Challenger staying. Casey tries to bring up the Dude Ranch but Monty shoots her down, requesting that she leave business out during dinner. 

 

The next few days become difficult in trying to avoid Chloe. Chloe’s pissed, and understandably so,considering Beca has yet to apologize. Not to mention Chloe is the passive-aggressive angry type which makes for an awkward team. The first time working together didn’t go so well and it was clear Chloe wasn’t focused. So Beca ended up working with Casey and Fat Amy, which was not nearly as fun as working with Chloe. Sure it’s entertaining but it’s just not the same. 

 

But now she’s pacing back and forth in the loft, hoping Lou isn’t busy, hoping the younger girl will pick up.

 

“Beca!” 

 

“Hey Lou.” 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

 

Beca stays silent for a moment, “Uh… so you know Beale right?”

 

“Of course, that’s the only person you ever talk about! How is she?” 

 

Beca cringes, “Pissed.” 

 

“What did you do?” 

 

Beca’s jaw drops a little, “Dude! Why is it always something I did?” 

 

“Well is it?” 

 

Beca grumbles, “Yeah…” 

 

“So what did you do?” 

 

“Okay so you know I like her a lot and-” 

 

“I knew it!” 

 

Beca shakes her head with a small smile, returning to her pacing. “Yeah, yeah, yeah not the point.” 

 

“Did you find out if she likes you back?” 

 

Beca nods, “Uh yeah.. a few nights ago actually.” 

 

“And?” 

 

“And?” Beca furrows her brow.

 

“What happened Beca?” There’s excitement in the younger girl’s voice.

 

“Oh right… uh so she- well uh… okay so… she kind of asked me out and I kinda sorta said nothing.” 

 

“What?” Lou shouts. 

 

“I know I know, I messed up big time- she’s… you know what Dad used to say. Everyone’s temporary-”   
  


“Whether it’s for a day or fifty years. Yeah, so do something!” 

 

“Lou, she’s temporary. What’s the point if she’s only going to be around for a month or two?” 

 

“That’s why Dad said that though!” 

 

“What?” Beca furrows her brow. 

 

“The whole temporary thing. Cherish someone while you have them, we don’t have forever with people.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “That’s... “ She definitely did not read into that motto the same way Lou has been reading into it. Maybe for once it was Beca who read things wrong. The more she thinks about it the more that makes sense. Her father was a pretty positive person. However, she can’t shake the way he said it to her that October morning.  “That’s… how- when did you get so smart?” Beca smirks, completely derailing her thoughts. 

 

“I’m the positive one, you’re the negative one. Dad did always say we’re the yin-yang sisters.” 

 

Beca chuckles, “Okay so you’re saying I should just pretend that the relationship wouldn’t end in the next few months? That I should just throw myself out there?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Lou.” Beca scolds. 

 

“Don’t Lou me. Do it! She sounds awesome and nice, unlike everyone else you’ve dated.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Gee thanks.” 

 

“Of course!” Beca can hear the smile in Lou’s voice. “She sounds really special to you.” 

 

Beca sighs, “I can’t Lou.” 

 

“Oh come on! Who says you even have to come back huh? Not me!” 

 

Beca frowns, “I’m coming back after this and that’s final Lou.” 

 

“But if you like it there as much as you say you do, then you should stay there Beca.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No Lou, I have to face reality at some point.” 

 

“Is that place not real?” 

 

“Lou.” Beca solds. ”I’m coming back when I’m done here, end of discussion.” 

 

“Okay… well, I still think you should ask Chloe out.” 

 

Beca sighs, “You really think I should, don’t you?” 

 

“Absolutely! What’s the worst that could happen?” 

 

Beca bites her lip, she could think of at least two off the top of her head. Two things that scare her beyond belief. She’s never needed someone and she’s never loved someone the way should could possibly love Chloe. Not that she loves Chloe more than a friend right now but, the possibility scares her. 

 

“Beca you still there?” 

 

“Huh? Yeah.” Beca looks to the doors that are currently swinging out. She walks over to the edge and looks out at the ring, where Jesse and Chloe are working with Challenger. 

 

“So what are you going to do?” 

 

“Apologize I guess…” 

 

“How are you going to do that?” 

 

Beca sighs, “I don’t know…”

 

-

 

Apologizing has never been easy for Beca. Ever. So perhaps trying to apologize in front of Jesse isn’t going to work. She figures the only way she’s going to be alone with Chloe, is if they go on a trail ride.. But Beca’s still not keen on riding, it still makes her nervous. She wonders if Chloe would be up for a motorcycle ride, the redhead hasn’t been on the bike in a while. The last time they went was when Beca needed to run an errand or two. But that’s not Chloe’s favorite thing so she scraps that idea completely. Unable to come up with anything else, she settles for asking Chloe to take a break for a trail ride. 

 

She walks over to the ring where Chloe is, climbing the fence to sit on the top beam. “Hey Beale?”

 

“Yes?” Chloe keeps her eyes on Challenger as the horse stands still in the corner. 

 

“I uh- well, could we go on a trail ride?” 

 

“Beca wanting to go on a trail ride? This is new.” Jesse smiles. 

 

“If you want to go on a trail ride, you can go with Jesse.” Chloe replies.  

 

Jesse shrugs, “I can’t leave you alone Chloe, you might as well go.” 

 

Beca silently thanks Jesse, although she’s not sure that he knows he just helped her. Maybe he knows, maybe he doesn’t. Whatever. “What do you say Beale?” 

 

Chloe sighs and looks at Beca before looking back at Challenger, she puts the lunge line on the fence and walks towards Beca, “One hour.” 

 

Beca hops down, “Got it.” 

 

Beca tacks Comet up for the most part, except for Chloe putting the bit in. Beca’s glad Chloe will still do that for her. She pulls herself up onto Comet and leads the way to the path the two took to see the wild herd. 

 

“Where are we going Beca?” Chloe asks, clearly irritated. 

  
“Uh.. surprise?” Beca fixes the hat on her head.

 

“Uh-huh. Do you know where we are?” Chloe asks, giving Beca an expectant look. 

 

Beca slouches, letting out a huff, “No… But I have an idea.” 

 

“Beca no slouching.” Chloe says. 

 

“Can we talk?” Beca asks, sitting upright. 

  
“Are we not talking?” 

 

“Right…okay…” She watches as Chloe catches up next to her, looking at Beca with a slightly furrowed brow. “I’m sorry. What I did was a really dick move. I- well, uh…” Beca looks down and then back at Chloe’s whose face has softened a little. “I totally freaked. I shouldn’t have just left you hanging and I shouldn’t have said nothing or run and not answer your calls. I freaked because I…” Beca shrugs, “My father he uh…” Beca takes a deep breath, “He would say everyone is temporary, whether it be a day or fifty years. I uh… well, I just-” Beca huffs, “I don’t what I’m saying…” 

 

“You got scared because you don’t want to get attached to anyone, because everyone is temporary.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca nods. “Yeah.” She’s still impressed the way Chloe can pick up on these things. 

 

Chloe shrugs, “Why couldn’t you have said that before?” 

 

“Because I’m- I don’t know, I just… I don’t know.” Beca looks ahead.

 

“Because you’re scared.” 

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, “Am I seriously that readable?” She looks back at Chloe. 

 

Chloe smiles a little, “It helps that I know you pretty well.” 

 

Beca just nods, “Forgiven?” 

 

“You’re forgiven.” Chloe says. “Now, how about I lead so we don’t get lost.” 

 

Beca smirks, “Sounds like a plan Beale.” 

 

“No murder this time, promise.”

 

Beca chuckles, “You’re so weird.” 

 

“You started it.” Chloe picks the pace up to a canter.

 

“Beale!” Beca shouts as she slowly picks up Comet to a canter. 

 

The trail ride is nice. The two talk like nothing happened… almost. There’s something in Chloe’s tone here and there that makes Beca thinks Chloe is disappointed. She brushes it off at first as nothing but the disappointed tone continues for the next few days. Beca tries to wrap her head around what’s bothering the redhead but, she just can’t. Until she realizes why Chloe’s disappointed. Beca concludes that Chloe’s disappointed she never brought up the idea of the date, the date Beca has yet to say yes or no to.

-

 

Beca helps Casey paint the porch for one of the Dude Ranch cabins, Fat Amy and Chloe are working on the other one. Apparently, they really need to get ready to start taking in clients. She sighs already feeling bored, thinking about the conversation she had with Lou a few days ago. 

 

“You know Beca, Chloe’s still upset.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Well holy shit I didn’t know.” 

 

“Don’t be like that.” Casey says.

 

Beca stops painting and looks to Casey. 

 

Casey gives her a look, tilting her head a bit, “You seriously need to work on you communication skills.” 

 

Beca raises a brow and goes back to painting. 

 

“You know you should be painting with her.” 

  
Beca hums, “Yeah you’re the one who wanted me here.” 

 

“Yeah and now I’m realizing you need to get over there.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “And do what?” 

 

“Answer her date question.” Casey says simply. 

 

“Right, and who’s going to make me? You?” Beca rolls her eyes, “I’d like to see you try.” 

 

“I’ll talk to Monty about making you ride more.”  

 

Beca scoffs again, not believing the older girl. 

 

“Don’t believe me? I’ll talk to Monty about the rodeo. How roping really increases teamwork and teaches discipline.” 

 

Beca looks up at Casey, narrowing her eyes, “You wouldn’t.” 

 

Casey raises a brow, “Oh I would. We’re talking about my little sister here.”   


Beca wants to rolls her eyes, still not over the fact that Casey nor Monty will talk to Chloe about her mother dying. She’s surprises herself that she’s not currently glaring at either one of them all the time or not trying to strangle them. She’d like to do that but, she’s not entirely sure how much Chloe would appreciate that. 

 

“Right, so go on or I’ll start discussing roping lessons.” 

 

Beca puts her brush down and gets up with a sigh, “And what exactly should I be saying?” 

 

“Ask her on a date.” Casey says simply.

 

Beca gives her a look, “Really? You really think I should… Never mind.” Beca shakes her head and walks over to Chloe and Amy.

 

She goes over the possibilities of asking Chloe on a date, the positive and the negative, she disregards her feelings. She needs to be practical about this. Sure, Lou’s idea that one should cherish people because one won’t have someone forever sounds great but, she can’t help but drown herself in the negative option. Everyone’s temporary so what’s the point in getting close to anyone? 

 

Beca doesn’t get much more thinking time because it’s a short walk. Fat Amy is currently painting the door while Chloe is working on the porch. 

 

“Hey Beca! What brings you here?” Fat Amy asks. 

 

Beca gestures to brush, “Help.” Yes, she’d love some help right about now. She can hear Chloe chuckle. “I mean… can I uh, talk to Beale?” 

 

“Okay, shoot.” Chloe says turning around and standing up. 

 

“Alone.” Beca says, gesturing to Fat Amy. 

 

“Alright, alright but I’m taking my awesomeness with me.” Fat Amy walks away towards Casey.

 

Chloe looks at Beca, a small smile on her face. “So what did you want to talk about?” 

  
“Yes.” Beca furrows her brow at her own word. Yes? What the fuck? “I mean… yes to the date?” 

 

Chloe furrows her brow, ‘What?” 

 

Beca cringes slightly, “I mean… yes?” 

  
Chloe throws her hands up a bit, “Beca if you’re not sure, then don’t answer!” 

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, “I just- you’re disappointed and I hate that.” 

 

“So you think a lousy answer to me asking you out on a date is going to fix that?” Chloe shakes her head. 

 

“Yes…?” Beca says. 

 

“Unbelievable.” Chloe half whispers, half shouts, turning around to work on painting the shutters.

 

-

_ Have fun for once grasshopper  _

 

The words echo in her head as Beca gets ready for the day. What Lou said is true, she should just take advantage of the time she has with the redhead. She should just dive in. But that idea just scares her. Chloe makes it hard to be distant, she makes it hard not to talk, she makes it hard to not want to ride, and she makes it hard not to like her a whole lot. Chloe Beale makes it hard not to love her. Wait. What? No. No way. Not that word. Too soon. Way too soon for that word. Friend love? Yes. But Beca’s going to add that to the list of things not to think about. Ever. 

 

It breaks every single rule in Beca’s book though. The biggest one being, don’t get attached. But maybe… maybe Chloe’s worth it. Maybe. There’s something about this girl that Beca’s been breaking her rules for. Beca would immediately shove anyone touching her, leaning on her, holding her hand, running fingers through her hair, and basically any other form of touching Chloe initiates. Yet she lets Chloe. For fucks sake though, Beca has let Chloe give her a massage. Beca hates massages.

 

Beca also doesn’t talk about her time in the foster system to anyone. Yet she lets little details slip here and there, she’s even told Chloe about her fight with Andy. Not the one that put her jail, not yet… Scratch that, not ever. Okay, she doesn’t like to talk in general because it’s usually so forced but with Chloe… Chloe makes easy by being very specific with what she wants to talk about. The redhead knows when to stop a conversation or drive the conversation in a different direction. Heck, the girl sticks up for Beca when she least expects it. 

  
Chloe makes things less boring. Chloe makes things funny. Chloe makes acting like a complete weirdo, adorable. And okay, Chloe Beale makes those stupid button downs look good and a cowboy hat look incredibly… well, hot. There she’ll admit that. Chloe Beale makes horse riding alright and not so fucking scary. Chloe Beale does a lot of things. 

 

So, she makes the decision to ask Chloe on a date, properly. Except she’s not exactly how she’s going to go about that. She’s also still not sure if she should really be doing this so soon. Even though it’s been a few days, something’s off. The redhead has become increasingly less talkative and not just towards Beca, towards everyone. It makes Beca wonder what’s wrong. 

 

As she walks through the kitchen and into the dining room, there’s just Fat Amy and Jesse having a comical discussion, no Chloe. Beca furrows her brow and sits down. Neither Fat Amy or Jesse stop from their discussion, they just keep talking. She looks down at the plate in front of her and then back up, still no Chloe. Casey sits down and starts dishing up and everyone follows suit. No Chloe though. Monty’s missing too but that doesn’t really matter to her.

 

Beca tries to figure out whatever Jesse and Fat Amy are talking about but she really can’t jump in the middle of that kind of conversation. Casey is working on some papers, but no Chloe. She makes a face before asking. “Where’s Chloe?” 

 

The room goes silent and it makes Beca uncomfortable. 

 

“She’s having a rough morning.” Casey says simply, immediately returning to her papers. 

 

And just like that, the others go back to eating and conversing. Chloe having a rough morning? It just doesn’t make sense. Chloe is a complete morning person who can go on about six am like it's three in the afternoon. Unless she was up all night again.

 

“What about Monty?” 

 

“He’s on his annual fishing trip. He left early this morning.” Jesse says, getting up to put his plate away. 

 

Beca waits at the table until everyone is gone. Waiting for Chloe to show up, staring at the empty plate and coffee mug in front of her. Casey told her she can heat up the food in the microwave and Beca’s a bit baffled by this considering she’s pretty sure Chloe can use a microwave. She’s never actually seen Chloe use one with her own two eyes but, she’s pretty sure. That actually wouldn’t make sense if Chloe couldn’t use one. Oh god where is her head going? Of course Chloe can use a microwave. Why the hell she debating this? 

 

After a while of Chloe not coming out, Beca decides to check on the older girl. She walks through the living room and down the hallway. Chloe’s room is the first door on the right, the only door on the right. The door is mostly closed, although Beca can see in a bit. From here, Beca can see a desk and above it, an array of trophies of various sizes. There are a few photos on the desk but Beca can’t quite make them out. 

 

She pushes the door open and stands there awkwardly. Chloe’s facing away from her and she can hear sniffling. She’s not entirely sure what she should do so she decides to observe the room. The walls are painted gold and the light reflects of the room so much Beca’s pretty sure the room doesn’t need lights. Horses decorate the space, from posters to a few mini sculptures. Chloe’s bed is pretty low to the floor and she’s wrapped in blue blankets. Very fitting because blue seems to be Chloe’s favorite color. Hey, it looks good on her. She can see an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall in the corner. She wonders if Chloe plays. 

 

“Go away Casey.” Chloe’s voice cracks. 

 

“It’s uh, Beca.” Beca cringes and stays put. 

 

Chloe doesn’t move, she just pulls the covers closer to her. “I’ll be out soon.” 

 

This is the second time Beca has heard this amazing, vibrant girl, sound broken. Beca thinks this has to do with Chloe’s mother. She does recall Chloe saying the anniversary of her mother’s death was coming up.  “Are you okay?” Beca mentally slaps herself. Of course Chloe’s not okay, she’s been crying.

 

“I guess.” Chloe sits up and wipes her eyes with a hand. She then fumbles with her fingers in her lap, looking down. 

 

Beca steps forward and tries to think of something comforting to say. But Beca’s no good with comforting especially since she gave Chloe everything she had in the loft. When it comes to her sister, Beca always ends up playing guitar or something. The thought sparks an idea in Beca’s head, she walks over to the guitar and looks at it. There’s a capo on the neck which works in Beca’s favor. She picks up the instrument and puts the strap over her head, fixing the capo on the fourth fret. 

 

“I didn’t know you play.” Beca states. 

 

Chloe doesn’t look up from her hands, “I tried but I just got so busy after...” Chloe’s voice is so soft Beca can barely hear her. 

 

Beca sighs softly not believing she’s about to play for Chloe, because she doesn’t like playing for strangers. Then again, Chloe’s not really a stranger anymore. Heck, Beca wants to try and ask this girl on a date. Beca starts out softly and that’s when Chloe looks up. Chloe’s face is red but her eyes aren’t puffy. Beca figures she hasn’t been crying too hard then. But it doesn’t matter, Chloe’s been crying and that just doesn’t sit well with Beca. 

 

Beca looks down at her fingers on the neck, making sure she’s playing the right notes. She looks down at her fingers plucking the strings at the sound hole. Then she looks at Chloe who is watching Beca’s fingers. There’s a small smile forming slowly on the the redhead’s face. Beca can’t help but grin. She plays the chorus of the song and Chloe’s smile gets a little bigger. 

 

She continues to play softly and it’s not until the last chorus does Beca start to slap the base of the guitar. Beca plays louder and she uses the heel of her palm to create a beat while she plucks at the strings. Beca keeps her eyes on her hand for a while before looking at Chloe who seems to be in awe. She then repeats the chorus, fading slowly. 

 

“That was amazing Beca.” Beca watches as Chloe runs her fingers through her hair, pushing it to the side a bit. “That was Titanium right?” 

 

Beca smirks, “You know David Guetta?” 

 

“Have I been living under a rock?” Chloe asks, patting the bed gently. 

 

Beca puts the guitar back against the wall and sits on Chloe’s bed. “Well I just thought all you listen to is country.” 

 

Chloe smiles a bit, “I’ll admit, I only heard it when I was in glee club.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Of course.” She smirks, “You know we’re going to have to expand on your music taste.” 

 

Chloe smiles softly, “I’ll be out soon okay? Meet you in the loft and we can expand my music taste.” 

 

Beca nods standing up, “You okay?” 

 

Chloe nods bit, “Bad dream.”

 

Beca knows that’s a lie because the redhead is a terrible liar but she let’s it go. 

 

-

 

Beca shows Chloe her playlists and some songs but she can’t help but notice the redhead isn’t interested. The two are currently sitting on the bed, Beca’s playing a song and Chloe just seems distracted. She watches as the redhead looks at the wood doors held together by a simple latch. 

 

“Everything okay?” Beca pauses the song. 

 

Chloe looks to Beca and nods, “Sorry just tired.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “What’s going on Beale?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Nothing.” 

 

“Are you disappointed?” Beca asks, unsure what’s going on. 

 

Chloe visibly tenses, she takes a deep breath before speaking, “I’m fine. Just let it go Beca.” The older girl gets off the bed, standing up, “We should go work with Challenger.”

 

Beca closes her laptop, confused with why Chloe’s acting so strange. This isn’t normal for the redhead and it’s worrying to Beca. “Beale, what...- fine. I’ll drop it but seriously, are you okay?”

 

Chloe clearly forces a smile. “I’m fine.” The older girl waves Beca over, “Come on let’s go.”  

 

The rest of day goes on pretty normal, well except for Chloe being extremely distracted. Seriously, the girl seems almost scatter brained. The redhead nearly gets trampled by Challenger and luckily, Jesse pulls her out of the way. Beca cringes through most of it but since Jesse doesn’t seem all that worried, Beca wonders if she should be this worried about the redhead. Everyone has their off days right? Certainly Chloe Beale can’t be bubbly everyday, twenty-four/seven. But that doesn’t explain the crying this morning.

 

Chloe asks Beca to put away the lunge line and Beca complies because it’s Chloe asking her to do something. However, when Beca returns Chloe is nowhere to be found and the truck is gone. Beca looks to Jesse but all he can do is shrug. 

 

“It’s how she deals. She disappears but she’ll be back tomorrow.” 

  
“Wait what do you mean?” Beca stops the boy from entering the house. 

 

“Chloe didn’t tell you?” 

 

Beca looks at Jesse, “What?” 

 

“Four years ago was the accident.” 

  
Beca can feel her heart sink. “She- no- she didn’t tell me.” Beca wonders why that is when Chloe usually is so open about things. “I mean she mentioned a while ago it was coming up but that was it… Oh my god.” Beca shakes her head, “Where- do have an idea where she went?” 

 

Jesse shakes her head, “Dunno. Probably with Aubrey, that is her best friend after all. Look, I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

 

Beca nods, “Okay, um… Tell Casey I’m gonna go find her.” She just wants to make sure Chloe’s with Aubrey.

 

Jesse frowns a little, “Uh, will do.” 

 

-

 

Finding Aubrey becomes a wild goose chase when she finds the blonde isn’t at Murphy’s. She checks Luke’s to get Aubrey’s address. However when she gets to Aubrey’s house, she finds the girl at Stacie’s. 

 

“Beca thank god!” Stacie says looking worried. 

 

“Hey Stacie is Aubrey here?” 

 

Stacie nods, “Yeah, come in.” 

 

Beca doesn’t pay attention to the house, she’s too focused on Aubrey, who is sitting on the couch. Jessica is sitting beside the taller blonde, she’s wearing a look of worry. No Chloe.

 

“Hey Aubrey?” 

 

Aubrey looks up, clearly worried, “Do you know where she is?” 

 

Beca’s eyes go a little wide, “I thought she’d be with you...” 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, “She usually comes right away in the morning. I’ve tried calling her all day but she won’t pick up.” 

  
Beca groans, “Fuck.” 

 

“Weren’t you with her?” Stacie asks. 

 

Beca sighs, “Yeah but she disappeared when I put the lunge line away.” 

 

Jessica looks at Aubrey, “Try calling her again.” 

  
Beca tries to think of where Chloe could have possibly gone. She thinks about what she does with Lou but that doesn’t really help her. She recalls first hearing about her father and she remembers leaving for a while to visit the crash site. That’s when an idea comes to mind. 

 

“Where’s the crash site?” Beca asking, looking to the girls. 

 

“The crash site?” Jessica asks. 

 

“Yeah…” Beca really doesn’t really want to elaborate why she asking about the crash site. 

 

Aubrey explains where the crash site is and before the girls can do anything, Beca’s out the door and driving towards the crash site. She knows it’s kind of rude, but she’s focused on Chloe right now. 

-

 

Beca parks her bike as soon as she finds the truck. By now, the sun has disappeared and the stars are out. She walks towards the direction of the truck and spots the redhead leaning against a crooked tree. From what she can see, Chloe’s drinking something and she’s ninety percent sure it’s alcohol. She watches for a moment before walking towards the redhead. The closer she gets, the harder it is on Beca because Chloe’s crying. Hard. The redhead doesn’t even notice Beca until she’s sitting next to the older girl. 

 

“Wh-what are you d-doing here?” Chloe half slurs, taking a drink from the bottle. 

 

“I was worried.” Beca says softly, looking down to see three other bottles. “Beale what are you doing?” 

 

“I…” Chloe says sniffling, “I- it’s so hard.” 

 

“Talk to me Beale.” Beca wonders if she should take the bottle out of Chloe’s hand. 

 

“I can’t take it.” Chloe slurs. “I… it still hurts after all this time.” 

 

Beca just looks at Chloe unsure what to say. 

 

“It’s my fault.” Chloe starts to cry again, “It’s my fault that she’s dead.” Chloe takes another sip of her drink. “I k- I killed her.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No you didn’t.” 

 

Chloe tosses the bottle, “I did…” 

 

Beca tries to put her arm around the older girl but it’s pushed away by the redhead. 

 

“Please, jus...- I don’t… no touching.” 

 

“Beale…” Beca becomes more worried hearing this. Chloe Beale has never come off as someone who doesn’t want some sort of physical contact. Especially if it’s for comfort.

 

“I just want…” Chloe sighs, still slurring a bit. “To be alone” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “I’m not leaving you like this.” 

 

“Why?” Chloe shouts, finally looking at Beca. 

 

Chloe’s a mess, strands of red hair are plastered to her face, her make up is running, and her eyes are puffy. Beca shrugs, “Because-‘cause I care Beale.” 

  
“I killed her! I should’ve- I was supposed to drive! She... she… was so tired b-but it was raining so h-hard I was scared.” Chloe sobs. The redhead pulls her knees to her chest and props an elbow on her knee, her head falling into her hand. Beca notices Chloe’s hands are shaking. “Casey blames me. Monty blames me. I-I killed her!” 

 

“You didn’t.” Beca says softly because she has nothing else to say. She tries to come up with something every time Chloe screams she killed her mother. She knows the redhead is drunk and needs to be taken home. “You didn’t.” Beca says every single time. 

 

“Fuck. I killed her.” Chloe leans against Beca. 

 

Beca quickly realizes it doesn’t matter how many times she tells Chloe, no matter how many times Beca tries to reassure her, Chloe needs to hear it from her family. Beca clenches her jaw thinking about Casey and Monty. How can Monty just leave on a fishing trip, how can Casey just put herself into paper work and ignore her younger sister? How can they fucking ignore Chloe? How can Monty be all wise and shit when he can’t even face his own problems? How can-...Beca notices Chloe is trying to stand up. 

 

Beca puts her arm around the redhead, helping her up. “Easy Beale.” 

 

“I feel sick…” Chloe slurs. 

 

Beca nods, “Let’s get you home.” 

 

“I don’t wanna!” 

 

Beca starts to walk towards the truck. She sees her bike but right now, her father’s bike is the least of her worries. She’ll figure that one out later. Right now her focus is Chloe. “Beale, we have to get you back.” 

 

“I don’t wanna face Casey… she blames me.” Chloe mumbles so much Beca can barely make out what the girl just said. 

 

Beca briefly clenches her jaw, “I’m not gonna let her.” She looks to Chloe, “Do you have the keys?” 

 

“My-my pocket.” Beca watches as Chloe fumbles to get the keys. The redhead ends up dropping them on the ground and Beca does her best to pick them up while holding Chloe upright. “Bec- sick.” Chloe sighs. 

 

“I know, I know.” But Chloe’s already leaning over to vomit. Beca cringes at this, she doesn’t do well with this sort of thing. The redhead starts to cry again which leads to coughing, which leads to a bit of dry heaving. It’s hard to watch, hard to hear.

 

Somehow Beca manages to get Chloe into the truck. She manages to get Chloe to lean against the window and buckle the girl in. “It’s gonna be okay Beale.” Beca says as she pulls out her phone. She dials Casey’s number waiting for the older girl to pick up. Casey doesn’t pick up though. “Beale, can I see your phone?” 

 

Chloe fumbles with her phone dropping it on the seat. “Damn it.” Chloe slurs as she runs her shaky hand through her hair.

 

Beca picks up the phone and when she unlocks it she notices it’s a picture of her and Chloe the day of the cattle drive. Ignoring it for now she immediately goes into the redhead’s contacts, dialing Aubrey’s number. 

 

“Chloe?” Aubrey sounds worried. 

  
“No it’s Beca. I found h-” 

 

“Oh thank god! Is she okay?” 

 

Beca sighs, “She’s drunk as hell. I’m taking her home.” She hears Aubrey let out a sigh.

 

“I’m coming over as soon as she gets sleep! You better take care of her Mitchell.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah.” Of course Beca’s going to take care of Chloe, who does Aubrey think she is? Beca mentally shakes her head. Not important. 

 

“Good-bye Beca.” 

 

The phone beeps before Beca can offer a goodbye. Not that it really matters. She puts the phone in her lap, not wanting to put Chloe through the hassle of pocketing it. 

 

“Bec…” 

 

“Yeah?” Beca looks at the older girl who is silently crying. 

 

“It’s my fault.” 

 

Beca starts the engine, “It’s not your fault.” 

 

-

 

When Beca enters the house, Casey’s telling them to keep it down which pisses Beca off to no ends. Seriously, if she wasn’t holding Chloe right now, she’s beat the living shit out of Casey. 

 

“Fuck.” Chloe slurs as she nearly trips through the hallway. “Bec...I - oh god.” 

 

Beca can hear Chloe heaving again and she immediately takes the redhead into the bathroom setting her down by the toilet. Beca holds Chloe’s hair back and when Beca tries to put her hand on the older’s girl back, it gets shoved away. Beca looks away from the girl trying to block out the sounds Chloe’s making. 

 

When Chloe pulls away to lean against the wall, she falls apart again, all Beca can do is watch. It’s clear Chloe doesn’t want physical comfort and no matter what Beca says Chloe won’t believe her. It makes Beca furious that Casey isn’t here. Beca looks to Chloe, the girl’s head is in her hands, “I’ll be right back, promise.” Beca’s tempted to offer some sort of comforting gesture but she figures that will only upset the redhead more. 

 

Beca stands and walks out of the bathroom in search of Casey. She finds the girl in her room, papers strewn across the bed. Beca, in complete anger, pulls some of the sheets onto the floor. “What the fuck is your problem?” Beca shouts. 

 

“What the hell Beca?” Casey looks at her.

 

Beca points in the direction of the bathroom, “Why the fuck are you ignoring the fact that your sister is blaming herself for that crash? Why the fuck are you pretending she’s not making herself sick because she thinks she killed her mother? Why are you just sitting here like today’s a normal day?” 

 

“Hey, I’m hurting too!” Casey's shouts. 

 

Beca does her best not to yell too loudly, “I don’t give flying fuck if you’re hurting. You wanna know why? Because you’re the older sister. It’s your fucking job to take care of her! Your goddamn job to be there when she’s falling apart! It’s your job to tell it’s not her fault. You have no fucking clue what she’s going through! What amount of pain would you be in if you believed you killed someone on accident?! I can’t- I can’t imagine what that must be like to believe that. And you let her deal with that alone? You’re pathetic!” 

 

Casey shakes her head, “I don’t know what to say to her…” 

 

Beca wants to scream, so she does, “God fucking damn it Casey get your ass in there and tell her it’s not her fucking fault! Get in there and be there for your little sister even if you have nothing to say. Do your goddamn job or swear to god I’m gonna-” Beca clenches her fists, “Right now!” 

 

Beca watches as Casey gets up and then disappears. She follows the older girl to make sure Casey goes into the bathroom. When she does Beca lets out a relieved sigh and sits down in the kitchen. She thinks about being there for Lou all these years, for bending over backwards to make sure her sister was okay, everyday and never alone. Ever. Beca runs her hands through her hair and closes her eyes, lets out a frustrated sigh. She takes a deep breath before standing, pulling her phone out. 

 

She walks outside, dialling Monty’s number. 

 

“Beca, is everything alright?” 

 

Beca clenches her jaw, how the fuck- not important right now. “No, everything is not alright.” 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

Beca does her best not to yell, “Wha- what’s going on? Gee, your granddaughter is not okay and you- you left her alone! Talk about issues!” 

 

“Now hold up, you don’t know what you’re talking about-” 

 

“No you listen. Casey ignores her and you do the same thing! It’s sickening. Dude I respected you! You need to get here as soon as possible.” Beca lets out a huff, “You… you need to be here for your family. I get parents aren’t supposed to outlive their children but I know for fact that family is supposed to be there for each other. But instead both of you are running away from someone who needs you. That’s all I have say to you.” Beca hangs up before Monty can get a word in. 

 

Beca looks through her contacts, letting it highlight ‘L’. She notices the time and figures she’ll just leave a message. 

 

“Beca!” 

 

“L-Lou... what- what are doing up it’s almost one-thirty?” Beca walks to the porch swing. 

 

“Watching musicals duh!” 

 

“Right. What musical?” 

 

“Little Shop of Horrors.” 

  
“Again?” Beca pushes the porch swing a bit before sitting down. 

  
“It’s either this or Annie.” 

 

“Remind me to find you musicals on DVD.” 

  
“I absolutely will!” 

 

Beca smiles, “So how are you?” 

 

“Really good! It’s nice that it’s summer. How are you? I mean, something is going on because you’re calling me past ten.” 

 

Beca shrugs, “Just…” She thinks about telling Lou, but then scraps the idea. No, she will not go to Lou about her problems. “I’m great.” Beca’s glad she doesn’t have to put much enthusiasm in, Lou will buy it. “Just thinking of my little sister that’s all. Want to tell you… that I miss you and thank-you for the advice you gave me.” 

 

“I miss you too Beca! A lot! I miss you playing guitar…” 

  
Beca frowns, “Bother Donald about getting those recordings.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“For recordings of us doing our thing… on the stage.” 

  
“Oh! Okay!”   
  


“Not now though.” Beca says. 

 

“Beca?” It’s Casey. 

 

Beca nods, “Okay Lou, I love you but I have to go. Get some sleep soon.” 

 

“Love you too!” She hears a mumbled ‘okay’ and knows Lou will probably watch another movie. “Bye!” 

 

Beca hangs up and turns to Casey, “Yeah?”

 

“Chloe wants you.” Casey points behind her, “She’s in her room.” 

 

Beca nods and walks into the house and down the hallway, into Chloe’s gold painted room. Chloe’s laying down on the bed, facing away from her and Beca wonders if the girl is asleep.    
  


“Beale?” 

 

Beca can hear Chloe mumble something but she can’t quite make it out. She walks over to Chloe and can see the redhead just barely patting the bed next to her. Beca walks around the bed and hesitantly sits down. “Beale?” 

 

“Thank you...” Beca watches as Chloe struggles to keep her eyes open. 

 

Beca smiles a little, “No thanks needed. Just doing what needed to be done…” 

 

“Thanks.” Chloe reaches out for Beca’s hand. “C’mere.” 

 

Beca watches as Chloe tiredly threads her fingers between Beca’s. 

 

Chloe just mumbles, “C’mere Bec.”

 

Beca holds back a sigh as she scoots closer to Chloe, laying down. She stiffens a bit as Chloe curls up into her. She looks at Chloe, seeing nothing but red hair, she hesitantly moves it out of the way and smirks. Okay, so maybe she’s totally enjoying Chloe curling up into her but she just would rather it be when Chloe’s not so upset. Because it actually hurts Beca seeing her like this. However the small smile forming on Chloe’s face makes Beca feel a bit better. 

 

“Thanks.” Chloe mumbles again, pulling their hands closer to her. 

 

Beca just lays there and watches as Chloe’s breathing evens out. She runs her fingers through Chloe’s hair, letting out a soft sigh, “Pretty sure I’d do just about anything for you...” Oh fuck. Did she really just say that outloud? She’s thankful Chloe’s asleep and didn’t hear that She’s not entirely sure if that’s true. Can she really say that? Sure she’d refuse to let Chloe continue to blame herself, sure she’d go on a trail ride if Chloe asked, sure she’d let Chloe drag her to a party, sure she’d… Crap. She knows what she just said is nothing but the truth, and that scares her.

 

-

 

Beca wakes to groaning and she opens her eyes to see Chloe sitting up. Beca sits up and gets off the bed to kneel in front of Chloe, “Hey.” Beca says softly. “Where’s the aspirin?” 

 

Chloe puts her hand to her head, groaning, “Bathroom.” 

 

Beca stands and walks out the door, nearly crashing into Casey. “Jesus.” 

 

Casey hands Beca a bottle and a glass of water, “Here, Jesse’s making breakfast. Oh and Stacie called, she’s bringing the bike over. Aubrey’s already in the kitchen waiting.” 

 

Beca let’s out a sigh of relief, “Okay good.” She takes the water and bottle, “Thanks.” 

 

“You’re not still mad are you?” Casey hesitantly asks. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and lets out a huff, “I never liked you. You threaten me with a bucket of freezing water. Not to mention you also threw it me once.” 

 

Casey makes a clicking sound, “Good.” 

 

Beca walks back into Chloe’s room and hands the glass of water to Chloe. She opens the bottle and takes out two pills, handing them to Chloe. She watches as Chloe finishes the glass of water. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Beca just stays silent. 

 

“Casey told me you pushed her to finally talk.” Chloe says softly, laying back down. 

 

Beca nods, sitting gently beside Chloe, “Yeah… Did she help?” She speaks softly.

 

Chloe smiles a bit, “A lot. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” 

 

Beca smiles a little, “I wouldn’t believe me either.” 

 

Chloe smiles a bit more, “Seriously though, I’m done blaming myself.” 

 

Beca grins, “Good.” She pauses for a moment before speaking again, “By way, Aubrey’s in the kitchen and Stacie is coming over too.” 

 

“I should probably apologize for worrying her, and Jessica... and Stacie.” Chloe cringes a bit.  

 

Beca shakes her head with a small smile. 

 

“What?” Chloe tilts her head a bit. 

 

“Nothing… you’re- I wouldn’t apologize.” Beca furrows her brow, ”Then again, I’m not very nice.” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “After last night? I think you’re the sweetest.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Oh lord, there goes my rep.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “What rep?” 

 

Beca gestures to herself, “Obviously my badass reputation.” 

 

Chloe giggles, “Right… badass. Still the sweetest though.” And then Chloe slowly sits up and kisses her cheek. 

 

Beca feels herself instantly turn red and stiffen. That’s totally and completely new. The kissing the cheek, not feeling herself turn red.

 

“Beca breathe.” Chloe grins. 

 

She didn’t realize she was holding her breath and she let’s it out, looking at Chloe, “Would this be a bad time to bring something else up?” Beca cringes slightly.

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “Like?” 

 

Beca shrugs, suddenly becoming very aware of the pounding in her chest. “I uh- well… I was wondering…” She plays with the spiral in her ear, “I- I well...- I... okay so-” Beca sighs, “Beale?” 

 

Chloe hums, looking at Beca, smiling a bit. 

 

“Will you go on a date with me? Like… I’m asking for real.” Beca looks up momentarily before looking back at Chloe. 

 

Chloe grins, “Thought you’d never ask.” The redhead kisses Beca’s cheek again. “I’d kiss you but I’m pretty sure my breath smells.” The redhead puts her hand on Beca’s upper arm, nodding. “Horrible first kiss.” 

  
“You-” Beca can feel herself turn red. A lot of her is glad Chloe can’t kiss her because Beca has yet to even go over the scenario in her head. No she’s totally not going to think about it later either. She just half laughs, half scoffs, “You’re so weird.” 

 

Chloe stands up slowly, “I’m gonna shower and get ready.” 

  
Beca stands heading to the door, “Oh… I may or may not have blown up at Monty so… ” 

 

Chloe smiles a bit,  “Good, I’ll be able to talk to him finally.”  

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “You okay?” 

Chloe’s smile just gets bigger, “Never better and I have you to thank.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes with a grin, “Good.” 

 

_ Everyone is temporary Grasshopper _


	8. Like a Sledgehammer

Beca’s currently with Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie, and Fat Amy on the porch. The five have been kicked out as Monty, Chloe, and Casey talk. She tries to listen to the conversation going on but she just can’t. She can’t with her mind flooded with a million things. Voices? Beca shakes her head at this, no she’s not crazy. At least she doesn’t think so… whatever.

 

Beca watches as Chloe steps out of the house. She notices Chloe’s eyes are a bit red, “Hey guys.” 

 

Aubrey immediately stands up to hug Chloe, “Do have any idea how much you worry me?” The blonde pulls back. 

 

Chloe cringes, “Sorry Bree.” Then Chloe smiles a bit, “But Beca took good care of me. Promise.” 

 

Stacie walks over to Chloe and whispers something into the redhead’s ear. 

 

Chloe smiles more, “Yes, yes she did.”

 

Aubrey furrows her brow, “What did she do?” 

 

Chloe just smiles wider, “Beca finally asked me out!” 

 

Beca tries not to cringe because that’s what’s been on her mind. Temporary, temporary, temporary. It all just scares her, not that she’d admit that. However it floods her brain over and over and she’s doing her best to ignore it.

 

Aubrey immediately looks to Beca and suddenly Beca feels terrified. “You did?” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “Yeah…” 

 

Chloe speaks suddenly, “Okay Bree, no best friend talk.” 

 

Aubrey nods although the look on the blonde’s face says something else. 

 

Beca backs up a bit only to trip off the porch a bit. 

 

“Bec!” Chloe calls out. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “I’m fine.” 

 

Jesse looks at the others, “You guys staying for lunch?” 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, “No I have work to do.” 

 

Stacie sighs, “I should probably go help my dad. Chloe how’s the horse?” 

 

Chloe gestures to the ring, “Challenger’s good.” 

 

Aubrey frowns, “No.” 

 

“No what?” Chloe asks. 

 

“You can’t go naming the horse Chlo’, he’s not yours.” 

 

Chloe crosses her arms, “I can’t call him ‘it’.”

 

“Beca?” Beca turns to see Monty, she can’t help but narrow her eyes slightly. 

 

“I’d like to talk to you.” He walks back inside.

 

Beca follows Monty into the living room, Casey is just getting up to leave. She watches as Monty sits down and Beca follows suit, sitting across from him. 

 

“Thank-you.” Monty says simply. 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Thank you?” 

  
“Thank-you for doing this.” Monty says, “For not letting Chloe go through this alone anymore.” 

 

Beca scoffs, trying not to rolls her eyes, “Yeah whatever. Why didn’t you do this in the first place?” 

  
Monty sighs, “You have to understand. When this first happened, Chloe wouldn’t talk. She wouldn’t talk for weeks and weeks. She pushed everyone away. She would walk away every time her mother was brought up.” He pauses and Beca watches as he thinks. “Now I know why.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, scoffing, “That doesn’t explain the last two years. I mean, dude, you just leave for a fishing trip and Casey just throws herself into work.” 

  
“Hey now, the first year I asked if Chloe would be okay with Casey-” 

 

“Of course she would say that.” Beca stands to walk away.

 

“I know, I know.” Monty sighs, “But-” 

 

“Yeah she forgave both of you, she doesn’t blame herself anymore, I got it. But that doesn’t change my view of you...” Beca walks back outside to find everyone gone but Chloe, who is sitting on the steps of the porch. She plants herself next to the redhead. “You okay?” 

 

Chloe nods looking to Beca, “Yeah… Finally got to talk about it all and it feels good. Really good.”

 

A small smile tugs at the corners of Beca’s lips.

 

“Seriously Beca, thank-you.” Chloe kisses Beca’s cheek. 

 

Beca scrunches up her face, trying to ignore the red probably creeping up her face again. “Yeah…” 

 

Chloe giggles, “You’re pretty great you know that?” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Pretty great?” 

 

Chloe nods, humming. 

 

“Gee thanks.” Beca deadpans. Wait, that was a compliment. 

 

“Hey, that was a compliment!” Chloe’s mouth drops a little. 

 

Beca narrows her eyes a bit, mainly at the fact that she wasn’t very accepting of the compliment. Why does she do that? “Yeah, yeah Beale. Just- just…” 

 

“What?” Chloe shoulder bumps Beca gently. 

  
“Nothing!” Beca says looking at her hands then back at the redhead. “Nothing.” 

 

Chloe gives Beca a look, clearly not believing her. 

 

Beca lets out a huff, grumbling. “I just want you to be happy.” Beca looks back at ground, “No one likes a kicked puppy.” She looks back at Chloe.

 

“Kicked puppy?” 

 

Beca offers a tight lip smile, “Yeah…” 

  
Chloe just nods, “Well that makes you pretty great Beca Mitchell.” 

 

Beca does her best not to scoff, trying to take the compliment. It’s Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale, who is the nicest person Beca has ever met, telling her she’s pretty great. Not that Beca’s not used to compliments from Chloe. But there’s something in her voice that makes her heart pound.

  
“Do you have a swimsuit or do we have to go shopping?” Chloe asks.

  
Beca looks to Chloe, “What if I don’t want to go?” 

 

“Oh come on Beca!” Chloe puts her arm around Beca’s.

 

Beca sighs, “I don’t do swimming.” 

 

“Because you can’t or…?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Because it’s- I dunno.” She shrugs. 

 

“It’ll be fun! There’s music, there’s volleyball, drinks and snacks...” Beca listens as Chloe lists all the other reasons Beca should go. But it’s not any of those reasons that causes Beca to say yes. Beca says yes because Chloe tugs on her arm and pouts ever so slightly. 

 

“Fine.” Beca lets out a huff. 

 

The rest of day goes on pretty normal. Chloe is much more like herself, like she was before The Fourth. The older girl makes some improvements on Challenger which just seems to make Chloe’s day better. They go back to talking and joking around, Beca shows Chloe some music and this time the redhead is ecstatic to hear it. 

 

“So what gave you such an eclectic taste?”Chloe asks, nudging Beca gently. 

 

Beca shrugs, “Dunno.”

 

Chloe nudges Beca a bit harder, “C’mon tell me.” 

 

Beca sighs, “Uh… I’m not good with words. I guess uh, music kinda… I don’t know.” 

 

“So like a second language.” Chloe states simply. 

 

Beca just looks at Chloe, unsure how this redhead manages to figure things out like that.

 

“What’s your favorite artist?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca scrunches her face, “Too many to choose from.”

 

“Okay, top five.” Chloe looks at her. 

 

“Still too many.” Beca clicks on the next song. 

  
“Top five bands?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca sighs, thinking.“The Paper Kites, Twenty One Pilots, uh… Blue October..” Beca groans, “But there’s so many others too… Like Chvches or Issues. There’s just too many great bands to have a top five.” 

 

“Singers?” 

 

Beca chuckles, “That’s not any easier. Probably... Ellie Goulding, Kygo, Lights, um Imogen Heap… God there’s so many Beale, I could go on and on. I’ve been listening to a lot of Butch Walker lately...”

 

“So I take it you don’t have a favorite song.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “God no.” Beca looks at Chloe, “What about you?”

 

“Oh easy! For bands, Florida Georgia Line, Eli Young Band, Parmalee, Sugarland, and probably Little Big Town.”

 

Beca raises a brow, “Is Florida Georgia Line your ringtone and alarm?” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Yep! Cruise is the name of the song.” 

  
“Okay, what about singers?”

 

“Hmmm, obviously Carrie Underwood and Miranda Lambert, but also Keith Urban and Luke Bryan. Oh and Kacey Musgraves is must have in any car ride.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “Legs, Leg’s best friend, Australian dude, cowboy hat guy… and I don’t think I’ve heard of Kacey.” 

 

Chloe giggles, “She sings Follow Your Arrow! I’ve sung it in the car like a hundred times.” 

 

Beca raises a brow. 

 

“Come on you know.” Chloe nudges her, “Do I have to sing it?” 

 

Beca just continues to look at Chloe. She knows very well what song Chloe’s talking about, the girl sings it in the car enough times that the sound is ingrained in Beca’s head, she just wants to hear the redhead sing. Because yes, Chloe has an amazing voice and Beca sometimes can’t get enough of it. She still stands by the idea of Chloe singing in a coffee shop. She’s pauses the song and just watches as Chloe sings, watching as the redhead gets more and more into the song. 

 

Dinner is the best though because they talk about the days when Chloe’s mother was alive, Beca finds out the woman’s name was Cheryl. Monty makes a joke about how they had to continue the ‘C’s in the names. Casey grumbles about being little and the other girls making fun of her for her name because apparently it’s a boy’s name. Even Jesse talks about how Cheryl made the best horse jokes, and he actually tries to make a few himself. Casey just rolls her eyes and everyone laughs, including Beca. They talk past dinner and through movie night, which Beca is grateful for and not just because she gets out of watching a movie. Because while it’s way cheesy, it’s too true, she has never seen Chloe talk about her mom before with such happiness.

 

However one thing that isn’t normal about that day, is Beca’s inability to sleep. Her head is pounding and it’s because she’s thinking about Chloe. Specifically jumping the gun this morning about asking Chloe on a date. She beats herself up about it because her brain keeps going over every past scenario with temporary things and people. She shuts her eyes tightly and let’s out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut? Why the hell did she ask that amazing and kind and wonderful- Stop. She needs to stop and think logically. Chloe’s temporary, that’s logical. But Chloe’s kind and sweet and gorgeous and… Okay she really needs to stop. 

 

-

Days later, Beca grumbles, digging around for her black board shorts, clothes strewn across the floor. She lets out a groan when she hits the bottom of her bag. “Fuck.” She searches through the small dresser and groans again when she can’t find them. 

 

“Having problems?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca groans, “I can’t find...” She takes a glance at the doorway and suddenly can’t find words anymore. Chloe’s wearing her hair up in a ponytail, she’s got on a simple blue bikini top and ripped denim shorts. Beca does her best to keep her mouth closed and her eyes from wandering in places for far too long. She hears a small giggle and she looks up at Chloe, there’s a mischievous grin on the redhead’s face. 

 

“Like what you see?” Chloe strikes a quick pose. 

  
Beca opens her mouth to say something, but instead she just feels her face flush, her heart pounding, “I- uh- mm.. what?” Beca shakes her head and turns around, looking down at the mess of clothes on the floor. “My shorts.” 

 

“Beca you still haven’t unpacked?” Chloe’s looking at the bag where there’s a mess of clothes.

 

Beca plays with the spiral, “Uh… nope.” 

 

Chloe walks over, “Mind if I help look?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe’s legs because she knows if she looks up she’s going to end up flustered again. Not that eyeing Chloe’s legs is going to make anything better. “Yep… I mean, yeah sure.” Nice legs... that’s a given considering all the riding Chloe does. Chloe mentioned riding is a lot of leg work. What the hell Mitchell? 

 

Chloe crouches on the floor and digs through Beca’s bag, “What color are they?” 

 

“Black…” Beca turns around to look through the near empty dresser. 

 

“You know you should really unpack all this stuff.” 

 

Beca just grumbles, “No.” 

 

“Why?” Beca feels her shoulder being tapped lightly, “Here.” 

 

Beca takes the black shorts out of Chloe’s hand and puts them on and she walks towards the bed, nearly falling over. “‘Cause this is all temporary.” Beca cringes as soon as it leaves her mouth. She didn’t want it to sound so horrible.

  
“Right.” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca turns around, offering dodging glances, “Look… I just…” Beca starts to mumble, “It sucks okay?” She shakes her head and grabs her sunglasses off the bed, “I’m totally still down for that date I asked you for.” That’s only half a lie.

 

Chloe nods, “Speaking of which we have to come up with a day.”

 

Beca looks around for her leather jacket. “Shit.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“My jacket.” Beca digs through the clothes. 

 

“Becs it’s a million degrees out today. It-”

 

Beca groans, “No, I gotta find it okay? Just… let me find it real quick.” She starts tossing clothes onto the bed, eventually turning around in circles to find it. She feels gentle hands on her shoulders and she looks up to meet blue eyes. 

  
“You left it in my room.” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca nods, “Right... Yeah.” 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Beca pushes Chloe’s hands away, “Yeah fine. Whatever…” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “It’s okay, it’s important to you.” 

 

Beca nods. 

 

“Ready? Towels are in the truck.” Chloe smiles. 

 

Beca grins, “Whatever you say Beale.”

 

-

 

What Beca didn’t notice about Aubrey’s house before, she notices it now. It’s very… well Beca’s not sure how to put it exactly, there’s not a lot of photos and home like things. There’s not a bunch of fancy electronics either, it’s minimal. There’s not a huge array of books but there are neatly places books and a very nice couch. There’s not a single television, not one that Beca can see. It feels more like an office space than a home, minus the family photos. She follows Chloe through the kitchen and into the backyard. There’s a deck and stairs, which leads to the second floor of the house, and an in ground pool. Chloe quickly runs to Aubrey and brings her into a hug. 

  
“Hey Beca!” Jessica says.

 

Beca offers a tight lip smile and just gives a short nod, holding some sort of grey, graphic faded, towel. She stands there awkwardly until she’s nearly knocked over by some large mass.

 

“Oh sorry Becky!” Luke says, looking at her briefly before looking up behind Beca, “Hey Case did you bring the drinks?” 

 

Beca furrows her brow. Casey? Casey’s here? Beca turns around, sure enough Casey is with Stacie. 

 

“Of course I brought them!” Casey shouts. She walks down the stairs, a cooler in hand. Stacie is right behind her. Casey places the cooler down before she walks towards to the lawn where Jesse is. Stacie grabs something in the cooler before sitting down beside Aubrey. 

 

“Hey toss the ball man!” Jesse shouts. 

 

Luke runs off, tossing the football to Casey.

 

Beca watches the three before slowly walking in the direction of Chloe, who is talking with Aubrey and Jessica now. They’re sitting around an in-ground fire pit. Beca watches for a moment before looking around, unsure if she should sit down or not. While she’s briefly watching Luke and Jesse toss a football around, she feels a small tug and looks to see Chloe grinning.

 

“Sit down silly!” Chloe puts her hand on her lap.

 

Beca looks around, there’s no more chairs and suddenly Beca feels very awkward. “Uh are there… more chairs?” Beca turns to Aubrey. 

 

Beca bites her lip before sitting down on Chloe’s lap. She is suddenly very aware of the amount of skin contact going on. She notices the way Aubrey narrows her eyes but she just ignores it. 

  
“Here.” Chloe hands the container of sunscreen to Beca. 

 

Beca takes the container and watches as Chloe rubs the cream in. She tears her gaze away and looks at the other three. Aubrey is still glaring but Jessica seems to pull her out of it as the two talk. 

 

Once again Beca loses track of the conversation between the four. But this time it’s not because she’s bored. Rather, it’s because Chloe’s hand is running up and down Beca’s back and it’s causing Beca to stiffen every time Chloe’s hand dips past the middle of her back. She’s not sure if Chloe’s doing it purposely or absentmindedly, it feels like it’s absentmindedly done. Whatever, she’s not going to think about how it sort of gives her chills. 

 

“Who’s up for a game of volleyball?” Aubrey asks. 

 

“Yes!” Jessica practically jumps in the air. “Prepare to get your asses kicked.” 

 

“Uh you’re forgetting who deals the best spikes.” Stacie says standing up. 

 

“That would be me Stacie.” Luke says. When did he get here? He walks past them and immediately dives into the pool. He comes up and waves, “Jesse come help set this up!” 

 

Stacie and Jessica get up and walk over to the pool. 

 

Aubrey gets up, but not without shooting Beca another glare. “Come on Chlo’” 

 

“Be right there Bree.” Chloe nudges Beca, “You’re gonna have to get up if you want to play.”

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “I’m not playing volleyball.” 

 

Chloe just smiles, “So you’re enjoying sitting here on my lap.” 

 

Beca turns red and turns her head, standing up. “N-uh.” She can hear Chloe giggling and then it stops. Beca turns back around, “What?” 

 

“You never put on sunscreen!” 

 

“Crap, I guess I’ll have to go inside.” Beca says, heading towards the doors. 

 

“Oh come on Beca.” Chloe puts her hand out. “Please stay.” 

 

Beca sighs looking at Chloe, “Give me the sunscreen.” 

  
Chloe doesn’t hand it to her, “Here I got your back.”

 

Beca frowns, “Beale…” She backs up a little. 

 

“What? It’s not like I haven’t touched your back before. I’ll be gentle I promise.” 

 

This time Beca’s paying attention to the way her brain is suddenly getting frazzled by the idea. “Uh it’s- um no- I mean… yeah.. soft.” What the hell Mitchell, get it together. “Okay.” Beca barely manages to get out, she can see the small grin in Chloe’s face. Is this girl doing this on purpose? 

 

“Turn around.”

  
Beca obeys and puts her arms out. She tenses as soon as the cool cream comes in contact with her skin. She tenses even more when she feels Chloe’s hands. Chloe’s hands that are soft and warm and not shaky like her own. They feel nice. It’s slow and Beca’s beginning to this that’s being done on purpose. Oh god not her lower- “Beale!” Beca squirms. 

 

“Did I just find a ticklish spot?” 

 

Beca straightens up and scoffs, “I am not ticklish.” 

 

“Says the one who was crying uncle the night we watched Inception.” 

 

“I did not cry-” Beca says, putting her arms down and turning around. “I don’t cry uncle.” 

 

Chloe just smiles, “If you say so Beca.” Chloe then hands the container to Beca. 

 

“Come on lovebirds!” Jesse shouts. 

 

Beca turns red while Chloe just giggles and walks past her towards the pool. Lovebirds? Gross. She immediately finishes rubbing in the sunscreen. Seriously though. Lovebirds? Who says that? Jesse apparently says lovebirds. 

 

Beca walks over to the pool to see a net dividing the not-so-rectangular pool. She’s not sure what shape to call this pool, a half rectangle with weird… No she’s not even going to try. The pool is large, that’s all that matters. Or doesn’t matter. Whatever. 

 

“Usual teams?” Luke asks, as he swims over to a slender speaker. He must pick up a phone because suddenly country music is playing. She’s pretty sure it’s Little Big Town. She’s also pretty sure this is the first time she hasn’t butchered a country name. Maybe… Whatever.

 

“Beca is on our team.” Chloe says looking to Luke and Casey. 

 

“Fine.” Casey sighs. 

 

“Hey it’s just a game Case.” Jessica says.

 

“Says the most competitive one here.” Casey responds.

 

“Hey we’ve got Jesse so it’s only fair they have Beca.” Aubrey says looking to Jessica and Stacie. 

 

Jesse looks offended, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

  
“You suck.” Stacie says simply. “And not in a s-”

 

“Stacie do not finish that sentence.” Aubrey says, putting a hand up. 

 

Beca just sits down at the edge of the pool, letting her feet touch the water, “I can just watch.” 

 

“Absolutely not.” Chloe says swimming towards Beca, she’s got a mischievous grin on her face. 

 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Beale.” Beca says, putting her hands up slightly.

  
“Do it Chloe!” Beca can hear Jesse shout. 

 

Beca tries to back up but that’s kind of hard when she’s sitting. “Beale…” 

 

Chloe smirks and reaches out for Beca. “Come on I won’t pull you in.”

 

Beca furrows her brow, “You think I’m that gullible?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head a bit, putting her hand to her chest, “Absolutely not.” 

 

Beca smirks, humming. 

 

“Get it the pool Mitchell.” Aubrey says.

 

As soon as Beca gets in Luke starts explaining the rules. Beca keeps close to Chloe occasionally asking her several questions because she’s not entirely sure about the rules. Okay so maybe she’s nervous and there’s something about the way Chloe talks that’s calming. Not that Beca will ever admit that. 

 

Beca doesn’t do much other than stick by Chloe. She’s useless. Chloe however seems to be really into the game, but certainly not as much as Casey. Beca watches as Chloe spikes the ball scoring a point. Beca actually does a lot of watching Chloe and she’s clearly not subtle about it because Chloe catches her several times, grinning. Which in turn always makes Beca turn a little red but she’ll blame the sun if anyone notices. 

 

Apparently in the circular edge Beca saw earlier, there’s ledges to sit down on. However this is where Beca’s height difference is a bit more noticeable. She’s up to her chin. So she’s definitely not going to be able to fight Chloe about height anymore. Damn it.

 

Beca looks at Luke and Casey who are definitely more than friends. Unless Casey shares Chloe’s trait of invading personal space. If they’re seriously still trying to hide their relationship, they’re failing horribly. She looks to Aubrey and Stacie who are talking, and then to Jessica and Jesse who are also talking. Beca notices the way Jesse keeps scratching the back of his head and she seriously wonders if he’s got a head problem or he’s flirting… She’s not sure. She also doesn’t care. 

 

“Hey Beca?” It’s Chloe. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, raising a brow, “Huh?” 

 

“What about about in two days?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“A date.” 

 

“Oh…” Beca looks at the water and then to Chloe, “I mean… if you’re not busy…” She furrows her brow.

 

Chloe smiles, “You okay?”

 

“Thinking.” Beca says simply. 

 

“You get really tense when you’re thinking.” 

 

Beca scoffs looking at Chloe, “I’m always tense.” 

 

“Hmmm. Maybe you could use a massage.”

 

Beca watches as Chloe scoots a little closer to her. “Uh- I..- Yo it’s public.” Oh my god what the hell did she just say? 

 

Chloe giggles, “What?” 

 

Beca drops her head back, which backfires when she hits concrete. “Oh fuck!” Beca brings her hand to the back of her head, closing her eyes. 

 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks worriedly.  

 

“Beca seems to hit her head a lot…” Casey says. 

 

Beca opens her eyes to glare at Casey, “How- how do you-”

 

“Chloe.” Casey says simply.

 

Beca looks at Chloe. 

 

“What?” Chloe shrugs, “She lives with me and sort lives with you to. You really don’t think we heard you fall down the stairs?” 

 

Beca can hear small amounts of laughter. 

 

Beca’s puts her head in her hand. “Shit.” 

 

“Being clumsy is Beca’s forte.” Jesse says. 

 

“You’re a badass mechanic who has an issue with the center of gravity. I think your hotness level dropped a bit. But your cuteness went way up.” Stacie says. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and sighs.

 

“Who’s got lunch?” Chloe asks. 

 

Jesse gets out of the pool, “I’ve got food covered.”

 

Chloe practically jumps out of the pool, “Woo home cooked meals!” 

 

Beca just shakes her head as she watches the redhead get out of the pool. No her eyes don’t rake over the redhead, absolutely not. Oh god what has she gotten herself into? 

 

Lunch is good. Really good. They’re sitting in the grass, which makes Beca’s skin itch, eating homemade pizza. Everyone has their own choice of drink, Luke and Casey drink a beer, Jesse has some sort of homemade organic juice, Jessie and Stacie both have different types of sodas, and Aubrey and Chloe are currently drinking sweet tea. Chloe ends up laying down, resting her head on Beca’s hips. No, she doesn’t think about how it feels. 

 

Somehow in the mess of everything Beca ends up on Jesse’s shoulders to play Chicken with Chloe. Chloe is sitting on top of Luke’s shoulders and Beca’s trying not to laugh at the way the redhead’s face is fixed with concentration. 

 

“What’s so funny Mitchell?” Chloe asks, as she tries to grab at Beca.

 

“The fact that you think you can beat me.” Beca smirks. 

 

“Oh here that Luke? You’re goin’ down!” Jesse says. 

 

Beca glances to see Aubrey sitting at the edge of the pool with Stacie, Jessica, and Casey. She looks back at Chloe, smirking. “Ready Beale?” 

 

“Go!” Casey shouts.

 

Beca grabs at Chloe, Chloe grabs at her gently. “Don’t be so gentle Beale, I’m not gonna break.” She chuckles. 

 

Chloe makes a face, biting her lip, “Don’t blow my concentration!” Chloe then smirks. 

 

“Beale…” She knows that look. That’s the mischievous look Chloe gets when she’s going to tickle Beca. It’s a very specific look that Beca quickly learned.

 

Chloe gets incredibly close to Beca, not even trying to push her off. The redhead’s hands poke at Beca’s arms and slowly slide to Beca’s torso. Beca tenses. Last time Chloe tickled her it wasn’t slow like this, not to mention she was wearing her leather jacket. But now it’s skin to skin contact and Beca is so not going to think about how it feels.

 

‘Don’t. You. Dare. Beale.” Beca warns. 

 

“Do it!” Luke shouts. 

 

“Beale.” Beca narrows her eyes but Chloe only smirks, running her hands back up dangerously close to the start of Beca’s top. “Beale…” She can feel her face turning a bit red.

 

Chloe runs her hands back down suddenly and starts to tickle Beca. Beca bites her lip trying to hold in the laughter. She pushes Chloe’s hands away only to have her lean closer. Beca relies on Jesse’s grip who is shouting to hang on. Beca could easily pull Chloe’s hands away, or she’d like to think so, she just doesn’t want to hurt the redhead. She leans forward catching Chloe off guard but she leans too far forward and suddenly Chloe’s pulling her forward and then she’s falling into the water. 

 

Beca surfaces and groans, “Damn it.” She watches as Luke let’s go of Chloe’s legs and Chloe leans over, falling into the water with a smile. 

 

Chloe swims towards Beca, “Told ya!” 

 

Beca narrows her eyes, “You totally cheated.” 

 

Chloe splashes water at Beca, “Totes did not!” 

 

Beca chuckles splashing water back, “You tickled me.” 

 

Chloe grins, “Call it strategy.” She gets close to Beca and brings her hand up to Beca’s face. “Your lip resplit.” 

 

Beca stiffens, “It uh- well uh, doesn’t well hurt…” God Chloe’s hands feel nice. 

 

Chloe frowns, “It’s just bleeding a bit.”

  
Beca averts her eyes, looking anywhere but Chloe. 

 

“Hey guys, you gonna go again?” Casey asks. 

 

Beca smirks at Chloe, “I think that’s our cue to get out of the pool.” She swims over to the edge and pulls herself up, sitting next to Jessica. 

 

Jessica looks at Beca, “She totally won fair and square.” 

 

Beca groans and can hear Chloe giggle.

 

Later, while Casey and the boys play football in the grass, while Jessica, Stacie, and Chloe soak in some sun, Aubrey pulls Beca into the house. 

 

“What the hell?” Beca looks at Aubrey, the blondes arms are crossed.

 

“Alright, I’ll give it to you real simple. You hurt Chloe and I’ll drag you by those ear monstrosities over a gravel road using your Triumph.” Aubrey’s voice is filled with venom. 

 

Beca narrows her eyes. She opens her mouth to say something but refrains from saying anything. This is Chloe’s best friend after all and she’s just doing what any decent best friend would do. “Got it.” Beca says simply. 

 

“Good. Because apparently even though I find you to be an asinine, rebellious troublemaker, with a leather jacket, and a horrible-”

 

Beca clenches her jaw, “Yeah I get it, don’t hurt Beale. Now excuse me.” Beca walks away from Aubrey and looks for her towel. 

 

“Hey where were you?” It’s Chloe. 

 

Beca turns around, towel in hand, “Aubrey wanted to talk.” 

 

“Oh.. what did she say?” Chloe asks worriedly.

 

Beca smirks, “Nothing bad. She’s a good best friend.” Beca looks at the towel, furrowing her brow and she unrolls it. 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “Are you sure?” She steps closer taking the towel and wrapping it around Beca with a smile.

 

Beca can feel her heart pound because once again, Chloe is breaking Beca’s personal space. Seriously if she moved her head just slightly forward well… okay she’s going to add that to the list of things not to think about. Or at least not while there’s other people around. “Sure.” Beca manages because she’s pretty sure if she says more, it’s going to be a mess. 

 

“You sure?” Chloe grins. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Yes.” She glances down and of course, of course Chloe’s biting her lip. Beca keeps glancing down and then back at Chloe’s eyes. Eye contact, something she’s not good with so she looks down, but when she looks down she gets distracted by Chloe’s lips. So she looks up but she catches Chloe’s scar, which she has yet to find out where the redhead got that from, and then Beca catches how red Chloe’s hair is.

 

“Bec.” Chloe says quietly. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, properly, “Hmm?” 

 

Chloe smiles gently, “Let’s go inside with the others.” 

 

“Others?” Beca raises a brow.

 

“Yeah they’re inside, we’re gonna watch a movie.” 

 

Beca groans, “I hate movies.” 

 

“What would you rather do?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Come on Beale, you wanna see the movie.” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “If you don’t want to tho-”   
  
“But you do.” Beca pulls the towel off and sets it down on the chair. “Let’s just go inside.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Chloe looks at her. 

 

Beca smirks, “Sure.” 

 

“It’ll be fun.” Chloe smiles, “Let’s go.” The redhead grabs her hand and tugs her along gently.

 

Beca just continues to smirk, “Whatever you say Beale.” 

 

The movie isn’t so bad. Beca discovers this movie is one of Chloe’s favorites, something called The Proposal. To Beca it’s horribly predictable but she tries to stay awake for Chloe’s sake. They’re sitting next to each other on the floor, leaning against the couch. She can feel Chloe shifting closer and closer to her but Beca doesn’t mind. What Beca does mind is the constant glare she feels like she’s getting from a certain blonde, even though she can’t see the blond because Aubrey is sitting on the couch behind her. But she can almost guarantee Aubrey is glaring at her.

 

Beca glances over and can see Luke and Casey, Luke looks rather intent on Casey instead of the movie. Casey seems to be fully invested in the film. She looks back at Chloe to see the redhead is looking at her, a small smile on her face. Beca can feel her heart pounding in her chest because it’s that very specific smile that Chloe gives her. The one where her eyes crinkle ever so slightly. The one where Chloe’s eyes hold something Beca still doesn’t recognize but boy does it make her heart pound, it makes her the good kind of nervous. 

 

Wow she’s in deep.

 

The redhead looks away from Beca, back at the screen but Beca continues to look at Chloe. Oh how she can feel like this is some stereotypical, predictable romance film, where Beca just can’t keep her eyes off of the redhead. What is happening to her? How does she stop the pounding in her chest? How does she wipe off the stupid lopsided grin that she’s sure is on her face right now? 

 

She looks back at the screen and watches as the stuck up editor asks her assistant to be her fake fiance. Beca lets out a soft sigh and lowers herself so her head is resting against the couch. She closes her eyes momentarily, she really doesn’t want to fall asleep but this is just too boring for her. What is she saying? Pretty much any movie is boring to Beca. 

 

She doesn’t know how or when she fell asleep but she must have because she’s leaning against someone, she can feel a hand running through her hair. Chloe. Beca opens her eyes to see the lights are on and she can hear laughter but it’s distant. She tilts her head ever so slightly and looks up, Chloe’s looking down at her smiling. 

 

“Hey there sleepy.”

 

Beca grumbles, sitting up, “Where is everyone?” 

 

“In the pool.” Chloe says simply.

 

“Again?” Beca furrows her brow, standing up, stretching. “Great.” 

  
Chloe stands up, “I take it you didn’t like the movie?” 

 

Beca shrugs a little, “I mean, it was okay… Sorry.” 

 

“For what?” Chloe asks, walking back to the pool. 

 

Beca shrugs. 

 

“It’s okay, you don’t like movies.” Chloe says.

 

Beca nods and looks ahead of her to see Aubrey glaring at her. Seriously what the hell is that girl’s issue? How much more obvious can the blonde get that she hates Beca. Beca ignores it when Jesse nearly hits her with a basketball. 

 

“Jesus.”

 

Chloe turns to pick up the ball and throws it towards the net, nearly missing it, but making it. She throws a hand up in the air in celebration turning to Beca, a big smile on her face.

  
“Way to go dude.” Beca chuckles at the older girl. 

 

“Dude you got game!” Jesse shouts. 

 

“All luck Jesse.” Luke says. 

 

“No way Luke!” Chloe says getting into the pool. 

 

“Prove it.” Luke tosses Chloe the ball. 

 

Chloe watches as the ball skids across the water before picking it up. 

 

Beca sits down, her legs in the water. 

 

“I want in.” Stacie says, getting into the pool. 

 

“Boys against girls?” Casey suggests. 

 

“Oh no fair!” Jesse says, “That’s two against…” Beca watches as he counts, “Six against two!” 

 

“I’m not playing.” Beca says simply.

 

“Oh come on Beca, it’ll be fun.” Jessica says. 

 

“Yeah they can lift you up so you can score.” Jesse jokes.

 

Beca narrows her eyes, “Oh funny.” Beca slips into the water swimming over towards Chloe in the shallow end.

 

Chloe puts her arm around Beca’s midsection, thumb brushing her skin. 

 

“Beale.” Beca mutters. 

 

Chloe just smiles looking at Luke as he explains the rules. 

 

Beca decides not to think about Chloe’s hand currently brushing her side, fingers starting to dance. She can’t however, ignore the pounding in her chest. She watches as Luke tosses the ball towards Jesse, who then tries to score but Casey jumps in front of him, knocking the ball out of Jesse’s hands. Chloe finally let’s go of Beca’s midsection, moving towards the net. Beca just stands there watching. It takes Chloe tossing the ball in Beca’s direction for her to do anything. 

 

Beca takes the ball and unfortunately Luke is in front of her, a grin on his face. 

 

“I’ll go easy on you Becky.” He lowers himself a bit. 

 

Beca scoffs and notices Stacie is wide open. She goes to pass but Luke blocks her. He stays there and looks at her expectantly. 

 

“Well shoot.” Luke says.

 

Beca furrows her brow and looks back at Luke, “Oh what faith you have.”

 

“Why I’m letting you do it.” Luke chuckles. 

 

Beca shakes her head and tries, jumping as much as she can, trying to aim. The ball hits the side of the ring and Casey hits the ball, forcing it in.

 

Chloe throws her hands up, “Score!!” 

 

Beca just shakes her head, smiling.

  
“How could you Luke?” Jesse shouts.

 

“They’re behind ten points still. Plus, they won’t win.” Luke says simply, shrugging a bit. 

 

Casey looks at Luke, “Hey!” She goes over to him, splashing water at him. The older girl then jumps up trying to push him under but Luke just takes them both down, putting his arms around Casey. 

 

Beca looks over to Jesse, who’s looking at Jessica. The ball seems to come out of nowhere, knocking him in the head. She looks to see where it came from, Stacie’s shaking her head. She looks back at Jesse, who’s looking at Stacie, rubbing the back of his head. Jessica is laughing. 

 

Beca catches Chloe looking at her, smiling. Beca rolls her eyes playfully, grinning. Chloe’s right, this is fun. 

 

The game just goes on, no real end time or end score. Soon enough though, Beca ends up on the chairs with a towel around herself. She watches Chloe mostly, who’s currently wrestling Jesse for the ball. The redhead ends up with the ball and scores. Chloe turns to look at Beca, mouth open in a ridiculous smile. It’s adorable. Chloe then smiles softly, heading in Beca’s direction. 

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca tries not to stare at Chloe’s toned midsection, she tries not to let her eyes wander but it’s so hard when she’s standing there like that. 

 

Chloe strikes a pose, “Like what you see?” 

 

Beca turns red, trying to find words. “Uh… we- um…- sorry.” But she’s clearly not sorry as she continues to look. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. 

 

Beca opens her eyes to look at Chloe’s face, “I’m pretty confident about all this.” Chloe gestures to herself. 

 

“You should be.” Beca’s eyes go wide and she can feel her face flush yet again, “I- well… I mean, you know- well… shit.” Beca let’s her head drop back for a moment.

 

Chloe smiles biting her lip. “Glad you think so.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “You’re so weird.” 

 

-

 

They head back to Hoofbeat after dinner. Casey gets out of the truck first, walking into the house. Chloe looks to Beca, who was sitting between the two redheads. 

 

“What?” Beca looks at her. 

 

“Wasn’t so bad was it?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca rolls her eyes with a small smile, “Okay it wasn’t so bad. The movie was… crap.” 

 

Chloe just lets out a breathy laugh, “Right. Well, I’m glad you came.” 

 

Beca raises her brow, “Really?” 

 

Chloe furrows her brow a bit, “Of course!” 

 

“But I’m so boring.” Beca rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face, half-joking.

 

Chloe gives her a look, “Beca you are far from boring.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow a little, “Really? I fell asleep during your favorite movie.” 

 

“Yeah but it was cute to watch you try. And even cuter when you fall asleep on me.” Chloe smiles, poking gently at Beca’s arms. 

 

Beca scoffs, “I’m so not cute.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Yes. You. Are.” The redhead leans close. 

 

Once again, Chloe’s so close that Beca feels like she should turn away because certains parts of their face are almost touching. Except this time, something in Beca doesn’t want to turn away. Maybe it’s the way she notices Chloe looking down just like Beca is right now. Maybe it’s the pounding in her chest that comes back. Maybe it’s the hand slowly creeping up Beca’s arm. 

 

“Beca.” Chloe says softly.

 

“Beale.” Beca replies softly. 

 

“Can I?” Chloe’s voice stays soft. 

 

Beca clenches her jaw, swallowing, “Can you what?”

 

Chloe smiles gently, her hand has made it’s way to Beca’s neck. Beca can feel the girl’s thumb rubbing her neck gently. “You’re obliviousness is sometimes cute.” The redhead says softly. 

 

Beca glances down, no it’s not a glance anymore because she’s definitely staring and she can feel her face slowly flushing. She should not be watching the way Chloe’s tongue sticks out ever so slightly to wet her bottom lip. 

 

“Can I?” Chloe asks again. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Kiss you.” 

 

Beca’s head starts to pound, the idea of temporary comes back swooping back. The voice of her father loudly telling her everyone's temporary. Lou telling her to dive in echoes in her head, that random woman at the diner is asking her what’s stopping her. Everything is in her head and for once Beca is going to ignore it because she does like Chloe, a lot. More than a lot. Beca really, really, really likes this redhead. Beca really likes the way this girl is gentle and compassionate, something Beca’s only seen once or twice maybe. She likes everything about this redhead. 

 

So she just nods.

 

The kiss is soft. There’s no tugging on the back of her neck, no forceful tongue down her throat or teeth clicking. Beca can feel her heart pounding, her palms are slightly sweaty, and everything feels a little warm inside. Except she wants more, she craves it now. It’s a dangerous feeling because it means she’s getting in too deep. But god does it feel good.  

 

Chloe ends the kiss by placing a gentle kiss on Beca’s cheek.

 

Beca looks at the redhead and opens her mouth to say something but instead she just get’s out of the truck. 

 

“Beca?” Chloe gets out of the truck.

Beca looks at Chloe, “I- I just wanna… well, I should get sleep ya know? I’m…. not a morning person.” 

 

Chloe looks at her, “What about dinner?” 

 

Beca looks anywhere but Chloe, “I’m not hungry.”

 

“Are you okay?” There’s hesitation and worry in Chloe’s voice.

 

Beca just nods, “Tired. Thanks for…. I don’t know. I’m gonna… go.” She turns and walks to the loft. She thinks about running, specifically running to Seattle. She changes into a t-shirt and then skinny jeans. Beca pulls out her phone, dialling Donald’s number.

 

“Sup Mitchell!” 

 

“Donald.” Beca swallows. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“I…- I’m coming to Seattle I need to talk you… and Benji.” Beca starts to pace. 

 

“What are you running from?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “I’m not… well, I…” She grumbles, “Why are you asking?” 

 

“Because you don’t need to come to Seattle to talk to us.” 

 

“I- I really… don’t want to stay. Look I’m skipping dinner and-”

 

“Nah, you gonna eat dinner and after, me and Benji will skype you. Cool? Cool.” 

 

“Donald…” Beca tries to come up with a way to argue.

 

“No. You’re gonna stay. I’m gonna get Benji and we’ll call in an hour.”

 

“But Donald I-”   
  


“I will call Dave, and Dave will call whoever you’re staying with. Don’t doubt me on this.” Donald says. “Peace.” 

 

Beca just grumbles, closing her phone. Fuck. She really does want to leave, to run to Seattle. But something is tugging in her to stay. So she walks to the house and into the kitchen, see catches Chloe picking at her food in the dining room, alone. When Beca walks into the dining room, Casey is watching some cop show on the couch, Chloe’s still picking at her food.

 

Ignoring everything that’s been running through Beca’s head, she sits down across from Chloe, dishing up. Chloe lifts her head up a bit and looks surprised. 

 

“Figured I should eat something… Because you know, like, I could fall over tomorrow.” Beca grins.

 

Chloe smiles a bit, “I totes wouldn’t want that. Oh and the rodeo is coming up so… I’m going to either be working with Challenger or practicing tomorrow. Depends if we can get a roping cow.” 

 

Beca nods, “So are you like…- what are you doing again?” 

 

The two talk about rodeo events and Beca almost forgets about running. Almost. She wonders if it’s the way Chloe makes everything so comfortable, makes her insides not jump in the worst ways when she talks endlessly. It’s probably the way Chloe is so patient with her, the most patient person Beca has ever met. Or it could be the way Chloe smiles. As cheesy as it sounds, and Beca hates to say it, it feels like everything is going to be okay. No, it’s definitely because it’s Chloe Beale, and Chloe Beale is just… one of a kind. 

 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca picks up her plate and stands, “Just tired.” 

 

Beca helps Chloe wash the dishes which is actually surprisingly fun. Then again Chloe can make the most boring tasks fun. Beca’s currently drying while Chloe washes. Occasionally the redhead flicks water at Beca and she does her best not to yelp every time it happens. 

 

“Asshole.” Beca mutters. 

 

Chloe giggles, flicking water at her again. “Fucker.” 

 

Beca’s eyes go a little wide, “Beale did you just swear?” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “What you thought I didn’t swear?” 

 

Beca grins, “Too pure for this world is what I thought. Guess not.” 

 

Chloe flicks water at Beca.

 

Beca looks at Chloe, narrowing her eyes. “Seriously?” 

 

Chloe just giggles, flicking water at Beca again.

 

“You’re such a weirdo.” Beca says. 

 

-

 

Beca sets her laptop on the bed, setting up the wifi with the password Chloe gave her when she first got here. She immediately calls Donald, waiting. Soon enough, Donald and Benji’s face pop up on her screen. 

 

“Ay!” Donald puts up his hands, “Mitchell!” 

 

“Hey Beca.” Benji says a smile on his face.  

 

“Hey guys.” Beca smirks a bit. “How’s Seattle?” 

 

“Not the same without you.” Donald shakes his head, “Boring and dull.”   
  


“Indeed.” Benji nods in agreement looking at Donald briefly. 

 

“How’s wherever the hell you’re at?” Donald asks. 

 

Beca shrugs, “Fences, horses, early mornings, getting threatened with a bucket of freezing water every morning, a few assholes…” 

 

“Sounds rough dude.” Donald says.

 

“There’s gotta be something good there though right?” Benji asks, sounding hopeful. 

 

Beca shrugs, “There’s a redhead.” 

 

“What is she like?” Benji asks. 

 

Beca sighs, “She’s… temporary.” 

 

“That doesn’t tell us anything.” Donald says.

 

Beca sighs, “I don-”

 

“Don’t say I don’t know.” Donald starts. “Tell us, we’re your best friends. We’re not gonna make fun of you for whatever cheesy feelings you have.” He says seriously, looking to Benji who just nods. 

 

“I… I don’t know.” Beca says with a shrug. “I… I like the way she doesn’t force a conversation or the way she just… doesn’t make me talk.” Beca bits her lip briefly,  “We can just sit in silence. Dude I suck at listening but I hang on everything word she says. I just... she just…” Beca groans, “Sometimes I think she’s too kind but that’s just me. She got me on a horse, talk about patient.” Beca grins, shaking her head, “She acts like a total kid sometimes, but it’s not annoying. She’s kind hard not to fall for.” 

 

“So she’s basically perfect for you!” Benji says with a smile. 

 

“Yeah…” Beca smiles a bit. 

 

“So why you runnin’?” Donald asks.

  
“Yeah you should go for it.” Benji says. 

 

“This is a temporary situation guys.” Beca frowns. 

  
“I think it’s more than that Beca.” Benji says. 

 

“I agree with Benji.” Donald nods. 

 

Beca shakes her head a bit, “I asked her on a date and I don’t think I can do it.” 

 

“Why?” Benji asks.

  
“Because… because I totally don’t… I don’t know.” Beca makes a face.

 

“What do you want to do?” Benji asks.

 

Beca furrows her brow, “What?” 

 

Donald just nods, “You haven’t told us what you want.” 

  
Beca sighs, “I- I… I just want her.” 

 

“What’s stopping you?” Benji asks.

 

“I’m terrified.” Beca mumbles. 

 

“You need to talk to her about this. Tell her that you’re terrified.” Donald says.

  
Benji nods, “You can’t not tell her these things.” 

 

“It’s easier to just run guys.” Beca looks at her hands. 

 

“Stop running, be with her while you have her.” Donald says.

 

“I don’t know…” Beca sighs “Lou said the same thing basically.” Beca furrows her brow, “And this really odd woman at this diner.” Beca shakes her head, still looking at her hands. “Look guys, I- I’m… I jus-”

 

“Whatever it is, you shouldn’t be telling us. Tell this redhead, tell her what’s going on. If she’s everything you say she is, then I’m sure you two will figure it out.” Benji says. 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah… I should go.” Beca looks up to see Chloe and she immediately closes her laptop. “Shit.” 

  
“I came to give you your leather jacket.” Chloe sets the jacket on the chair by the desk.    
  


Beca looks at Chloe. “H- how much did you hear?” 

 

“Enough to know we should talk.” Chloe says, walking towards the bed, sitting down. 

 

Beca looks at her hands, clenching her jaw a bit, “Crap.” 

 

“Hey,” Chloe says, sitting closer to Beca, “Let’s talk about this okay?” 

  
Beca raises a brow, “You’re not mad?” 

 

“Your feelings are valid.” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca just nods.  

 

“So what are you scared of?” Chloe asks, moving the laptop to the desk. 

 

“I don’t want… just- I mean…” Beca closes her eyes, letting out a sigh, “Every time I’ve been with someone or close to someone, they’ve been ripped away from me in one way or another.” She feels Chloe take her hand and Beca opens her eyes. “Everyone’s temporary and I hate it.” 

 

Chloe squeezes Beca’s hand gently, “I’m not going anywhere Beca.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No but I am. Eventually I have to leave…” She pulls her hand away from Chloe. 

 

“So you just want to be detached?” Chloe asks. 

 

“No…” Beca looks down. 

  
“What do you want?” Chloe asks softly. 

 

Beca grumbles, “You obviously.” 

 

“Do you wanna go on a date?” 

 

Beca groans, “Yeah but when I think about a date, I can’t stop thinking about leaving. Dating has pressures and rules...- not that I mean- oh god that came out wrong. I’m not interested in other people I just…- There’s just pressure to stay.” 

 

“Hey, there’s no pressure okay?” Chloe says gently, placing a hand on Beca’s. Chloe furrows her brow a little, “What are we to you?” 

 

“Friends. But clearly this is more than friends, I mean friends don’t exactly enjoy kissing each other in a truck. They also don’t feel like their heart has turned into a sledgehammer whenever their friend starts touching them.” Beca then realizes what she just said and she lets her head fall back, “Shit.” She looks back at Chloe who’s smiling. This isn’t the first time Beca’s talked about feelings like that in front of the girl. She has a feeling this isn’t the last time it’s going to happen, so she brushes it off and answers Chloe’s question, “Us.” 

 

“Us.” Chloe seems to be thinking for a moment and then smiles, “So the let’s just be us then. No pressure, just us. Okay?” 

 

No, it’s not okay. She should be listening to Lou, to that random lady at that diner, to Casey, to Benji and Donald, and more importantly to her father. Beca shakes her head, “No.” Chloe furrows her brow and opens her mouth to say something but Beca beats her to it. “I’m gonna take you on that date.” 

  
“Beca you don’t-”

 

“No, I want to you. If you say there’s no pressure then, I want to.” Beca looks at Chloe wondering what she should say next, how she should phrase it. She watches as Chloe waits patiently not saying anything. “I want to take you on a date, I just don’t know when.” 

 

Chloe nods, “Alright, no pressure for a specific day, but it’s on the table.” The redhead nudges her, “So can I stay or…” 

 

It’s not the first time Chloe’s stayed in the loft with Beca. It’s happened on several occasions and Beca’s never questioned it. So she just nods and watches as Chloe’s makes herself at home, propping herself on her side. Beca is just now noticing Chloe’s in a pastel flannel shirt, she’s not entirely sure if Chloe’s wearing shorts but Beca assumes so. She’s so not going to think about it too much, for reasons. 

 

Beca pulls the covers back and then lays on her stomach. 

 

“That’s totes bad for your back.” Chloe says, scooting closer to Beca. “So is this like a talk through the night or ‘Beale I need sleep, be quiet’ sort of night?” Chloe imitates Beca’s voice, grumbling.

 

Beca scoffs a little, “Something in between.”

 

“So I was thinking we could find that herd of horses tomorrow.” 

 

“I thought you had to practice for the rodeo?” Beca asks.

 

“We can do it early in the morning.” Chloe says simply.

 

Beca groans, “God no Beale.”

 

Chloe taps Beca’s shoulder, “C’mon it’ll be fun!” 

 

Chloe’s right, it probably will be fun. But that doesn’t mean Beca’s going to go without a fight. Sleep is still very important to and to be honest, she still struggles to get up at the early hours of six. Except for the times Chloe stays with her in the loft, then she gets about an hour of extra sleep because Chloe convinces Casey to let her sleep in. How the redhead does that, Beca’s not sure and she’s not going to try to figure it out. 

 

Beca just mumbles, “Whatever you say Beale.” 


	9. Her Favorite Thing

Beca wakes to Chloe singing, or rather shouting, to We Are Golden playing loudly in the background. 

 

“We are not what you think we are, we are golden!” Chloe shouts with the music. “ Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up when you're young and you want some!” 

 

Beca groans when she sees the the loft doors are open and the sun is just coming up. It’s definitely earlier than six. But she honestly can’t be mad because Chloe’s jumping around and singing/shouting and it’s cute. She’s mostly jumping around because she doesn’t seem to have the words down but it’s still cute. 

 

“We are not what you think we are we are golden!” Chloe whisper shouts, jumping onto the bed as the song ends. “Good morning!” 

 

Beca grumbles, “Yeah… it’s…” 

 

“Five fourteen.” Chloe jumps off the bed going over to the laptop. “Hey did you make this mix for me?” 

 

Beca hums, “Just songs I wanted to show you.”  She watches as Chloe leans over her laptop. The music stops suddenly and Chloe seems to be looking for another song to play. 

 

“What’s a good song for mornings?” 

 

Beca wants to say some indie band because it’s honestly too early for Chloe’s choice of morning songs. So she huffs thinking of the first song that comes to mind, “Sledgehammer.” Beca lays back down, shifting so she’s on her stomach. It doesn’t last because she feels the bed dip suddenly and there’s fingers dancing on her back. 

 

“How do you not have back problems?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca just grumbles, enjoying Chloe’s light fingers on her back.

 

“I like this song.” 

 

Beca hums.

 

“So are you coming with me to find the herd?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca turns to look at Chloe, “You really wanna go looking for a wild horse herd when you want to work with Challenger, and practice for the rodeo? You said Aubrey gets really nuts about practice and she makes you guys practice for hours. Like, what about eating and sleep?” She yawns, burying her face back into the pillow. 

 

“Yeah but, I really want to find the herd.” Chloe says, still tracing squiggles on Beca’s back. 

  
“I think we should sleep.” Beca mumbles into the pillow. 

 

“What?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “I think we should sleep. What’s so important about this herd?” 

 

“It’s such a rarity Beca, you don’t find a lot of wild herds these days. People like to break them and take them away for fun or because they think it’s their right.” 

 

“Break... them?” Beca asks, her eyes a little wild.

 

“Tame them.” 

 

“Oh.” Beca buries her face into the pillow again. 

 

“Come on it’ll be fun.” 

 

“Not at five fourteen.” Beca grumbles. 

 

“I’ll bring iced coffee.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, raising a brow, “Really?” 

 

“Yes.” Chloe smiles. 

 

“Like the good stuff?” 

  
“Yes, the iced coffee from Aubrey.” 

 

Beca sits up, “Two cups minimum.” 

 

“I’ll put it in a canteen.” 

 

“I call the shower first.” Beca says, stretching her back. 

 

“Not gonna take it from you, you smell like chlorine still.” Chloe stands up. 

 

“Thanks.” Beca grumbles.

  
Chloe just smiles, “Get ready, we’ll be back for breakfast.” 

 

Beca sighs, “Great.” 

 

-

 

Finding the horse herd isn’t easy, it takes searching and figuring out which water source they may be at this hour. However the look on Chloe’s face when they eventually find the herd, is priceless and so totally worth getting up early for. The redhead points to the foal that’s currently standing in the river bank. 

 

“She’s so cute!” Chloe beams.

 

“She?” Beca raises a brow, drinking from the canteen. 

 

Chloe shrugs, “I dunno, maybe.” The redhead looks at Beca, “Come on we better head back if we’re going to make it for breakfast.” 

 

Beca ties the canteen to the saddle, picking up her reins, “So how’s Challenger?” 

 

“I think I’m gonna try putting him in the stall today. Get him used to it a bit. Just for the day though and I’ll need your help.” 

 

Beca groans, “I was planning on taking a nap then.” 

 

“Since when do you take naps?” Chloe turns Arrow around to head back to Hoofbeat. 

 

Beca turns Comet around, walking beside Chloe and Arrow. “Since you starting waking me before six thirty.” 

 

“Oh it’s not that bad, you got your coffee. Besides, you totally like seeing that foal.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Whatever you say Beale.” 

 

-

 

Getting Challenger into the stall isn’t easy, but it isn’t as bad as the first time. They don’t need to put fences up so he runs in, instead Chloe leads him in by hooking her finger into the halter and gently tugging him along. He stands in the corner of the stall, staying away from the door of the stall, his head hanging lowly. 

  
“He looks sad.” Jesse says.

 

“Probably because he is. I mean, who knows what they did to him, he’s got track marks on his neck.” Chloe says, just looking at the brown horse.

 

“Track marks?” Beca finally asks, because she has been wondering what the hell that means. 

 

Chloe gestures to Challenger’s neck, “Track marks from steroid injections. I’m assuming he’s a thoroughbred, probably meant for racing but he doesn’t have a traditional marking on the inside of his mouth, so I’m not sure.” 

 

“Hey Chloe, Monty needs me to get some hay with him so…” 

 

Chloe waves him off, “Yeah go, I’m just gonna groom him down later.” 

 

As Jesse leaves, a short woman with blonde hair walks in. “Are you Chloe Beale?” She asks. 

 

Chloe turns to the woman, “Yes, yes I am!” 

 

“I have a few questions about your rates.” 

 

Chloe turns to Beca, “Watch him, I’ll be back.” She disappears with the woman before Beca can get a word out. 

 

Beca looks at the brown horse and tenses as he slowly walks forward. “Hey.” Beca says nervously. She rolls her eyes. Who the hell talks to a horse? 

 

The horse brings his head up only to snatch Beca’s hat dropping it on the floor of the stall. 

 

“Seriously?” Beca looks at the horse that just shakes his head. “That’s not even my hat you idiot.” 

 

Challenger just whinnies, showing his teeth.  

 

“The fuck is going on with you?” Beca huffs, looking at the hat in the stall. “How the hell am I supposed to get that?” 

 

Challenger paws at the ground with his hoof. 

 

Beca raises a brow, watching the horse. Horses do have personalities. Okay, so she didn’t entirely believe Chloe up until now. Hey, she’s only seen Arrow bump Chloe with his head after a ride, she hasn’t seen the other horses doing anything similar. She sighs watching Challenger come back towards Beca. She backs up and watches as he whinnies again. 

 

“Dude hush.” Beca says and the horse sighs. “Better not have stepped on the hat.” She looks at the horse, holding up a finger. 

 

“He really likes you.” 

 

Beca turns around to see Chloe smiling. 

 

“Like, really likes you Becs.” Chloe walks towards Challenger. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “What are you saying?” 

 

“I’m saying you’re gonna work with me on Challenger from now on.” 

 

Beca goes a little wide eyed, “What? No way dude!” 

 

“Come on Beca, he’s definitely not this playful around me and he hates Jesse.” 

 

“Really?” Beca asks, confused by that. Seriously, what horse wouldn’t love Chloe? “Look, I’m not working with this horse. He could kill me.” 

 

“Do you really think he’d do that Beca? I’ve been working with him for weeks now, I’ve gotten him to calm down. Come on Beca, please?” Chloe pleads. “You could really help with getting him back into riding shape.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe and then at the horse, and then back at Chloe. “You want me get on his back? Beale, that’s impossible! He’d throw me right off.”  

 

“Is not.” Chloe says, crossing her arms. “Besides, we’d take it slow. Do you trust me?” 

 

“You, not the horse.” Beca grumbles. 

  
“I want you to get the hat.” Chloe says simply. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe. She’s kidding right? 

  
“What? I’ll guide you through it..” Chloe says.

 

“So he can kill me in the stall? No thanks. I see what happens when you get close to him!” 

 

“Enter into the stall slowly and pick up the hat.” Chloe says softly, putting a hand on Beca’s shoulder. “If he walked up to you like that, he’s not going to hurt you. I’ll be right here and you’ll be safe.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, sighing. “I’m gonna kill you if he so much as moves too quickly.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Thank-you.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Beca carefully unlocks the stall door, swinging it open slowly. 

 

“Approach slowly.” Chloe says, “Keep your eyes on him.” 

 

“I thought that’s your job.” Beca huffs, keeping her eye on the brown horse who just takes a step back. Beca tenses, “What now?” She can feel her heart pounding and not in a good way. 

 

“Tell him ‘easy’ and grab the hat, slowly. Don’t kneel down completely though.” 

 

Beca clenches her jaw, hesitantly picking up the white hat, “Easy.” She backs up watching Challenger. She notices the track marks on his neck that look a lot better than when he first arrived. She notices his legs are slightly black, that he’s not entirely brown. His mane and tail are black and so is his nose. She notices the way he looks less sickly and the crazy look in his eyes is gone. Chloe’s done a nice job. 

 

“Okay, now come back.”

 

Beca backs up, closing the stall door. She lets out a sigh of relief, brushing the dirt off the hat. “Jesus.” She looks at Chloe who is beaming. 

 

“That was amazing!” Chloe says.

 

Beca scoffs, “More like terrifying.” 

 

“You did great.” Chloe says, taking the white hat and putting it on Beca’s head. “You’ve come a long way Mitchell.” 

 

Beca raises a brow. 

 

“When you first got here, you had to stand a yard away from the horse. Now, you’re actually working with a horse!” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “So?” 

 

“So that’s amazing.” Chloe says simply. 

 

Beca looks back at Challenger and then at Chloe, “Still not getting on him.” 

 

Chloe just gives Beca a look as she walks away from the stall. 

 

Beca follows Chloe, “No way.” 

 

“Wanna bet?” Chloe smiles a little, walking out of the barn. 

 

“No…” Beca grumbles because Chloe has a way of usually being right, especially when it comes to horses. “Fine. But I’m only getting on him after you prove he’s not gonna kill me.” 

  
“Deal.” Chloe puts her hand out. 

 

Beca eyes Chloe’s hand taking it, only to be pulled closer to Chloe. 

 

Chloe grins, “C’mon, Stacie, Jessica, and Bree will be here soon.” 

 

“Great.” Beca grumbles.

 

-

 

Beca sits on the highest beam of the fence next to Chloe, Aubrey is sitting next to Chloe. This is the fifth time they’ve watched Stacie and Jessica try and rope the steer, having no luck so far in bringing the animal down. She watches as Casey pulls the handle to the gate, releasing the steer. Jessica and Stacie bolt from their position, swinging their ropes above their heads. Jessica is the first to release her rope in the direction of the steer. The rope wraps around the steer’s head this time. She watches as Stacie then launches her rope in the direction of the steer. The tall brunette misses. 

 

“Come on Stacie, you can do better than that!” Aubrey shouts. 

 

Jessica pulls hard on her rope, bringing the steer to a stop as her horse comes to a complete stop as well. Stacie brings her horse to a stop, letting out a frustrated groan.

 

Chloe sighs, hopping down to help Casey put the steer back behind the gate.

 

“Seriously Stacie what is up? You’re slacking.” Aubrey asks. 

 

Stacie sighs, fixing her hat, “I dunno.” 

 

“Well figure it out!” Aubrey huffs, “Seriously you’re a great heeler Stacie, this isn’t like you.” 

  
Beca watches as Stacie frowns turning her red horse, which apparently is called a chestnut, around. 

 

“Let’s take a break.” Aubrey says. “We’ll do some barrel racing after lunch.” 

 

“Thank god.” Stacie mumbles. 

 

“What?” Aubrey asks, jumping down from the fence to walk towards the house. 

 

“Nothing Bree.” Stacie sighs, hopping down from her horse.

 

Beca raises a brow at all of this, watching Stacie and Jessica lead their horses out of the ring. She notices Chloe’s looking in her direction and Beca tilts her head a bit. Chloe just grins coming up to her. 

 

“Hey how ya doing?” Chloe asks, climbing up the fence. 

 

Beca shrugs, “Aubrey’s a real drill sergeant with this stuff.” 

 

Chloe makes a face, “She just wants us to win.” 

 

“I thought you said this is for fun?” Beca looks at the redhead. 

 

“This is fun.” 

 

“Right.” 

 

“What?” 

  
Beca shakes her head a bit, “Nothing.” 

 

Chloe gets closer to Beca, “Oh really?” 

  
Beca smirks, “Really.” She ignores the pounding in her chest. 

 

“If you say so.” Chloe says in a sing-songy voice. 

 

Beca just looks at Chloe who’s yet to move. God she looks good in that black hat, like really good. The redhead’s wearing that red horse shirt again, not that Beca’s staring. Which she clearly is because Chloe grins a little. 

  
“Something wrong?” Chloe asks.

 

“N-no.” Beca says glancing anywhere but Chloe. “Not at all.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

  
Beca looks back at Chloe, “So you do barrel racing too?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“How exactly does that work?” Beca’s picturing someone rolling a barrel and Chloe chasing after it and she’s pretty sure that’s wrong. And if she isn’t wrong, Beca seriously wonders how crazy these horse people really are. 

 

“You’ll see when we set everything up. It’s easier to explain if I show you.” Chloe hops down from the fence. “Now, c’mon let’s go eat.”  

  
Beca sighs hopping down from the fence, walking with Chloe into the house. 

 

-

 

“How’s Challenger Chlo?” Stacie asks as she makes her sandwich. 

 

“Good. Actually, Beca and him have a connection.” Chloe smiles. 

 

Aubrey furrows her brow, “Hasn’t Beca been with you everytime you work with him? Why are you just discovering this?” 

 

Chloe takes a sip of her drink before answering, “She’s never gotten close enough.” 

  
“So what’s the plan then?” Jessica asks. 

  
“Beca’s gonna help me with Challenger from now on.” Chloe looks to Beca.

  
Beca shakes her head, “No way Beale.” 

 

“You said you would.” Chloe says, handing Beca her sandwich. 

 

Beca just lets out a huff. 

 

“So what movie are we seeing for your birthday?” Jessica asks Chloe.

 

Wait. Chloe’s birthday? Okay, so maybe that conversation has yet to come up but how has Chloe failed to mention this? 

 

“Uh what’s even showing?” Chloe asks. 

  
The four girls then go into discuss movies, which Beca can’t be bothered to participate in. Although even if she did participate, she’d have minimal input because she doesn’t know anything that’s currently showing. Not that she cares. So she opts for just eating her sandwich that Chloe made for her, which even has the crusts cut off just the way she likes it. 

 

-

 

After lunch, Beca helps Aubrey and Stacie set up fifty-five gallon drums for the barrel racing. Although this includes getting yelled at by the blonde for not placing it in the exact, proper spot. Seriously it was an inch off but Aubrey insists an inch is a huge difference, which Chloe later tells Beca it kind of is in this sport. 

 

“So how exactly does this work?” Beca asks and Chloe puts her foot in the stirrup. She holds Chloe’s hat in her hands. 

 

“So, you can see the barrels are set apart at one-hundred five feet, one-hundred five feet, and ninety feet.” Chloe gestures to each of the barrels placed in a triangular form. “Over there,” Chloe gestures behind her, “is where you enter into the pattern.” Chloe fixes the reins as she sits into the saddle. She puts on leather gloves over her hands. “You loop around the first barrel, then to the second, and run a straight line back to where you entered after looping the third.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “Wait what?” She hands the black hat to Chloe and watches as the redhead places it on her head. 

 

“Like I said, it’s easier if I just show you.” Chloe makes a clicking sound, turning Arrow around and heading to the opposite side of the ring. 

 

Jessica walks up next to Beca, reins in her hand, her grey horse next to her. “Chloe’s amazing at this.” 

  
Beca looks at Jessica, raising a brow. 

 

“She makes barrel racing look easy.” Stacie says, crossing her arms. “Totally unfair.” 

 

Aubrey looks to the girls, “Hush.” The blonde looks at Chloe, who is standing behind a line dug into the ground of the ring. Aubrey holds her phone in her hand, “Alright Chloe I’m timing in three, two, one!” 

 

As soon as Aubrey shouts one, Chloe’s off. The redhead is riding with reins in one hand, the other hand holds onto the horn of the saddle. Beca’s surprised Chloe’s hat stays on her head at the speed she’s going. Chloe slows as she rounds the first barrel, then speeding up as she heads to the second. She does the same as she rounds the second and then the third. After rounding the third, and watching as Arrow nearly runs his side into the ground, Chloe bolts past the line she entered from. Chloe comes to a halt, turning Arrow around with a smile. 

 

“That sucked.” Aubrey says. 

 

Chloe furrows her brow, “It was my first go!” 

 

“Yeah well you need to be tighter around the barrel, you’re doing worse than last year.” Aubrey says, placing her hands on her hips. “Seriously Chlo’ that was messy and slow.” 

 

“Fine tuning.” Chloe says simply.

 

“More than fine tuning.” Aubrey says shaking her head. 

 

Chloe groans. 

 

“She has a point, your hat didn’t fall off this time.” Jessica says. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe then at Jessica, “That seriously wasn’t fast enough?” 

 

Stacie shakes her head, “It’s not fast unless your hat falls off.” 

 

Chloe just groans again heading back to where she started, patting Arrow’s neck. “Whenever you’re ready Bree!” 

 

Aubrey nods, dropping her hands and counting down again. 

 

Beca watches as Chloe does the same time, except this time Chloe nearly knocks over a barrel and her hat falls off as she heads towards the line. 

 

“Watch the barrels!” Aubreys shouts.

 

Chloe brings Arrow to a sudden halt and turns him around to face Aubrey. “Have Jessica go.” The redhead hops off of Arrow and walks with him towards Beca, a small smile on her face. “Make sense now?” 

 

Beca shrugs, watching as Jessica gets on her grey horse. She looks back at Chloe who is front of her, Arrow nudging her with his face. Chloe then just rubs her hand up and down the paint’s face.

 

“Had a good run, didn’t you?” Chloe kisses the horse’s forehead. The redhead looks at Beca, smiling. “Oh!” Chloe suddenly hands the reins to Beca and turns around to get her hat. 

 

Beca takes a step back from Arrow only to have the horse step forward. She sighs and watches as the horse lowers his head, almost as if he were sad to see his owner go. Arrow then brings his head back up and turns it to look at his owner Chloe, who is now wearing her hat again. Beca watches as Chloe returns.

 

Arrow nudges the redhead again and Chloe pushes the horse back.. The horse nudges her again and Chloe giggles, then scratches the top of Arrow’s head. Beca just watches as Chloe picks up her hat and places it on Arrow’s head. The paint horse shows his teeth, as if smiling. Beca just smiles. She can hear Aubrey shouting ‘go’ but she doesn’t pay attention to Jessica, she just watches as Chloe messes with Arrow’s mane. 

 

-

 

After Chloe runs several more times, and after some of Aubrey yelling at Stacie, Jessica, and Chloe about team roping as well, they wash the horses off. Beca’s currently holding a hose in her hand as Chloe uses a large sponge to soak Arrow’s neck in soap. Honestly, the redhead looks beat and a little sad. Aubrey’s still making comments about the riding, including her own riding, stating it really needs some fine tuning and Beca’s annoyed by the this to say the least. 

 

Hearing enough of the blondes words, Beca raises the hose and uses her thumb to press against the water, spraying the blonde who is currently brushing her horse Phoenix. The blonde shrieks and Chloe starts laughing. Beca then sprays Chloe, who then grabs the hose, trying to spray Beca. Arrow just throws his head up, backing up. Beca laughs not letting Chloe have the hose, spraying Jessica and Stacie in the process.

 

“Beca!” Chloe shrieks, dropping the sponge and putting her arms around Beca. 

 

Beca turns the hose and sprays Chloe. She can feel water hitting her legs and she looks to see Jessica spraying her back with her own hose. She watches as Stacie dumps a bucket of soapy water over Aubrey’s head and Phoenix rears at this. Beca feels Chloe tickle her to the ground and she releases the hose, feeling Chloe then spray her with the cold water.

 

“How dare you!” Chloe shouts, laughing as she kneels in front of Beca.

 

Beca just laughs, shielding her face, “Truce!” 

 

Chloe drops the hose and smiles, that smile where her eyes light up and there’s small crinkles under her eyes. It’s the smile that makes Beca instantly smile back, like really smile. The moment is short lived when they both get sprayed with water by Stacie. 

 

-

 

Beca pulls her hair back in a ponytail, watching as Chloe sorts through brushes. She wants to try grooming Challenger, for the first time. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. Chloe’s insisting Beca try it first but she’s not convinced by the idea that, she has a ‘bond’ with this horse. All Challenger did was throw Chloe’s hat on the ground. Nothing more. 

 

“Come on we’ll put him in the ring, give him a break from the stall.” Chloe says, handing Beca a soft brush. 

 

Beca takes the brush, cringing, “I thought we put him in the stall to keep him there?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I’m not keeping him overnight, unless it rains.” 

 

“Rains?” Beca raises a brow. 

 

“Well, if this drought ever goes away, and it rains really hard, all the horses have to be put in the barn.” Chloe walks over to the stall Challenger is in, he’s currently in the corner. 

  
“Why?” Beca asks. 

 

“Well it’s usually pretty cold, plus it gets really muddy and some of the horses, especially Comet and Oreo, like to roll around and that’s not a fun grooming job in the morning. Plus, one year Arrow got really sick from a hard storm and I’m not taking chances with that.” Chloe explains as she gently pulls Challenger out of the stall. 

 

Beca just nods, following Chloe out to the ring. 

 

She watches as Choe steps in front of Challenger, holding either sides of the blue halter, “Okay so I want you to come over to his face, let him smell the brush.” 

 

“Smell the brush?” Beca asks. 

 

“I can assume he’s been brushed before, but I want to be careful. Letting him smell the brush will familiarize him with the object, so it’ll be less scary.” Chloe says, as Challenger lifts his head a little. 

 

Beca eyes Chloe before carefully walking up to the brown horse. She puts her hand out, wincing as Challenger quickly bumps his head to the brush, then lifting his head to properly smell the brush. If that’s what he’s really doing that is. 

 

“Okay now gently brush his flank.” Chloe instructs. 

 

Beca grumbles, walking over to the side of the horse. She hesitantly places the brush on Challenger. She looks at Chloe who’s smiling a little, nodding. Beca slumps her shoulder and gently brushes the horse. Challenger shifts his head after a while to look at Beca. She just raises a brow at the horse who then shakes his head. 

 

Chloe smiles more, “He likes you.” 

  
“Fantastic.” Beca deadpans. 

 

“Come on that’s something special.” Chloe insists. 

  
“How?” 

 

“Because a horse chooses their person. That’s what my mom always said.”

 

“What does that mean?” Beca asks, watching as Challenger looks forward. 

  
“It means, they pick who they bond with. I mean, really, truly bond with. Like Arrow bonded with me when I first met him.” Chloe smiles fondly. “I remember when I first met him. He was skinny and sickly, it broke my heart seeing him like that. It breaks my heart to see any horse like that. Anyway, I was sort of kind of trespassing so I got kicked off the property by the owner.” The redhead cringes. “But as I was leaving, Arrow followed me along the fence line and when I told my mother this, she said Arrow had chosen me. Horses are a great judge of character, they know a good person when they see one.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Yeah, good person.” 

 

Chloe gives Beca a look, “You seriously don’t believe you’re a good person do you?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “N- no. I- well, not really…” She goes back to gently brushing Challenger. 

 

“How come?” Chloe asks. 

  
Beca sighs, “Because I’m not okay? I’m- I’m a… monster.” She shakes her head. 

 

“Who told you that?” Chloe sounds upset. 

 

Beca clenches her jaw.

 

“Beca.” 

  
“My first foster parent. The kids at school who say it jokingly but...” Beca looks at Chloe, who doesn’t say anything. She looks back at where she’s brushing the horse. “Andy wasn’t the first person I freaked out on.” Beca closes her eyes. 

 

_ What kind of monster are you? Beating up some kid? Innocent, I might add _

 

_ Dude Beca, you’re a monster!  _

 

_ Whoa, watch out the monster might come out _

 

_ You’re gonna end up behind bars one of these days _

 

“Beca?” 

 

Beca opens her eyes looking at Chloe, “Some kid was making fun of my sister and shoved her into a locker. She’s kind of really tiny… Anyway, I sort of lost it.” She looks at Chloe who doesn’t say anything. “I- I just… nevermind.” Beca lets out a huff. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

 

“Hey...” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca just shakes her head, continuing to brush Challenger. She feels hands on her waist, Chloe turning her around gently.. She looks at the brush in her hand, “Look, forget it okay?” 

 

“You are not a monster.” 

 

“Whatever Beale.” Beca mumbles. 

 

“Hey, look at me okay?” Chloe asks softly. “Please.” 

 

Beca feels a gentle hand run through her hair. She wants to pull away from it because honestly, she doesn’t want to talk anymore. Why the hell did she even bring it up? She looks up anyway. 

 

“I said it before and I’ll say it again, you’re not a monster and you aren’t your anger. I’m not excusing what you did, I’m certainly not saying that what you did was okay, but I’m telling you, you are no monster Beca Mitchell. You just… need to figure how to work it out.” 

 

“That’s what Monty said… you know, figuring it out.” Beca pulls away from Chloe. “But there’s nothing to figure out, those kids were jerks and it pissed me off. Simple as that.”   
  


“Doesn’t mean you can’t find something else to do with that anger. Like… punching a pillow or screaming into the open.” Chloe walks back to Challenger, holding him by the halter again. “Oh, what about a punching bag?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “You’re serious?” 

  
“Of course. I mean, you can totally beat this anger.”  

 

Beca smiles a little, looking at Chloe.  

 

“Poor choice of words, but you know what I mean.”

 

“Whatever you say Beale.” 

 

Beca listens as the two work on grooming Challenger. Chloe throws around more ideas to figure out where to put Beca’s anger. Some are just plain odd ideas and others sound pretty great, but nonetheless the redhead actually seems interested in helping Beca with this. Genuinely willing to help unlike those who have tossed Beca to the side, claiming her as a ‘problem child’ and that ‘nothing can be done’, she’s ‘destined for prison’. 

 

-

 

That evening Chloe decides to spend the night in the loft again. Beca doesn’t really mind, actually scratch that, she doesn’t mind one bit. She doesn’t mind that Chloe sort of takes over her laptop while they’re talking about music. This baffles Beca a bit because she won’t even let Benji handle her laptop, even though it was a gift from him. She just can’t take the chance of someone else breaking it. She just watches as Chloe lays down on her stomach and looks up pricings for a special bit for Challenger. 

  
“Hey Beale?” Beca asks, watching as Chloe scrolls through the pages. 

 

Chloe hums.

 

“When is… when is your birthday?” Beca plays with the frayed ends of the blanket Chloe brought up, which completely and totally scratchy but whatever. 

 

“Oh next Friday.” Chloe says simply. 

 

“Wait- you’ll be twenty-one on the twenty-first… isn’t that like a golden birthday or whatever?”

 

Chloe seems to be thinking and then she smiles, “Yeah I guess so. So when’s yours?”

 

“October thirty-first.” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “So you totes get a bunch of free candy on your birthday?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “I hate Halloween.” 

 

Chloe sits up at this, scooting around so she’s facing Beca now. “You hate Halloween? Why because it’s on your birthday?” 

 

“Usually Halloween is never really done on the actual day, like the weekend before if it doesn’t land on a weekend. But I uh, like don’t dress up.” 

 

“You don’t?” 

 

“Not when I was old enough to choose. Did you?”

 

“Of course!” Chloe says simply. “I was Jessie from Toy Story one year, Dorothy from Oz another, Ariel another…” 

 

“So every iconic redhead basically?” 

  
“Yeah!” 

 

Beca just nods. 

 

“What did you go as? When you were little.” Chloe closes the laptop and places it on the desk. 

  
“Uh I was a lion I think at some point, maybe a dinosaur… Who knows.” Beca shrugs. “Once I hit seven, I stopped going as anything.” 

 

“Any reason?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “No, I just… it’s not really my thing.” 

 

“I see.” Chloe says, getting comfy next to Beca, pulling the blankets back. “So what is your favorite holiday?” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Favorite holiday?” 

 

“Mine’s Christmas. I love the smell of cookies and pine, the way you always hope for snow when you wake up that day. Oh and watching the kids get all excited the night before, trying to catch Santa.” Chloe looks up with a smile, then at Beca. “Oh and seeing those crazy relatives you never see is always fun. Not to mention, it’s super fun to go for a ride or put antlers on the horses and just decorate in general. Last year I built a snowman with my cousin, except Arrow sort of ate the carrot… So I don’t know how fun that was for my cousin.” Chloe cringes a little. “So what is Beca Mitchell’s favorite holiday?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “I… I don’t have a favorite holiday. I mean, nothing like what you just described ever really happened growing up. I mean, yeah Christmas was great but more for my sister. I don’t like Halloween like I said. Fourth of July is alright but I don’t like fireworks so if there’s fireworks, forget it. Valentines Day is seriously just for companies to get money, Saint Patty’s is a pure excuse to get drunk, New Years is just… another reason to get drunk and get into all sorts of trouble, and Thanksgiving just makes me feel sick.” 

  
“What about Easter?” Chloe nudges Beca. 

 

Beca stiffens, “God, pastel colors and people in bunny suits.”

 

Chloe giggles, “Pastel colors?” 

 

“Yeah you should see the dresses my dad put me in when I was little.” Beca chuckles. 

 

Chloe just laughs, “Oh my god, you in a dress?” 

 

“Horrible parenting decisions on their part.” Beca smirks.

 

“I’m sure you looked amazing.” Chloe assures, but she’s clearly joking. 

 

“Ha ha.” Beca shakes her head.

 

Then it’s silent. Chloe just looks at Beca, smiling. She can’t help but shake her head a little as she smiles back. Beca can’t help but continue to look at Chloe, she can’t help but admire Chloe. Because it’s totally not staring anymore. Beca clenches her jaw a little, her eyes glancing down. She catches Chloe doing the same, tensing as Chloe moves a piece of hair behind Beca’s ear. 

 

“You’re pretty amazing Beca Mitchell.” Chloe says softly.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself Beale.” Beca mumbles. 

 

“No I mean it.” Chloe says seriously.

 

Beca just nods because she’s not sure how to respond to that. Pretty amazing? That’s not something new out of the redhead’s mouth but, it’s not something Beca hears too often. She knows Chloe’s a horrible liar so clearly the girl isn’t lying but at the same time, Beca doubts Chloe’s words. 

  
“You’re funny and smart, brave, protective. You are a little bit of everything, from grumpy to a seven year old. A complete and total clutz sometimes too… And I’m leaving out a whole lot of other tiny things that make you amazing.”

 

“A seven year old?” Beca raises a brow. God this redhead gets cheesy when she’s tired but, it’s cute nonetheless.

 

“You like the crust cut off your sandwiches…” Chloe says softly, trailing off. “Don’t forget you’re great at untangling wires or answering any question about anything that has an engine.” 

 

“Great at untangling wires?” 

 

“You sat in the garage for an hour untangling cords and wires.” 

  
“Because Monty asked me to…” 

  
“But you still sat there after he just said forget it.” Chloe yawns. 

  
Beca just raises a brow. 

  
“That’s pretty great for someone who claims to have zero patience.” 

  
“I do have zero patience though.” 

 

Chloe just hums, closing her eyes briefly. Beca knows the older girl is tired as it’s past nine and Chloe runs out of steam around then. She doesn’t blame the redhead, seeing as she’s been up since four probably. Beca just shakes her head a little, letting out a sigh. She watches as Chloe pulls the scratchy blanket over her and makes herself comfortable. 

 

“Don’t stay up too late.” Chloe mumbles. “We’re going over dude ranch stuff tomorrow too.” 

 

“Dude ranch stuff?” 

 

“Casey mentioned something about a few guys staying for the rodeo events this weekend.” Chloe yawns again.

 

Beca makes herself comfortable on her stomach, looking at Chloe who has her eyes closed. “Whatever you say Beale.” 

 

“I’m serious Beca. Don’t spend the night thinking about what to add to a playlist.”

 

Beca narrows her eyes, slightly amazed that Chloe knows that’s one of the things that keeps her up. She lets out a huff, “Fine.” 

 

-

 

The next morning, Beca’s picking away at her food as Casey goes over dude ranch etiquette. Chloe keeps looking at her and all Beca can do is smirk at the redhead because occasionally Chloe rolls her eyes, which Beca doesn’t see the redhead do very often. But honestly, Casey’s acting as if none of them have uttered a single word to a human being. Beca knows her people skills aren’t that great, but they aren’t horrid. 

 

“Oh and don’t run them over with a motorcycle.” Casey says, looking to Beca.

 

Beca raises a brow, “Why the hell would I do that?” 

 

Casey shrugs, “I don’t know, I’m just making sure.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

“And Amy no Australian Outback stories please. Just stick to talking about the history of Hoofbeat when you lead trail rides.” 

 

“And let them miss out on that awesomeness?” Fat Amy asks. “No way Red.” 

 

“Amy I’m serious.” Casey says. 

 

“Fine but if they get bored, I’ll point them in your direction.” 

 

Casey shakes her head and goes on talking about more dude ranch etiquette and other rules. 

 

“Seriously Case, we know. We’re not gonna spray them with a hose for not listening.” Chloe says, putting the packet down. 

 

Monty lets out a sigh, “And who do you suppose is going to making them lunch? We all make our own lunches because we eat at different times?” 

 

Casey and Monty get into a small argument about the food and Chloe just shakes her head. Jesse looks a little overwhelmed by all of this and Amy looks like she could care less about the whole situation. Beca herself isn’t interested in any of this since she hasn’t been assigned a single job yet regarding the dude ranch. 

 

“So we all know our jobs for making Hoofbeat Connections Dude Ranch a success?”  

 

Chloe puts on fake a smile, “Absolutely.” 

 

“Shut up.” Casey says.

 

“Hey.” Monty warns. 

 

Casey rolls her eyes. 

 

-

Watching Chloe mess around with Arrow is at the top of her favorite things that Chloe does, not that she has a list. Not that she categorizes things that Chloe does either. It’s just really hard not to watch the pair because they even make General Aubrey Posen, shake her head with slump of her shoulders and small smile. Stacie gets along with her horse and Jessica does as well but there’s something in the way that Chloe’s currently making Arrow chase her look… cute. There’s gotta be a better word but Beca can’t seem to find it. 

 

Chloe stops and Arrow nearly runs into Chloe but he stops dead in his tracks, bumping Chloe’s head gently with his nose. Chloe just has a smile on her face, turning around to kiss the horse’s forehead. 

 

“Come on Chloe we really do need to practice.” Aubrey says, crossing her arms, no longer looking amused. 

 

“Aw but Bree, he just wants to play!” Chloe says wrapping an arm around the horse’s neck. 

 

“Well he has to work too.” 

 

Stacie pats her horse’s neck, she’s still in the saddle. “Come on Bree, we’ve been at this for over two hours.” 

 

Jessica nods, dismounting, “Yeah the horses need a break.” 

 

Chloe just continues to move around, making Arrow walk in circles and swing his head to keep up. “Phoenix has to be exhausted from you running him that hard.” She says.

 

Aubrey looks at her white horse, as if inspecting him. “Fine twenty minute break, then it’s back to work.” 

 

“How’s Challenger?” Stacie asks, resting on her horse’s neck. She wraps her hands around the horse’s neck, looking to Beca. 

 

Beca just shrugs. 

 

“It’s been a day Stacie.” Chloe says, stopping in her tracks again. Arrow nudges Chloe with his head and she turns around, petting his face. 

 

“You work miracles in a day.” Stacie points out. “How am I supposed to know?” 

 

“What’s the plan with him anyway?” Aubrey asks, holding reins in her hands. 

 

“Get him back into a riding shape, prep him for a new owner.” Chloe shrugs a little, “What I normally do.” 

 

“Yes but you’re having him work with Beca.” Aubrey says. 

 

“Like I told you and Beca,” Chloe looks to Beca briefly, then to Aubrey, “They have a connection.”

 

Aubrey just narrows her eyes a little, “I see.” 

 

“What?” Chloe looks at Aubrey.

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Aubrey says, looking at her horse. 

 

-

 

The week sort of drags on for Beca. Chloe’s busy with training for the rodeo and Casey is going absolutely nuts over the dude ranch. Jesse’s been trying to get her watch a movie here and there, but Beca just isn’t interested, at all. She works with Chloe on Challenger occasionally but they stick to brushing him down or giving him a bath, which goes rather well. Chloe even shows Beca how to feed the horse an apple, which involves a lot of hands on tactics on Chloe’s part. Beca doesn’t complain though. 

 

Friday evening is hectic because the two men staying in one of the cabins from the dude ranch, show up late and it throws Casey’s schedule off course. Casey’s currently pacing back and forth on the porch while Beca and Chloe sit on the bench. Chloe’s arms are crossed and her head is resting on Beca’s shoulder. It’s past ten and Beca knows for the fact this time, that Chloe’s been up since four thirty-two so it’s clear the redhead is tired.

 

“Casey can I go please? I’m exhausted.” Chloe sighs. 

 

“No, you have to help me put their horses in the barn.” 

  
“They have horses?” Chloe asks. 

 

“Yes they’re participants in the rodeo, I told you that. Weren’t you paying attention when I went over all of this?” Casey puts her hand up, “No don’t answer that, I know you didn’t.” 

 

Chloe lets out a huff, “This is ridiculous.”

 

“What?” Casey asks, turning to Chloe. 

 

Chloe sighs, “Nothing.” 

 

The two men finally show up and after putting the horses away in their stall and away from Challenger, in case the brown horse becomes upset, Chloe asks if she can stay in the loft again. To which Beca just shrugs seeing as Chloe’s made this into a routine that she stays in the loft instead of her own room. 

 

“Thanks.” Chloe mumbles as she lays down on the bed. 

 

“Aren’t you uh, well, gonna wanna change?”

 

Chloe sits up, “Do you have a pair of shorts I can borrow?” 

 

Beca nods digging through her bag, tossing a pair of shorts in Chloe’s direction as well as a large t-shirt. She digs around for something to wear herself and when she looks up, Chloe’s tucked under the blankets already. She can’t help but grin a little at the sight. 

 

-

The rodeo is not what Beca had been expecting, not that she was really expecting anything in particular. There’s little shops under some tents that are lined along the edges of the arena and food stands. Of course a lot of people with button ups or downs, wearing cowboy hats and kids running around with the same attire. There’s trailers and trucks lined up where they came from but Beca can see the actual parking lot ahead. Horses are almost everywhere and Beca’s having a hard time keeping her three foot distance, so she’s basically on top of Chloe. Not that the redhead seems to mind, as the older girl’s arm is looped around Beca’s. 

 

But Chloe lets go when they stop at a jewelry tent. She watches as Jessica and Stacie hold up a few necklaces to themselves. Chloe’s looking at a row of rings and Aubrey’s checking out some handmade scarves.

 

Chloe holds a ring up, “Bree look at this one!” 

 

Aubrey walks over to the redhead, “Chlo’ a thumb ring is of no use to you.” 

 

“But they’re so nice.” Chloe says as she puts the ring back.

 

Jesse nudges Beca, “Have any idea what you’re getting her?” 

 

Beca looks to Jesse, “Excuse me?” 

 

“For her birthday.” He whispers. 

Beca watches as Chloe tries on several different rings. “What? No, I’m no good with gift giving. Wait, where did you come from?” 

 

“I just was passing by before I have to get ready for the bronc riding. But seriously, a hug?” Jesse asks, walking towards another tent filled with cowboy hats. 

 

Beca follows Jesse, “I mean what am I supposed to get her?” She looks at a black hat, “I can’t get her a hat, she has like four.” Jesse tries to place a hat on Beca’s head but she puts her hand up, “No way.” 

 

“Okay…” Jesse puts the hat back and then looks at Beca. “You could bake her a cake.” 

 

“Seriously?” Beca furrows her brow, “I can’t cook.” 

 

“Technically it’s baking.” 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“Okay, well you wanna know what I got her?” 

 

“Shoot.” Beca says, looking a cowboy hat with a cow pattern. 

 

“A white saddle pad with a leather corner. The corner has a silver circle and a bronze arrow on it.” 

 

“Fitting.” Beca says, cringing as she puts the hat back. She lets out a sigh and turns to Jesse, “I still have no idea what to get her.” 

 

“What about a ring?” 

 

Beca furrows her brow. The first that pops to mind probably isn’t at all what Jesse is talking about.

  
“Not a ring-ring but a ring.”

 

“What makes you think she hasn’t bought one already?” Jesse tires to put another hat on her but she pushes him away. “Dude stop.” 

 

Jesse shrugs, “Worth a shot. Besides, what girl can’t have too much jewelry?” 

  
Beca sighs, “You have a point.” 

 

Jesse shrugs, “Look I gotta get back to the chute, I’ll see ya later.” 

 

Beca shakes her head and goes back to the tent where she left Chloe and the girls. Only, they’re not there and she takes the moment to check out the rings. She looks over the section Chloe was looking and cringes when she’s unsure of the size of Chloe’s finger. Her eyes lock on a silver one that has a few squiggles on it, the other side has a zig-zag engraving on it. It’s kind of like two different rings and it’s simple but not too over the top. 

 

“Ten.” 

 

Beca looks up to see a woman in a cowboy hat, greying hair and glasses. 

 

“Ten for the ring.”

 

Beca looks at the ring wondering if she should really buy it considering she’s not sure what size to get. Taking a chance, she pulls out a ten and hands it to the woman. 

 

“Thank-you. Will you be needing a box?” The woman puts her hand out.

 

Beca nods and hands the ring over and watches as the woman polishes the ring then sets it in a simple square box. Beca takes the box and looks at herself to figure where she can put the box. Mentally shaking her head she looks at the woman, “Thanks.” She turns around to realize Chloe is still nowhere to be seen and neither are any of the other girls. Clenching her jaw, Beca walks around for a bit. 

 

“Hey. You.” 

 

Beca turns around to see Tom, she narrows her eyes. “Have you seen Beale?” 

 

“Yeah I’ve seen Casey, she’s with Luke.” Tom says.

 

“I mean Chloe.”

 

“Oh so you can say her name.” Tom says stepping closer.

 

Beca takes a step back, “Have you seen her or not?” 

 

“No.” Tom says simply, “But if you see her, tell her I wanna talk.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “No way.” 

 

“You know, she only sees you as a damaged person. She’s just looking to fix you.” 

 

Beca clenches her jaw. “Fuck off.”

 

“What you gonna punch me if I don’t?” Tom narrows his eyes.  

 

Beca clenches her fists. She’d love to beat the hell of Tom right about now. But thinking about Chloe’s reaction calms her down a bit. Actually thinking about Chloe in general has an odd calming effect to her temper. It doesn’t make is disappear but it doesn’t feel so heavy either.

 

“Look all I’m saying is Chloe takes care of damaged horses, what other reason would she be interested in you? Anyway, if you care about her business with her clients, you’ll let her know I have a few questions about my horse.” Tom tips his hat before walking away.

 

Beca lets out a sigh, trying her best to take Tom’s words as absolutely nothing. Chloe doesn’t see her a damaged person does she? No. Chloe sees her as a person and Tom’s just trying to get under her skin. She shakes it off and returns to searching for the redhead. The redhead who actually cares, right? 

 

Brief panic sets in when she can’t find the older girl, or any of the other girls for that matter. She pulls out her phone and notices she’s had ten missed calls from Chloe. She immediately dials the redhead’s number waiting for her to answer.

 

“Beca! Where are you? I’ve been looking all over for you.” Chloe sounds worried. 

 

“Jesse pulled me aside to talk.” 

 

“Oh, where are you?” 

 

“Uh by some food vendor. They’re selling hot dogs or something.” 

  
“What’s the name of the vendor?” 

 

“Beale there’s a bunch of people, I can’t see the name.” 

 

“Okay, um I’m seated with the girls, I’ll come find you.” 

 

“No where are you?” 

 

“Gate four, row seven.” 

 

“Uh okay, I’ll come find you then.” 

  
“Okay, do you want me to stay on the phone with you in case you get lost?” Beca can hear Aubrey shouting ‘she’s not six Chloe’. She can’t help but smile a bit.

 

“I’ll be fine Beale. I’ll see ya soon.” Beca hangs up and slides her phone in her pocket, heading over to the gates. 

 

When she sits down beside Chloe the older girl gestures to the white box in Beca’s hand. 

 

“Oh, uh, something for Lou…”

 

“Here,” Chloe puts her hand out, pulling her small purse out. “I’ll put it in my bag so you don’t lose it.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Not gonna lose it Beale, trust me.” 

  
Chloe gives Beca a look.

 

“I’m serious.” 

  
“Beca don’t be silly.” 

 

“I’m not.” Beca replies seriously. 

 

“Okay, but if you lose it, don’t-” 

 

“I’m not.” Beca says, grinning a little. “Promise.” 

 

The actual rodeo part isn’t all that interesting to Beca. They’re currently watching some kids do some mutton busting, which apparently is children riding sheep. Fantastic. However something that is amusing is the way Chloe keeps inching her hand closer towards Beca’s but never actually touches her hand. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe who seems to be focused on the children and at first Beca’s hesitant with continuing to look at Chloe but after a while, she just can’t help herself. She watches as Chloe cringes every now and then and Beca wonders if maybe some kid hit the dirt. It’s cute the way Chloe cringes, Beca will admit that. Actually Chloe’s cute in general, among other things that Beca’s really not going to think about.

 

She turns a little red when Chloe looks back at her. Chloe leans closer to Beca, their foreheads practically touching. 

  
“You’re staring.” Chloe says softly. 

 

“Uh… I uh, well- you er…” 

 

Chloe giggles. 

 

“Shut up.” Beca mumbles, looking back at the kids. 

 

“You’re bored aren’t you?” Chloe asks. 

 

“Well, I mean,” Beca looks back at Chloe who’s grinning. “I…” She get’s lost in Chloe’s eyes, as cheesy as it sounds. She notices the flecks of really light blue or really dark blues, there’s even maybe a few light yellows. They’re just incredible and while Beca’s never been a fan of eyes, Chloe’s eyes are another story. 

 

“You’re doing it again.” Chloe says softly. 

  
Beca’s eyes glance down momentarily, “How can I not? You’re kind of really…” Beca tries looking for the right word, “gorgeous.” She tenses waiting for a response. She notices Chloe glances down a few times and Beca just raises a brow at this. 

 

“You say things that make me want to kiss you.” Chloe’s voice stays soft. 

 

Beca can definitely feel her heart pounding now, “I- uh well, you know nothing’s…stopping you from,” Beca glances down.

 

Chloe leans a little, her hand finally connecting with Beca’s. “So I can?” 

 

“You really… don’t have to ask.” Beca says softly, tilting her head ever so slightly, feeling her heart pound. “But I- if you-” Beca stops talking noticing the curve in Chloe’s lips. 

 

“Chloe, Jesse’s up!” 

  
Chloe’s then pulled away from the moment by Jessica. Beca watches as Jessica then exchanges a ‘I’m sorry’ look. Chloe just lets out a sigh, looking towards the chute. 

 

Beca turns her attention to Jesse, who’s sitting on the fence of the chute, wearing a chest protector and grey cowboy hat. The horse is dark grey and has a saddle on but it’s not attached the way Chloe has shown her. The announcer talks loudly and quickly, discussing Jesse’s history of bronc riding. Which is surprisingly short. 

 

She watches as Jesse sits down on the horse and the people holding the horse in, open the gates. The horse immediately bolts, bucking and rearing. She wonders how Jesse manages to hang on. That’s when she notices a thick rope attached to the horse that Jesse’s hanging on to. The whole thing doesn’t last long, about eight seconds or so. She looks at the clock to see eight point two seconds passes and that’s when Jesse gets thrown. She stiffens as she watches Jesse rolls off and is then being pulled up by another rider onto a horse. 

 

“That was better than last year.” Stacie says simply, as if what Jesse did was no big deal. 

 

“Point one increase.” Jessica says. 

 

“He can do better, you’ve seen him practice.” Aubrey says. 

 

Chloe shrugs, “Tough bronc though.”

 

Beca just watches as Jesse exits the ring.

 

Chloe looks at Beca, nudging her, “Get exciting yet?” 

 

Beca raises her brow, “That was… wow.” 

 

“Pretty cool huh?” 

 

“Doesn’t that hurt the horse?” Beca looks at Chloe. 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “They’re bred to do this.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“I mean you gotta be careful with rodeos. The people that hold this rodeo are local and are strongly opposed to any form of abuse or neglect. They’re careful in which horses they let compete in this sort of thing, or any animal for that matter.” 

 

Beca just nods looking back at the ring, watching some cowboy on a bronc. “Do girls do this or no?” 

 

“They’re out there but it’s not common. Kaila Mussel and Maggie Parker are the only ones professionally riding… that I know of.” Chloe explains. 

 

Beca just hums. 

 

“Why you gonna start bronc riding?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Yeah.” 

 

They watch as a few more guys try and stay on the broncs. Soon enough Luke is up, who just barely stays on for eight seconds but unlike Jesse, he doesn’t fall off. He’s lifted off the bronc and sits down on the horses that lead him out of the ring. When it’s Tom’s turn, Beca notices the way Chloe’s fingers curl around her own as if she were nervous. Beca watches the redhead bites her lip, almost chewing on it. 

  
She returns her attention to Tom, who’s sitting on the horse, one hand in the air. She glances at the clock and watches as it starts counting and then suddenly stops at seven point fifty-nine. Beca looks over at the bronc and it’s still bucking but there’s no Tom. No he’s back by the chute kicking the gate. She looks at Chloe who lets out a sigh. 

 

“And he was so close.” Stacie says. 

 

“Bummer.” Jessica says. 

 

“He’ll have his chance during bull riding.” Aubrey says.  

 

“He better not be bull riding.” Chloe mumbles. 

 

“Hey, we can’t stop him from being stupid Chloe.” Aubrey says gently. 

 

“Well, I’m not staying to watch him get hurt.” Chloe says standing up, letting go of Beca’s hand. “I’ll meet you guys by the truck.” 

 

“I’ll come with.” Beca says, standing up. She watches as Chloe turns to offer a grin. 

 

“I’ll text you.” Aubrey says, pulling out her phone.

 

“Okay, see ya guys.” Chloe starts walking. 

 

-

 

They get to the truck and Chloe gestures to the box in Beca’s hand, “You didn’t lose it.” 

 

Beca smiles, “I promised I wouldn’t lose it.” 

 

“Yeah, well put it in the truck.” 

 

Beca sighs and walks over to the front door, opening it when Chloe unlocks the doors. She places it in the middle of the seat and then closes the door, looking at Chloe. “Happy?” 

 

“Totes.” Chloe smiles. 

 

Beca chuckles, leaning against the side of the truck.

 

Chloe takes a step closer to Beca, taking her hands. “I still want to kiss you.” 

 

Beca can feel her chest pounding again, “Well, what’s really stopping you then?” 

  
“Nothing.” Chloe says softly, bringing her face closer to Beca’s. “Nothing at all.”

 

And then Chloe’s lips are on Beca’s and this time Beca’s paying attention to everything. The way Chloe’s hand slowly creeps up to the side of her neck. The way Chloe’s lips slide against her own and the way it sends chills down Beca’s back when the redhead pulls her slightly closer. She can feel Chloe gently smile into the kiss and at first it throws Beca, yet somehow it’s not totally uncomfortable. It all makes Beca feel utterly weak at the knees and her legs feel funny. However, it ends all too quickly in Beca’s opinion.

 

“That was…” Chloe says softly.

  
“Bad?” Beca suddenly asks. 

  
Chloe shakes her head, grinning “No far from it.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Did you think it was bad or something?”

 

Beca chuckles, “No, not at all.” 

 

“Good.” Chloe says placing a soft kiss on Beca’s lips. 

 

“I still want to take you on that date.” Beca says.

 

“I’m glad. But you know, you don’t-”    
  


“No.” Beca says suddenly, “I… I said I wanted to and I still do.” 

 

Chloe smiles placing another kiss on Beca’s lips. It’s not as gentle as their first kiss but it’s not harsh either and Beca’s quickly deciding this is her favorite thing that Chloe does.

 

“Oh my god, see!” Stacie shouts. “I told you!” 

  
Beca pulls from Chloe rather quickly. She feels her face flush and she instantly tries to hide it somewhere, anywhere. She finds the crook of Chloe’s neck rather comfortable, which only just makes her feel tense. 

 

“Okay, guys, let’s get going.” Beca hears Jessica say.

 

Beca can feel Chloe giggling.

 

“Totally gross Chloe. PDA.” Aubrey says. 

 

“Shut up Bree.” Chloe says. “You okay?” She asks softly, a smile in her voice.

 

Beca pulls away quickly, “Yeah. Fine. Totally fine.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head smiling, “Come on, let’s go.” She gestures to the door and opens it as soon as Beca moves. “Oh hey, here.” Chloe hands Beca the white box.

 

Beca smirks, taking the box and then sliding into the truck. 

 

“So, when we get back we are practicing for next weekend.” Aubrey says, through the window. 

 

Stacie groans, getting into the truck next to Beca, “Come on Bree, give us a break.” 

 

“No way. Meet you ladies back at Hoofbeat.” Aubrey shakes her head a bit getting into her SUV. 

 

Chloe looks at Stacie, “You seriously thought she wouldn’t put us through more training?”

 

Stacie shrugs, “Worth a shot.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, smiling. The redhead looks at Beca, continuing to smile. Beca can’t help but grin. Maybe everything Chloe does is her favorite thing.


	10. Touch

Beca yawns as she strains to stay awake while she helps make breakfast, for the men staying at the dude ranch, with Jesse. Chloe’s brushing down some of the horses and actually has a new client coming later in the morning. The older girl got a call from that short blonde woman when they got back from the rodeo and Chloe was ecstatic, still is and understandably so. 

 

After breakfast, and while Chloe’s working with her client, Beca sits on the bed in the loft, working on a playlist here and there. She feels irritated when she can’t find anything so she just plays music quietly while reading some articles about motorcycle engines.

 

“Hey do you sing?” 

 

Beca looks up to see Chloe, who flops down on the bed, her hat in her hand. She furrows her brow wondering where this is coming from, if this is coming from anywhere that is. Beca’s learned sometimes Chloe will bring things out of nowhere, pulling thoughts randomly. Like the time Chloe brought up the idea of buying a new coffee maker while on an evening trail ride. Or the time the redhead brought up planting a tree with her mother when the two were out grocery shopping. She supposes those thoughts really aren’t coming from nowhere though, somehow the redhead must be branching things together in her head or maybe she’s just rambling from one thing to another. 

 

Whatever it is, Beca has a hard time keeping up and it still surprises her that she doesn’t tell Chloe to just shut up already because she can’t stand when people ramble. But this is Chloe Beale and she can’t possibly bring herself to tell Chloe to shut up. Ever. Besides, she kind of really likes Chloe’s voice and she tells herself that’s not totally weird.

 

“Because I was thinking instead of going to a movie, we could stay here and do this sing off game we used to play with a bunch of people when we were in glee club. I know you don’t like movies so I was thinking instead, get some alcohol, not too much of course, and we could just pull a game night or something. Invite the boys too. Amy too if she’s not off with one her boyfriends again, but we’ll see. I was just thinking you know? Like you said, it’s my ‘golden’ birthday and shouldn’t that call for something different, not the usual movie night? Although neither Jesse, Luke, or Casey can sing so I’m not how that first part might work out.” Chloe rambles. 

 

Beca just looks at Chloe, raising a brow unsure what to say. 

 

“But do you sing? I’m just wondering.” Chloe looks at Beca upside down. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “I- I… I don’t sing.”

  
“Oh.” Chloe looks bummed. 

 

Beca looks back at her laptop, “It’s your birthday, don’t worry about me.” 

 

“But I don’t want you to be bored you know?”

 

Of course Chloe’s putting someone else first. It’s amazing and at the same time worrisome because seriously, the girl needs to give herself a chance sometimes. “Beale, seriously do whatever you want. If you want to see a movie or go on a trail ride, I don’t care.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Beale.” 

 

“But what about-”

 

“Beale…” Beca warns. “It’s your day.” 

 

“So do you rap?” 

 

Beca raises a brow and looks at Chloe. “Do you rap?” 

 

Chloe smiles shaking her head, “God no. I can’t rap.” She shimmies towards Beca, sitting beside her. “Are you reading about engines?” 

 

She opens her mouth to say something but just looks at her screen then back to Chloe, “Weird huh?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “No, not all. You like that stuff. What’s it about?” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “You really wanna know?” 

 

Chloe hums, leaning against Beca. 

 

“Uh it’s about how… uh-” Beca scoffs and looks at Chloe, “You seriously wanna know?” 

 

“Of course!” 

 

“Um so, it talks about calipers, specifically monobloc calipers.” She looks at Chloe who looks genuinely interested. Which throws Beca because no one has ever cared about her interest in motors other than her father and Dave, and even they had little interest in ever talking about it. 

 

Chloe nods a little, “So what are monobloc calipers?” 

 

Beca smiles a bit, “Calipers are the breaks. Usually they’re constructed of two pieces, bolted together. But, they can lack stiffness that a singular piece has.” Beca explains the origins of the calipers and how they’re made. She goes on to talk about how monobloc calipers are used more in the high performance industry. And that no, her Triumph is a classic and therefor does not have monobloc caliper. She talks about what makes these monoblocs so astounding and why it sounds crazy to make a caliper out of a single piece. “But that’s probably really boring.” Beca chuckles lightly.

 

Chloe shakes her head, “No it’s not.” 

 

“Seriously?” Beca gives Chloe a look.

 

“I mean I don’t exactly know what any of that means but… that’s just amazing Beca. Seriously. Besides, it’s fun to watch you get lost in it.” 

 

Beca shakes her head looking back at her laptop, “What music are we listening today?” 

 

Chloe smiles taking over the laptop.

 

“Country it is.” Beca mumbles in amusement. 

 

Somewhere in between listening to a country ballad and an indie song, Chloe ends up pushing the laptop away and curls into Beca’s side. She watches as Chloe traces circles on the back of her hand and tries not to pull away because it kind of tickles. 

 

“I wish we could take a nap.” 

 

“We could though.” Beca says simply.

 

“The girls will be here soon.” Chloe says with a yawn.

 

“I don’t see your point.” 

 

Chloe hums and Beca watches as the older girl closes her eyes, putting her arm around Beca’s waist. Beca clenches her jaw wondering what exactly she’s feeling because she actually letting someone get this close to her. More specifically someone who’s not her sister and she’s not sure how to respond to it. This isn’t the first time Chloe’s taken a small ten minute nap while they’re waiting for the girls come for practice, but Chloe’s never curled into Beca’s side and thrown her arm around Beca’s waist.

 

Chloe mumbles something but Beca doesn’t pick it up. 

 

“What?” Beca asks, trying to get herself to relax. It’s just Chloe, she tells herself.

  
“I said I can’t wait for Friday. No practice.” 

 

“General Posen is giving you the day off?” 

 

Chloe just hums pulling herself closer, “I hope.” 

 

Beca doesn’t know when she drifted off but suddenly she hears Stacie squealing and Beca just about falls off the bed.

 

“Oh my god you guys look so cute!” 

 

Chloe sits up and yawns, “When did you get here?” 

 

“Like ten minutes ago.” Stacie says. “Aubrey and Jessica already have the barrels set up.” 

 

Chloe stretches before standing, picking up her hat and placing it on her head, “Sorry we didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” 

 

Stacie waves her hand, “No biggie, you guys were busy.” The tall brunette winks before disappearing.

 

Beca furrows her brow, picking up the white hat off the desk and placing it on her head. 

 

-

 

It’s a pretty normal practice until Chloe suggests that their break be working with Challenger, since Jesse is on a trail ride with the two guys from the dude ranch, along with Fat Amy as well. The four girls are currently sitting on the top railing of the small, circular ring. Beca stands in the middle of the ring, a rope in hand and Challenger standing at the gate of the ring.

 

“Okay,” Chloe starts, “We’re gonna do what’s called a join up.” 

 

“Ooh.” Jessica says.

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “What is that?” 

 

Chloe smiles, “It’s how you’ll become Challenger’s herd leader, if he chooses to accept.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “The hell does that mean?”

 

“It’s like a trust exercise.” Chloe explains. “You’re gonna swing the rope in circles to get him moving around the pen.” 

  
“Haven’t you done this already with Jesse?” Beca look at Challenger who already looks a little riled up.

 

“Yeah but he won’t join up with me.” Chloe says.

 

Beca fixes her hat nervously, “Uh, okay…”

 

“Start swinging the lead in the circles and approach him slowly.” 

 

Beca starts swinging the lead in circular motions, slowly walking up to Challenger. The brown horse jerks his head up and starts walking. 

 

“Okay good, now we want to get him really moving. Like a fast trot or slow canter. Use your voice to pick up his pace, alternate between clicking sounds, ‘yah’ and ‘come on’s. Keep your eyes on him and move with him”. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe briefly, “What then?” 

 

“Just keep him moving for a while.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca grips the rope more tightly, continuing to swing it in circular motions. “I don’t know about this Beale.” She watches as Challenger keeps slowing down and then picking his pace up rather wildly. 

“It’s gonna take time Beca. Be assertive with him, don’t let him push you around. You want him to keep his pace even.” Chloe says.

 

Beca briefly looks at the other girls. Aubrey has her head tilted and brow slightly furrowed, Jessica is offering an encouraging smile, and Stacie is whispering something to Chloe who just ends up shaking her head. She looks back at Challenger and lets out a soft ‘come on’. 

 

“Assertive Becs.” Chloe says.

 

“Come on!” Beca half shouts at the brown horse, still swinging the rope. It feels weird to yell at horse, comfortable even. It doesn’t help that Jessica, Stacie, and Aubrey are watching her as well. She gets closer to Challenger and the horse picks his pace up to a steady canter. She grins a little feeling a little accomplished which, unfortunately, is short lived when Challenger tries to go in the opposite direction.

 

“Don’t let him switch directions. Get the rope near his rear.” 

 

Beca hesitantly approaches Challenger’s rear but he still tries to turn.

 

“Don’t let him.” Chloe warns. “Give him a ‘yah’ or something.” 

 

Beca bites her lip before letting out a ‘hah’ and then a few clicking sounds. Challenger swiftly moves his head back, coming to a trot in the proper direction. She spins in circles with Challenger and after what feels like a lifetime, Challenger comes to a steady canter. 

 

“I’m getting dizzy Beale.” Beca huffs. 

 

“Good.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca clicks her tongue again, keeping Challenger moving along. “Come on!” Her arm is getting more and more sore, doing her best to keep spinning the rope in circles. “Yah!” She shouts feeling more and more comfortable as time goes on. 

 

After what feels like another lifetime to Beca, Chloe finally speaks up. “Okay I want you to stop and turn away from him. Let’s see if he’ll walk up to you and if he does, turn around and reward him with a gentle rub to his forehead.” 

 

Beca continues swinging the rope, “And if he doesn’t?” 

 

“Then we’ll try again later today.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca stops swinging the rope and turns away from Challenger. She clenches her jaw, waiting to see if the brown horse will come up to her. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried Challenger might trample her. However, she waits and waits and nothing happens. “Beale-” 

 

Chloe gently hushes her. 

 

Beca just looks at the red barn, waiting. She taps her fingers on her jeans and lets out a soft sigh when nothing happens, she’s too impatient for this. 

 

“I don’t think he’s going to join up Chloe.” Jessica states.

 

“He should.” Aubrey says. 

 

“Shush.” Chloe says quickly.

 

Beca tenses feeling a nudge from behind and grins a little, starting to turn to the brown horse. She takes in a breath as she brings her hand up to his forehead, pressing her fingers to him. Challenger lowers his head a little and Beca can see his nostrils flaring ever so slightly. The brown horse closes his eyes and Beca rubs circles against his forehead, letting the air out of her lungs. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe who’s beaming, nothing but smiles. 

 

“Not bad Mitchell.” Aubrey says.

 

Beca tilts her head a bit, “Was that a compliment?” 

 

“Mitchell, you still have a lot of work to do.” 

 

Chloe hops down from the beam, “She’s right we still have to get you on him.” 

 

Beca’s eyes go wide.

 

“Come on girls, back to practice.” Aubrey says climbing down.  

 

“Let’s bring him to the stall.” Chloe says. “Hook your finger in his halter.” 

 

Beca hesitantly hooks her finger in the ring of Challenger’s halter, leading him to the gate. 

 

Chloe opens the gate for Beca, “You did really great.” 

 

Beca scoffs. 

 

“Come on, you really did.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca leads Challenger into the stables and Chloe opens the stall gate, still wearing a small smile. 

 

“I’m serious Beca.” 

  
Beca lets go of Challenger, quickly exiting the stall, still a little nervous he might just kill her.

 

Chloe takes off her hat and pulls on Beca’s waist, “That was amazing.” 

 

Beca holds her breath trying not to think about the way her shirt is exposing a bit of her skin and how Chloe’s fingers are gently pressing against it. Chloe gets in real close, just smiling. Beca glances down and shakes her head a bit. 

 

“You probably would’ve done a better job.” Beca mumbles.

 

“Uh-uh, he wouldn’t join up with me. Like I said, you two have a connection and now you’re his herd leader.” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca smirks, humming.

 

“Come on you two!” Aubrey says. 

 

“You can make out later.” Stacie says with a girn. 

 

Jessica stifles a laugh and Beca can feel herself turning red.

 

-

 

The next time Chloe and Beca work on Challenger, the redhead suggests trying to saddle the horse. Beca would like to say it took Chloe a lot longer than thirty seconds to get her to agree, that it took more than small pout on the redhead’s part, but it didn't.

 

_ “Come on Beca, I’ll be right there with you.” Chloe says, taking the brunette’s hand.  _

_   
_ _ Beca just continues to frown.  _

 

_ “Come on, please?” Chloe says, pushing her lower lip out ever so slightly.  _

 

_ It kind of pisses Beca off the way Chloe can just do that. She’s not pissed at Chloe, more so she’s pissed at herself. Why does a simple jut of Chloe’s lip make her feel so weak? Beca just lets out a huff, “Why can’t you do it?” _

 

_ “Do I really have to tell you again?” Chloe asks. _

_   
_ _ Beca lets out a grumble, “I’m his herd leader.” The idea makes her cringe internally, never thinking something like that would ever come out her mouth.  _

 

_ Chloe grins, “Yes, yes you are. So will you help?”  _

 

_ “Fine.” Beca says with an eye roll.   _

 

So now Beca’s watching as Chloe looks for the right saddle for Challenger. The redhead picks up an odd looking saddle, similar to the one Aubrey used when she was jumping Phoenix. Chloe hands Beca the saddle and Beca furrows her brow. 

 

“What is this?” 

 

“A saddle.” Chloe says simply, taking a small saddle pad out. 

 

“Uh, no this is like a- uh…. a weird thing.” Beca looks at the brown saddle with silver stirrups. “It’s super light.” 

 

“It’s an English saddle.” Chloe says simply. “Here, I’ll take it back.” 

 

Bec hands the saddle back to Chloe. “Why aren’t we using what we usually put on the horses?” 

 

“We’re not using a western saddle because they’re heavy and if Challenger was used for racing, they used a racing saddle, which are super light. Lighter than this.” Chloe gestures to the saddle in her hands. 

 

Beca follows Chloe out to the circular ring where Challenger is. She opens the the gate for the redhead, then watches as Chloe puts the saddle on the railing. 

 

“Come on, we’re going to try putting the saddle pad on first.” Chloe hands Beca the grey saddle pad. “I’ll guide you through it.” 

 

Beca takes the saddle pad and just looks at Chloe.  

 

“So,” Chloe walks towards Challenger slowly, grabbing his halter. “You’re gonna do the same thing you did with brush, let him see it and let him smell it.” 

 

Beca walks over to Challenger and slowly lifts the saddle pad to Challenger’s face. She takes note of the horse’s ears, how they swivel a bit, one twitching back as the saddle pad touches his nose. 

  
“Good, now go to his flank and just rub the saddle pad against him.” 

 

Beca watches Challenger’s face as she walks over to his flank. She watches as his coat twitches, or rather his skin does as she places the saddle pad against him. She clenches her jaw when he steps forward and pulls away, looking at Chloe who’s giving her an assuring nod. Beca looks back at his flank and brushes the grey material against him again. 

 

“Okay now place it on his back.” 

 

Beca slowly slips the material onto his back and then looks at Chloe, backing away from Challenger.

 

“Now come here and reward him.” Chloe steps back from Challenger, letting go of the halter.

 

Beca walks over to Challenger’s face and lets out a huff, looking at Chloe. “What now?” 

 

“Be affectionate.” 

 

Beca tilts her head, “That’s not exactly my favorite department.” 

 

“Just pet him.” Chloe says with a small shake of her head. 

 

Beca slumps her shoulders and looks back at Challenger. She narrows her eyes bringing her hand to his head, rubbing his forehead and then between the ears. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She grumbles, although she’s not talking about the horse. She walks away from Challenger and looks at Chloe. “So are we saddling him now?” 

 

Chloe picks up the saddle and hands it to Beca, “Yep!” 

 

Beca looks at Challenger then at Chloe, “So how does this work?” 

 

Chloe steps towards Challenger, taking the halter in her hands. “I want you to approach him slowly, let him see the saddle.”    
  


Beca nods stepping towards Challenger, lifting the saddle to his face. He jerks his head up a bit at this and Beca steps back looking at Chloe who’s focused on Challenger.

  
“Okay, lets…” Chloe trails off. 

 

Beca just waits for Chloe to finish occasionally looking at Challenger. 

 

“Let’s try putting it on his back, slowly.” 

 

Beca takes in a shaky breath and walks over to Challenger’s flank. She slowly lowers the saddle onto his back but Challenger swings his side into the fence and Beca steps back quickly. She can hear Chloe trying to soothe the horse with words but Challenger just ends up kicking his back leg.

 

“Beca back up!” Chloe says suddenly and lets go of Challenger’s halter. 

 

Challenger turns towards the fence and then bolts, bucking into the air. 

 

Chloe tugs Beca to the middle of the ring.

 

Beca watches as Challenger runs along the edge of the ring. 

 

“Well, that’s a start.” Chloe sighs. “We can try again tomorrow.” 

  
Beca looks at Chloe not entirely believing the redhead, “You’re serious?” 

 

“It’s gonna take a few tries Beca.” Chloe explains “Although, I wasn’t expecting this though.” 

 

Beca looks back at Challenger who turns around to run in a clockwise direction along the ring, neighing loudly. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

Beca turns to see Monty, anger written on his face.

 

“What did I tell you about working with Challenger alone Chloe?” 

 

Chloe opens her mouth to explain but nothing comes out. 

 

“Want to explain to me what exactly you’re doing?” Monty asks. “I understand you want to Beca to help but that doesn’t mean I want you doing this without Jesse or one of the girls.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I forgot. Sorry Grandpa, it won’t happen again.”

 

Monty shakes his head letting out a sigh. “It better not. Now come on,” Monty waves them over, “It’s time for dinner.” 

 

Chloe takes the saddle from Beca, “I’ll meet you in the house.” 

 

-

 

“So Chloe, how’s Challenger?” Casey asks, cutting her steak. 

 

Chloe looks at Monty and Monty looks at Chloe, “Uh he’s good, we tried saddling him today but, it didn’t work out. I think I’m gonna have to ask Stacie’s dad if he has a racing saddle.” 

 

Jesse looks at Chloe, “You worked with Challenger today?” 

 

“Yeah with Beca.”

 

“She wasn’t supposed to though.” Monty says.

 

Chloe looks at Monty, “I said I was sorry.” 

 

“I know, but I don’t want you getting hurt. That horse is still dangerous.” Monty says simply.

 

Beca takes a sip of her water and looks at Chloe and then at her food. 

 

“So I was wondering,” Chloe starts, “If I could do something here for my birthday?”   
  


“What did you have in mind?” Monty asks.

  
Chloe pushes her plate forward and smiles, “I was thinking of holding a game night.” 

 

“Sounds okay to me.” Monty says. “No drinking.” 

 

Chloe slumps her shoulders, “Grandpa.” 

 

“Grandpa come on just let her, it’s her twenty first.” Casey says.

 

“Not in this house.” Monty replies. 

 

Chloe groans, “I know, no alcohol in the house but please, just this once?” 

 

Monty gives Chloe a look, “Is everyone twenty-one?”  

 

Chloe cringes.

 

“End of discussion.” 

 

Chloe pulls her plate back, sighing as she digs into her food.

 

“So who’s all coming?” Jesse asks. 

 

“The usual.” Chloe says simply.

 

“What about McStupid?” Amy asks.

  
Chloe just furrows her brow looking at Amy.

 

“Tom.” The Australian says as if it were obvious.

 

“Oh…” Chloe trails of and then shakes her head a bit, “I haven’t talked to him recently.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow remembering what Tom asked her to talk to Chloe about. “Uh speaking of Tom, I ran into him at the rodeo. He needs help with his horse.” She says suddenly. 

 

“Really? Huh.” Chloe shakes her head a bit. “I’ll have to talk to him then. Is that all he wanted?” 

  
Beca shrugs, “Yeah I guess.” 

 

“So about the dude ranch...” Casey suddenly brings up. 

  
Jesse lets out a sigh and Fat Amy lets out a huff, “Here we go.” 

  
“Casey no.” Chloe groans.

 

Beca just grins at it all.

-

 

Beca stays up all night Thursday because Casey asked her to turn off Chloe’s alarm to let her sleep in. But the problem with that is she doesn’t have an internal clock which is why she brushes of Chloe asking her to get some sleep. She spends most of the night reading more motorcycle articles and listening to indie music through her headphones at the desk. 

 

When she notices it’s near five, Beca grabs Chloe’s phone off the desk and presses down on the home button. She raises her brow seeing the redhead’s background has changed again, to a her and Beca on the trail ride they went on during a break from practice. Beca has a scowl on her face unlike Chloe who has a big open mouth smile. She ignores the unknown feeling in her chest and swipes her finger over the screen. 

 

She feels weird suddenly, as if she’s invading Chloe’s privacy as she looks for where Chloe’s alarms are. Beca, not used to smart phones at all and hating touch screens in general, takes too long to find Chloe’s alarm so she just carefully puts it in her pocket. She unplugs her laptop and picks it up because she’s not about to help Casey and Jesse make breakfast at five in the morning without some good music that’s not country.  

 

She walks into the house and lets out a huff hearing country music. “No way, we’re putting on something else.” 

  
“Oh wow you’re actually up!” Casey says, “And what could you possibly play that’s better than what’s on?” 

 

“I actually never went to sleep.” Beca opens her laptop and readies a playlist based off songs her father would play on rainy days or whenever someone needed cheering up. But there are a few scraggler songs that Lou enjoys a lot that aren’t showtunes. “Oldies… sort of. Just a good mix.” She takes her leather jacket off and sets it on the table as well, checking the pocket to make sure the small box is there.

 

Casey lets out a sigh and turns off the music.

 

Beca grins pressing play, Here Comes The Sun fills the room.  

 

Jesse walks through the front door with grocery bags in his hands, he sets them on the counter and table. “Okay so we’ve got homemade pancake mix with every possible topping that I could find at my house. We’ve got freshly squeezed orange juice and lemonade with my parent’s specialty coffee.” He starts taking the items out of the bags. “We’ve got bacon, eggs, cheese, everything!” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “You brought enough for an army.” 

 

“We’re cooking for the guys at the dude ranch too.” Casey says simply, helping Jesse out. 

 

“I also brought food for tonight.” Jesse says pulling out some soda bottles. 

 

Beca just watches as Casey and Jesse organize everything which takes a while with everything Jesse brought. 

 

“Are we listening to Whitney Houston?” Jesse asks, brow furrowed.

  
“You actually know who this is?” Beca teases. 

 

“Oh come on, I’m not completely oblivious to music. My parents like this kind of music so I hear it sometimes.” 

 

Beca just nods, “Good for them. Glad some people’s taste goes beyond country.” 

 

“Hey, I like other genres.” Casey says, putting a hand up. 

 

“Yet nothing else other than country ever plays around here.” Beca says, pushing her laptop to the side. 

 

“That’s because I like country.” Monty voices comes from the hallway and eventually he walks into the kitchen. His eyes go and wide and he gives a nervous smile, “Uh this is a bit much isn’t it?”

 

“Oh it’s not all for breakfast.” Casey says quickly. 

 

Monty sighs, “Well I’ll leave you four to it, I’m going to groom down the horses.” He fixes his hat on his head before leaving the house.

  
“Where’s Amy by the way?” Beca asks.

 

“She won’t be here until lunch.” Casey says grabbing a few bowls and pans. 

 

“Okay!” Jesse claps his hands together, “Let’s get cooking!” 

 

Jesse tries to make the cooking fun as much as he possibly can. Currently, he’s asking Beca to literally toss him an egg but Beca’s not too sure how great her throwing skills are. She cringes as she tosses the egg, which he does catch and then cracks it open against the pan. 

 

When they start making the pancakes Casey adds some chocolate chips and blueberries to one of the mixes, Beca’s currently chopping up some strawberries to have on the side, and Jesse’s cooking some plain pancakes for the guys at the dude ranch cabins. Jesse and Casey sort of dance around as the music brings the kitchen to life. Jesse does a bit of singing and no, he’s not good and he sounds like a dying cat.

 

Somewhere between throwing flour at Jesse and Casey singing along to a Betty Who song, she hears Chloe’s singing which immediately captures Beca’s attention. 

 

_ “You take the grey skies out of my way _

_ You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day _

_ Turned a bright spark into a flame _

_ My beats per minute never the same” _

 

There’s a smile on Chloe face and she dances to the beat towards Beca. The redhead then grabs Beca’s hand and pulls her close, making the Beca nearly drop the bowl in her hand. She sets it down and ignores that Casey and Jesse are in the room, she lets Chloe lead her in the most ridiculous dance ever.

 

_ “'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool _

_ It makes me crazy when you act so cruel _

_ Come on, baby, let's not fight _

_ We'll go dancing, everything will be all right” _

 

Beca laughs as Chloe twirls herself around and then sort of skips over to Casey. Beca watches as Chloe snatches some bacon off the skillet and eats it, mumbling the words. Casey gives Chloe a scowl and all Chloe does is start singing the chorus at the older redhead. Then Casey’s singing and Jesse’s doing this weird one move dance over and over as he flips some pancakes. 

 

The song ends and Chloe returns to Beca, grinning, “You have my phone don’t you?” 

 

Beca takes Chloe’s phone out of her short’s pocket and hands the device over, “I wasn’t sure how to turn off the alarm so I just brought it with me. It went off earlier and I just turned it off then.” 

 

Chloe lets out a small laugh and shakes her head, swiping her finger over the phone. The redhead shows Beca the screen, “It’s here.” Chloe taps the screen and a bunch of odd apps show up along with a clock. 

 

Beca frowns and feels rather stupid for not being able to find it, “Oh.” 

 

Chloe smiles, setting the phone to the side and then kisses Beca’s cheek. “You’re cute.” 

 

Beca scrunches her face and turns back to the bowl she was holding earlier, trying to keep Chloe from seeing the red creeping up on her face. 

 

-

The two spend their free time in Chloe’s room before practice, because unfortunately, Aubrey is not giving the girls the day off. Which actually kind of makes sense since the competitions are tomorrow. So Chloe’s just spending the time reading a book she’s been wanting to read for a long time, even though she tells Beca she’ll never finish it. Beca switches between playlists, trying to figure out what she needs to add to them. 

 

When Chloe’s busy practicing, Beca pulls out the small white box and frowns. It’s kind of dumb to leave it unwrapped but at the same time, she’s not sure where she’s gonna find wrapping paper. So she grabs a piece of paper from the kitchen and grabs whatever colored pens are laying around. 

 

She places the paper down on the table and cringes trying to think of what to doodle onto the paper. With Lou she just drew music notes everywhere which are pretty easy to draw. She thinks of drawing a few tiny horses onto the paper but she knows for a fact she can’t draw much other than stick figures. So she just draws a few squiggles, sticking with the blue and pink pens.

 

When she wraps the box, after going on an adventure to find tape, she decides the paper is still empty. So she turns the box around and draws a few stick figure horses, adding a bigger one on the top. It looks like some first grader got a hold of a few pens.

 

Later she finds out Casey had a bunch of wrapping paper in her room but Beca just doesn’t want to go through the process of rewrapping the box. She’s still surprised it turned out alright with the paper she used. 

 

-

 

The party actually isn’t so bad, they watch a movie first which turns into a popcorn fight that’s started by Beca because she was so annoyed with the cliche story line. 

 

“Beca I can’t believe you!” Chloe tackles Beca to the ground. “That’s my favorite popcorn!” 

  
Beca laughs continuing to throw popcorn at the redhead, some of it sticking in her hair. 

 

“You guys aren’t even paying attention to the movie anymore.” Casey says. 

 

Beca looks at Casey and throws a handful at the girl. “Yeah ‘cause it’s boring.” 

 

Casey’s mouth drops, “You’re such a child.” 

 

Except Luke throws a few M&M’s at her and then she’s throwing them back at him. 

 

After cleaning the popcorn up, because Aubrey insists it’s an easier clean up at the end if they clean up little messes as they go, they play twister which really does not work in Beca’s favor. 

 

“And blue.” Jessica says, looking at Beca. 

 

Beca groans and twists her arm around Jesse, placing it underneath Aubrey’s leg. 

 

And then Casey gets yellow and Luke collapses on Stacie’s leg and they all just become a pile of bodies. Chloe’s laughing but Beca’s not too happy being as close as she is to Aubrey’s face. Seriously it’s borderline Chloe Beale close and Aubrey looks just as unhappy with the situation. 

 

They play bananagrams at some point and Beca finds she really hates that game. Mostly that’s because she’s not great at spelling nor is she good with words. They play a few other games and three cans of soda later, they’re playing heads up and Jesse’s making animal noises.

 

“Jesse is that supposed to be a dinosaur?” Chloe asks, laughing. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Chloe laughs flipping the phone down.

 

Beca reads ‘horse’ and she’s finding herself actually participating for once, “What is Arrow?” 

  
“A horse!” Chloe beams.

 

Now they’re opening gifts, or well, Chloe is, and Monty has joined them. She’s sitting on the couch next to Chloe as she opens a box from Jesse, revealing the western saddle pad. The pad itself is a simple cream color but what sets it apart from every saddle pad Beca has seen here, is that is has a leather border on it. The bottom left corner has a silver circular plating with a bronze center, and a silver arrow in the middle. Chloe runs her hands over the material, mouth hanging open.

  
“Jesse where did you get this?” Chloe takes the saddle pad out of the box, inspecting it further.

 

“Uh this guy at last years rodeo. He had a few of them.” 

 

“This is amazing Jesse!” Chloe sets the saddle pad and gets up to give him a hug before sitting back down. 

 

“I guess I’m last.” Beca puts her hand in her jacket pocket and takes it out, handing the small box to Chloe. Suddenly for some reason, Beca feels like her gift is the stupidest thing ever because it’s nothing compared to everything else Chloe has gotten today. Seriously, Aubrey got Chloe this matching tack set, a breast collar and headstall, that have blue feather patterns and matching blue stones on it. 

 

Chloe just smiles at Beca, taking the small box in her hands. She watches as Chloe looks over the box, seeming to be checking out every doodle Beca drew. 

 

“I kind of don’t wanna ruin these little doodles.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca scoffs, “They’re terrible.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “No, they’re cute like you.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and puts her hand to her forehead. She hears Jessica and Stacie 'aw' and she feels her face starting to turn a little red, “Whatever you say Beale. Just rip off the paper or I’m taking it back.” 

 

Chloe chuckles and takes her time peeling the tape off the paper, taking the paper off carefully and setting it to the side. The redhead opens the box and the older girl’s smile gets bigger, looking to Beca. “Is this from that stand?” 

  
Beca nods a little, “I didn’t know the size of your finger or like which,” She watches as Chloe checks it out and sighs, “I like don’t know if it fits and I’m sorry if I guessed wrong and like…” She watches as Chloe immediately fits it onto her thumb. “It’s okay?” 

 

Chloe bits her lip, “It’s a perfect fit.” 

 

Beca lets out a sigh, “Thank god.” 

 

Chloe leans over kissing Beca’s cheek, “Thank-you, I love it!” The redhead wraps her arms around Beca, squeezing gently.

 

Beca wants to mumble that the gift is nothing compared to everything else but she holds it back. Chloe says she loves it and Beca knows she’s a terrible liar so it must be true. Although Beca’s not sure why the redhead loves it because when she compares it to everything else, it’s a cheap trinket Aubrey said she didn’t need. 

 

Chloe pulls back and plants a quick kiss on Beca’s lips, “Thank-you.” 

 

Beca just shrugs.

 

-

 

When everyone’s gone and they finish cleaning up, Chloe sits down on the floor, playing with the ring on her thumb. Beca sits down next to the redhead, leaning against the couch. 

 

“Did you have fun?” Chloe asks, looking from the ring to Beca. 

 

“I think the more important question is, did you have fun?” 

 

“I did.” Chloe smiles kissing Beca’s cheek.

 

Chloe then moves into kiss Beca, really kiss her. Which at first feels really weird because normally Beca can’t stand making out. But the pace Chloe sets is nothing but nice to Beca, it’s innocent compared to the rare experiences she’s had in the past. There’s no hands slipping under her shirt or a rough push trying to get her on her back. No, there’s nothing like that going on. There’s just gentle hands at her cheeks, lips that move soft and slow. But unlike Chloe’s hands, Beca’s are timid, shaking almost, as they are placed by Chloe’s legs. She’s not sure what’s got her feeling shaky, maybe it’s that overwhelming pounding in her chest and the way she still can’t feel her legs. God it just all feels so good and maybe that’s why she’s shaking, because this feeling is all completely new a little bit scary.

 

“We should…” Chloe mumbles which feels odd against Beca’s lips, almost throws her. “Get some sleep.”

“Thought you liked kissing me?” Beca mumbles but she supposes that’s not the greatest idea because she’s pretty sure it came out as nothing but a garbled mess.

  
Chloe pulls away smiling, “What?” 

 

“I thought you liked kissing me.” Beca repeats.

 

“I definitely do. Especially...-” Chloe leans in for a soft kiss. “But Aubrey will kill me if I don’t get sleep. Supposed to be up bright and early tomorrow.”  

 

“Wait. Especially what?” Beca looks at Chloe. 

 

“What?” Chloe asks, kissing Beca’s cheek. 

 

“You said especially, but didn’t finish.” 

 

“Oh.” Chloe looks at Beca, “Oh! Especially after…” Chloe leans in for another kiss. “This.” 

 

“You’re such a weirdo.” Beca grins. 

 

Chloe hums against Beca’s lips which causes Beca to smile. 

  
“Seriously, it’s almost nine.” Chloe pulls away, “We should get some sleep.” 

 

“We should but do we have to?” Beca looks at Chloe.

 

Chloe shakes her head a bit, “We don’t.” 

 

“But we should.”

 

The redhead leans her forehead against Beca’s. “I like you a lot.” 

  
“Oh you do? I didn’t know.” Beca smirks. 

 

“Is that so?” Chloe asks, smiling. 

  
Beca hums, “Yeah I just thought all this kissing meant you hated me.” 

 

Chloe giggles.

 

Beca hums again and almost sighs when she feels Chloe’s lips against hers. She has a feeling she’s not going to get used to kissing Chloe. 

 

Chloe smiles, pulling away. “We should really get to some sleep.”

 

Beca just looks at Chloe, just looking at the redhead’s face. The way she smiles, the way her eyebrow quirks a little, the way her hair frames her face. She know she’s staring, she knows she’s in way too deep and that this all temporary, but she’s not going to think about that right now. She’s not going to think about Dave sending her texts that they need to talk because she knows where that conversation is going to go. She doesn’t want to think about leaving just yet. 

 

She’s not going to think about how many rules she’s breaking right now or how many rules she’s already broken for the redhead in front of her. She’s not going to think about it because it scares the living shit out of Beca because she’s already put her trust in this girl’s hands, already allowed herself to talk about her foster parents even if it be in the smallest ways, already shoved her fear of a practical giant to the back of her head to go on a stupid trail ride, already done way too many things for this beautiful redhead. 

 

Beautiful. That’s the word she’s been looking for. She feels herself whisper it but she doesn’t hear it because she’s too busy looking at blue eyes. She watches as slight red creeps to redhead’s face which Beca’s never seen the redhead do. Ever. It kind makes Beca smirk in a stupid achievement sort of way. Beca knows Chloe heard then, she knows Chloe heard her say that word. “It’s true.” Beca says softly and watches as Chloe’s whole face lights up. There’s a look on Chloe’s face, something in her eyes that Beca can’t figure out.

 

“What? Do I ever lie? Wait, no don’t answer that.” Beca furrows her brow thinking maybe it’s disbelief in the older girl’s eyes. She’s never been good with reading people, ever. “No I mean… like- oh my god that’s not- I mean...” Beca lets her head fall back and puts her hand on her face, “Fuck.”   

 

The redhead chuckles, putting her head on Beca’s shoulder. The redhead wraps her arms around the brunette, pulling Beca close. “Beca, I know.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, or tries to because the redhead is still nestled in the crook of Beca’s neck. “Beale…” Beca trails off. “We-” She feels Chloe kiss her neck softly, her lips ceasing to leave, just lingering. She’s pretty sure she’s stopped breathing all together at this point. Beca feels the older girl trail small kisses to her jaw and then eventually reattach to her lips. 

 

The house rumbles and Beca can hear rain pounding against the roof. Beca pulls away and can see Casey pulling a jacket over her. 

 

“Are you guys getting the horses in? It’s storming like crazy.” Casey asks with wide eyes.

 

Chloe furrows her brow for a moment and then stands up, “I didn’t even know it was raining.” 

 

Casey shakes her head, “Come on you guys.” 

 

Beca stands up and watches as disappears into her room and comes back with a hat on, a white one in her hands. The redhead places the hat on Beca’s head and smiles, “Come on let’s go get those horses in.” 

 

When they get outside Beca immediately sees Challenger bucking into the air, Arrow is running around with Oreo, and Comet is wasting no time to roll around on the ground.

 

“We’ll get Challenger last!” Chloe shouts as a storm quickly forms, making everything rather loud. 

 

As they bring the horses into the barn, water drips off of Beca’s hat. She’s soaking and freezing in the cold rain. She pulls Comet into the her stall and sighs, noticing how dirty she is. “Beale is gonna kill you, scratch that, I’m gonna kill you.”

 

“Beca!” Beca sees Chloe waving her over. “Let’s go get Challenger!” 

 

They walk to the ring where Challenger is, he’s running around. The redhead puts her hands up yelling ‘whoa’ at Challenger as he rears at her when lightning cracks. When the horse comes down, Chloe cues Beca to hook the lead onto his halter. Beca then tries to lead Challenger to the barn and unfortunately Challenger puts up a fight. The brown horse rears and tugs at the rope every time lighting flashes or the thunder rumbles loudly. Chloe tries to help the calm horse down and keeps shouting ‘whoa’ over the rain. The whole situation makes Beca nervous and uneasy and it doesn’t help that Chloe looks nervous as well. 

 

Challenger rears and shakes his head, neighing loudly and then slams back down on the ground. He paws at the ground and shakes his head again, kicking one of his back legs. 

 

“Beca leave him!” Chloe shouts, tugging on Beca’s arm. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “What if he gets sick?”

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I don’t want you getting hurt. He’ll be fine.”

 

Beca looks back at Challenger and Chloe then helps her get the lead off of his halter. Challenger then kicks again, cantering away from them. She looks back at Chloe, “I’ll go put this away.”  

 

“Okay then come inside after.” 

 

“I think I’m just gonna go to bed Beale!” Beca shouts over the thunder.

 

“No way the loft leaks when it rains this hard, come on.” Chloe motions towards the house with a small smile. 

 

Beca nods, “Alright I’ll meet you inside.” 

 

Chloe gives a short nod and starts walking back. 

  
Beca turns around and runs into the barn, placing the lead rope in the tack room. She turns around and when she walks out of the barn, she sees headlights. She furrows her brow as it speeds towards the house. She watches as a man walks out of the car, stumbling almost. 

 

Not liking the way the man stumbles, or the fact that he’s at someone’s house this late at night in the middle of nowhere, she jogs over to him before he can reach the door. “Hey!” She shouts over the rain. 

 

The man, wearing a dirty button up and ripped jeans, turns at her. For a moment the man just looks frustrated but then his eyes go wide. To say he looks angry would be an understatement, he looks livid. “You!” He slams her into the side of the truck.

 

Beca grits her teeth, her head hitting the truck and the handle of the truck digging into her back. Her hands reach up and she quickly takes his wrists, prying them off of her. “Who the fuck are you?” 

  
“Where is she?” He shouts, reaching out to grab her again.

 

Beca takes his wrist and twists his arm around, pulling it behind his back. “Who are you-”

  
“Your mother!” He shouts over the thunder.

  
Beca lets him go and she shakes her head, shoving him away. “I haven’t seen my mother in over a decade. You’ve got the wrong person.” 

 

The man stumbles, pointing a finger at her. “No way, you’re this spitting image of her. You’re Kelley’s daughter. Kell said she was coming to some horse ranch called Hoofbeat looking for her damn daughter!” 

 

Beca grits her teeth, clenching her fists. “I don’t know who you’re talking about. Now get out of here!” 

 

“Beca?” 

 

Beca turns around and sees Chloe, “Stay inside!” She looks back at the man, “You’re drunk and you need to leave.”

 

The man wipes his face, “I’ll be in town.” He walks back to his car and gets in. He slams the door shut and then speeds off. 

 

Beca furrows her brow trying to figure out what just actually happened. She grits her teeth thinking about her mother, if the woman is actually looking for her. Perhaps that’s what Dave wanted to talk about, maybe that’s what those texts were about needing to talk. Beca decides she’ll call him tomorrow and ask. For now though, she doesn’t want to think about any of it so she she heads into the house. 

 

“Who was that?” The redhead walks into the kitchen.

 

Beca follows Chloe into the kitchen, taking off her leather jacket. “I don’t know, some drunk.”

 

“What did he want?”

 

Beca grits her teeth, “I don’t know.” 

 

After drying off as best she can, and getting changed into some clothes borrowed from Chloe, the two lay in the redhead’s bed. Chloe’s laying on her back reading that book she was reading earlier. Beca is on her back as well, staring at the ceiling. She lets out a frustrated sigh. 

 

“What’s wrong?” The redhead asks softly.

 

Beca shakes her head a bit, “Nothing, my head just hurts.” Which is not a complete lie, her head is throbbing a bit but it’s not something that’s keeping her up either.

 

“Do you need something for it?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You sure?” 

  
“Yes.” 

 

“If you say so. Now, c’mere I need cuddles.” Chloe reaches her hands out, rolling onto her side. 

 

Beca’s eyes go a bit wide,  “What?”

 

“Cuddles. Now.” 

 

Beca just furrows her brow, “No.”

 

“It’’s a requirement. C’mere.” Chloe wiggles her fingers. 

  
“No.” 

 

“Fine.” Chloe says with a huff. 

 

For a moment Beca thinks Chloe is giving up on the idea but then the redhead just shifts, wrapping her arms around Beca. Beca tries to squirm away, putting her hands on the redhead shoulders. 

 

“Dude.” Beca groans.

 

“I said it’s a requirement.” 

 

Beca lets out of huff when she feels Chloe bury her head in the crook of her neck. “Why?”   
  


“Cuddles are essential when cold.” Chloe mumbles. 

 

Beca lets out another huff, begrudgingly wrapping her arms around the redhead. 

 

“This is nice.” Chloe says softly. 

 

“Glad you think so.” She deadpans and suddenly regrets the way it sounds. 

 

“What?” Chloe pulls away.

 

“Nothing.” Beca says suddenly because she misses the contact already. Which is totally and completely weird because she absolutely hates cuddling. Or maybe she just hates how it feels, like every inch of her is being invaded and she can’t breathe no matter how hard she tries.

 

“Then why do you sound like it’s the worst thing to happen to you?” Chloe asks softly. 

 

“I- I don’t… It isn’t the worst.” Beca can think of ten other situations that are much worse than this but, she’s not going to think about them too much. 

  
“But it’s on the list...” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then why did you make it sound like that?” Chloe asks softly.

 

“I-I’m not used to it.” Beca says quietly. 

 

Chloe’s brow raises slightly. 

  
“I…- I just uh like, I kind of hate cuddling like that but I dunno that was...” Beca plays with the spiral in her ear, tugging at it, looking anywhere but Chloe. “Like that was nice.”

 

Chloe puts her hand out again and Beca feels herself stiffen. She just looks at Chloe for a moment, debating on whether she should curl into the older girl or turn around and ignore her. She gives in and inches closer to the redhead, who then puts her arms around Beca.

 

It’s weird. She doesn’t hate the way Chloe cuddles into her, the way the redhead buries her face into her neck. She doesn’t hate the way Chloe’s thumb rubs her back, she doesn’t hate the way Chloe seems to fit perfectly against her, and she certainly doesn’t hate the way Chloe makes the contact feel warm. There’s just something about the way Chloe feels and it scares the living hell out of her.

 

Beca feels lips against her forehead and then Chloe’s head resting against her shoulder. She’s feeling the effects of not sleeping in the last thirty-six hours. So she closes her eyes, listening to the sound of the rain, enjoying the comfort that is Chloe Beale.


	11. Remember Me

The first thing that throws Beca the next morning is the music, or Chloe’s alarm to be exact. It’s no longer a song about cruising with some country girl. It’s about champagne or someone being the equivalent to it. Whatever the hell that means. The second thing that throws her is she’s not waking up with a slightly sore back from sleeping on her stomach. Instead, she feels a warm, steady breath against her neck, and there’s hands around her waist. Oh.

 

Beca stiffens hearing Chloe sigh, feeling the redhead bury herself into Beca’s backside. She clenches her jaw and finally speaks up. 

 

“Um… Beale, your phone.” 

 

Chloe hums.

  
“It’s Saturday.”

 

Chloe just hums again.

 

Beca can’t help but grin a little, “Were you up all night or something?” 

 

Chloe shifts, “Mhmm.” 

 

“Why?” Beca drawls.

 

“Thinking.” The redhead mumbles.

 

Beca grins a little more, “About?” 

 

“You.” Chloe yawns, fingers brushing against Beca’s exposed skin near her hips.

 

Beca furrows her brow trying to figure out what that exactly means. “Well, you know it’s gotta be like four-thirty or five.” Beca says softly. 

 

Chloe just sighs.

 

“Today is the competition.” Beca says, trying to get the redhead to get up, or at least turn off the music still playing.

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

“Is this you not getting up?” Beca asks, turning around to look at the redhead. Beca’s staring again but she can’t help it, Chloe looks so good damn it. And it’s unfair that she looks this good. Like if there is a God, they clearly took their time creating the being that is Chloe Beale. Every little detail in Chloe’s face, from the freckle on her cheek to the tiny baby hairs on the right side of her forehead, and even that scar, that Beca’s yet to find out where the redhead has gotten, has been crafted with this unfair beauty. She’s sure every single detail about Chloe, without a doubt, is crafted the same.

 

Which makes her wonder, only briefly, why Chloe has a single interest in her. Seriously, she’s nothing but hand-me-downs, cheap eyeliner that smudges when she blinks, pale skin, and stubborn twists and curls randomly placed in her hair. And it’s not like Chloe hasn’t told her she’s beautiful, Chloe has many times. And it’s not like Beca thinks Chloe’s lying, the redhead can’t lie to save her life anyway, it’s that Beca just doesn’t see it. 

 

But the things is, it’s become more than just the way Chloe is crafted physically but also, mentally. Chloe has repeatedly told Beca, on a daily, nearly every few hours basis, how amazing Beca is in one way or another. It’s by either telling her, quite literally with the utmost enthusiasm that Beca is nothing short of awesome.

 

_ Chloe gives a small nod, turning down the radio. “Absolutely!” _

 

_ Beca looks from the window to the redhead. “Seriously?”  _

 

_ “Positive. You’re mind is like an engine. Everyone’s is.”  _

 

_ Beca furrows her brow, “What the hell does that mean Beale?”  _

 

_ “My grandpa used to say that when I was little. It’s a simile, a metaphor. That incredible brain of yours is like an engine with all these different pieces and spaces. No one’s engine is the same. Ever. And I’m just determined to get to know yours.”  _

 

_ “Alright then.” Beca shifts uncomfortably, “Whatever.”  _

 

_ Chloe just grins, turning up the radio and singing along. Her thumbs create a beat against the steering wheel and the redhead bobs her head.  _

  
She tries to force the smile off of her face thinking about the memory she filed away, taking those words as a grain of salt at the time as she’d only been at Hoofbeat for a week. But Beca’s pretty sure no one has ever wanted to do that, let alone said something like that out loud, and never mind actually staying true to those words. 

 

She reaches out to push red hair out of Chloe’s face and retracts her hand rather quickly when she realizes how weird that is to do, because it’s not something Beca does. Ever. Then again, Beca does a lot things around Chloe she never does.

 

She meets blue eyes and looking down a bit, Beca can see a small smile. She looks back up at Chloe’s eyes, and she knows for a fact that she’s always, always going to get lost them. Which is kind of a blessing and a curse because she notices Chloe’s lips are moving but she’s not hearing a single syllable. 

 

“What?” Beca asks softly. 

 

“I said ‘good morning, did you sleep well’?” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Chloe giggles.

 

“Morning.” Beca buries her face into the pillow. She peers up from the pillow ever so slightly and scrunches her face up as Chloe places a kiss on her forehead. 

  
“You didn’t answer my question silly.” 

 

“And you still haven’t turned off your alarm.” Beca says lifting her head up so it rests on top of the pillow properly.

 

Chloe reaches behind her and grabs her phone, shutting off the alarm and then placing it back on the nightstand. The redhead looks back at Beca, “So you gonna give me an answer now?” 

 

Beca just blinks trying to figure out what exactly the redhead is expecting for an answer. She wants a scale or something that measures what a good night’s sleep is. She supposes she didn’t have a nightmare so that’s good… right? It makes Beca wonder if those nightmares, which are more like slightly distorted memories, have vanished completely since she hasn’t had one in quite a while. 

 

Beca just shrugs, “I- uh- good I guess?” 

 

“You guess?” Chloe gives her a small smile. 

 

“Yeah.” Beca looks around the room. 

 

“You’re cute you know that.” Chloe hums, curling up against Beca. 

 

Beca clenches her jaw in hopes that will stop the blush creeping up. “No.”

 

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

 

“I am far from cute.”

 

Chloe looks at her, “Yes. You. Are.” The redhead moves to Beca’s face kissing her nose.

Beca scrunches her face, “Beale.” She practically whines.

 

Chloe giggles, “See? Cute.” 

 

“Shut up Beale.” Beca mumbles, putting both hands to her face as if that will stop the red from showing.

 

They just lay there in silence, Beca manages to lay on her back while Chloe rests her head on Beca’s stomach, the redhead is scrolling through some form of social media. 

 

“Guys breakfast!” Casey shouts.

 

Beca groans, “Too early.” 

 

“You always say that.” Chloe giggles. 

 

“Yeah, well it’s true.” Beca huffs. 

 

“Don’t be such a grump.” 

 

“It’s five in morning!” 

 

Chloe shifts and looks at her phone, “Actually it’s five thirty.” 

 

Beca narrows her eyes, “Whatever.”

 

-

 

After feeding the horses Beca sits in the living room watching as Chloe runs back and forth between dining room and her room, half eating, half getting ready for the competition, half trying to organize show supplies. The new tack Aubrey got Chloe are strewn across the living room floor along with a few other items Beca’s not familiar with.  Honestly, Beca’s never seen Chloe this frantic and the worrying part is the competition isn’t until later this afternoon. 

 

Chloe brushes her hair back with hand, throwing her hands up, “Casey you used up all the nice conditioner and we don’t have time to drive into town!” 

 

“I asked you if you needed it last week!” Casey shouts from the kitchen.

 

“Well, we weren’t out then!” Chloe disappears into her room. 

 

“I can run into town!” Casey says, “What else do you need?” 

 

Chloe shouts something from her room but it’s muffled. Beca furrows her brow seeing items flying across the hall.

 

“Chloe?” Casey walks into the living room. “Chlo!” 

 

Monty walks out of his room and looks at items laying on the floor, “Chloe what is the meaning of this?” 

 

“I’m looking for something!” Chloe shouts.

 

“Well, could you do it a slightly more organized fashion?” 

 

Beca sees an arm outstretch from the room, pulling the items back into the room.

 

Casey crosses her arms and lets out a huff, sitting next to Beca on the couch. 

 

“Is she always like this?” Beca asks.

 

“Ever. Single. Competition that involves going up against Kit Bailey.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow and looks at Casey, “Who?”

 

“Kit Bailey, she’s from Alberta.” 

  
“Alberta?” 

 

“Yeah, she comes down to compete in the rodeos here.” Casey shrugs, “A few others as well. Kit is extremely competitive and will not let Aubrey and Chloe live down the fiasco that was the twenty-ten roping event.” 

 

“And what was that?” Beca lets out a sigh watching as Chloe practically runs into the bathroom. 

 

“I’m late!” Chloe shouts. 

 

“For what?” Casey shouts back then looks to Beca, “Oh when they released the calf, Aubrey practically vomited all over her horse. Chloe was left in the dust and they didn’t even place.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, making a face, “Gross.” 

 

“Yeah.” Casey trails off.

 

‘I’m late!” Chloe shouts again. 

 

“For what?” Casey groans, getting up from the couch. 

 

Chloe practically bolts out of the bathroom, nearly smashing into Casey, “Practice!” The redhead fixes her hat on her head, letting the front door slam on her way out.

 

Casey looks at Beca, “It’s gonna be a long morning.” 

 

-

 

It is a long morning. Although it’s not storming, it’s raining lightly and there’s low rumbles every now and then from distant thunder. Beca helps Jesse and Fat Amy wash the horses down in front of the barn while Chloe and the girls practice roping skills, letting their horses rest for now. 

 

The cleaning goes pretty well until Oreo, a properly named black and white horse, thinks it play time and tries eating the hose Beca’s using. This just causes Jesse to laugh and Beca gets sprayed with cold water in the process. 

 

-

 

At the rodeo now Beca watches as Chloe tries to put the headstall on Arrow. The paint horse keeps twitching his ears back or trying to gnaw on the reins. 

 

“Arrow, please, not today.” Chloe huffs. 

 

Arrow just lifts his head, knocking Chloe’s clean white hat off her head. 

 

“Damn it Arrow.” She mutters, picking the hat off the ground and shoving it into Beca’s hands.

 

Beca just dusts the hat off and looks at Chloe. She’s wearing a bright teal button down, that’s barely tucked into her dark blue jeans, and she’s got on a very nice set of boots with a an arrow imprinted on the bottom the heels. She’s not sure if that’s the brand or if that was done after she bought them. Whatever. 

 

She watches as Chloe finally gets the headstall on Arrow. “There.” The redhead takes a step back and observes her work. 

 

Beca raises a brow and grins, “You realize you don’t have to have him ready for another two hours.” 

 

“I know but I just want to have everything ready before. Don’t wanna nearly miss my entrance like a few years ago.” Chloe says, taking her hat back. “Let’s go check out the booths be-”

 

“Chloe!” 

 

Beca turns around to see Tom leading a dark black horse into the stall next to Chloe’s. She frowns because he’s wearing that stupid flirty grin again. She’d love to smack that right off his face because it’s just nauseating.

 

“Hey Tom.” Chloe says, with a small smile.

 

“Who knew our horses would be stall mates?” He leads his horse into the stall and then closes it, looking at Chloe with that stupid smile. “So, did you get my texts?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I just- I’ve been kind of busy these past few days but I can take a look at Buckingham tomorrow.” 

 

“No, tomorrow doesn’t work.” Tom shakes his head. 

  
“Okay, when would work best for you?” 

 

“Monday, eight am.” Tom says simply. 

 

Chloe just nods, “Alright, just bring Buck out to Hoofbeat then.” She moves closer to Beca. 

 

“Actually, Buckingham,” He puts emphasis on the horse’s name. “Isn’t going anywhere. Can’t you just come over to my place like you used to?” Tom tilts his head ever so slightly.

 

Chloe cringes, “Tom I do all my business at Hoofbeat. You know that.” 

 

Tom sighs, “Come on we’re friends. Or has that changed?” 

 

“N-no but this is business. Besides, you know I have all my work supplies at Hoofbeat.” 

 

“I’ve got the same stuff Chlo’.” Tom furrows his brow slightly. He shifts his weight, crossing his arms. “Why don’t you just come over, huh?” 

 

Chloe cringes again, “I dunno Tom, I have other clients and-” 

 

“Seriously Chloe, just come over. It’ll be easier.” 

 

Beca clenches her jaw. Does Tom not get that Chloe clearly does not want to go to his house?

  
“Not for me Tom, I have other clients coming that day and-”

 

“Other clients?” Tom scoffs, “As if you-”   
  


“Hey!” Beca snaps not liking where that sentence might be going. 

 

“Since when are you a part of this conversation?” Tom gestures between him and Chloe. 

 

“Since you’re a fu-” Beca starts but Chloe reaches for her hand so she bites her tongue to keep herself from completing the not so friendly sentence. Honestly, can she just punch and get it over with? 

 

Chloe gives Tom a small glare, “Either come to Hoofbeat or I’m not looking at Buckingham.” 

 

Tom shoves his hands in his pockets, “Fine, I’ll see you then.” He turns away and walks over to his horse. 

 

Chloe purses her lips before turning around, “Sorry about that.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Don’t be.” She looks at their hands, Chloe’s still holding hers.

 

Chloe looks down and then at Beca, “This okay?” 

 

“Uh yeah. Sure.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Come on let’s go check out some of the stands.”   
  


Beca groans and Chloe just shakes her head with a smile. 

 

They meet up with the others by another hat stand. Aubrey and Chloe immediately start talking about the hats. Jesse gushes over a silver lined one with a silver emblem on it and Jessica looks at a feathered one with Stacie. Aubrey places a blue one on Chloe’s head, the redhead laughs and puts a white one on Aubrey’s head, it’s way too big of a hat for the blonde and the two girls laugh. 

 

Beca looks at the hats, not really paying any attention to the hats the way everyone else is. She can’t stop thinking about last night. It started out a something in the back of her mind, slowly edging closer and closer to her main train of thought. It digs at her now, pulling at old memories. Surely her mother, who’s been gone since she was six, isn’t looking for her. 

 

Chloe comes over and places a hat on Beca’s head, smiling. “Hey there.” 

 

“Hey.” Beca scrunches up her face as Chloe takes the hat off and places a different one on her head. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Seeing which hat you look the best in.” Chloe says as if it were obvious. 

 

“Of course.” Beca offers a tight lip smile, standing still. 

 

Chloe takes a step back and tilts her head. The redhead then shakes her head and takes the hat off, fixing Beca’s hair. 

 

“You okay?” Chloe asks.

 

“I’m fine. Why?” 

 

“You just seem off today.” 

 

Beca holds back a sigh, “I’m fine.” 

 

“You said that.” 

 

“What? You don’t believe me?” Beca raises a brow, forcing a grin. 

 

Chloe takes her hand and pulls her out of the booth, walking along. “What’s going on with you? Ever since last night you’ve been a little off.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “It’s nothing important Beale.” 

  
“But it is something. Does it have to do with that weird guy from last night?” 

 

Beca just stays quiet unsure what to say. 

 

Chloe threads her fingers through Beca’s, “Please talk to me.” 

 

“You should be focused on the competition.” Beca gives Chloe a look, a look asking the redhead to just drop it for now.   
  


“I can’t focus on the competition when I’m worried about you.” 

 

“Beale… it’s fine. Honestly.” Beca stops Chloe and looks at her, really looks at her, “You need to focus on kicking butt today. Not that- I mean, like obviously you’re gonna be great but like- shit I don’t know Beale, but don’t worry about it okay?” 

 

Chloe smiles a little, “Alright, alright I’ll drop it.” 

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, “Thank-you.” 

 

“For now.” Chloe pulls Beca closer. “But later we’re talking about this.” 

 

Beca lets out a sigh, “You’re really not gonna let it go are you?”

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Nope!” 

 

“Fine. I’ll tell you if you win and if you don’t-”

 

“We’re talking about it no matter what.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and grins a little, “You’re impossible you know that?”

 

“Am I?” 

  
“Not to mention incredibly stubborn.”

 

“You love it.” Chloe grins.

 

Beca’s grin drops for a moment. Love. She shakes it off and smirks, “Whatever you say Beale.” Because yeah, she does love it.

 

-

 

Beca walks with Chloe to the gates where the redhead needs to wait with the other competitors in her level. 

  
“Chloe Beale? Is that you?” 

 

Chloe turns her head, Arrow turning with her. “Kit?”

 

“Hey!” A girl with dark, curly hair and red and white button up smiles, a chestnut horse next to her. “I didn’t know you were competing this year.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Took a break last year but I’m back.” 

 

“Nice to actually have some competition then for barrel racing.” Kit smiles, “So are you and Aubrey competing in team roping too?” 

 

“Yep!” Chloe keeps her smile, but it’s starting to look forced. 

 

“Alrighty then, well, good luck and I hope Aubrey doesn’t choke this time.” Kit turns towards another entrance. 

 

Chloe keeps walking, looking at little nervous. The redhead is chewing on her lip, her eyes staring ahead. Which kind of reminds Beca of a deer in headlights which, Beca has never seen before. Ever. 

  
“You’re gonna be great you know?” Beca says suddenly, “Like you’ve got this or whatever they say in horse world. Like break a leg or something.” 

 

Chloe laughs a little, “Thanks.” 

 

“Like super fan-fucking-tastic great.” Beca nudges Chloe a bit.

  
“Oh really?” Chloe looks at her, smiling a little. 

 

“Uh-huh. I mean…” Beca looks at Chloe’s hand and the girl is wearing the thumb ring Beca got her. She points at Chloe’s thumb ring, “You’ve got the good luck ring.” 

 

“The good luck ring?” 

 

“Mhmm.” Beca turns serious, “That ring was made by the highest of equine gods for only the finest riders.” 

 

“Is that so?” Chloe smiles, really smiles. 

 

“Yep!” 

 

Chloe stops Arrow and turns to face Beca, frowning slightly, “We gotta part from here.” 

 

Beca looks around, they’re near a tunnel labeled ‘2’ and there are other riders leading their horses through. Some of them look barely eleven or twelve  Beca then looks at Chloe, wanting to push forward and kiss the redhead because she looks incredibly nervous. She steps forward, into Chloe’s personal space and puts her hands on the girl’s hips. Beca knows Chloe has to get in line or whatever so she takes in a breath and leans forward. 

 

She feels Chloe smile ever so slightly. “You’ll be great.” Beca pulls back giving the redhead a grin. 

 

Chloe leans forward and and kisses Beca gently, “Thank-you.” She pulls away and then leads Arrow down the tunnel. 

 

Beca takes in a deep breath and turns to meet Jesse and the girls in the seats. 

 

-

 

When she finds the others, she spots Casey and Luke in a animated debate. Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica seem to be doing some boy watching or whatever, so she sits down between Jesse and Fat Amy.

 

Jesse doesn’t really talk, which Beca’s fine with. She just listens as Fat Amy talks about the fiasco that happened a few years ago with Aubrey. Aubrey gives Fat Amy and dirty look at one point to which Fat Amy just shrugs. 

 

“So… are you still leaving us in August?” Jesse suddenly asks.

 

Beca clenches her jaw. God he had to go there. “Uh yeah, that’s the plan.” 

 

“Huh.” 

 

“What?” Beca looks at him.

 

Jesse shrugs, “Nothing. Just thought you might be staying.” 

 

“Why would I stay?” 

 

There’s a moment that seems to come over Jesse, where his brow furrows ever so slightly and he pulls back at little. “What you don’t like it here?” He jokes.

 

Beca furrows her brow and looks back at the ring, watching as a kid knocks over a barrel with his horse, taking too sharp of a turn. She lets out a huff and looks back at Jesse, “It’s not that I don’t like it here, it’s that I have to go back…- home, to my sister.” 

 

“You don’t talk about your sister much.” 

 

Beca looks anywhere but Jesse, “Yeah.” 

 

“There a reason for that?” 

  
“No.” 

 

“So... why do you have to go back to her?” 

 

“Because. That’s- I’m her older sister, I’m supposed to watch out for her you know?.” 

 

“Oh is she really little or something?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “Thirteen.”

 

“And you still need to look after her? What about your parents, aren’t they taking care of her?” 

 

“She’s got high functioning autism...- or something I’m not sure.” Beca furrows her brow looking at the the ring, watching as another young rider rounds the barrels. “And my parents are no longer in the picture.” She looks at Jesse, “So yeah, I need to look after her."

 

“Oh… sorry, I didn’t know.” Jesse looks at the ground.

  
“You don’t really ask anything about me, so it’s fine.” Beca sighs, looking back at the ring.

 

“You’re kind of hard to talk to Beca.” Jesse says as if he’s about to break her. 

 

Beca opens her mouth to say something but she’s not sure what she can say to that. Chloe doesn’t seem to have any difficulty talking to her, neither does anyone else for that matter. Or at least she doesn’t think so. 

 

“Oh so that’s why Dave dropped you off. He’s your grandfather right?” Jesse says suddenly.

 

“He’s not my grandfather. He’s just…- look, can we just not talk about this? I’d appreciate it.” She grits her teeth.

 

“Sure, sorry.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes and waits impatiently for Chloe to be up to compete. 

 

“Now John, our next competitor’s name is Kit Bailey, who comes from Alberta, Canada, has been competing in this rodeo since two-thousand eleven. She and Candy Luck have been taking first place in the barrel racing event since she started. A real, true competitor. ” The female announcer’s voice rings through the speakers.

 

“As a female competitor, she is Gail. She really is.” John says.

 

Beca can hear the announcers continue to talk but doesn't really pay attention. She watches as Kit and her horse bolt from the starting gate at a speed Beca’s never seen before. They seem to round the barrels effortlessly and Kit’s passing the line before Beca can even blink.

 

“Woah.” Jesse says.

  
“That was way faster than last year.” Casey says, sounding annoyed.

 

“That will be a time to beat!” The female announcer says. “Fifteen point two seconds!”

  
“How is Chloe supposed to beat that?” Stacie asks, sounding defeated.

 

“She can do it.” Aubrey says suddenly.

 

“She’ll have to run faster than an kangaroo on steroids.” Fat Amy says.

 

They watch as Jessica competes next, just barely hitting seventeen seconds.

 

“Yikes.” Jesse says, “That is not her best.” 

 

Aubrey shakes her head, “No but it’s better than last year.” 

 

“What was last year?” Luke asks. 

  
“Seventeen point nine.” Aubrey says, pulling out her phone. 

 

A few other rides go and then they announce Chloe’s name and Beca practically jumps out of her seat hearing it.

 

“Now Gail, I do believe this is the daughter of Cheryl Beale who also competed in this rodeo at Chloe’s age. Chloe Beale has been competing in this competition since she was eight although took a break from competing last year.” 

 

“That is correct John. Chloe is known for her speed with her old horse The Champion that Follows. Today she’ll be competing with Aim Your Arrow, who has yet to snag a place in barrel racing.”  

 

“Aim Your Arrow?” Beca asks. 

 

“It’s Arrow’s show name.” Aubrey says. 

 

Beca furrows her brow not quite understanding but she’ll ask Chloe about it later. She inches forward, leaning her elbows on her legs. She focuses on Chloe, watching and she sits on Arrow. She can just make out Chloe’s nervous look and how the redhead shifts in the saddle.

 

“She’s gotta get her nerves down.” Casey says.

 

“I should’ve walked down with her.” Aubrey says worriedly. 

 

“I’m sure Beca gave her a good pep talk.” Stacie says. “Right?” 

 

Beca looks at Stacie and then back at Chloe, “Uh yeah.” 

 

“And we’ll be starting the clock,” The male announcer says. “In three, two…” 

 

Beca leans a little more forward, watching intently as Arrow bolts, Chloe leaning forward in the saddle. She watches as the pair round the first barrel, and then the second, then the third. She hears cheering but she’s too focused on Chloe, watching as she practically disappears into the tunnel after she crosses the line. 

 

“And the official time for Chloe Beale’s run is fifteen point four seconds, putting her in second place so far.” Gail announces. 

 

“That’s our girl!!” Stacie practically shouts in excitement.

 

Aubrey’s tapping something into her phone, “And point three seconds off from yesterday.” The blonde says.

 

“That was amazing.” Casey says in awe. 

 

Beca barely watches the last two competitors before exiting with everyone to go find Chloe and Jessica. 

 

When the reach Chloe and Jessica, the redhead is beaming and hugging Jessica with one arm, her other arm outstretched holding on Arrow’s reins. 

 

“Are you kidding me Jess that was freaking amazing!” 

  
Jessica smiles a little, “Yeah, yeah but that was awesome Chloe.” 

 

“Hey nice run.” Jesse says, giving the redhead a hug and then gives Jessica one as well. 

 

“That was pretty good Red.” Amy says, patting Chloe’s arm. 

 

Chloe seems to spot Beca and the redhead smiles more, handing the reins to Jesse and running over to Beca. “Oh my god did you see how fast I was going?” 

  
Beca laughs a little, “No I was too busy watching the ground, of course I saw!” 

 

Chloe pulls Beca in a tight hug, “I can’t believe I shaved an entire second off!” 

 

Beca smiles, pulling away from Chloe. She may adore Chloe’s hugs, but she can’t handle tight hugs that make her bones feel like they’re being crushed. “That’s fucking amazing Beale.” 

 

“Language.” 

  
Beca turns to see Monty and she slumps her shoulders, “Hey, I’m excited dude.” 

  
“Well, dude, watch your language.” Monty says, putting emphasis on the word ‘dude’.

 

“Come on Grandpa.” Casey says. 

 

Monty shakes his head and Chloe goes to hug the tall man in plaid. “Well done Chloe, well done. I have to go back and help with the rodeo, so I’ll meet you guys at the house.” The older man then walks away. 

 

Chloe pulls away, wrapping an arm around Beca’s waist, “So how long do we have until we have to be back for roping?” 

 

Aubrey takes out her phone, “An hour.” 

 

“Good.” Chloe pulls from Beca, walking over to Arrow and takes the reins out of Jesse’s hands. “Thank-you.” She looks at the others, “So what are we gonna do for an hour?” 

 

“Luke and I are gonna head over to the shops.” Casey says, pulling at Luke’s hand, “We’ll meet you guys back in the seats.”

 

“We should warm up the horses in twenty minutes.” Aubrey says as she puts her phone away.

 

Stacie smiles, “Does that mean we have forty minutes to just do whatever?” 

 

“Can we get something to eat?” Jesse suggests. 

 

“Food sounds good.” Chloe says, starting to walk back to the stalls. 

 

After Jessica and Chloe put their horses back and their stalls and give them some water, the group heads over to find food. Chloe’s fingers are currently between Beca’s and it feels good. Really good. Too good. 

 

Chloe ends up getting a small bag of popcorn, which Aubrey tells the redhead is not food but Chloe insists it’s the best food out there. Beca doesn’t really get anything but she does end up snagging a few pieces of popcorn from Chloe when the redhead’s not looking. But eventually Chloe does catch her and Beca just ends up throwing the piece at Chloe. Which gains Beca a playful glare. 

 

“This is my favorite popcorn!” 

 

“Every popcorn is your favorite Beale.” Beca shakes her head. 

 

“True.” Chloe smiles. 

-

 

Watching Chloe running late is not Beca’s favorite thing to watch, it’s right up there seeing the redhead cry. And okay, Chloe’s not actually running late, but she’s running late according to Aubrey standards. Chloe actually gets stepped on by Arrow several times because she’s moving so quickly and it makes Beca cringe every time the redhead lets out a small yelp. 

 

Chloe knocks her head into Arrow’s “Damn it.” The redhead hisses, rubbing her head.

 

“Beale?” Beca moves forward, “Can I help?” 

 

Chloe hands Beca her hat, “Hold this please.” 

 

Beca takes the hat and dusts off the top. “Anything else?” 

 

Chloe hands her Arrow’s reins, “Here. Thanks.” Chloe starts wrapping something around Arrow’s legs, some blue material. 

  
“What is that?” 

 

“Wraps.” Chloe says quickly, moving on to the next leg. 

 

Beca keeps her mouth shut, not bothering to ask anything else because clearly Chloe’s in the zone. She watches as Chloe then nearly crashes into her as she turns around Beca puts her hands on the girl’s waist to keep her steady.

 

“Sorry! Oh my god, sorry!” Chloe starts.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Beca says, “Breathe, like really seriously, breathe. You’re like gonna fall over if your don’t.” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca and closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath then lets it out. 

  
“Do it again.” 

 

And Chloe does. 

  
“Better?” 

 

Chloe cringes, “What if I fail?” 

 

“Fail? You?” Beca scoffs, “Never.” 

 

Chloe smiles just ever so slightly, “I should meet up with the girls.” 

 

Beca nods and gives the reins to Chloe, “Here. Go kill ‘em… er- beat ‘em or… leave them in the dust.” 

 

Chloe giggles, “Will do.” 

 

“Wait.” Beca stops Chloe from moving forward. She takes Chloe’s hand with the thumb ring on it and rubs her finger over it, “Remember, equine gods created this.” 

  
Chloe laughs and kisses Beca’s cheek before leading Arrow out of the stall. 

 

-

 

Beca sits down between Jesse and Luke, waiting impatiently for the competition to start. 

 

“How is she?” Jesse asks. 

 

Beca shrugs, “Nervous.” 

 

“Typical for Chloe Beale.” He says.

 

“I don’t know why, she’s amazing at this stuff.” Beca says.

 

“I blame General Posen.” Fat Amy says, who’s sitting on the other side of Jesse. 

 

Beca smiles shaking her head, “That would explain a lot.” 

 

“And Tom, and Kit.” Amy says. “They’re all extremely competitive with team roping. Put those three together and it’s the most intense boxing match you’ll ever witness.”

“Tom?” Beca looks at the the Australian. 

  
“In team roping, men and women compete against each other.” Jesse says. 

 

“Oh… right.” Beca says. 

 

Casey hushes them as announcements ring through.

 

“And here we have Tom Allen on Sonic Boom and his brother, Bumper Allen, on Trouble Marker. These two have been dominating in team roping since they started as kids.” John announces.

  
“Ah yes, nobody can beat these boys John. Nobody. Why I...” Gail says.

 

Beca shakes her head, ignoring the rest of whatever crap the two announcers have to say. She just watches as the steer is released and Tom and Bumper work together, rather quickly, to rope the steer and bring the animal down. She glances at the clock to see a time Chloe and Aubrey have managed only a few times.

 

“They could’ve done better.” Luke says, “Tom looks like he’s off his game.” 

 

Casey hums, “Bumper just got way too cocky after he hooked the rope around the steer’s head.” 

 

“He’s always cocky.” Jesse rolls his eyes, shaking his head. 

 

“Next up we have Stacie Conrad on Trotting Temptation and Jessica Jakle on Hill B Nimble.” Gail announces. 

 

Beca watches as Jessica and Stacie bolt when the steer is released. Jessica tosses her rope and it wraps around the steer’s head. She watches as Stacie then tosses her rope and as it wraps around the steer’s back legs and then brings her horse to a complete stop. Jessica does the same and steer is brought down. 

  
“Yes!” Jesse practically shouts, throwing his fist up. 

 

Beca looks over at the time and grins seeing the time.

 

“They beat Chloe and Aubrey’s times.” Fat Amy says. “Talk about show offs.” 

 

“Now we have Aubrey Posen on Phoenix Rising and Chloe Beale returns on Aim Your Arrow.” John announces.

  
Beca watches as Aubrey grips the rope in her hands, Chloe does the same. The two seem to be talking. 

 

“Now these two are a pair you have got to watch out for. They’re right up there with the Allen brothers. They come out of nowhere and Posen is known for her ability to accurately wrap her rope around that steer’s back legs.” Gail explains. 

 

“Oh Gail, they are no where near the Allen brothers.” 

  
“We’ll see John, we’ll see. These girls are utterly determined.” Gail says. 

 

Beca sits on the edge of her seat, watching as Chloe and Aubrey talk a bit more and instead of looking nervous, Chloe looks more focused than ever. 

 

The steer is released and Beca watches as Chloe lets Arrow bolt, swinging the rope above her head in circles. She watches as Chloe lets the rope then fly forward, wrapping around the steer’s head. The redhead pulls tight on the rope, wrapping it around the horn, and pulling back on the reins to stop Arrow from moving all at the same time. The horse plants his hooves in the ground and she looks at Chloe to see a strained look.

 

“With that time John they’re placed in first!” Gail announces.

 

“Oh my god!” Casey shouts.

 

Beca’s eyes go wide and she looks at the clock to see eleven fifty-nine. 

 

Jesse puts his hand on Beca’s shoulder, “Dude!” 

 

Beca’s the first to get up, practically leaping down the steps to get to ground level. She’s pushing through people trying to get to the gate. She’s feeling a rush of pride for Chloe, something she’s only ever felt for Lou after a performance. Beca can’t wait to see the redhead, to tell her ‘told you so’ or something along those lines.

 

When she finds Chloe, or spots the redhead, she sees several people surrounding Chloe including a paramedic. There are tears slipping down Chloe’s face but the redhead is smiling and grinning. 

 

“No don’t take it off!” Chloe practically shouts at the paramedic but Beca’s not sure what she’s shouting about. 

 

Beca’s watches as Chloe’s hand is wrapped and she walks towards Chloe. “Jesus Beale.” 

 

“Chloe what happened?” Casey asks. 

 

Beca looks behind her to see the others. 

 

Chloe grimaces, “I managed to get my hand trapped between the rope and horn because I pulled back on the reins too quickly.”

  
“Chloe!” Casey practically shouts.

 

“I know, I know.” Chloe sighs when the paramedic lets go of her hand. Beca notices the hand wrapped is the one with the thumb ring on, her dominant hand.

 

“Is anything broken?” Casey asks, looking at the paramedic. 

 

“No, just a good rope burn and some bruising. It’s gonna need ice as soon as possible. Take some pain medication when you can. If it gets any worse, see a doctor. Take care you guys.” The paramedic says before picking up his stuff and leaving. 

 

“But hey,” Chloe grins, “We’re placed first!” The redhead looks at Beca.

 

“You’re absolutely crazy you know that?” Beca grins.

 

“Crazy enough to land first.” Chloe says. 

 

“What did you guys place?” Jesse asks, looking at Jessica and Stacie.

 

“Yeah I didn’t get to see the result because someone was pulling me to the paramedics.” Chloe looks at Aubrey.

  
“Excuse me for being concerned Chlo’.” Aubrey says.

 

“Fourth.” Jessica says proudly. “So far.” 

 

“No way!” Chloe shouts.

  
“Way.” Stacie nods.

 

“Oh my god you guys!” Chloe jumps up. She wraps one arm around Stacie and pulls Jessica in with her good hand. “Aubrey get in here!” 

  
Aubrey hands both sets of reins, Arrow’s and Phoenix’s, to Luke before walking towards the other girls and joins in the group hug. 

 

“You guys we totally kicked ass!” Jessica shouts. 

 

Chloe then pulls away and walks over to Beca, “Hey.” 

 

“Are you okay?” Beca asks.

  
“My hand hurts a little, and I’m sure I’ll really feel it later.” Chloe smiles. 

 

“You’re crazy Beale.” 

 

-

 

After cooling the horses off, and listening to Tom complain about Chloe placing first, Beca sits with Jesse, Casey, Luke, and Fat Amy in the stands again. They’re waiting for the official announcement of what the girls have placed in. 

 

“Placing fourth in advanced roping we have Stacie Conrad and Jessica Jakle.”

  
Beca watches as both are handed ribbons that are pinned to the horse’s bridle. 

 

“And in third we have Kit Bailey and Caleb O’Dell.” They’re handed a ribbon as well as a small trophy. 

 

“And the moment we’ve been waiting for…” John says. 

 

“Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen in first place!”    
  
The crowd cheers and Beca can hear Jesse and Casey shouting, all Beca can do is grin as she watches Chloe receive a buckle which the redhead thrusts in the air, reins in her hand as well. Arrow jerks his head up and bumps Chloe with his head.

 

-

 

They decide to celebrate, after getting back from Hoofbeat, at Aubrey’s house. Beca’s currently carrying Chloe on her back as she walks from the truck to the house. The redhead took some pain medication earlier but Beca’s still worried about Chloe, seeing the older girl wince every now and then. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Beca asks.

  
“Yeah, totes. I really just wanna celebrate.” 

 

Beca grins, “Get the drink in that you didn’t get on your birthday.” 

  
“More like two, one for yesterday and one for winning.” Chloe says.

 

Beca sets the redhead down in front of the house, smiling at Chloe. “Congrats Beale.” 

 

“Why thank-you Beca Mitchell.” Chloe smiles, kissing Beca’s cheek. 

 

Stacie opens the front door a drink in the tall girl’s hand, “Ahhhhh!” 

 

Beca winces at shouting.

 

Chloe basically tackles Stacie in hug. “Oh my god I can’t believe it!” Chloe turns, pulling on Beca’s hand, walking into the house.

 

Beca quickly closes the door, following the two girls into the house. 

 

-

 

Beca finds Chloe sitting with Fat Amy on the couch, Chloe’s got a beer in her hand and she’s laughing really hard. Whether Chloe drunk or not, Beca’s not entirely sure because she hasn’t exactly been keeping a close eye on the older girl because Stacie’s been talking her ear off. 

 

“Becs!” Chloe calls out, reaching her bad hand out. 

 

“Beale.” Beca just walks over to Chloe, sitting down next to the redhead. 

 

“We’ll head out soon alright?” Chloe says, taking a sip from her beer. 

  
“Sounds like a plan. How gone are you?” 

 

“Tipsy but not drunk.” Chloe says simply, she looks back at Fat Amy.  

 

“Just be glad she hasn’t had one of my mixes.” Fat Amy says. “She’d be gone.” 

 

Beca just furrows her brow. 

 

“Amy apparently makes the best drinks in Australia.” Chloe says.   
  
Beca raises her brow, “So you mix drinks?” 

 

“It’s my specialty.” Fat Amy says. 

 

“Chloe!” 

 

Beca turns to see Aubrey. 

 

“Tom’s at the front door.” The blonde says, looking rather annoyed.

 

The redhead gets up and walks over to Aubrey. “Did he say what he wanted?” 

 

Beca doesn’t hear the answer because the two walk off towards the front door. 

 

“Well I better go, I’m sure people are gonna be wanting some real drinks soon.” Fat Amy gets up and disappears.

 

Being alone doesn’t last long when Jesse plops down beside her, a red cup in his hand. 

 

“So I wanted to apologize for earlier.” He says.

 

It takes a moment for Beca to grasp what Jesse’s talking about and when she does, she shakes her head. “It’s fine. Really.”

 

Jesse just bobs his head, “Where’s Chloe?” 

 

“Tom apparently stopped by.” 

 

“Oh. Wow he’s got really crap timing. So you’re not worried?” Jesse asks.

  
Beca looks in the direction of the front door but there’s too many people standing for her to see Chloe. “She’s with Aubrey.” 

 

“Right.” Jesse says.

 

“What?” Beca looks at him. 

 

“Nothing. I gotta jet, early day tomorrow.” He says, standing up.

 

“You good to drive?” Beca asks. 

 

Jesse holds up his cup, “Soda because I make good choices Becaw.” 

 

Beca gives him a tight lip smile.

 

Chloe comes walking back, beer still in her hand, “Wanna head out?” 

 

Beca stands up walking over to the older girl, “What was up with Tom?” 

 

“He just wanted to talk about California sometime.”

 

“Haven’t you already talked about that?”

 

“He dodged every other question last time.”

 

“So what did you say?” Beca asks, a little worried. 

 

“I told him if he really, actually wants to talk to me about Cali, he can talk when he brings Buckingham over. Then and only then. I’m not giving him another chance after that.” The redhead puts her beer in the trash nearby. Chloe reaches out for Beca’s hand, sliding her fingers between Beca’s. 

 

“I just don’t want a repeat of last time.”

 

“I’m so not gonna let that happen again.” Chloe cuts her off, starting to walk towards the truck.

 

Beca nods, “Alright.” She’s glad Chloe’s starting to put her foot down on the whole Tom thing. She’s even more glad that she’s not going to be doing in an private area. At least, Beca thinks Chloe’s not going to drag Tom into her room to talk. Whatever, she’s not gonna worry about it now.

 

-

 

Beca pulls into the driveway and spots an unfamiliar, beat up old Civic, in the driveway. She furrows her brow pulling up next to it. 

 

“Who would be here this late?” Chloe asks opening the door. The redhead lets out a small, pained groan as she holds her bad hand.

 

Beca gets out of the truck and looks at Chloe, “You should take something for that.” 

  
She follows Chloe into the house, hearing Monty talking. When she walks into the living room, she sees Casey and Monty facing her, a person with long brown hair sitting on the couch. The person is wearing an old, faded leather jacket and when the person turns to Beca, she feels her heart stop. 

 

She notices the familiar brown hair, the eyebrow quirk, the same storm colored eyes. 

 

“Hey Cricket.” The woman says. 

 

Beca clenches her jaw, unsure what to say.

  
Chloe walks up beside Beca.

 

“You must be Chloe.” The older brunette smiles.

 

Chloe walks forward, putting out her good hand, “Yeah, and you must be?” 

 

“I’m Kelley.” 

 

Beca just blinks watching the interaction, watching as Chloe then gives Beca a strange look. 

 

“You gonna say something Cricket?” The woman asks. 

 

Beca shakes her head, stepping back. Damn it she really should’ve called Dave. “What are you doing here?” She manages out. 

  
“Didn’t Dave talk to you?” The woman furrows her brow. 

 

Beca shakes her head.

 

Monty gives her a strange look, “Dave knew?”

 

Beca just looks back at the woman.

 

Chloe steps over to Beca, getting really close. “Did you know?” The redhead asks softly.

 

Beca furrows her brow looking at the ground. “That’s what the man wanted last night.” She responds softly. She pulls away from Chloe and looks at the woman. “Answer my question.” 

  
“I’m staying at the Dude Ranch for a while. I wanted to see you.” 

 

Beca looks at Casey, glaring. “What the hell? You didn’t tell me?” She tries not to shout. 

 

Casey shrugs, “Mitchell is a common last name, if I knew that was your m-”

  
“Don’t.” Beca snaps. She looks back at the woman and shakes her head, “You- you don’t…-” Beca clenches her fists, “Can guys like, just leave us alone for a while?” 

 

Monty and Casey stand up to walk out of the room. 

 

She feels Chloe at her side, “I’ll be on the porch.” Beca just nods, staring at the woman. 

 

The woman looks at her hands and then at Beca, “Look I’m sorry-”   
  


“No. Don’t you dare start apologizing. You walked out. You fucking walked out over a decade ago and you decide to just pop back in my life like everything’s okay?” Beca shouts. “No fucking way! You don’t get that!” 

 

“I’ve been clean for a long time now and I’ve been in contact with Dave for years now. We both thought it would be best for us to talk here, without Lou.”

 

“No. No, I didn’t agree to this. I didn’t fucking sign up for this!” Beca runs her hands through her hair, shaking her head. “What the hell do you want from me?” 

  
“I just want to get to know you.” The woman says softly.

 

Beca grits her teeth, “After walking out when I was six?” 

 

“I made a mistake, a huge one. I know that. Please, just let me explain.” 

 

“Fuck…- No I don’t want some lousy excuse from you. Stay at the Dude Ranch for all I care, but stay the fuck away from me.” She turns and walks away, slamming the front door on her way out. She immediately heads to the loft.

 

She storms up the steps, reaching for helmet and snatching it off the desk. She turns around and sees Chloe. “Wanna come for a ride?” She asks the redhead, looking down at the ground and playing with the straps on the helmet. 

 

“I’ll go get grandpa’s helmet and my jacket.” 

 

Beca walks down and waits for Chloe by her bike, sliding her helmet on.

 

“Let’s go into town.” Chloe says, wrapping arms around Beca’s waist.

 

Beca brings the face shield down and immediately drives off.

 

-

 

Beca parks bike by Murphy’s and lets out a groan, leaning forward against the handle bars. She feels a hand on her back, rubbing in slow circular motions.    
  
“So that’s your mom?” Chloe asks gently. 

 

Beca grits her teeth, “Can we not call her that?” 

 

Chloe gives Beca a short nod, “Sure.” The redhead pauses and then speaks, “So who was that man?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “I dunno.” She gets off the bike and looks around. “Can we just walk for a while? Or something...” She asks softly.

 

Chloe winces, struggling to take off her helmet.

  
Beca reaches forward and helps Chloe take off her helmet. “How bad does it hurt?” 

  
Chloe looks down at her hand, placing the helmet on the bike. “It hurt a lot less earlier from the adrenaline.” She walks to Beca’s side, taking Beca’s hand in her own. “Come on.” 

 

The two walk around the town for a while, not really talking. Beca does her best not to think about her mother but she really can’t help it, she’s- she’s not sure what she is, but she’s something. It’s a mixture of pain, new and old, confusion that’s beginning to boil, and she can’t quite shut off the fire that makes her clench her fists. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Beca says through grit teeth. 

 

Chloe stays quiet. 

 

Beca wants to say everything on her mind. She wants to tell Chloe that her head is spinning with too many thoughts, so many that she can’t even reach out to tap one. Although, she’s not sure she even wants to tap into one because she’d rather stuff it away and never think about anything currently going on. But she’s tired of the muscle aches and the head pain that comes with stuffing things away for so long. It starts in her shoulders and makes her way up the back of her head, traveling into her jaw and to her temples. 

 

The pain. She’s gotten so used to ignoring it over the years, just telling herself it’s because she’s tense, that it’s only now really hitting her that it’s from stuffing things away. It’s from lying to herself, telling herself that she’ll think about it later when she doesn’t. More specifically, if Beca really thinks about it and not just in the way of slapping whatever feeling comes first, it’s from not dealing with whatever emotions she just doesn’t want to deal with. Sort of the way she brushes off the way she’s feeling right now because it’s unfamiliar and she can’t find the right words. 

 

She’s not sure if she wants to cry or punch a car that’s parked until the airbag pops out. Although she’s entirely sure she’ll break her hand before then. Still. Whatever. She supposes there’s also a part of her that wants to scream, just let out an untame scream. But she’s not in a place where she can scream her lungs off, not to mention Chloe’s next to her and she doesn’t want to freak the redhead out.

 

Chloe. She can feel the redhead’s thumb rubbing against her knuckles and how it’s almost like a gentle tug of reality. Not the reality that her mother’s at Hoofbeat right now or that she’s unsure how to express what she’s feeling, but the reality that she’s not alone. Like an anchor maybe. An anchor keeping her from wandering too far off in her head or from running off like she normally would have if it weren’t for Chloe right now. If weren’t for Chloe telling her to drive into town, she probably would’ve driven until she ran out of gas. If it weren’t for Chloe, she’d probably have left Hoofbeat on week two. If it weren’t for Chloe, which Beca is seriously starting to think is a lot like an anchor, she would be doing a lot of things differently around here. 

 

Beca looks at the redhead and meets blue eyes. It surprises Beca a little, that Chloe’s not staring at the ground but instead, looks like she’s waiting patiently for Beca to speak or to not speak as Beca does so well. Like she is right now, not speaking. 

 

“Hey.” Chloe says softly.

 

“Hi.” Beca barely whispers.

 

“Do you wanna talk?” 

 

Beca just shakes her head. 

 

“Do you wanna keep walking or head back?” 

 

“Uh sure.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

-

 

They get back to the house and the lights are all shut off. Chloe goes straight to the freezer and pulls out an ice pack. Which makes Beca feel like crap because Chloe’s hand is probably killing her and Beca’s been keeping her away from the soothing ice the redhead is pressing against her wrapped hand. 

 

“I’m just- gonna go.” Beca says, tugging at her jacket, pulling the hood over her head. 

 

“To the loft?” Chloe asks. “Beca it’s been raining most of the day and the sheets haven’t been washed. They’re gonna be gross, just come stay in my room for now. Tomorrow we can wash everything and go back to staying in the loft.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow, “We?” 

 

Chloe smiles, “That’s where you sleep right?” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Well, I like sleeping next to you. Simple as that.”

 

“What about your room?” 

 

Chloe just shrugs a little, “I like being with the girl in the loft. Unless you don’t want me in the loft?” 

  
Beca shakes her head, “No. I… yeah.” 

 

“Then it’s settled.” Chloe says.

 

-

 

Clearly it’s not Chloe’s that’s been holding back the nightmares, maybe it was just just luck because she jolts up in a sweat after reliving a distorted memory of her third foster parent, or Andy’s dad to be more specific. She runs her hand through her hair, feeling panicky. She can still feel the sting on her cheek, she can still smell the stench of alcohol, and she can still hear his voice. 

 

She forgets Chloe’s there, that is until she’s gently being pulled close towards warmth. Beca pushes on Chloe pulling herself away from the redhead.

 

“Beca?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, running her hand through her hair. “I need...” Beca lets out a groan and gets out the of bed, pacing in Chloe’s room, running her hand through her hair, pulling at it.She shakes her head trying to rid her head of the her third foster parent’s voice. God what’s wrong with her head? She clenches her jaw, digging her fingernails into her sweaty palms. “Damn it.”

 

She ends up leaving the room, pacing in the living room because she needs more space. If she doesn’t get more space, she’s going to explode because everything hurts right now. Her mind is spinning, it’s dizzying, and her stomach is twisting in several knots that makes her feel more sick than she already is. For a moment, she feels like she’s going to fall over from being so overwhelmed. 

 

She notices Chloe standing in the hallway, a worried look on the redhead’s face. Beca sighs and sits down on the couch, putting her head in her hands, letting her fingers run through her hair. She feels the couch sink a little and there’s a hand on her back.

 

“I- I hate him and I hate her. I hate everything. I just…-” She feels an overwhelming tightness in her throat and she knows what’s coming next. Unfortunately there’s absolutely no stopping it and Beca really hates that. 

 

She wishes she didn’t take being slammed into the wall that December evening. She wishes she would’ve defended herself instead. But that’s easier said than done. It’s easy when it’s a kid who’s barely hit puberty and can’t punch someone to save his life. It’s easy when it’s not an adult. The last thing Beca ever expected that night was a, quite literal, slap to the face for being disobedient. 

 

“Beca.” Chloe says softly, the redhead’s hand tucks away Beca’s hair behind her ear. “Come here.”

 

Beca wipes the tears from her face, wiping her hand against her thigh as if she’s trying to hide the fact that she is, indeed, crying. She leans into Chloe and immediately feels arms wrap around her. She can feel Chloe’s hand come to her cheek, thumb brushing against the wet skin. 

 

“Andy can’t hurt you.” Chloe says softly, “Not here, not now.” 

 

Beca bites her lip, trying not to let the whimper of relief out. “It’s not him.” She sniffles. “It’s the third.” She then buries her head into the crook of Chloe’s neck, giving in to the comfort. Unlike the time Chloe tried offering comfort when Beca explained the incident with Andy and ended up angrier than she wanted to be. “His dad.” 

 

“He can’t hurt you Beca, he can’t.” Chloe assures her. 

 

Beca wants to protest to that but there’s no reason to. Chloe’s right. She feels a gentle kiss on her temple and Beca shuts her eyes, pulling Chloe even closer because she’s starting to think this comfort isn’t real, that Chloe isn’t here right now. Because how can someone like Chloe really exist? She pulls Chloe impossibly closer, in a needy way, which she’ll label as weird later.

 

“I’m right here Beca, I’m right here.” Chloe says softly, over and over. 

 

“Why’d she have to come back?” Beca mumbles against Chloe’s shirt.

 

“She just wants a second chance.” 

 

“I don’t want to give her one.” Beca shuts her eyes tight, speaking softly. 

 

“I know.” Chloe says softly as her hand presses gently against the back of Beca’s head. “I know.” 

 

“You gonna tell me I should?” Beca mumbles.  

 

“No I’m not. This is your choice Beca, completely yours. She walked out and you have every right to dislike her or hate her. Sometimes you can’t give people second or third chances but this decision, on whether to let her get to know you, is up to you. I don’t know what it feels like, I don’t. I can’t pretend to put myself in your shoes and pretend to know what you’re going through. I can’t make this decision for you, let alone help.” Chloe places a kiss on Beca’s temple again. “But I am here for you, I’ll be right behind you or next to you, or wherever you need me to be.” Chloe says suddenly. “Besides, I don’t know the statistics of drug addicts either. I’ve only seen them in movies and that’s not exactly a good reference.”

 

Beca smiles ever so slightly for a moment. “You’re so weird.” 

 

Chloe chuckles a little.

 

Beca pulls away from Chloe, “I’m- I’m uh, sorry.” She rids her face of any stray tears, wiping at her skin until it’s dry.

 

“For what?” 

 

“Being a mess.” Beca mumbles. 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “You can’t have it together all the time, you wouldn’t be human if you could.” 

 

Silence fills the air and it’s comfortable. For a while Beca just stares at the floor, feeling Chloe’s head on her shoulder. Beca then looks at the television. “Can we just stay in here?” Beca asks softly.

 

“Sure, did you wanna watch something?” Chloe shifts. 

 

Beca just nods. 

 

Chloe picks up the remote from the table and flicks the TV on, putting on Netflix. “Anything in particular you’d like to watch?” Chloe turns down the volume before starting anything. 

 

“Not a movie.” 

 

“You got it.” Chloe starts to play some TV drama slash space thing with a bunch of teenagers. 

  
Beca shifts so she’s laying down, resting her head on Chloe’s thigh. She feels fingers threading through her hair, barely listening to the dull audio. She takes in a breath and lets it go, shutting her eyes after hearing, what she’s sure is ‘spacewalker’, feeling sleep take over.

 

-

 

Beca wakes up practically tangled up in Chloe. Her arms are wrapped tightly around the redhead, and she immediately loosens her grip upon this realization. Her leg in tangled in one of Chloe’s, and she pulls back a little. She looks at Chloe’s who’s looking at her, a soft smile on the redhead’s face. 

 

“Well, good morning sleepy.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow and pulls away from Chloe completely, “What time is it?” She looks around to see she’s in Chloe’s room. She wonders when she was moved from the couch to Chloe’s bed. 

 

“Eleven ish…” Chloe trails off and reaches for her phone. “Eleven twelve.” 

 

Beca’s eyes go wide, “Oh god, seriously?” 

 

Chloe just smiles.

 

“Did- what- oh my god, did… what did I miss?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Like… what’s happened today so far? Did you have a client?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I’ve been in bed all morning.” 

 

“What?” Beca furrows her brow.

 

Chloe smiles, “I didn’t want to wake you.” 

 

Beca puts her hands to her face, feeling herself turn red.

 

“It’s alright Beca, it’s fine.” Chloe’s laughing lightly. 

 

“Oh my god I’m so-” Beca groans, looking at Chloe through parted fingers. “That’s so freaking weird.” 

 

Chloe reaches out for Beca, taking her hands away from her face. “It’s okay.” 

 

“Uh it’s weird.” Beca huffs. 

  
Chloe just smiles more, “No it’s not.” 

 

Beca groans.

 

“Are you okay? You know from last night?” Chloe asks softly.

 

Beca shakes her head a little and plays with the edge of the sheet. “I-I don’t know about her. I don’t trust her and I- I just don’t know Beale. Like, maybe I should give her a chance but at the same time, how can I?”

 

“Are you afraid she’s going to leave again?” 

 

“No.” Beca says simply, dropping the sheet. “I don’t know.” 

“Did you want to talk about the dream?” Chloe’s voice stays soft.

  
Beca looks at Chloe and then at the bed sheets, “You already know that story.” 

 

“Which one?” Chloe asks. 

 

“December, in the house, the very last fight.” Beca lets out a sigh.

  
Chloe just pulls Beca closer, kissing her forehead. “It’s all over Beca.” 

 

Beca lets out a sigh, playing with a piece of Chloe’s hair, “I know.” She pulls away from the redhead and looks at her. “How’s the hand?” 

 

“Still hurts. But I’m not sorry that I hurt it though.” 

 

“Did you take something?”

 

Chloe nods a little, “Yep. Texted Casey to bring me some pain meds earlier.” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “So she saw me...” 

 

Chloe smiles, “It’s not like you were naked.” 

 

Beca opens her mouth to say something but she’s not sure what to say to that. “I-I… uh, like- never mind. What are we doing today?” 

 

Chloe shrugs a little, “We can work with Challenger or…” 

 

“Or what?”

 

“Take Kelley for a trail ride with Amy and Jesse.” 

 

“A trail ride?” Beca thinks Chloe must be kidding. 

 

“It’s part of the ‘dude ranch experience’.” Chloe makes finger quotes.  

 

“Can we not do either?” Beca looks at Chloe hopefully. 

 

Chloe offers Beca a faint smile and small head shake.

 

“Challenger it is.” Beca sighs.


	12. Decisions, Decisions

To say the day isn’t awkward, is a huge understatement. It’s as if last night changed just about everything for Beca. At least, in the sense of how people are treating her, which of course, pisses her off to no end. It’s not like Chloe’s treating her differently, no, the redhead is currently teasing Beca about how much she’s sneezed in the past twenty minutes while brushing Challenger down. She sees now why brushing is essential every day.

 

However, Casey won’t even look at her and she keeps hearing apologies fly out of the older girl’s mouth. Fat Amy just gives Beca the occasional apologetic look, with a ‘sorry twiggy’. Monty just gives her an apologetic look whenever they make eye contact and Jesse, well, she’s not sure what’s up with him. Jesse’s just been all around weird lately, timid almost. Whatever it is, it’s pissing her off. Because yes, while this whole situation with her mother being here is absolute shit and she hates it, it’s no reason to start treating her differently. There’s no reason Jesse should look like he just broke Beca because he knows her parents are dead, or thought that. 

 

Another thing. Her mother. Or Kelley. She’s not sure what she’s going to do about the woman being here. She supposes she wants answers but she’s not exactly sure how many answers she wants from her. Beca knows she doesn’t want to hear whatever hopeless, ridiculous, excuse her mother has for leaving but there are things. Things like, why her father was sent to Hoofbeat, how her parents met, things like that. Simple things. 

 

“Hey.” Chloe says softly, pulling Beca away from her thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Beca looks at the redhead. 

 

“You’ve been brushing the same spot for a while now.” Chloe says, handing a soft brush over. 

 

Beca takes the brush and gives the hard brush to Chloe, who then puts it in the bucket on the ground. The redhead then goes back to holding Challenger by his halter. 

 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca slumps her shoulders, starting to brush Challenger, who still shifts his weight around. 

 

“Thinking about… food?” Chloe guesses. “No wait, you’re thinking about the number fences around here. No, that doesn’t sound right either.” 

 

Beca grins a little.

 

Chloe shakes her head a little and looks like she’s thinking. “I got it. You’re thinking about how hot I look in this shirt.” Chloe says in the most serious tone. And then Chloe’s winking and Beca’s pretty sure she’s going to fall over. 

 

“Y-you…” Beca looks at Chloe, like really looks at her and god, Chloe really does look hot in that shirt. That sleeveless black shirt with some old country band graphic on it. Whatever band it is, it’s name is too faded for Beca to read out. Not that she’s intently staring now, she’s totally not starting because Chloe’s sleeveless isn’t low cut at all. Not at all. “I…” Beca can’t help but grin a little. “Stop hanging Stacie.”

 

Chloe just grins and she starts biting her lip and it drives Beca nuts. 

 

“Why are you like this?” Beca grumbles, returning to brushing the horse. 

 

“Because you look upset and I’m just trying to cheer you up.” Chloe says simply.

 

“So you put on a low cut sleeveless and start… flirting.” Beca sighs.

  
“Would you rather I crack a lame joke?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe and raises a brow, “Excuse me, I’m pretty sure that’s my area of expertise.” 

 

“Oh really?” Chloe grins.

 

“Really.” Beca offers a tight lip smile and moves to the other side of the horse, letting her hand trail across Challenger’s rear and to his other side. Chloe mentioned that let’s the horse know where you are because they can’t see you and apparently that can be scary for the horse. Honestly, Beca just sees at a way placing a ‘kick me’ sign on herself. 

 

“Prove it.” Chloe says.

 

“Alright. What’s orange and sounds like a parrot?” Beca looks at Chloe, smirking.

 

Chloe shakes her head, “What?” 

 

“A carrot.” 

 

Chloe laughs a little, “Oh god.” 

 

“Why can’t you trust the king of the jungle?” 

 

Chloe shrugs. 

 

Beca laughs a little, “He’s a lion Beale.” 

 

Chloe laughs, like full on laughs and it’s contagious and it’s not long before Beca’s laughing. Then the laughing dies down and Chloe turns serious. 

 

“So what are you really thinking about Bec?” 

 

Beca shakes her head a little, “Why do you want to know?” She places the brush in the bucket. “Let’s just try saddling him.” 

 

Chloe puts her good hand out, taking Beca’s in her own. “Like I’ve said before, I care. Good or bad, I wanna know what’s up in that head of yours.” 

 

“It’s nothing I’m just annoyed.” 

  
“By?”

 

“Everything.” 

 

“Kelley?” Chloe asks simply. 

 

“Yeah.” Beca crosses her arms, shifting her weight a little.    
  
“Anything specific or just that she’s here?” Chloe asks, walking towards the barn.

 

Beca follows Chloe towards the barn, “I don’t know if I want to talk to her or not.”

 

“Have you made a pro’s, con’s list?” Chloe asks, walking into the tack room.

 

Beca leans against the doorframe. “No. What does that even mean?’

 

“Like, what good comes out of talking to her?” Chloe reaches to grab a small English saddle. 

  
“Answers.” Beca says simply, looking at the ground. “Answers about my dad.” 

  
“And what bad comes out?” Chloe then walks past her and back towards the round pen. 

 

Beca shrugs as she follows Chloe, “I dunno. I mean… I just- I don’t want to hear any excuses from her or reasons why she left. She left for narcotics, it’s as simple as that. Nothing more and nothing less.” 

 

“Alright, so does that outweigh the good?”

  
Beca looks at Chloe, “No.” 

 

“Then what are you gonna do?” Chloe asks simply.

 

“Talk to her.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Chloe says, handing the saddle to Beca. 

 

Beca takes the saddle and waits for Chloe to hold Challenger by his halter before walking up to the brown horse. She carefully and slowly lifts up the saddle and then lowers it down onto Challenger’s back just as slowly. She steps back to see the saddle resting on Challenger’s back and she looks to Chloe who’s beaming.

 

“Dude.”

 

Chloe smiles, “Now the the next step is to tighten the girth.”   
  


Beca looks at the saddle, “Uh…” 

 

Chloe walks over to Beca, letting go of Challenger’s halter. “Here.” Chloe slowly lifts the saddle flap revealing several leather straps with holes in them. “These are called billets. It’s how you’ll tighten the girth.” 

 

Beca frowns, “Great my favorite part.” She deadpans. 

 

“Trust me, it’s a lot easier tightening the girth on an English saddle.” Chloe reaches down to grab the girth, hanging from the other side of the saddle. “Here.” Challenger walks forward a bit at the action and Chloe tells the horse whoa. 

 

“I dunno about this Beale. What if- what if he bolts or something?” Beca takes the girth and looks at it. Instead of it having only one buckle and being a tick strap, it has two leather straps joined together and two small buckles. 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “You’ll be okay. Look at his ears.” The redhead points to the brown ears. “See how they’re facing outwards? That when I talk, they twitch back?” 

  
Beca looks up at Challenger’s ears, watching as they swivel to the side. 

 

“That means he’s paying attention to us. If he had them pulled back all the way, then I’d be a little more concerned about fixing his girth.” Chloe explains and looks back at Beca. 

 

“Alright…” Beca trails off, looking at the girth in her hand. “How does this work?”

 

Chloe smiles, “I just want you to pull on the girth a little. Press it against his side.” 

  
Beca follows Chloe’s directions. 

 

“Now look at his ears.” 

 

Beca looks at Challenger’s ears, they’re still facing outwards. 

 

“He’s calm, he’s paying attention to you.” Chloe says.

 

“Now what?” Beca looks at the girth.

 

“Thread the two far right billets through the buckles, to the second hold on the bottom of the straps.” 

 

Beca just looks at Chloe, “Wait what?” 

 

Chloe smiles and physically shows Beca which straps to thread through the girth buckles. She presses the thin metal bar of the buckle through the second hole on each of the two billets. “Make sense?” 

 

Beca just sighs, “Can- can you do it again?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Beca watches as Chloe does the same thing, this time going about it a bit slower and explaining everything she’s doing.

 

“Think you’ve got it?” 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah. Yeah, totally.” 

 

Chloe walks over to Challenger and stands in front of him, her hands coming to his halter. “Alright, now I want you to undo everything and make your way up each hole. I want you to go up one hole at a time, this way we can slowly work our way up to getting the girth properly tightened.” 

 

“And then what?” 

 

“If everything goes right, then you can do another join up to get him used to moving with a saddle. After that we’ll take off the saddle and call it a day. Sound like plan?” 

 

“Uh sure.” Beca undoes the buckles and pulls the girth a little tighter to get the buckles to reach the next hole up on the billets. She occasionally looks at Challenger’s ears, watching to see if they pull back a little too far. She also looks at his legs, watching to see if they move. 

 

“You’re doing great.” Chloe says.

 

Beca looks at Chloe, pulling on the girth a little tighter. 

  
Chloe just smiles.

 

After getting the saddle tightened properly, and Chloe sticking her fingers between the girth and Challenger’s stomach to check that it’s loose enough, Chloe hands Beca a lead rope. 

 

“You ready?” Chloe asks. 

 

“For my arm to cramp up again? Sure.” Beca rolls her eyes. 

 

“’ll give you a shoulder massage later if you want.” 

 

“Uh. I’m good.” Beca takes the lead rope. 

 

After making Challenger trot around the ring several times, Chloe has Beca stop Challenger so she can tighten the girth, which goes surprisingly well. And then it’s back to a sore arm and yelling a random ‘yah’, ‘come on’, or ‘ha’  here and there in between clicking sounds. Chloe assures Beca through the whole thing she’s doing an amazing job. Chloe also insists there’s still a bond between Beca and Challenger, to which Beca has to stop herself from rolling her eyes. 

 

“Alright, let’s see if he’ll join up.” 

 

Beca stops swinging the rope, turning around and walking several paces forward. She waits for Challenger who does actually come over rather quickly, bringing his nose to her hand. His lips nibble at Beca’s fingers and she swear she feels her heart stop because if it didn’t tickle, she’d think he was trying to eat her hand off. Which isn’t an absurd fear to Beca anymore, not after hearing about the chewing incident between Chloe and client’s horse.

 

Beca turns around and brings her hand up, slowly rubbing circles against Challenger’s head the way Chloe does to all the other horses. She smirks and shakes her head a little. 

  
“You two look good together.” Chloe says.

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “What does that mean?”

 

“You make a good team.” 

 

“I haven’t even gotten on him yet.”   
  
Chloe smiles, “But you will.” 

 

Beca sighs and looks at Challenger, his eyes are close and he looks relaxed. “Is he sleeping?”

 

Chloe walks over towards Beca, then looks at Challenger. “He’s probably just relaxed and comfy. He’s got his herd leader after all.” 

 

Beca groans a little, “God that sounds so weird.” 

 

“Come on, help me get the saddle off.” 

 

-

They go on trail ride later and then she and Chloe take care of the bed sheets in the loft, swapping them for new ones. But they spend most of the day in Chloe’s room. Chloe had asked her earlier to play something on the guitar and while Beca grumbled, she picked up the instrument and started playing. At the moment they’re waiting for Jesse and Casey to finish cook dinner, Chloe’s reading as Beca just plucks away at random strings, not playing anything in particular. 

 

But somehow it turns into Sky Full Of Stars and then she just can’t stop herself. She glances next to her to Chloe, who’s still reading her book and Christ it’s unfair that Chloe just looks so beautiful just reading a damn book. The redhead is nibbling on one of her finger nails, eyes fixated on the page of the book, her tongue comes out to wet her lips before turning the page.  

 

And then Chloe’s setting the book down and she lays her head on Beca’s legs as she continues to play. The redhead starts to hum, smiling as she closes her eyes. 

 

_ “I don't care, go on and tear me apart _

_ I don't care if you do” _

 

Beca grins watching as Chloe starts singing and yes, she really thinks Chloe should sing in Murphy’s on Saturday night instead of them having a horse competition on. Seriously, who watches horse competitions? Apparently everyone in this whole tiny town.

 

_ “'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars _

_ I think I see you _

_ I think I see you” _

 

Beca starts playing louder, really smiling as Chloe seems to get more passionate in her singing. 

 

_ “'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars _

_ I want to die in your arms, arms” _

 

Chloe opens her eyes and looks at Beca, smiling. 

 

_ “'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark _

_ I'm going to give you my heart” _

 

Beca smiles looking back at what she’s playing.

 

_ “ And I don't care, go on and tear me apart _

_ And I don't care if you do _

_ 'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of star-” _

 

“Hey Us The Duo, come out it’s dinner time.” 

 

Beca immediately stops playing looking at the door to see Casey. 

 

“Finally!” Chloe gets off the bed and waits for Beca by the door.

 

Beca looks at the bed and then gets off the bed, setting the guitar down. She walks over to Chloe, who then kisses her forehead. 

 

“You’re very good at playing loft girl.” 

 

Beca smirks, “Is this a new nickname or something?” 

 

“Kind of.” Chloe smiles, “Can I kiss you?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Sure.” 

 

Chloe kisses Beca rather quickly before skipping into the dining room.

 

Beca lets out a sigh because damn it Chloe does things to her and she really likes it. Probably a lot more than she should since she’s leaving in the end but, she’s not going to think about that. 

-

 

On her way out the front door, to head to the loft to grab her laptop, Beca spots Kelley in the old Civic trying to the get the car started with no luck. Beca grits her teeth waiting to see if the car starts and unfortunately, it doesn’t. Paying attention she notices the engine cranks but doesn’t start up. She slumps her shoulders and walks over to the car. 

 

“It always does this, I’ll have to take it in.” The woman says.

 

Beca sighs, “Put it on ‘Run’.” 

 

The older brunette raises a brow and jams the keys in, and puts it into run. 

 

Beca waits for a buzzing sound but when she doesn’t hear it she shakes her head, “Pop the hood.” 

 

“Just like your father, always trying to fix things yourself.” 

 

Beca ignores the woman and opens the hood all the way, putting the hood rod into place. She takes the fuse box top off and flips it over, looking at the legend on it. She furrows her brow and places it to the side, yanking the fuel relay straight up. She then looks at the legend again looking for a relay with the same number and once she finds one, she pulls that one straight up and out. She switches the relays, pushing them into the sockets. 

 

“Try again.” Beca mutters. 

 

When the engine does the same Beca shakes her head. She watches as the brunette woman walks over. Beca walks over to the porch and sits down. 

 

“Giving up?” The woman crosses her arms. 

 

Beca ignores the woman, taking her boot off and then walking back over. She lifts the shoe and bashes it against the fuel tank several times. “Try now.” 

 

The woman looks at Beca like she’s crazy, shaking her head. “Alright.” The brunette tries starting the engine and when it starts, Beca can hear the woman ‘aha’. 

 

“Wow, you’re a little mechanic aren’t you?” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Whatever.” 

 

“Thank-you.” The woman says sincerely. 

 

“Whatever. Get some new relays.” Beca closes the hood and walks back over to the porch, sitting down to put her boot back on. She looks up to see the woman standing in front of her. “What?” 

 

“Nothing. Just remind me of your fa-” 

 

“Don’t.” Beca grits her teeth. “Look, I wanna talk but not tonight. Beale and I are gonna watch some TV show or whatever. I’m just grabbing a blanket.” 

 

“Alright.” The woman crosses her arms. “Say tomorrow during lunch?” 

 

Beca stands up, “Fine. Whatever.” She walks to the loft and grabs a blanket before heading back to the house. 

 

“Hey!” Chloe says, walking into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. 

 

“Popcorn? Really?” Beca asks, sitting down on the couch. 

 

“I’ll have you know,” Chloe sits beside Beca, setting the bowl down between them, grabbing the blanket. “Popcorn is essential whenever you watch something.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “I think you’ll find any excuse to eat popcorn.” 

 

Chloe giggles and sets the blanket next to her and picks up the remote. “Not true.” 

 

“Way true.” Beca retorts. 

 

“Uh-uh. Popcorn isn’t that good.” Chloe puts emphasis on the word ‘that’. 

 

“So what food is Chloe Beale’s favorite?” Beca asks, watching as Chloe flips through Netflix. 

 

Chloe hums, “Homemade pizza.” 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

“Of course! Pizza is actually quite healthy for you if you make it right.” 

 

“Great. Health foods.” Beca sighs, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. 

 

Chloe laughs a little. “Alright, Miss Anti-Health-Food, do you have a favorite food?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “No.” 

 

“How do you not have a favorite food?”

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “You do realize food is not comparable. How am I supposed to compare Chinese to Italian? They’re way too different.”

 

Chloe just raises her brow a little. “Wow.” 

 

“What?” Beca furrows her brow. 

 

“Spoken like a true food addict.” 

 

“I am not a food addict!” 

 

Chloe hums, “Says the one who sneaks into the house for midnight snacks in the middle of the night.” 

 

Beca’s mouth drops a little, “What?” 

 

“You heard me. I’m a light sleeper and you’re not exactly quiet about it.” 

 

“I…- It happened a few times.” Beca crosses her arms. 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “So what do you wanna watch?” 

 

“Anything but Pretty Little Liars. Anything but that.” 

 

Chloe’s mouth drops, “What?” 

 

“C’mon Beale it’s the most cliche middle school show I’ve ever come across.” 

 

“But it’s not cliche because you think someone’s A and then they’re not!” 

 

“It’s cliche.” Beca deadpans. 

 

Chloe looks offended. “Well then.” 

 

“Now, that cop show with the blonde and a sarcastic dark haired woman, who are obviously sleeping together, that’s a good show.” 

 

“And yet you complain about predictability! Unfortunately that is not on Netflix.” 

 

“Hey, trying to figure out who killed who is the best part.” Beca says, grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

 

Chloe huffs, “And yet you don’t like Pretty Little Liars.” The redhead finally picks a crime show Beca has never seen before. 

 

“What’s this?” Beca asks. 

 

“Hush, it’s called Warehouse 13. Just watch.” 

 

Beca sighs and watches as Chloe moves the popcorn bowl, immediately curling up into Beca’s side. The redhead moves the popcorn bowl in front of the her and then pulls the blanket over herself. Beca just watches as Chloe tries to get comfortable, eventually resting her head in Beca’s lap.

 

Beca just shakes her head, smiling a bit as she looks up at the television. She kind of really loves this whole thing going on right now. 

 

After watching the first episode, Beca’s surprised Chloe has actually watched this. She shifts a bit, trying to get more comfortable as the next episode starts. 

 

“Oh I love this show.” Casey says, sitting down in the chair. “What episode?” 

 

“The second.” Chloe hums.

 

“Grandpa will be in soon so he’ll probably join us.” Casey says absentmindedly, clearly fixated on the show already. 

 

“Alright.” Chloe says softly, her hand traveling to Beca’s and playing with her fingers. 

 

Beca looks down at Chloe, who is no longer paying attention to the show but threading fingers through her own. Beca looks back up at the screen and watches the show, enjoying the way Chloe’s fingers feel threaded through her own. 

 

-

 

She doesn’t know when, but it’s after Casey leaves the room, Monty never did join them, to get some sleep, that she notices Chloe’s snoring lightly. Beca would be lying if she said it wasn’t cute, because it is. She looks at the television, now on episode four and she picks up the remote to shut it off. She shifts, putting the empty popcorn bowl in front of her and moves so she can pick up Chloe. She slips her arm under the redhead’s legs, the other sliding under Chloe’s back. When she picks Chloe up off the couch she notices Chloe’s arms immediately wrap around her neck, her head resting against Beca’s shoulder. 

 

“Loft.” Chloe mumbles. 

 

“Your room is closer.” Beca says softly.

 

“Loft.” Chloe mumbles again. 

 

“But your-”

 

“Loft.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Loft.” Chloe sighs, rubbing her nose against Beca’s neck. 

 

“Alright, alright. And you say I’m stubborn.” Beca sighs and carries the redhead out the front door and up the stairs leading to the loft. She feels Chloe’s breath against the skin on her collar and it sends chills down her spine. She sets Chloe down on the bed, taking Chloe’s shoes off. She watches as Chloe curls into the sheets of the bed. She then picks up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and walks back to Chloe. 

 

“Do you want to change?” Beca asks softly. 

 

Chloe hums. 

 

Beca looks at the redhead, “At least out of your jeans?”    
  


Chloe hums again, just curling into the pillow. “C’mere.” The older girl mumbles.

 

Beca sighs, “No way dude, jeans are scratchy and if you want cuddles, then you need to get out of your jeans.” 

 

“You just wanna see my naked.” Chloe mumbles. 

 

Beca’s jaw goes slack doing her absolute best to not think about that. “I-I uh, n-uh, Beale!” 

 

Chloe sighs, mumbling something Beca doesn’t pick up. 

 

Beca sighs, “Fine.” She pulls her jeans off and changes into a pair of shirts, then slides in next to Chloe. “Happy?” 

 

Chloe turns and curls into Beca, “Yes.”    
  


-

 

“Get up!” 

 

Beca groans, “Five more minutes.” 

 

“Now.” 

 

She hears Chloe sigh. “Go away Case.” 

 

“Three… two…-” 

 

“Okay!” Chloe says. “We’re up.” 

 

“Good because it’s already six.” 

 

Beca furrows her brow. “What?” 

 

“Yep!” 

 

Beca sits up and looks at Chloe, “What about your alarm?” 

 

Chloe picks her phone up off the floor, “I guess it didn’t go off.”   
  


Beca lets out a huff.

 

After eating breakfast and showering, Beca sits down on the top beam of the fence next to Chloe, who is watching Challenger run in circles.

 

“What’s up with him?” Beca asks. 

 

“I dunno. I came out and he was running in circles.” Chloe responds, sounding like she’s somewhere else. 

 

“Okay.” Beca drawls. 

 

“I think he needs more space.” Chloe says. “Or a run.” 

 

“Run?” 

 

Chloe looks at Beca, “Think you’re up for trying to ride?” 

 

Beca cringes, “Um.” 

 

“I can try getting on him but you’re his herd leader, he trusts you. And you have to learn to trust him.” 

 

“Would he throw you off?” Beca asks. 

 

Chloe nods, “Probably.” 

 

Beca sighs, she really doesn’t want to see Chloe get thrown or bucked off so she hops down and walks towards the barn. “Fine.” 

 

“Yay!” The redhead side hugs Beca, “Thank-you!” 

 

Beca taps Chloe’s arm. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

 

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s.

 

Beca walks into the tack room, Chloe past her and grabs a helmet and some sort of pad.

 

“What is that?” Beca points to the pad. 

 

Chloe holds it up, “It’s a chest protector.” 

 

Beca’s jaw drops, “Beale!” 

 

“What?” Chloe steps forward and places the silver helmet on Beca’s head. “It’s for protection.” 

 

Beca pushes Chloe’s hands away, fixing the helmet on her head herself. “Yeah I get that but- dude! What are you expecting will happen?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, unzipping the front of the chest protector up and wrapping it around Beca. “I just want to be extra careful. I don’t think he’s gonna do anything.” 

 

Beca sighs, slipping her arms through. She pulls the zipper up and sighs, “If I die I’m gonna haunt you for the rest of your life.” She then zips her leather jacket over it. 

 

Chloe laughs a little and walks over to the bridles, picking one up and handing it to Beca. “You put the bit in this time.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Dude no.” 

 

“Beca.” Chloe warns, grabbing a saddle. 

 

She lets out a sigh, “Fine.”

 

Chloe walks out of the tack room and towards the left ring, or the long rectangular ring to be exact. She sets the saddle down and turns to look at Beca, “I wanna put him in this ring just to give you two a little more space.” 

 

Beca just follows Chloe over to the challenger. 

 

“You remember how to put a bit in right?” Chloe places her hand on Challenger’s flank.

 

Beca just nods, “Yeah.” She walks over to Challenger, sliding the halter part of the bridle onto her arm. “Do I take the halter off?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “Keep it on for now.” 

 

Beca sighs, “Okay.” She watches Challenger’s ears and she slides the reins over his head. Which proves to be difficult since Challenger lifts his head as high as he possibly can. “Beale?” 

 

“Try rubbing the reins against his nose.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca rubs the reins against his nose and the brown horse flicks his ears. She lifts the reins again and this time Challenger lowers his head a little, making it easy to slip the reins down to his neck. She’s careful to watch out for the track marks, which are still healing.

 

“Okay, now take the halter off.” 

 

Beca unclips the halter, sliding it slowly off of Challenger’s head. When it’s off she looks to Chloe who reaches her hand out, taking the halter out of Beca’s hands. 

 

“Okay now instead of just slipping it on, because I’m sure Challenger is gonna try and put up a bit of a fight, I want you to hold the crown of the bridle and snake your hand around and come from behind his ears to his forehead.”

 

Beca just raises a brow looking at Chloe. “What?” 

 

Chloe walks forward and shows Beca what she means, sliding her hand between his ears, letting her fingers brush his forehead. “Like that.” The redhead moves back to Challenger’s flank, rubbing circles against his side. 

 

Beca nods and slides her hands between his ears, he lowers his head and Beca can’t help but grin. “He lowers his head quite a bit.” 

 

“Because he’s a gentleman.” Chloe smiles. “Besides, I told you, you two have a connection. Okay now, I want you to put the bit in.” 

 

“What if he chews on my hand?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “He’s doing a great job so far, it seems like he’s great at being bridled.”

 

Beca sighs and places her fingers against the bit and brings it close to Challenger’s mouth. She slips her thumb between his lips and groans at the wetness. “Gross.” 

 

“If he doesn’t open up, rub your thumb against his gums or his tongue.” 

 

Beca scoffs and cringes as she slides her thumb against Challenger’s gums. “Fuck this is disgusting.” She sticks her tongue out when she brushes her thumb against his tongue accidently. “Oh god this is gross.” 

 

Chloe laughs a little, “Oh it’s not that bad.” 

 

“He won’t open.” 

 

“Move your thumb around a bit more.”

 

Beca groans and presses her thumb against his tongue deliberately. “I really hate you right now.” 

 

Challenger finally opens his mouth and Beca slips the bridle into his mouth. 

 

“Okay now be really careful sliding it up. You don’t want it banging against his teeth.” 

 

Beca pulls up on the bridle slowly, letting the bit slip in all the way. “Like this?” 

 

“Perfect. Now be super careful with his ears in slipping them under the crown.” 

 

Beca reaches her hand up, her fingers shaking a bit as she presses Challenger’s ears forward and under the crown. She lets out a breath when she finishes. “Christ.” She steps away from Challenger, wiping her thumb against her jeans. “Uh yuck.” 

 

“You’re not done silly.” 

 

“Right. The easy part.” 

 

“Go slowly. You’re gonna be near his neck now.” 

 

Beca hesitantly brings her hand to the chin strap, slowly slipping it through the buckle. “Which hole?” She looks at Chloe who then points to hole. She clips it and then steps back, letting out a sigh. “Done.” 

 

“Now we saddle him.” Chloe says, walking over to Challenger’s face and holding onto the bridle.

 

Chloe helps Beca saddle the brown horse and then they take him to the rectangular ring. 

 

“I’m gonna go get Jesse.” Chloe says, then walking towards the house. 

 

Beca nods, holding onto Challenger’s bridle, waiting for Chloe to return. 

 

“Nice horse.” 

 

Beca turns to see Kelley.

 

“Did you ride before coming here?”

 

Beca stays silent. 

 

The woman sighs, “Alright. What’s this girl’s name?” 

 

“He. His name is Challenger.” Beca corrects, looking at Challenger, letting her fingers rub against his nose. 

 

“Where’s he from?” 

 

Beca stays silent again. 

 

“Or does Hoofbeat not rescue horses anymore?” 

 

Beca sighs, “Beale thinks he’s was trained to be a racehorse but didn’t make the cut.” 

 

“Explains the track marks.” 

  
Beca looks at the older brunette, raising a brow. 

 

“What?” The woman smiles a little, “You don’t think I didn’t spend time a lot of time here? I was good friends with Cheryl at one point.” 

 

Beca looks back at Challenger, wishing Chloe would hurry up. 

 

“How do you think I met your father?” 

 

Beca looks back at the woman to see her leaning forward against the fence, her hands hanging over the beam. She takes in the fact that the woman is also wearing a black leather jacket, a few tattoos on her knuckles and a raised brow. 

 

“He came here on that Triumph, which I see you have now. He was sixteen and dropped off by a probation officer by the name of Lyle. He was stubborn and had quite a bit of anger to deal with when he first go here.” 

 

Beca clenches her jaw and looks at Challenger. 

 

“But he didn’t just sweep me off my feet with his bike. He swept me off my feet with his knowledge for the classics. Books I mean. He was also a great writer, which is why I pushed him to become an Comparative Lit teacher. Which obviously you know he became.” 

 

Beca just shakes her head, “Yeah.” 

 

“I heard he was on his way back from a meeting wh-” 

 

“Don’t.” Beca snaps. “Don’t you dare start talking about that.” She shakes her head pushing thoughts away that she really doesn’t need right now. “Please.” 

 

“Sorry.” The woman says softly. 

 

“Look, I said I wanted answers but I’m busy right now. But if we do talk, we’re not talking about his death okay? Like Beale’s mother’s favorite nineties singer said: life goes on.” She looks at the woman, “I don’t- I don’t want to think about that or hear how sorry you are either.” She notices Chloe walking out of the house with Jesse, both wearing their hats now. 

 

“LeAnne Rimes.” The woman says before walking away, passing Chloe and Jesse as she walks to her car. 

 

Beca clenches her jaw and her irritation seems to disappear when she see’s Chloe smile. 

 

“Alright guys.” Chloe climbs over the fence and steps into the ring. “Let’s do this.” 

 

Beca leads Challenger to the middle of the ring, Jesse lose behind her. 

 

“Alright let’s just put some weight on him. I want you to put your foot in the stirrup and push just a little. See how he handles that.” Chloe stands in front of Challenger, holding either side of the bridle. 

  
Beca takes in a deep breath and puts her foot in the stirrup, putting her hands on the saddle. 

 

“Watch his ears Chlo’” Jesse says.

 

Beca looks at Challenger’s ears and can see they’re pulled back. “Beale…” 

 

Chloe just nods, “Stay where you are.” The redhead seems to be rubbing Challenger’s face. “Jesse do you want to do some T-touches?” 

 

Jesse walks over to Challenger, his hand going to the brown horse’s head. 

 

Chloe just holds Challenger by either side of the bridle again. “Okay, lift yourself a little off the ground.” 

 

Beca takes in a deep breath and pushes her foot off the ground, standing in the stirrup. Challenger swings his backside and Beca is barely able to stay on. She stands back down on the ground, her foot still in the stirrup.

 

“Try again.” Chloe says. 

  
“Beale I-”

 

“It’s okay, he’s probably just getting used to everything again. Look at his ears, they’re alert, not pulled back.” Chloe explains.

 

Beca looks at Challenger’s ears, Chloe’s right. She sighs and pushes herself back up, standing in the stirrup again. This time Challenger stays put.

 

“Alright, swing your leg over and stand in the stirrups.”    
  


Beca swings her leg over, fitting her foot in the other stirrup. She looks down and then at Chloe, “Beale.” She says nervously, feeling Challenger shift.

 

“You’re good, you’re good.” Chloe assures her. “Jesse stop please.” 

 

Jesse stops and backs up. 

 

“Thank-you. Less stuff going on now.” Chloe says, looking up at Beca. “Alright, slowly lower yourself into the saddle.” 

 

Beca slowly lowers herself, watching Challenger’s ears as they flick back when she finally settles into the saddle. He starts to move around and Beca’s hands immediately look for the horn to the saddle, but there isn’t one. 

 

“Hold onto his mane!” Jesse nearly shouts.

 

Beca quickly grabs onto Challenger’s mane, just in time to feel Challenger pull away from Chloe.

 

“Beca pick up the reins!” Chloe says. 

 

Beca tries to grab the reins, feeling nervous when Challenger immediately turns, taking off in a canter. “Shit!” She pulls back on the reins, straight back, trying to get Challenger to stop.

 

“He’s gonna buck Chloe!” Jesse warns.

 

“Becs hang on he might buck! Hold on to his mane near his saddle, he won’t feel it. Squeeze your thighs to keep yourself in the saddle!” 

 

Challenger takes a few awkward strides, rearing. 

 

Beca gathers her reins, holding on tightly to his mane. She squeezes her legs against his flank  gritting her teeth when he lands. “Okay. Can I be done?”   
  


“Why don’t you show him who’s boss Beca.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca nods. 

 

“Give him a squeeze and a click.” 

 

Beca looks at Challenger’s ears to see they’re alert so she makes a clicking sound, squeezing her legs. 

 

Challenger starts to walk.

 

“Good. Good.” Chloe says. “Alright, try turning.” 

 

Beca pulls back on the left rein. 

 

Challenger just keeps going forward.

  
“Put a little more pressure on him Beca.”    
  


Beca pulls back a little more and Challenger finally moves his head to left. 

 

“Good. Okay, now to the right.” 

 

Beca pulls on the right rein and grins when Challenger turns his head to the right. 

 

“Okay, now straighten out.”

 

“No can do Beale.” Beca teases. 

 

Chloe laughs a little, “Ha ha.” 

 

Beca straightens Challenger out. 

 

“Alright now, pick up to a trot. Now, since you’re in an English saddle, you have to post. But we’re not gonna go over that, so just stand in the stirrups. 

 

Beca pushes herself up in the saddle expect when she does, Challenger immediately picks up to a gallop. She nearly screams in shock when she slams into Challenger’s neck. She’s glad she’s wearing a chest protector now. 

 

“Pull back on the reins!”

 

Beca gathers her reins, pulling back. 

 

“Can I get off now?” Beca pleads. 

 

“Just hop down.” Jesse says.

 

Beca immediately drops her reins, pulling her feet out of the stirrups as well.

 

“Beca no!” Chloe shouts.

 

Challenger bolts and Beca falls right out of the saddle. She lets out a shriek when she hits the ground, landing on her wrist. “Fuck!” She hisses in pain, rolling onto her back, holding her wrist. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I hate you Jesse!” She shuts her eyes tight.

 

She feels a hand on her side and she opens her eyes to see Chloe. “Fuck.” Beca hisses again, holding her wrist. 

  
“Jesse you never just get off. You know that. This isn’t bronc riding!” Chloe shouts.

 

“I’m sorry, I forgot she doesn’t know how to bail.” Jesse explains.

 

Beca looks at Chloe too see she’s angry and Beca’s never seen Chloe this angry.

 

“Well she doesn’t!” Chloe shouts..

 

“Sorry I forgot.” Jesse says.

 

“Get Challenger.” The redhead says before pulling Beca’s helmet off, immediately threading fingers through Beca’s hair. “Hey.” Chloe says softly.

 

Beca groans. “I hate riding.” 

 

Chloe nods, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Beca shakes her head. “Not your fault.” 

 

Chloe shifts so she can hold Beca, “I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Beca groans.

  
“Can I see your wrist?” 

 

Beca lets go of her wrist. 

 

Chloe takes Beca’s wrist carefully, “Can you move it?” 

 

Beca nods, wiggling her wrist a little. “Yeah it just smarts. A lot.” 

 

Chloe nods, “ I’m gonna have Casey look at it. It could be fractured, for now, let’s get you some ice.” 

 

Beca lets Chloe help her up. 

 

“Jesse untack Challenger, I’m gonna get Beca some ice.” Chloe puts her arm around Beca’s shoulder, leading her to the house.

 

After Chloe having Casey check out her wrist, and Casey insisting Beca going to the hospital but Beca refusing, Chloe sits with Beca on the couch. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Chloe says looking at Beca.

 

Beca shakes her head, pressing the ice against her wrist. “It’s fine Beale.” 

 

“No, no it’s not. You- I- You got hurt because of me.” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No, I got hurt because Jesse’s an idiot. As always.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head. 

 

Beca gestures to Chloe’s bad hand, still wrapped in gauze. “Now we both have bad wrists or hands or whatever.” 

 

Chloe smiles ever so slightly, “Twinsies.” 

  
Beca scoffs, “Gross.” 

 

Chloe laughs a little.

 

-

 

After making a few sandwiches with Chloe and the redhead letting her know Tom will be over soon, Beca heads to the dude ranch cabins with a few sandwiches in hand. She knocks on the door, stepping back off the small porch. She keeps a straight face when the woman opens the door with a small smile. 

 

“I brought food.” Beca says dully. 

 

“I can see that.” The woman says. 

 

Beca sits down on the thin wood porch. “Here.” She holds one of the sandwiches in the air. 

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” The older brunette asks, sitting down beside Beca. 

 

Beca just shakes her head, “Why did he never mention this place? Why didn’t either of you? I mean… it’s where you two met and everything.” She takes a bite of her sandwich. 

 

The woman shrugs, “Just became less and less important when we moved on with our lives.” 

 

Beca just nods a little. 

 

“We moved on from the past because, this place wasn’t always the greatest for us. We moved to Seattle, where your father was from, and built up from scratch.” The woman explains.

 

Beca just takes another bite out of her sandwich. 

 

“What else do you want to know?” 

 

Now being asked that, Beca’s not sure. Originally she had a million questions about her dad but she realizes now, she doesn’t want those answers. She wants to know why her mother thinks it’s okay to just drop by. She wants to know why it took so long for the woman to come back. She wants answers about what the hell happened all those years ago that she felt the need to walk away. Why she wanted another child when she could barely manage Beca. Not to mention the fact that her mother apparently didn’t even bother to name her, or have a say.

 

Beca grits her teeth, “Why the hell did you leave?” 

 

“You know that answer already.” The woman says simply

 

“Narcotics. I got it. But why?” Beca tries to keep herself from snapping. 

 

The brunette sighs, “A couple months before I found out I was pregnant with you, I got into a car accident on the way back from the bar that I worked at. I got t-boned by some idiot teenager.”

 

Beca shakes her head, “Why didn’t you bother to have a say in what my name was?” 

 

“Getting deep aren’t we?” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Just answer the damn question.”    
  


The woman chuckles, “Alright, alright. Look if your father told you I didn’t have a say in naming your, or bothering to care, that’s not true. I was so out of it from having to quit cold turkey. I just craved-”

 

“Just give me a straight answer.” Beca grits her teeth. 

 

“I was out of it okay? Your father knew it was a toss up between Rose and Louise. He picked both and honestly, I loved them both. Which is where Lou’s name comes from.” 

 

“Then why did he pick Beca?”

 

“What did he tell you?” 

 

“There was a show called Cheers in the eighties. Apparently there’s a character named Rebecca and he took the name from that.”

 

“Right on. I’m not entirely sure why he changed his mind but he did. He tended to be impulsive like that sometimes. But really, I didn’t mind. I liked it, still do.” 

 

Beca just nods. 

 

“Why did it take you so long to come back? I mean… why now? Why the hell do you want a piece of my life?” 

 

“I- I just. Look Cricket-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” 

  
“Okay. Look, I made a horrible mistake walking out. And then when I wanted to come back, I couldn’t because I still had people on my tail. Drug dealers and just- bad people. I had to wait and get clean. Besides, as soon as I called your grandfather you had just been brought to them. And after hearing what the social worker told him, what you had been through… I didn’t want to just come in then.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “What exactly do you know about before Dave, after Dad?”

 

“I just know what put you in their home. How you had a bad foster parent.” 

 

Beca grits her teeth, “Alright.” She clears her throat, “Um… you said, you wanted to get to know me but uh, well, as Beale says, I’m more than past.” 

  
“I know.” 

 

“Alright. So, what do you want to know?” 

 

They talk for an hour or so, she’s not sure because she loses track of time. Which at first feels weird but she ends up telling her mother she hopes to be a mechanic or something, seeing as that’s what she’s actually good at. She tells her mother about Lou and how she loves musicals, she leaves out that Lou has high functioning autism though. She explains how she actually kind of likes this place. 

 

“And you have a thing for that redhead I see.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “Yeah…” She clears her throat, “So uh, who was that man?” 

  
“What man?” The woman furrows her brow.

 

“The man that came here the night before.” Beca says simply. “Ripped jeans, dirty shirt, drunk out of his mind. Violent.” 

 

The woman seems to be thinking. 

 

“He said he’d be in town. That he knew you were looking for me.” 

 

“Shit.” The woman suddenly stands.

 

Beca stands as well, “What the hell do mean by ‘shit’?” 

 

“Shit!” The woman repeats. 

 

“What the fuck does that mean? Is he some crazy ex or…” 

 

“Wallace.” 

 

“Who’s that?” 

 

“A- a previous drug dealer.” 

 

Beca grits her teeth suddenly feeling a lot more angry than she probably should. “What?” She practically shouts. “Are you fucking kidding me! What the hell? You- you lead a drug dealer to Hoofbeat? Where there are people I care- where there are innocent people, sometimes children!” She ignores her slip up for now. “Clearly you are not done with all your crap!” 

 

The woman sighs, throwing her hands up. “I don’t know how he knows.” 

 

“Well whatever! This- you- you need to leave.” 

 

“Beca…” 

 

“No! Don’t you dare start! I don’t want anything to do with you if you. I never did and I especially don’t want to now!” Beca picks up the other sandwich walking away.

 

“Beca!” 

 

Beca turns around, “No! Look, if you want in on my life. Fine. But I don’t want a part of your drug life! I have a mess of my own to deal with okay? More than just a bad foster parent who liked to use get physical to get his point across.” 

 

“So you want me part of your life?” 

 

“I- I don’t know okay?” Beca shouts. “I don’t know what I want anymore!” She shakes her head, “I don’t know if I want to even leave this place. I don’t know what college I want to go to or if I need to! I don’t know anything okay?” She shakes her head again before walking away, back to the loft. 

 

And for the second time, she really wishes she had a door to slam or beat. So she opts for the dresser, slamming her fist into her, ignoring the pain in her wrist. She lets out shout, or maybe it’s a scream, punching the dresser again. 

 

She hears her phone go off and she pulls it out of her pocket to see she has a text message from Dave.

 

_ (1/2) Hey kiddo since u don’t answer your phone. Im letting u know im picking u up next saturday. The beginning of august was the plan after all. Lou is excited to see you and (2/2) she wants u to be home for the summer musical. Tell monty i say hi!  _

 

Beca grips her phone, throwing it across the room. She slams her fist into the dresser again. 

 

“Beca stop!” 

  
She feels Chloe tug her back and Beca pulls forward.

 

“Let go of me Beale!” Beca screams in anger. 

 

And Chloe does.

 

Beca slams her fist into the dresser again. 

 

“Beca please stop!” 

 

Beca lets her head rest against the dresser, letting out a groan. “Fuck my wrist.” She hisses. 

 

“Beca take some deep breaths okay? In and out.”    
  


Beca takes in a deep breath and then lets it out. “Fuck!” She slams the side of her fist against the dresser again, not as harshly this time. She slides her hands down the dresser letting out a sigh.

 

“Beca what happened?” Chloe says softly, hands on Beca’s shoulders.

 

“My wrist.” Beca mutters. “My wrist.” She repeats, biting back a whimper. 

 

“Okay, come on, let’s get you some ice.” 

 

-

 

The redhead has Beca sit on the couch. Chloe places a soft kiss on Beca’s forehead and then gets up, disappearing into the kitchen.   
  


Beca sighs and lays down on the couch, she faces the back of the couch, burying her face into the cushions.

 

“Hey,” Chloe says softly. “This ice isn’t for me you know.” 

 

Beca feels the couch dip and she sits up, scooting closer to the redhead. She watches as Chloe gently takes her hand, placing the ice pack on her wrist. Beca winces at the touch holding back a groan because it does really hurt. 

 

“Sorry.” Chloe says softly, looking at the ice pack. “I still agree with Casey, you should get this x-rayed.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “I know what a broken wrist feels like. I fell off my bike when I was eight.” 

 

“Ouch.” Chloe says, looking at Beca. 

 

“Yeah, ouch alright. My dad panicked more than I did.” Beca smiles at the memory. “Casts are the worst.” 

 

“Yeah they are.” Chloe responds. “I broke my arm falling off a horse, couldn’t ride for a week. It sucked.” 

 

“How many times have you fallen off a horse?” 

 

Chloe smiles, “I’ve lost count. The worst fall I’ve ever taken was when I was four and-”

 

“Four?” Beca raises a brow. 

 

“Yeah. I had to get fourteen stitches.” Chloe rubs her finger over her forehead. 

 

“Oh god Beale.” Beca shakes her head a little, “That’s hardcore.” 

 

Chloe grins, “Why thank-you.” 

 

Beca nods. 

 

“So what happened?” Chloe asks softly. 

 

Beca just shakes her head. “That guy is a drug dealer.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“That guy.”

 

Chloe furrows her brow for a moment, “Oh! Oh.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Beca mumbles.

 

“For what?” Chloe asks, hand sliding to Beca’s cheek.

 

“She’s putting everyone in danger. That guy is dangerous Beale. He slammed me against his car.” 

 

“Bec-”

 

“I’m fine. It didn’t hurt. I-I just...- I’m so angry.” Beca grits her teeth. 

 

“Did something else happen?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No other than that it was on okay conversation. I just- I just don’t want her in my life if there are people still at her heels, bad people. I have enough to worry about in Seattle.” She plays with the spiral in her ear, “Uh, how’d it go with Tom?” 

 

Chloe smiles a little. “Great actually. Well, not great but I did learn a lot.” 

 

Beca just hums. 

 

“He’s been dropped by his parents. Financially. Which is why he’s bull riding, extra cash that he might be able to grab. It’s why he’s so incredibly angry he didn’t do very well in California.” 

 

“That’s no excuse Beale.” Beca says softly.

 

“I know. I just… now I have answer.” 

 

Beca gives Chloe a tight lip smile, “That’s what you wanted right?” 

 

Chloe nods.

 

“Well I’m glad you got your answer then.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

-

 

After dinner, and before Jesse starts the movie, Beca returns to the loft. She looks around for her phone and picks it up, noticing it just has a scratch on it and the tiny screen on the front is completely broken. Whatever. She opens her phone and reads over the text, sitting down on the bed. She lets out a sigh and responds quickly before shutting it and leaving to return to the house.

 

She snuggles closer to Chloe, laying on the couch, knowing the decision she just made. She doesn’t care how weird it might look to everyone else in the room. She even ignores the comment Fat Amy makes about it, just burying herself further into Chloe’s neck. She relishes the way Chloe’s hand strokes her arm, the other holding her side. 

 

“I really like you.” Chloe whispers. 

 

Beca hums, closing her eyes, listening to the sound of the movie. 

 

-

 

She wakes up in the loft. She’s laying on Chloe’s stomach while the the redhead looks something up on the laptop. Beca lets out a sigh. 

“Hey, you fell asleep so I just brought you up.” Chloe says softly, closing the laptop and setitng it aside. 

 

Beca nods, “What were you doing?” 

 

“Looking at headstalls. You okay?” Chloe asks, kissing Beca’s forehead.

 

Beca shakes her head. “Not really.” 

 

“Talk to me, please.” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca just shakes her head again. 

 

“Beca. Please.” 

 

Beca grits her teeth, “Dave’s picking me up next Saturday.” She hates that she looks at Chloe. She hates that she can see a flash of hurt in the older girl’s eyes. Hurt she put there. 

 

Chloe looks like she’s going to say something but she doesn’t. 

 

“I...- I have to go back.” Beca mumbles.

 

Chloe brings her hand to Beca’s cheek, “Please... I wish you would stay.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “This was temporary, you knew that from the start.” 

 

Chloe face suddenly tenses, “You’re making it temporary!” 

 

“What am I supposed to do Beale?” Beca throws her hands in the air, getting off the bed. “I have to go back! I don’t have a choice! Lou needs me.” 

 

Choe groans.

 

“You know I can’t leave her behind!” Beca shouts. 

 

“No but Dave and Lisa are there. She’s not alone Beca and it’s not like you can’t visit her.” Chloe’s voice stays calm, which is almost scarier than an angry Chloe. Or maybe this is angry Chloe, the subtle, angry Chloe. 

 

Beca grunts, “Why the fuck do you care if I stay or go anyway?”

 

Chloe’s groans with frustration practically shouting, “Because I love you!” Tears fill the older girl’s eyes. “I love you.” Chloe says quietly. “With every fiber of my being Bec.”

Beca eyes go wide and she takes a step back from Chloe. She tells herself she didn’t hear that right, she tells herself, instead, that Chloe just told her to leave. Because, that’s what most people do to her, they tell to leave or they don’t need her anymore.

 

“Please, don’t run.” Chloe says softly, getting off the bed and walking towards Beca. “Please Beca, consider staying because I want you here. I want you stay and- and be with you everyday, talking about music or how silly Casey gets about the dude ranch. I wanna listen to you tell stupid jokes or talk about how much you wanna be a mechanic someday. I wanna hear you play guitar like a pro or talk about engines. Beca please.” Chloe pleads. “I want us. I want us so bad!” 

 

Beca shakes her head and she feels like she can’t breathe because that’s what she wants too, and it scares her. She wants to wake up next to the redhead, she wants to talk about nonsense things or about serious stuff, and more importantly, she wants Chloe. Because, while it scares the living hell out her, she’s sure she’s been in love with the redhead for weeks now, and she can feel herself start to admit it because she feels a little lighter. But she’s not sure how to say it back, or what to do. So she steps forward and presses her lips against Chloe’s, placing hands on the older girl’s neck. 

 

She feels Chloe tug her forward, she feels a hand in her hair and one at her side, and a tongue swiping the bottom of her lip. She hears Chloe whimper and herself sigh. She can smell the soft scent of Chloe’s skin and how it smells like lilacs or some beautiful flower Beca can’t find the right name for right now. She can taste faint sweetness of Chloe’s chapstick.

 

It sends Beca’s brain into overdrive and she just barely hears Chloe’s voice.

 

“Is this okay?” Chloe mumbles.

 

Beca doesn’t even know what Chloe’s talking about until she feels hands under her shirt, light and soft. She just nods because, once again, she can’t find words and she can barely feel anything when Chloe’s hands travel to her back.

 

She backs the redhead towards the bed, nipping at Chloe’s lower lip. 

 

The redhead tugs at Beca’s shirt. 

 

Beca trails her mouth to Chloe’s neck, her own hands playing with the hem of Chloe’s buttondown. 

 

“Can we?” Chloe sighs. 

 

“What about-” Beca breathes. 

 

“Sleeping.” Chloe sighs as Beca sucks on the redhead’s neck. “Can we?” 

 

“Yes.” Beca mumbles.

 

-

 

Chloe’s curled up against Beca, sleeping. Beca lets her hand trace soft invisible lines up and down Chloe’s arm, taking in everything. What just happened is still burning against her skin. It was more than just sex, it was... it was love and while that’s the cheesiest, most unrealistic thing that Beca thinks could possibly label it, it’s nothing but true. Every touch was soft and warm and Christ, she’s still feeling it.

 

She looks at her laptop to see ‘12:52’ floating on the screen. She gets out of the bed, pulling a blanket off the floor and placing it on Chloe. She picks up her clothes, putting them back on as she walks over to the laptop. She knows she’s not going to sleep tonight so she decides to just read. Plus the feeling of Chloe is overwhelming her a bit too much.

 

Her mind wanders of course. How can she leave now? How can she really go through with Dave picking her up next Saturday? How can she leave when Chloe hasn’t just left soft touches on her skin, but soft marks on her back and imprints in her brain? Okay, that’s weird to think of it like that, but she’s not sure how else to describe it.

 

But this is, was, supposed to be temporary. 

 

But at the same time her insides twist just thinking about leaving the redhead. Her head begins to hurt trying to imagine waking up without Chloe next to her. She can’t imagine not spending every chance she gets with the older girl. It scares the living hell out of her when she realizes she can’t imagine those things properly. Because this wasn’t supposed to happen, falling in love like this. 

 

Around four, Beca stands from the desk and walks over to where Chloe’s clothes are strewn. She picks up the redhead’s jeans looking for Chloe’s phone. She takes it out the jean pocket and looks at the screen. The photo has changed again to just her. When Chloe took this, she’s not sure, but Beca can see she’s smiling and clearly not paying attention to Chloe taking a picture of her. 

 

And it hits her harder than Andy’s fist to the side of her head; she can’t leave. Even if that means not seeing Lou unless it’s Christmas. Which is another scary thought to add to the list.

 

She clenches her jaw and taps on the screen, turning off Chloe’s alarm. 

 

She waits as long as she can, until six, and then she picks her phone up off the desk and walks down the stairs. She scrolls through her contacts until it highlights the right person’s name. She hits the green button and walks out of the barn, waiting for Dave’s voice on the other end. 

 

“Hey kid.” 

 

“Hey.” Beca says softly, walking over to where Challenger is. The brown horse seems to spot her and walks towards her, which makes Beca smile ever so slightly. She brings her hand up to the horse’s head, her fingers gently brushing against his forehead.

 

“Beca, you still there?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Uh, I wanted to talk to you about leaving.”

  
“I can’t come any earlier than next weekend kiddo.” 

 

“No. No. No, I- I’m not asking you to…- I don’t want you to come.” 

 

“How are you going to get your stuff home?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No I- I wanna stay.” 

 

“You want to stay?” Dave sounds confused. 

 

Beca nods, “I can’t leave this place. It feels right here. It- it feels like- I think I’m… I’m in lo-” She stops herself from saying that word because if she’s going to tell anyone that word, she’s going to tell Chloe first. “I can’t leave. Please?” She bits her lip waiting for a response. 

 

“Well this is a surprise. Especially so soon after you texted me.” 

 

Beca laughs a little, “Believe me no one’s more surprised than I am.” 

 

“Alright.” Dave says. 

 

“Seriously?” Beca smiles. 

 

“Of course. I’m not going to keep you from doing what you want kid. If you want to stay, talk with Monty, I’m sure he’ll be delighted to have you stay.” 

 

“What about Lou?” Beca asks.

 

“Lou is doing great kiddo. Besides, she keeps telling Pastor Warner to have prayer circles in hopes you stay at Hoofbeat.” 

 

Beca laughs a little, “You’re kidding.” 

 

“No, no I’m not. She really wants you to be happy. You know that.” 

 

“Yeah…” Beca trails off. “I’m just worried about leaving her.” 

  
“You realize you can always visit. You won’t be totally leaving her behind kiddo.” 

 

“Yeah, Beale mentioned that.” 

 

“So talk to Monty and then we’ll discuss how you’ll get the rest of your stuff from Seattle. Alright kiddo?” 

 

Beca nods, “Sure.” 

 

“Okay kid, take care and call me when you can.” 

 

Beca smiles a little closing her phone shut. She looks at Challenger and smiles, really smiles, scratching the horse’s nose. “You hear that bud? I get to stay! I get to stay.” 

 

Challenger whinnies a response and Beca stops, immediately turning around to walk into the house. 

 

The kitchen is empty, and for a moment, Beca hesitates before walking down the hall to Monty’s room. She knows she shouldn’t bother him but she can’t help but basically pound her fist into the door with excitement. 

 

Monty opens the door, already dressed for the day, of course wearing his hat. “Well good morning.” 

 

Beca nods, “Right. Uh. Can I talk to you? It’s- it’s urgent.” 

 

Monty nods, “Well of course, of course. Let’s go to the couch.” 

 

Beca turns and walks into the living room, or is it a family room, and sits down on the couch and watches as Monty sits down in his chair. 

 

“What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Staying.” 

 

“Staying?” Monty furrows his brow a little. 

 

“Yeah.  I uh- I wanna stay. I mean- I- if that’s…- I mean, like I-”

 

“Do you remember what I asked in you in Murphy’s?” Monty asks. 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah… you asked me what I had learned. Or was learning.” 

 

“Right. Do you have answer?” 

 

Beca nods a little, “Yeah…” 

  
Monty smiles, “Care to elaborate?” 

 

Beca shifts uncomfortably, playing with the spiral in her ear. “I guess I- I learned to- to deal with things? I guess...” Beca cringes, “I, uh, yeah… I mean I learned more than that.  Sort of...” Beca stares at her hands. “I suppose I’m still learning things.” She looks back at Monty. “And I’d like to continue to learn. Like, whatever…- whatever I can learn.” She shifts again, cringing. “Okay can we talk about something else please? Like an answer?” She asks impatiently.

 

Monty smiles, “Yes you may stay.” 

 

Beca smiles, “Really?” 

 

“What like we don’t enjoy having you around? Besides, we could always use extra hands around here.” Monty laughs a little. “So yes, you may continue to stay in loft. But I’m expecting, and I’m certain Dave is expecting this as well, that you get a job and pull your weight around here. Figure out what you want to with yourself. Perhaps you’d like to look into becoming a mechanic. This small town could use one since the nearest one is an hour away.” 

 

Beca laughs a little, “How do you guys even manage that?” 

 

Monty shakes his head, “Too many horse lovers and business folks in this town.”

 

Beca nods. “Right.” 

 

“So, what’s next?” Monty asks. 

 

Beca smiles, “Beale.” 

 

“You haven’t told her?” 

 

Beca shakes her head and then freezes. Right, Chloe would normally already be awake by now. “Uh- I- well, n-no.” 

  
“Is that so?” Monty asks, standing up.

 

Beca feels herself tense and she hopes she’s not turning red. “I uh, well, I mean, she’s- she spent most of the night awake.” She shakes her head quickly, “I mean- like- she was- we were- I…-”

Monty just narrows his eyes a little, “Just not in the house.” He then fixes his hat and walks away. 

  
Beca lets out a sigh and shakes her head, getting up to go tell Chloe. 

 

She walks up the stairs quietly but quickly, gently setting herself down on the bed again. She kisses Chloe’s bare shoulder and trails light kisses to the girl’s cheek.

 

“Hey.” Beca says softly.

 

Chloe curls into Beca’s side, pulling the blanket over the both of them. “No.” 

 

“What?” Beca asks softly. 

 

Chloe’s brow furrows a little, her hand seeming to be searching for something to grab. “Don’t leave.” The redhead whimpers.

 

Beca kisses Chloe’s forehead, “I’m not.” She can’t help but smile, overly excited to tell Chloe she’s staying. She really wants to jump on the older girl and kiss her senseless, which Beca has never wanted to before so that’s a slightly weird feeling, and just tell Chloe she’s not leaving. That she, while it’s kind of hard for her to grasp still, loves her. 

 

Chloe opens her eyes slowly, “Don’t lie to me.” 

 

Beca tries not to smile, “I’m not. Promise.” 

 

Chloe sits up a little, furrowing her brow. “What?” 

 

Beca smiles, bringing her hand to Chloe’s face. “I’m not leaving.”

 

“You mean not until next weekend” Chloe says sadly. 

 

“No, no, no. I mean, I’m not leaving.” 

 

Chloe’s eyes go wide, “What?” 

 

“I’m not leaving Hoofbeat.” Beca says softly. 

 

Chloe crashes her lips against Beca’s, grinning. “Seriously?!” The redhead pulls away, hoving over Beca now. 

 

Beca just nods, smiling like a fool. “As a certain redhead would say, totes.” 

 

Chloe smiles and Beca swears she’s never seen Chloe so happy before. “Oh my god!” The redhead nearly shrieks. “Oh my god!” The older starts kissing all over Beca’s face. “Oh my god, Beca!”

 

Beca laughs and then sighs feeling Chloe trail kisses to her ear. She feels hands slide under her shirt. “Wait, wait, wait.”

 

Chloe immediately pulls her hands out from under Beca’s shirt, “’m so sorry. I should’ve asked oh gosh. I-”   
  


Beca tugs gently on the back of Chloe’s neck, pulling her down for a soft kiss. “It’s okay.” She mumbles before pulling back. “I just- I just want to tell you why.” 

 

Chloe furrows her brow a little, “Why?” Chloe repeats. 

 

“Yes, why.” Beca rubs her thumb lightly against the scar on Chloe’s forehead. “Why I chose to stay.” Her hand then places a stray piece of hair behind Chloe’s ear, her hand resting on the older girl’s neck. “I want…- You know how you, uh, well, call me- or well uh, recently you do… you call me the girl in the loft?” She tries to get the words out but suddenly she’s feeling very conscious and terrified about what she’s going to say. 

 

Chloe just nods a little, offering a small smile. 

 

“Well uh, I guess- I mean…” Beca sighs closing her eyes, “I lo- Chloe you’re…- I’m you’re-” Beca sighs, “Fuck.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Take you time.” 

 

Beca takes in a deep breath. ”You’re my horse girl. I mean, if I’m the girl in the loft then uh, yeah. Yeah that kind of makes you my horse girl then. And I can’t leave because I uh, well, I- I love you.” Beca nods a little, “Like- um, a lot. I like you- I mean,” Beca shakes her head a bit, “I mean love. I love you a lot.” 

 

Chloe smiles, her hands on either side of Beca’s head. Her fingers stroke through Beca’s hair, “I love you a lot too.” 

 

Beca feels herself turn red, smiling like an idiot but she can’t bring herself to care. She’s staying and that’s all that matters right now. 


	13. Welcome Home

“So are you going to talk to Dave and Lisa about it?” Chloe asks, laying on top of Beca, her hands at Beca’s sides.

 

“I already did, along with Monty.” 

 

“When?” Chloe pulls her head up. 

 

Beca smirks, “You were sleeping.” 

 

Chloe grins, “You did a good a job then if I didn’t wake up.” 

 

“Oh I know I did a good job.” Beca pushes stray hairs behind Chloe’s ear. 

 

Chloe laughs, “Don’t get so cocky now.” 

 

Beca just shakes her head a little, letting Chloe rest her head on her shoulder again.

  
“Can we go to Murphy’s?” 

 

“Murphy’s?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “You just wanna see Aubrey.” She smirks when there’s no reply. “Sure.” 

 

“You’re the best!” Chloe manages to wrap her arms around Beca’s torso. 

 

“But uh, can we like, stay here for a while then?” 

 

“We can’t go for another round if that’s what you’re suggesting.” 

 

“No. No- I just, like haven’t told Lou yet and when I get up, that’s probably the first thing I should do after breakfast.” 

 

Chloe lifts her head, her hand coming to Beca’s cheek, her thumb stroking against Beca’s skin. 

 

“I just-” Beca looks up at the ceiling, “Like it still sucks you know? I feel like I’m- I’m just leaving her behind, never to return li-” 

 

“Bec.” 

 

“Like my mother.” Beca sighs.

 

“Bec.” 

 

“And like I don’t wanna do that because-” 

 

“Beca.”

 

“I don’t wanna be like her-”

 

“Beca!” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “What?” 

 

“You’re not leaving her behind.” Chloe says softly. “She can come here for the holidays or maybe for the summer next year. We can go to Seattle whenever and visit her and we-”   
  


“We?” 

 

Chloe’s mouth opens for a moment, nothing coming out. “I mean, if you want.” 

 

Beca smiles a little, “I think she’d love to meet you. You’re kind of all I ever really talk about with her anyway.” 

 

Chloe smiles. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah.” Beca says softly. “And I suppose I need to get the rest of my stuff from Seattle sometime…” 

 

“Stuff?” 

 

“It’s not much, a few boxes, but I’d- I’d like to get it.” 

 

Chloe nods, “Let’s make it a trip then.” 

 

Beca smiles and then frowns, “Wait. You hate the city.” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “I’ll go for you. Besides, I kind of want to meet Lou. I mean, she’s your sister after all and she sounds really amazing Becs.”

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “You’re not just saying that to get in my pants?” 

 

Chloe laughs a little, “Pretty sure that already happened but, no I’m not just saying that. I just wanna meet her if that’s okay.” 

 

Beca just nods, her hands threading through Chloe’s hair. 

 

“Hey guys time to wake up!” 

 

Beca can hear Casey walking up the stairs. 

 

Chloe pulls the blanket tightly around her, “Casey we’re going to Murphy’s.” 

 

Beca hears the footsteps stop. 

 

“Alright!” Casey half shouts, clearly walking back down the stairs. 

 

Chloe looks down at Beca, smiling, “I love you.” 

 

Beca smirks, lifting her head up a bit to kiss Chloe.

 

Chloe smiles, her hands at either side of Beca’s face. Soon, the redhead’s hands are traveling down Beca’s sides and fingertips slip under her t-shirt.

 

Beca hums. 

 

“This okay?” Chloe asks softly, mouth traveling to Beca’s neck.

  
Beca hums again, “W-what about… isn’t everyone… awake?” Beca can barely focus with Chloe’s hands on her and the way Chloe’s tongue is currently trailing up behind her ear. 

 

Chloe smiles against Beca’s skin, “Who said I was going for another round?” 

  
Beca hisses when Chloe starts nipping, “Because you’re- you’re doing that- that thing with your leg.”    
  


Chloe pulls away, “Oh, I didn’t know.” 

 

Beca scoffs.  

 

Chloe just hums, laying her head on Beca’s shoulder. “It’s just hard to keep my hands off of you after last night.” 

 

Beca just smirks.

  
Chloe hums kissing Beca’s shoulder.

 

-

 

After returning from Murphy’s so quickly, because unfortunately it was way too busy for Chloe to talk to Aubrey about Beca staying, the two sit on the porch swing. Chloe’s arm is currently thrown around Beca’s torso, her head resting against Beca’s chest. Beca’s fingers are running through Chloe’s hair, the other hand on Chloe’s forearm. They’ve been sitting here for a while, Beca’s just staring at Kelley’s car. 

 

“I should call Lou.” Beca says softly, almost absentmindedly. 

 

“Alright. Do you want me to give you some alone time?” Chloe asks, her hand coming to Beca’s shoulder.

 

“You can stay.” 

 

Chloe pulls herself closer to Beca. “Alright.” 

  
Beca laughs a little, “I need my phone.” 

  
Chloe shifts and sticks her hand in Beca’s pocket, pulling out the device. “Here.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Chloe hums.

 

Beca opens her phone and scrolls until highlights ‘L’. She presses the green button and holds the phone to her ear, holding her breath. 

 

“Beca!” Lou practically shouts. 

 

“Hey Lou.” 

 

“I heard!” 

 

“You did?” Beca furrows her brow. 

 

“Grandma told me as soon as I walked into the kitchen!” 

 

Beca just nods, “Right.” She’s slightly irritated that Lou didn’t hear it from her but clearly the younger girl doesn’t seem to mind. “Yeah I uh, just wanted to tell you myself.” 

 

“You’re still coming to the performance right?” Lou asks excitedly. 

 

Beca smiles a little, “Wouldn’t miss it. Besides, someone wants to meet you.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Beale.” Beca looks at Chloe, who’s looking ahead at Challenger, who is trotting around the ring. 

 

“Really?” Lou squeals. “Can she come please? Pretty please?” 

 

Beca laughs a little, “No I’m gonna-” She bites back on her sarcastic comment and shakes her head, “Yeah Lou, she’ll be excited so of course she’ll come see it. How are you?” 

 

“Fantastic! I am fantastic! I’m really, really happy you’re gonna stay there Beca. I know you really love her and that place. I can visit right?” 

 

Beca smiles, “Yeah of course! Beale says Christmas here is really pretty so maybe you can come then.” 

 

“That would be lovely!” 

 

“Good. So you’re okay with this?” 

 

“Of course! Like I said in the start, I’m not stopping you from staying. I even talked to Pastor Warner about praying for that.”    
  


“Oh I heard.” Beca nods. 

 

“You don’t mind?” 

 

“No. Why?” 

 

“I dunno!” 

 

Beca hears chattering in the background, “What’s going on Lou?”

 

“Oh Grandma just asked if I want to go downtown with her!” 

 

“You gonna go?” Beca asks.

 

“I think so.” 

 

“Alright, well as long as you’re cool with this, I’ll let you go. I’m gonna talk to Dave about stopping by next weekend then okay?”

 

“Okay! Bye!” 

 

Beca closes her phone. 

 

“What will I be excited about?” Chloe asks. 

 

“The summer musical that Lou is in.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“You don’t mind do you?” 

 

“No, of course not. So it’s next weekend?” 

 

Beca hums. 

 

“Then it’s a plan!”

 

-

 

After talking with Monty and figuring out how next weekend will go, and of course revealing to Jesse, Casey, and Fat Amy that she’s staying, Beca sits next to Chloe eating pizza Jesse made. 

 

“So how’s the wrist?” Jesse asks. 

 

“Oh it’s fine. I did a thorough check last night.” Chloe says, “It’s…” The redhead glances at Beca, “Amazing. Although it’s probably a little sore, right Becs?” 

 

Beca nearly chokes on her slice of pizza. 

 

Casey furrows her brow, “You okay there?” 

  
Beca coughs several times, shaking her head and grabbing the glass of water. “Yeah- no- totally.” She clears her throat, “Yeah. Sore.” She looks at Chloe who’s grinning a little and Beca narrows her eyes a little. 

 

Fat Amy coughs a little, “I’m sure it is.”

 

Jesse seems to catch on and he grins, “Oh so that’s why you two missed breakfast.”

 

“Am I missing something?” Casey asks. 

 

Fat Amy nods, “Beca and Chloe definitely had celebratory-” 

 

Casey shakes her head and stands, taking her dishes to the sink. “Nevermind, I don’t wanna know.” 

 

Chloe looks like she’s trying to keep herself from laughing. She stands up from her seat and puts her dishes in the sink.

 

Beca stares at her plate for a moment before putting it in the sink and following Chloe out the front door.

 

“Do you really wanna work with Challenger?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Not particularly…” 

 

Chloe hums, “Thought so. Well, are you okay with getting back on?”

 

Beca sighs, “I don’t want to… but-”

 

Chloe gives Beca a hopeful look. 

  
It’s ridiculous because Chloe isn’t even pouting, or begging, and here she is about to agree to it. Part of her really, really doesn’t want to get back on because yes, Challenger does still freak her out a bit. But the other part, really does trust Chloe’s judgment and she knows Chloe wouldn’t be asking if she knew it wasn’t safe. So Beca slumps her shoulders, “Fine.” 

 

Chloe beams, hugging Beca, “Thank-you!” 

 

Beca grumbles, “Yeah, yeah.” 

 

-

 

Beca fixes the chest guard and zips her leather jacket over it before putting her foot in the stirrup. 

 

“Easy.” Chloe says.

 

Beca looks at Chloe and then to Jesse who gives an assuring nod. She looks back at Challenger and watches his ears. She slowly pushes herself off the ground, or as slowly as she possibly go. 

 

“Good, good.” Chloe says softly. 

 

Beca slowly swings her leg over and then slowly sits down in the saddle, her eyes still trained on Challenger’s ears, which are upright and alert. 

 

“You okay?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca gathers the reins, “Yep.” 

 

Jesse walks over to the fence and climbs to sit on top of it. 

 

Chloe lets go of Challenger’s halter, “Alright, let’s just take it at a walk.” 

 

Beca nods and squeezes Challenger’s sides with her thighs, making a clicking sound with her tongue. 

 

It goes over fairly well, Challenger seems to be on good behavior, as Chloe puts it. She’s going at a slow trot right now and Chloe’s trying to teach her to post but she’s pretty sure it’s not going so well because Jesse’s cringing every now and then. 

 

“Okay… okay…” Chloe cringes a little, “And now.” 

 

Beca pushes herself off the saddle, trying to post again. 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “A beat Beca, go up and down with the beat.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “You tell me that now?” 

 

Chloe sighs, “Were you paying attention before?” 

 

Beca just grumbles. She watches as Challenger’s ear flick back and she can suddenly hear a car speeding. She turns to see that same truck speeding down the driveway. “Beale…” She looks back at Chloe who’s looking at the truck.

 

“Is that-” 

  
“Yeah.” 

  
“Wait, what’s going on?” Jesse asks.

 

“That drunk guy that came by the other night.” Chloe says.  

 

The truck nearly swerves into the fence and Challenger tries to bolt. Beca pulls back on the reins and shouts a few ‘whoas’ and manages to get Challenger to stay in place. She rubs his neck with her hand and watches the truck. 

 

The man walks out and slams the door shut, walking towards the ring. 

 

Challenger makes a few low whinnies and he throws his head up a bit.

 

“Easy.” Beca mumbles. 

 

“Hey!” The man shouts.

 

Beca grits her teeth, “She’s not here dumbass.” 

 

“Oh really?” He spits, “That’s her car!”

 

Jesse hops down from the fence in front of the man. “Hey man you should go.” 

 

Beca grits her teeth. 

 

The man shakes his head, “Fuck off, where is she?”

 

Challenger jerks his head up.

 

Chloe comes over grabbing the brown horse by the halter. “Beca get down.” 

 

Beca quickly gets down, or as quickly as she can manage, and briskly walks over to the man, climbing the fence and jumping down on the otherside. “She’s not here.” 

 

The man grabs Beca by her leather jacket, “Oh really?” 

 

Beca puts her hands on his wrists, “Yeah. Really.” 

 

The man narrows his eyes, “Don’t lie to me.” 

 

Beca grits her teeth, pushing his hands off her. 

 

“You need to leave.” Jesse steps forward.

 

The man steps closer to Jesse, sizing him up, “Do you know who you’re messing with?” 

  
Jesse visibly gulps, “Uh.” 

 

Beca brings her hand up, pushing the man back. “Hey leave him alone.” 

 

The man growls, “And if I don’t?” 

 

Beca cocks a brow up, “Then you’ll be dealing with me.” 

 

“Oh how precious!” The man laughs, “Listen, I need to see her. She owes me money and I intend on getting it.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, poking his chest, forcing him to back up, “No.” 

 

“No?” The man laughs a little, suddenly grabbing Beca by shoulders, pushing her against the truck. “No?” The man shouts. “You don’t get to say no!” 

 

Beca grits her teeth and she watches as Jesse suddenly steps forward grabbing the man by the shoulders. She takes her chance to knee him right in the groin and Jesse pulls him off. She grabs the man’s arm and twists it as she pulls it behind his back. “You need to leave.” Beca says through grit teeth. 

 

“Let him go Beca.” 

 

Beca turns to see Monty holding a shotgun with Chloe, Casey, and Kelley behind him. She furrows her brow wondering how she missed Chloe going into the house. She clenches her jaw before cautiously letting his arm go. 

  
Monty narrows his eyes, “Get off my property or else.” 

  
The man clenches his fists and Beca clenches hers. 

 

“Fine.” He spits. “But I’ll be back.” 

 

“No you will not.” Monty sneers. 

 

The man steps forward but Monty lifts the shotgun and the man turns around and gets into the truck. He then quickly drives off, shouting and swearing. 

 

Beca watches the truck leave and quickly feels arms around her waist. She looks to see Chloe. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kelley speaks up. “I- I should leave huh?” 

 

Beca grits her teeth, “Probably.”

 

Silence fills the air and Monty gives her a look that basically says she should talk to her mother. 

  
Beca lets out a sigh, “I help you.” 

 

Chloe lets go of Beca’s waist, “Jesse come help me put away Challenger.” 

 

Kelley turns around and walks in the direction of the dude ranch and Beca trails behind.

 

“Where are you gonna go from here?” Beca finally asks. 

 

“Seattle.” The woman responds. 

 

“Seattle?” Beca furrows her brow a little. “I- I don’t want you anywhere near Lou. Not after this.” 

 

The older brunette sighs, opening the door to the cabin. “Don’t worry, your grandparents won’t let me quite yet.” 

 

Beca crosses her arms, standing just outside of the door. 

 

“You know though, maybe, if all goes well in Seattle, we can catch up sometime.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “I’m- I’m not going to be living in Seattle anymore.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“No. I’m staying here.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Silence.

 

“Well, that’s great Beca. Really. You seem happy here and that Chloe girl seems to make you really happy as well.” 

 

Beca grins a little at just the thought of Chloe, “Yeah…” 

 

“So what about Lou?” 

  
Beca slumps her shoulders, “Lou is... - Lou is doing great actually. She really likes living with Dave and Lisa. She’s happy and okay with me staying and that’s what I care about.” 

  
“You’re a good older sister Beca. I don’t know if anyone’s told you that, but, you are.” The woman steps out of the cabin, a duffle bag in hand. 

Becca clenches her jaw and reaches out for the duffle bag, “Here.”    
  


The woman rolls her eyes, “It’s fine Beca.” 

 

Beca drops her hand. 

 

The two walk back to Kelley’s car and they talk a bit, but not much. The older woman lets Beca know if she ever wants to grab a cup of coffee, Beca is more than welcome to call her. 

 

“I uh…” 

 

Kelley puts her hand out, “I can put my number in your phone.” 

 

Beca slides the phone of her pocket reluctantly and watches as the woman puts her number in. When she gets it back, she’s surprised to see the woman has put her name in instead of mom. It reads ‘Kelley O.M.’. 

 

“O.M.?” Beca asks. 

 

“Owen-Mitchell.” 

 

Beca just nods. 

 

Kelley lets out a sigh, “Well I better head out.” 

 

Beca shifts and watches as Kelley loads the duffle into her car, “Don’t forget to get new relays.” 

 

Kelley offers a tight lip smile, “Of course. Thank-you again for that.”

 

Beca just nods and walks towards the house. 

 

The woman waves before getting into her car and driving away. 

 

“I got scared.” Chloe says quietly. 

 

Beca turns to see Chloe sitting on the porch swing. 

 

“Kind of glad because I wasn’t sure what to do about him.” Beca grins a little, walking over to sit next to the redhead.

 

Chloe puts an arm around Beca’s waist, “No I was really scared Beca.”   
  


“Well it’s over.” 

 

“What if he comes back?” Chloe asks quietly. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Honestly he doesn’t seem like the type of drug dealer to mess with someone with a gun. Actually, he sort of seems like a whimp.” 

 

Chloe just blinks. 

 

Beca frowns, “Come on Beale.” She slips her hand in Chloe’s and pulls her towards the loft.

 

“Hey wait.” Chloe tugs on Beca’s hand, pulling her back down on the swing. “How’d everything go with Kelley?”

 

“Fine.” Beca sighs. “She’s uh, gonna be in Seattle I guess.” She plays with spiral.

 

“Really?” 

 

“Uh yeah.” 

 

“Are you two going to continue to talk?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “I don’t really want to. I dunno Beale I just don’t want to get caught in her mess when I have my own to deal with.”

  
“You have a mess?” 

 

Beca frowns, “I guess I don’t really have one since I’m staying here but uh- things are kind of messy in Seattle. I guess it’s a small reason why I’m staying. Not so many assholes around here. Although... Aubrey I’m still debating.” 

 

Chloe smiles a little, “Be nice.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “What about her?” 

 

“Hey, Aubrey does like you.” Chloe gets closer to Beca.

 

“Honestly I wouldn’t know.” Beca deadpans.

 

“Well she does. Just don’t tell her I told you that.”

 

Beca laughs a little, “Will do Beale.” 

 

-

 

About a week and a half later, Beca’s packing last minute for Seattle. 

 

“Beca!” Chloe calls from below the loft. “Beca come on it’s a long drive!” 

 

Beca grumbles shoving a plaid shirt into the backpack Chloe gave her. “I’m driving what’s it matter?” She calls out. She picks up her laptop and slides it into the bag, not wanting to take the laptop case. Beca slings the bag on the shoulder and walks down the stairs. 

 

Chloe fixes her hair into a ponytail, “Because...” Chloe trails off a little, “Dave said he wants us to be there for an early dinner and someone wanted to stay in bed.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “It was totally worth it and you know it.”    
  


Chloe grins, leaning forward, “Okay… maybe.” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Maybe? I’m pretty sure it’s more like ‘yes my totes badass loft girl, it was totes worth it.’” Beca imitates Chloe. 

 

“I do not talk like that!” Chloe laughs a little. 

 

Beca laughs a little, “You definitely do.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head and rolls her eyes, “Come on weirdo.” The redhead walks towards the truck. 

 

“Hey that’s my line!”

 

Chloe smiles, opening the passenger door. 

 

Beca turns to look into the barn and then back at Chloe, who’s giving her an expectant look. Beca then springs forward and puts the backpack in the bed of the truck, getting into the driver’s side.

 

“Keys?” 

 

Chloe holds up the set and hands them to Beca.

 

“Thanks.” Beca starts the engine. 

 

“Can I put on some music?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca puts her hand out, “Here I have a playlist I wanna play.” 

 

Chloe smiles handing her phone over, “I thought you might.” 

 

Beca hums, pressing her finger on the circular button. She can’t help but grin seeing Chloe’s new background photo. It’s a picture of her kissing Challenger’s face. 

 

“Like it?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca nods a little, “Yeah.” 

 

“You two have come a long way.” 

  
Beca scoffs, “Yeah after falling off more times than I can count.”    
  


“Well you had just the right amount of determination.” 

 

“And a fantastic instructor.” Beca adds tapping on the Spotify app, which has been attached to Beca’s account since they usually play something from her playlists. It takes a while to scroll through them all because Chloe’s even made some over own which are really just straight up country playlists. Beca doesn’t mind, she likes seeing them there. She taps on the playlist she wants and Champagne plays. 

 

Chloe smiles, “I thought you don’t like country?” 

 

Beca backs out of the parking space, “Hey, I like some.” 

 

“Is that so?” 

 

Beca hums, “They remind me of you.” 

 

“You’re cute.” Chloe leans over and kisses Beca’s cheek. 

 

Beca scoffs,  “Whatever you say Beale.” 

 

-

 

Somewhere along the way, and Beca’s not entirely sure when, but Chloe falls asleep. Tear In My Heart starts playing and Beca can’t help but mouth the words, tapping her thumbs against the wheel. 

 

She bobs her head and gets a little too into it. 

 

“The songs are radio are okay.” 

 

Beca glances over at Chloe. 

 

“But my taste in music is your face!”  

 

When Chloe stirs, Beca turns the music down and immediately stops singing, or shouting, or whatever the hell she was just doing. 

 

But that doesn’t keep her from mouthing along to the words and getting into the song, basically putting on a show for anyone watching. Which, thank heavens, no one is. 

 

It goes on like that for a while, she gets into the songs a little more as each song passes because it’s been a few hours and she’s already really tired. With Chloe sleeping she’s trying to entertain herself to stay awake. She knows she should probably wake Chloe but she can’t bring herself to. 

 

“No I'm not tryin' to be rude but hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you

The way you do the things you do remind me of my Lexus Coup

That's why I'm all up in your grill tryin' getcha to a hotel

You must be a football coach the way you got me playin' the field

Now it's like "Murder She Wrote" once I get you out them clothes

Privacy is on the door still they can hear ya-”

 

“You can rap!” 

 

Beca jumps, “Jesus Christ woman!” She puts her hand to her chest, looking over to see Chloe wide eyes and mouth open. “How long have you been awake?”

 

“Long enough to hear that you can rap!” 

 

Beca sighs, “Yeah.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chloe asks. 

 

“Because I don’t like singing or rapping. It’s just not my thing Beale.” 

 

“So you can sing?” 

 

Beca shrugs, “I guess.” 

 

“Beca!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You can rap!” 

 

“Yeah?” Beca looks over at Chloe who still has her mouth hanging open and Beca can’t help but laugh a little. 

 

“I wanna hear you sing.”

 

Beca shakes her head and looks back at the road, “No.” 

 

“Come on please?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I told you, it’s not my thing Beale.” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

Beca glances over to see Chloe has the phone in her hand, arms crossed. “Beale?” 

 

Chloe hums.

 

“Beale come on.” When Beca doesn’t get a response she lets out another sigh. “Beale.” Still no response. “You really gonna pout?” 

 

“I am not pouting.” 

 

Beca scoffs and looks over, Chloe’s arms are still crossed and her brow is furrowed a little. “Yeah right Beale.”

 

“I’m not.” 

 

Beca hums, “Look Lou’s loves singing around the house twenty-four seven so you’ll hear plenty of singing then.” 

 

“I wanna hear you sing.” Chloe puts emphasis on the word ‘you’. 

 

Beca sighs, “We’ll be in Seattle soon.” 

 

“Beca.” Chloe half whines.

 

“Beale.” Beca whines back.

 

“Please?” Chloe drawls. 

 

“Beale.” Beca drawls back.

 

“With sugar on top?” 

 

“With sugar on top, it’s still a no” 

“You’re so frustrating.” Chloe grumbles. 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “You love it.” 

 

“Look who’s stealing lines now.” 

 

-

 

Beca practically tumbles into Dave and Lisa’s house, laughing her head off because she made some stupid joke and Chloe wouldn’t stop laughing about it. And of course, once Chloe starts laughing, Beca can’t help but laugh along. 

 

“Dang it Becs!” Chloe leans over, holding her stomach. 

 

Beca leans against the wall, shutting the door, trying to slow her laughter down. 

 

“Beca!” Lou comes right out from the kitchen tackling her in a hug. 

 

Beca puts her arms around the younger girl, “Hey!” She notices Lou is taller than her and she frowns, “What the heck dude? You grew!” 

 

Lou laughs and pulls away, “Yup.” The younger girl looks proud.

 

Beca shakes her head, “No fair.” 

 

Lou looks to Chloe. 

 

Beca grins, “Beale this is Lou, Lou this is-” 

 

“Chloe!” Lou tackles the redhead into a hug, which of course Chloe returns gladly. 

 

“I’ve heard lots about you.” Chloe says.

 

“And I’ve heard lots about you.” 

 

Beca smiles, actually smiles, and looks to the kitchen to see Lisa and Dave, both smiling. She looks back at Lou to see she’s still hugging Chloe. “Hey come on Lou.” 

 

Lou pulls back and goes into the kitchen.

 

“Nice to have you back kid.” Dave gives her a nod.

 

Lisa just smiles, “You haven’t even tanned.” 

 

Beca scoffs, “No.” 

 

Chloe nudges Beca.

 

“Right!” Beca takes Chloe’s bag from her, “Lisa, Dave, this is Beale. Er- Chloe. Chloe Beale.”

 

Dave puts his hand out, “Nice to meet you finally.” 

 

Chloe takes Dave’s hand and smiles, “And nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Owen.” 

 

Dave smiles, “Please, call me Dave.” 

 

Lisa smiles, “And you can call me Lisa if you’d like.” 

  
Chloe nods and looks to Beca. 

 

Beca pulls Chloe’s bag onto her shoulder, “Come on.” She walks into the hallway and then down the stairs to the basement. When she turns around Chloe’s not behind her. She sets the bags down near the few unopened boxes and quick glances around the room. 

 

The walls are bare white and there’s a single poster pinned up on the wall which is a diagram of a motor engine, which isn’t even hers, it’s Dave’s. There’s no decorations or a dresser, just a bed with plain sheets, and the light grey carpeting. 

 

She turns on her heels and walks up the steps, “Beale?” She turns the corner and see Chloe looking over hung up pictures against the walls. 

 

“Do you know who this is?” 

 

Beca stuffs her hands in pockets walking over to the picture Chloe’s looking at. She takes it in. She’s never seen it before and notices it’s a man on a motorcycle and it looks like her Triumph, only newer. She notices the leather jacket and the helmet in the man’s hand and she clenches her jaw. She picks the photo up off the wall and runs her thumb over it. “My dad…”

 

“He looks really happy Becs.” 

  
Beca shakes her head, “Where did they get this?” She looks up at Chloe before walking into the kitchen. Lou is currently helping Lisa out and Dave is sitting at the table reading the newspaper. “Uh what is this?” 

 

Dave looks up, adjusting his reading glasses. “It’s your father.” 

  
Beca nods, “Yeah I know but I’ve never seen this-”

 

Lou practically jumps into the air, “We went to the storage unit!” 

 

“Storage unit?” Beca raises a brow.

 

Lisa dries her hands on a towel, “Yeah our extra storage unit.”

 

“Mom took it!” Lou grins. 

 

Beca’s eyes go wide, “What?” 

 

“Mom took it!” Lou repeats. 

  
Beca shakes her head and then nods, “Alright.” 

 

“Beca-” Lisa starts, clearly feeling sorry. 

 

“No, it’s fine. Honestly.” Beca turns around and nearly runs into Chloe. “Sorry.” She mumbles before returning the photo to where it was originally hanging.

 

“Beca?” Chloe asks quietly.

 

Beca takes a deep breath. Lou never really asks questions about anything, especially when it comes to family so of course, after years of living with Dave and Lisa she never mentioned not knowing about Kelley. Beca had actually asked Dave and Lisa not to say anything because it just felt a lot easier than telling her their mother walked out. It was easier to pretend she didn’t exist, or was dead in Beca’s case, because she was nonexist in their lives anyway.

 

She wants to be angry that Lou knows but at the same time, she doesn’t know exactly how much Lou knows. She doesn’t know what Dave and Lisa told her and if Lou is thrilled that she has a mother, than great. That’s great, Beca tells herself. 

 

“Bec?” Chloe puts her arms around Beca’s waist, pulling her close.

 

“I’m fine. I just- I didn’t know she knew and... “ Beca sighs, “It’s fine. Honestly.” 

 

“Really?” Chloe asks softly. 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah… besides, if she’s happy that’s all that matters. She’s not bitter about it, she’s- she’s thrilled and that’s- that’s good.” 

 

Chloe kisses Beca’s temple.

 

Beca looks at Chloe and smiles a little, feeling good that Chloe’s here right now. “Come on let’s go see what they’re cooking.” 

 

“What about your room?” 

 

Beca scoffs, “It’s got a bed and white walls, nothing to it. Honestly, the loft is more decorated.” 

 

Chloe gives Beca a look, “Oh come on Becs!” 

 

Beca raises a brow, “Is there a reason you want to go to my room?” 

 

Chloe leans forward, “You and your one track mind Mitchell.” 

 

“Beca, Beca, Beca!” Lou shouts.

 

Beca raises a brow at Chloe and then looks to the kitchen, “Yeah?” She walks towards the kitchen to see Lou practically jumping around. 

 

“Do you think you could play?” 

 

“How about we wait until after the musical Lou?” Dave asks. 

 

Lou just looks at Beca, a small plead in her eyes. 

 

“Yeah Lou, how about after that?” Beca asks, pulling out a chair. “Wanna sit?” She asks Chloe softly. 

 

“Play?” Chloe asks. 

 

“Guitar! Beca is fantastic at it.” Lou says, smiling. 

 

Chloe smiles, sitting down at the table. “Oh I know! Beca first played when I was really sad to cheer me up.”

 

Lou smiles, “She does the same for me.” 

 

Beca sits down in the chair next to Chloe. 

 

“So can you play?” Lou asks.

 

“After the musical okay Lou?” Beca responds. 

 

Lou frowns, “Alright.” 

 

Lisa hands Lou a spatula, “Hey Lou can you come back to help please?” 

 

Lou takes the spatula and turns around to the stove. 

 

Dave turns the page of his paper, “So Chloe how’s business?” 

 

Chloe sighs a little, “It’s alright. With the school year starting up again I’ll have more clients soon. A lot of the college students have horses and they come to me with questions sometimes. The dude ranch is doing pretty decent as well.” 

 

Dave smiles a little, “Good to hear.” 

 

“Alright everybody, food is almost ready. Beca can please set the table?” 

 

Beca pushes the chair out and stands.

 

“Need help?” Chloe asks.

  
Beca shakes her head, “I got it.” She walks over to the cabinets and pulls out plates and utensils, and then sets the table. 

 

“So are you coming tonight Chloe?” Lou asks.

 

“Of course!” Chloe smiles. 

 

“Okay everybody sit down.” Lisa says, taking the food out of the oven. 

 

Beca sits down next to Chloe. 

 

Lou practically runs to the table, hopping onto the chair across from Beca. 

 

Lisa walks over with the the platter of chicken, setting it down in the middle of the table. She then sits down across from Dave, next to Chloe. 

 

“Do you mind if we say grace Chloe?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, waving her hand, “Oh no, sure.” 

 

After grace, Lou immediately starts talking about the musical and anything else she can get out. 

 

Beca glances over at Chloe occasionally to see the redhead is intently listening to Lou, actually listening. Chloe doesn’t even give her a look or anything, the older girl doesn’t even look annoyed. But when no one can get a word in and Lou has yet to even touch her food, Beca clears her throat. “Hey Lou?” 

 

Lou looks at Beca.

 

“I’ve got a riddle for you. What room has no windows or doors?” 

 

Chloe furrows her brow a little. 

 

Beca watches as Lou finally starts eating, clearly thinking.

 

Lisa smiles and looks at Chloe, “So how’s college going?” 

 

Chloe shrugs, “It’s alright. Business really isn’t my thing, like at all, but it comes in handy for working with clients.” 

 

“Speaking of college.” Dave starts.

 

Beca groans.

 

“Come on kid, you have to have given it some thought.” Dave says.

 

Beca looks at Chloe and the older girl gives her an assuring nod. “Um, I’m gonna be a mechanic?” 

 

“Fantastic!” Dave smiles. “So you’ll have to get your GED and then you can go onto college.” 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah…” 

 

“Have you figured out when how you’re going to do that?” Lisa asks.

 

“I don’t even know how that works.” Beca responds. 

 

“You can do that at Barden.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Alright…” 

 

“Beca?” Lou asks. 

 

“Yeah Lou?”

 

“I give up.” 

 

“A mushroom.” Dave says. 

 

Lou slaps the table, “How?”

 

Beca laughs, “Mush-room.” 

 

“That’s not a real room.” Lou argues. 

 

Beca shakes her head smiling, “But it has the word room in it.”

 

Lou groans.

  
  


-

 

While Lisa and Dave drop off Lou at the school Beca pulls Chloe down the stairs, “So was dinner alright?” 

 

“Yes it was.” Chloe smiles, “You’re sister is great Beca.” 

 

“Really?” Beca turns to look at the older girl.

 

Chloe leans forward, putting taking both of Beca’s hands. “She loves music, she’s very passionate, and I think she’s great. I can see why she drives you nuts though sometimes.” 

 

Beca raises a bow.

 

“She’s very, very positive and smiley.” 

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Yeah that does drive me crazy sometimes.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “I think it’s great.” 

 

“Of course you do.” Beca feels her heart pound when Chloe gets closer to her face.

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Beca grins, “You don’t have to ask Beale.” 

 

Chloe presses her lips against Beca’s briefly. “Maybe I like asking.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “You’re pretty great you know that?” 

 

“And you…” Chloe grins, “Are pretty great yourself.”

 

Beca smiles. 

 

Chloe pulls away looking around the room. “Becs haven’t you been here for three-ish years?” 

 

“Yeah…” 

 

Chloe gestures to the boxes, “And you never unpacked?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Nope.” 

 

Chloe goes to her bag, “Well I hope you unpack when we get back.” 

 

Beca sits down on the bed, “I will. Promise.” 

 

Chloe takes out a mint colored button up. “Is this like a fancy place?” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “No it’s at a high school.” 

 

Chloe lifts the button up, “Should I wear this?” The redhead pulls at her shirt, “Or is this okay?” 

 

Beca shrugs.

 

“Come on Becs.” Chloe slumps her shoulders. 

 

Beca grins, “You look good in anything.” 

 

“Beca.” Chloe whines a little.

 

“What? You do!” She then smirks a little, “Even better in nothing.” Beca puts her hands out. 

 

Chloe smiles shaking her head, “You’re ridiculous.” 

 

Beca opens and closes her hands, waiting for Chloe to take them. “And you’re a weirdo.” 

 

Chloe finally takes Beca’s hands, “So the button up or the t-shirt?” 

 

Beca pulls Chloe closer, putting her arms around Chloe’s waist and leans her head against the older girl’s stomach.

 

Chloe runs her hands through Beca’s hair, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Great actually.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“I’m just- happy. You’re here and you make this place feel more… home-y.” 

  
“Home-y?” 

 

Beca hums against Chloe’s shirt. “And I’m tired.” 

 

“Ah, there it is.” Chloe laughs. 

 

“Shut-up Beale.” Beca grumbles.

  
“I said I’d drive part of the way.” 

 

Beca sighs, “You can drive part of the way back.” She leans back slowly, trying to pull Chloe with her.

 

“Bec we-”

 

Beca groans, “I’m tired.” 

 

Chloe leans down and kisses Beca forehead, “We can sleep later. Besides, you won’t get sleep tonight if you sleep now.” 

 

Beca grumbles.

 

“Come on.” Chloe taps Beca’s shoulder.

 

Beca drops her arms. “I’m tired.” 

 

Chloe giggles, walking away from Beca and taking her shirt off. “You’re cute when you’re tired.” 

 

Beca just hums. She doesn’t even realize she’s starting until Chloe strikes a pose which causes Beca’s face to turn red. She leans back on the bed and puts her hand to her face. 

 

Beca and Chloe take the truck, while Dave in Lisa drive in the sedan because they’re getting flowers, and Beca’s job is apparently to get something from the bakery.

 

“So what musical are we seeing?” Chloe asks, getting into the truck after stopping at the bakery. 

 

“Peter Pan.” Beca laughs a little, starting the engine. 

  
“Seriously?” 

 

Beca nods, “Lou plays Peter.” 

 

“Oh my god Beca!” Chloe squeals, pushing Beca’s shoulder gently. 

 

Beca smiles, "What?

 

“You didn’t tell me your sister is playing the lead!” 

 

“Yeah and it’s her last performance.” Beca pulls out of the parking spot and heads to the high school. 

 

“I’m so excited.” Chloe gushes. 

 

“As if you weren’t before?” 

 

“Well now I’m extra excited.” 

 

“It’s a school musical Beale.” 

 

“So? It’s your sister who’s playing Peter!” 

 

Beca laughs a little, glad Chloe clearly won’t be bored at the musical. 

 

-

 

And Chloe actually ends up tearing up a little when Tinker Bell almost dies, or the light fixture almost dies, and Beca really shouldn’t be looking at Chloe. She should, in fact, be paying attention to Lou pleading the audience to clap but she can’t help it because Chloe is clapping like a maniac and it’s so cute Beca’s going to burst. 

 

But Chloe does catch her looking at the redhead, who then smiles and urges Beca to clap, which Beca does and then she looks back at the stage. 

 

-

 

It takes a while for Lou to finally meet up with them near the entrance of the drama room. But the younger girl eventually does come over at a small jog, clear of the widg and Peter Pan outfit. 

 

Lou practically tackles Beca into a hug. 

 

“Way to go!” Beca smiles.

 

Lou pulls back and looks between everyone. 

 

“You were amazing Lou!” Chloe smiles.

 

Dave hands Lou some red and orange colored flowers, Beca’s pretty sure they’re daisies because those are Lou’s favorite. 

 

“Thank-you.” Lou smiles. 

 

“I think this was your best performance.” Lisa smiles. 

 

“What was your favorite song?” Lou looks at Beca. 

 

“I got a crow.” Beca responds.

 

Lou puts her hands on her hips and makes a crowing sound.

 

Beca can’t help but laugh a little.

 

“Come on guys, lets celebrate at home.” Dave starts heading towards the car.

 

-

 

Lou’s jumping around and singing The Lion King when they get home and it kind of irritates Beca at first but then Chloe joins Lou and Beca really can’t help but smile at the two.

 

Dave and Lisa head into the kitchen and Beca sits down on the couch, watching Chloe and Lou sort of dance around.

 

Chloe finally plops down on the couch when Dave and Lisa bring out some brownies from the bakery. The redhead curls into Beca’s side a little after grabbing one of the brownies. 

 

“Oh my favorite.” Lou snags a brownie and sits down in the chair. 

 

“You not gonna have one?” Chloe asks before biting into her brownie.

 

Beca puts her hand out and grabs at the air, “Nope.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head and leans forward, grabbing a brownie and handing it to Beca.

 

“Why thank-you.” Beca takes the brownie. 

 

“You’re kind of ridiculous sometimes you know that?” Chloe says quietly, a small smile playing at her lips. 

 

Beca shakes her head and puts her hand up a little, “Am not.” 

 

Chloe just hums. 

 

-

 

Dave ends up banishing Beca to her room and Chloe to the couch because apparently it would be inappropriate to let them sleep in the same bed. And okay, it’s not banishment, it’s a simple request, but it feels like banishment because now there’s no one behind her curling into her back and there’s no arms around her waist keeping her brain mostly grounded.

 

Because Beca’s realizing she’s right, as she’s tossing and turning in the bed, Chloe really is her anchor. And while Chloe doesn’t keep her brain completely quiet or drive away the bad dreams, Chloe does enough that gets her to fall asleep within an hour. But Chloe’s not next to her and it’s driving her crazy because she’s pretty sure she’s been tossing and turning for over an hour now. 

 

She lets out a groan and throws the sheets off, getting out of bed and heading up the stairs to the kitchen. 

 

Beca quietly slips into the kitchen, passing a sleeping Chloe on a couch that’s a little bit too small for the redhead. She opens the fridge, the light irritating her eyes but she ignores it as she scans the contents of the large fridge. She tries not to groan seeing way too many vegetables and not enough junk that she can call a midnight, she checks the microwave, two in the morning, snack. 

 

She grabs an apple and bites into it before closing the fridge and walking into the living room. 

 

She can’t help but look at Chloe and sit down across from her in the rocking chair. Beca can’t make out much other than Chloe’s hair and that the redhead is practically falling off the couch. She wants to pick up Chloe, move the older girl into her room so she’s more comfortable but she can’t take the chance of Dave catching them. Not that he’d yell or anything, she just doesn’t want a lecture on the inappropriateness of it and a ‘no sex under my roof’ kind of thing. 

 

So she just stands slowly from the chair, holding the apple in her mouth with her teeth so she can scoot Chloe back onto the couch. She fixes the blankets as well, tucking Chloe in.

 

When she pulls away though, a hand blindly tries to grab at her and Beca sits down on the couch, taking her apple in hand again. She reaches out with her other hand and pushes Chloe’s hair out of her face.

 

Beca wants to roll her eyes at the gesture because never, in a million years, did Beca think she could be this touchy with someone. Nor did she ever think she could love someone like she loves Chloe. She didn’t think she’d ever want to take care of someone or protect someone like she does Chloe. 

 

Chloe blindly reaches out again, letting out a soft sigh and Beca runs her hands along Chloe’s side as best she can with the blankets in the way. 

  
“Bec.” Chloe mumbles. 

 

Beca smirks taking a bite out of her apple.

 

“Bec.” Chloe mumbles again, her hand finally settling on Beca’s knee. 

 

“I can’t sleep.” Beca says quietly. 

 

Chloe shifts back into the couch more, her hand rubbing against the material of the couch. “C’mere.” 

 

Beca smiles a little, “And have Dave and Lisa come here in the morning to see that I might have-”

 

“We’re not doing anything.” Chloe grumbles and Beca finds it really cute when Chloe’s all grumbly. 

 

“I know.” Beca takes another bite out of her apple, her hand continuing to run up and down Chloe’s side.

 

“Bec.” 

 

Beca hums. 

 

“Please?” 

 

Beca lets out a soft sigh, “Let me toss my apple core first.” 

 

“Just eat it.” 

  
Bec cringes, “No, that’s gross. I’m not a horse Beale.” She stands from the couch and walks into the kitchen to toss the core away. 

 

When she returns to the living room, Chloe’s moved the blankets so there’s a tiny amount of space for Beca to fit under. 

 

She lets out a soft sigh before slipping next to Chloe, letting the older pull her close. 

 

“I love you.” Chloe mumbles into Beca’s hair. 

 

Beca plays with Chloe’s shirt a little, her hand finally find it’s place at Chloe’s side. “Whatever you-” Beca stops herself and shifts a little, pulling herself closer. “You too Beale.” 

 

And it’s almost like Chloe’s magic because Beca’s pretty sure she falls asleep in ten minutes. She’ll label that thought as ridiculous later.

 

-

 

She wakes up to Spongebob screaming ‘I’m ready’ and then a ‘wee’ and Beca groans because she absolutely hates this song with a burning passion. 

 

“Lou!” Beca groans, pushing against the couch. She quickly notices she’s alone and she frowns because she hasn’t woken up without Chloe since the redhead started sleeping in the loft and it kind of bothers Beca in a way it really shouldn’t. 

 

“Beca you’re awake!” Lou shouts. 

 

Beca feels Lou jump on her and Beca groans, pulling the blanket over her. “Lou.” She grumbles. “Too early.” 

 

“It’s six in the morning!” Lou laughs. 

 

Another set of ‘I’m readys’ blasts through the house and Beca wants to punch the sound system so it stops. “Someone save me.” 

 

“Your girlfriend is in the kitchen.” Lou says.

 

Beca grumbles. 

 

“Come on get up!” Lou pushes on Beca’s back. 

 

“Give me like ten minutes Lou.” Beca sighs. 

 

“Okay!” And just like that Lou jumps off of Beca. 

 

Beca groans, stretching her back out and then eventually peels herself off the leather couch. 

 

She stumbles into the kitchen to see Chloe cooking and swinging her hips, and it’s honestly too early for Chloe to be this energized, but she is anyway. Beca sits at the table and grumbles because while she’s used to Chloe acting like six is actually three in the afternoon, this song is driving her crazy.

  
And then Lou starts singing and Beca wants to slam her head against the table because that’s really too much at this hour when she’s barely gotten any sleep.

 

“Come on Beca wake up!” Lou says. 

 

Beca groans. 

  
“I’ve got coffee.” Chloe says in a sing songy voice.

 

Beca lifts her head off the table, “Coffee?” 

 

Chloe hums, walking over to the table and setting a mug down in front of Beca. “Here.”    
  


“You’re amazing.” Beca immediately takes the mug.

 

“I know.” Chloe smiles. 

 

“Where are Dave and Lisa?” Beca asks, sipping at the coffee.

 

“They’re getting ready for church.” Lou says. 

 

“Right.” Beca sets the mug down on the table. 

 

“Beca can we sing later?” Lou asks.

 

Beca raises a brow and catches Chloe immediately looking at her. The redhead grins and Beca rolls her eyes. “Fine.” 

 

“Yes!” Lou throws her hands in the air and switches the song. 

 

“Thank god.” Beca grumbles.

 

Chloe laughs a little. “Where are the plates?” 

 

Beca pushes the chair back and stands, walking to the cabinets. “You really didn’t have to cook you know.” 

  
Chloe shrugs, “I figured I’d do something nice after having a really good dinner.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, grabbing plates. “You really don’t need to.” 

 

Chloe lifts the skillet off the stove, pushing the eggs onto the plates. “Are you complaining?” 

  
“No.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Good.” 

“Will you play guitar because you didn’t last night?” Lou asks suddenly, sitting down at the table. 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah, sure.” She takes the filled plates to the table, setting them down. “How about after we eat?” 

 

“Promise?” Lou sticks her pinky out.

 

Beca resists rolling her eyes, taking Lou’s pinky with her own, “Promise.” 

 

Chloe sits down at the table and Beca sits down next to her. 

 

Dave and Lisa walk into the kitchen.

 

“Oh Chloe you didn’t-” Lisa starts.

 

Chloe waves her hand, “Oh it was no problem.” 

 

Dave smiles and sits down, “Well thank-you.” 

 

Lisa goes to the fridge and grabs jam and bread, setting them down on the table. “Thank-you Chloe.” She then sits across from Dave. 

 

“Who’s joining us for church?” Dave asks.

Beca looks at Lisa and then to Dave, “Uh I’m not gonna go.” She looks at Chloe, “Unless…” 

 

“No, no it’s okay.” Chloe waves her off. 

 

“We’re gonna have a singing session!” Lou says, kneeling in her chair. 

 

Lisa smiles, “Alright but please sit down.” 

 

Lou sits down properly in the chair and practically scarfs down her eggs. 

 

After cleaning up Beca walks to Lou room, picking up the black guitar leaning against the wall and then walks into the hall, fixing the capo and then starts strumming. Lou immediately starts singing and Beca can’t help but smile. 

 

“Na na na na, oh oh

Na na na na, oh oh

Na na na na, oh oh”

 

Beca steps into the living room, Lou still singing and Chloe looks like she’s trying to figure out what song Lou’s singing.

 

“When the leader of the bad guys sang,

Something soft and soaked in pain,

I heard the echo from his secret hideaway,” 

He must've forgot to close his door,

As he cranked out those dismal chords,

And his four walls declared him insane.”

 

Beca starts to play a bit louder knowing Lou is going to get louder, which she does. 

 

“I found my way,

Right time, wrong place,

As I pled my case.”

 

And Chloe must catch on because she sings the chorus with Lou and Beca swears, Lou’s never looked so happy to have someone start singing with her so suddenly. 

 

“You're the judge, oh no, set me free,

You're the judge, oh no, set me free,

I know my soul's freezing,

Hell's hot for good reason, so please, take me.”

 

And then Beca starts rapping. 

 

“Three lights are lit but the fourth one's out,

I can tell 'cause it's a bit darker than the last night's bout,

I forgot about the drought of light bulbs in this house,

So I head out, down a route I think is heading south,”

 

Beca walks over to Chloe and smirks.

 

“But I'm not good with directions and I hide behind my mouth,

I'm a pro at imperfections and I'm best friends with my doubt,

And now that my mind's out, and now I hear it clear and loud,

I'm thinking, "Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house."

 

Chloe has her mouth hanging open and the redhead misses the hook but Lou continues singing. 

 

And then Beca sings the chorus with them and Chloe’s mouth hangs open and Beca tries not to stumble over the words because she was already nervous about singing, and the way Chloe’s staring makes Beca’s head feel funny. 

 

“You can sing!” Chloe smiles.

 

Beca hums. 

 

“Another?” Lou asks. 

 

Beca looks at Chloe and then to Lou, “Make a request.” 

 

And they continue to sing and mess around long after Dave and Lisa return and Beca’s pretty sure they sing through lunch but she doesn’t mind, and clearly both Chloe and Lou don’t mind either. 

 

Beca finally rests the guitar against the couch, “Alright, guitar player out.” 

 

Lou slumps her shoulders, “One more?” She sticks her pointer finger up. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “How about lunch?” 

 

“One more?” Lou pleads.

 

“I’m done Lou.” Beca says simply. “Besides I’m sure Chloe wants to see Seattle.” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I hate the city.” 

 

Beca narrows her eyes at the redhead, “You’re not helping.”    
  


Chloe laughs a little, “Come on Becs one more.” 

 

Beca slumps her shoulders and lets her head hang back, “You two are impossible. Can’t we just play something from the radio?” 

 

“Fine.” Lou says turning to put something on. 

 

Chloe walks over to Beca, putting her arms around Beca’s neck. “You have a beautiful singing voice.” The redhead says quietly.

 

Beca lets out a huff, “No I don’t.” 

 

“Yes you do.” Chloe presses her forehead against Beca’s. “You most certainly do.”

 

Beca hums, “Sure.” 

 

“You do.” Chloe insists, placing a chaste kiss on Beca’s lips. 

 

“Are you- are you okay with all of this?” 

 

Chloe raises her brow a little.

 

“Singing and not seeing Seattle?” 

  
Chloe smiles, “I’d much rather be doing this that see Seattle.” 

 

Fight Song starts filling the room and soon Lou’s voice follows. 

 

And then Chloe starts singing softly and Beca smirks. “I need to get you in a coffee shop.” 

 

“What?” Chloe giggles, pulling from Beca. 

 

“You’re voice.” Beca responds. 

 

Chloe hums and then continues singing, eventually dancing around with Lou. 

 

Beca smiles at sight and watches as the two sing back and forth to each other and Beca, for once, has never been so happy to bring someone over to the house. 

 

They do get out later though, much to Beca’s dismay and part of Chloe’s, to see Seattle because Lisa insists on showing Chloe the area. 

 

But Beca soon becomes irritated because Chloe looks really uncomfortable with all these people and Beca swears Chloe’s never gripped her hand so tightly before. It’s almost as if the city terrifies Chloe and Beca hates that. So she speaks up and tells Lisa they need to head back because they’re leaving really early in the morning and they need to get sleep. 

 

-

 

The next morning Beca takes Chloe to Donald’s parent’s coffee shop for breakfast, insting the Chloe meets Benji and Donald. Of course Chloe is more than happy to go and meet them, just as long as they do leave before lunch to which Beca assures Chloe, they will be. 

 

Beca walks into the coffee shop, the tiny bell on the door rings and Beca smirks at the soft music playing.

 

“Beca Mitchell is that you?” A dark skinned woman asks in a thick Indian accent, she’s standing behind the counter.

  
Beca nods, “The one and only.” 

 

“I’ll go get Donald and Benji.” The woman turns around from the counter and heads through two swinging doors. 

 

“Who is that?” Chloe asks. 

 

Beca leads Chloe to one of the booths and sits down, “Donald’s mom. She’s- she’s really nice.” 

 

Chloe smiles, sitting down next to Beca. “You said she was with you that night.” 

 

Beca nods, “Yeah I went there with Lou after school.” 

 

“I’m glad you weren’t alone.” 

 

“Yeah me too…” She looks at Chloe and then to where Donald’s mom disappeared to see Benji walking out with a smile. 

 

“Beca!” Benji grins, quickly coming over with a dish towel on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey Benji, this is Chloe Beale. Beale this is Benji.” 

 

Benji rubs his hands together, “Nice to finally meet the lovely lady.” 

 

“Where’s Donald?” 

 

“Making you your favorite.” Benji says, sitting across from her. 

 

“You favorite?” Chloe asks. 

 

“Egg and cheese biscuits.” Beca answers. 

 

“They are the best thing you will ever eat.” Benji says. “Trust me.”

 

“I dunno pancakes are kind of hard to beat.” 

 

“Oh ho but these,” Benji taps his finger on the table, “These are better than pancakes.” 

 

“Oh really?” Chloe asks.

 

Beca chuckles, “I dunno Benji, Beale really likes her pancakes.” 

 

Benji puts his hands up, “Okay, okay but these are the best. Really, they are.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Alright.” 

 

Donald finally does come over with a platter and fist bumps Beca. 

 

“Yo B is this the special redhead?” He sits beside Benji.

 

“Yeah.” Beca smiles looking at Chloe. 

 

“Hold up.” Donald fixes his glasses, “Scoot together.” 

 

Chloe immediately gets closer to Beca.

 

Donald makes a square with his fingers, “Ah yup! Yo Benji whaddya think?” 

 

Benji looks through the square, “Aw.” 

 

“Exactly!” 

  
“What?” Chloe asks. 

 

“You two look perfect together.” Donald says. 

 

Beca shakes her head, “You guys are such nerds.” 

 

Donald laughs, “Uh I know perfection when I see it.” 

 

Beca laughs, “Like you saw perfection in that burnt hamburger that fell on the floor?” 

  
“Hey.” Donald warns. 

 

“Burnt hamburger?” Chloe asks. 

 

“You think I’m a food addict, this guy won’t let any amount of food go to waste.” 

  
Donald puts his hands up, “Hey that was still a good!” 

 

Chloe cringes, “Oh gross.” 

 

Beca hums, “Yeah gross alright.” She grabs a biscuit. 

 

“I must admit I’ve never seen you like this.” Benji says. 

 

“Like what?” Chloe asks. 

 

Benji smiles. “Super happy.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “Gotta admit this weirdo makes me pretty happy.” 

  
Chloe kisses Beca’s cheek and Donald awes. 

 

“Shut up dude.” Beca laughs. 

 

Donald shakes his head, “Never. I am forever going to tease you ‘bout this and embarrass you by telling stories like the time you wiped out in the kitchen.”    
  


“Don’t you dare.” Beca narrows her eyes.

 

“Wait now I’ve gotta hear this.” Chloe grabs a biscuit. 

 

“No.” Beca whines. “Donald I will never forgive you.” 

 

Benji just shakes his head, “No it is a must tell.” 

  
“Ooh this is gonna be good, I can feel it.” Chloe says, leaning on the table. 

 

Beca groans, “I hate you guys.” 

 

-

 

After they head back to the house, Beca sits with Lou in her room, discussing visiting and letting the younger girl know this isn’t Beca running from Seattle or leaving her behind. It’s about being happy and Lou seems to grasp it pretty well and just nods her head furiously insisting she’s really happy that Beca’s staying at Hoofbeat. They hug and Lou ends up pushing Beca away because it makes Lou nervous how hug-y Beca is getting. 

  
“Alright, alright.” Beca smirks and stands from the bed. “I love you Lou, you know that.” 

 

Lou jumps off the bed, “Of course!” 

 

“Good.” Beca offers a tight lip smile. “Come on, you should say goodbye to Beale as well.” 

 

After saying goodbye, Beca starts the truck. 

 

“Can we grab a snack from like a gas station or something?” Chloe asks, buckling herself.

 

Beca nods, pulling from the curb, “Yeah sure.”

 

“Donald and Benji are really great Becs.” Chloe says.

 

Beca smirks, “Yeah they’re alright.” 

 

“Seriously Becs, I know you say no one really has your back ever but- but they seem like they really do.” 

 

Beca just nods, “Yeah...” 

 

-

 

Chloe’s hand grips onto Beca’s as she looks at the different snacks and Beca waits for the redhead to pick something. She looks around the gas station and she feels her heart stop when she spots a familiar face and she tugs on Chloe’s hand, pulling on it. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Beca takes a step back looking at the boy with long black hair, who clearly catches her looking and his eyes are still the same piercing blue that kind of scares her right now because they’re angry and it looks like he’s going to kill her.

 

“Bec?” 

 

Beca looks at Chloe, “Let’s- let’s… please pick something.” 

 

Chloe snags a bag of nuts and starts to turn her head in the direction of the boy.

 

“No- keep looking at me.” Beca says, bringing her hand to Chloe’s face. She glances at the boy who is now walking towards them. “Crap.” 

 

“Bec-” 

 

“Mitchell.” The boy says, his voice is deep. 

 

“Andy.” Beca grits her teeth.

 

Chloe turns to look at the boy and Beca pulls her back slightly, trying to keep distance between her and Andy. 

 

“Where have you been?” Andy raises a brow, looking over Chloe. 

 

Beca grips onto Chloe’s hand tighter, “Away.” 

 

“Oh?” Andy smirks still looking at Chloe. “Who’s this?”

 

Beca clenches her jaw. “None of your concern.” 

 

Andy rolls his eyes stepping forward towards her, his hand reaching out, but Chloe is in front of her before he can get closer. 

 

“You,” She slaps his hand away. “Can stay far away from her right now.” 

 

Andy narrows his eyes, “And who are you?” He’s got at least a eight inches on Chloe. 

 

“Her girlfriend.” She pokes at his chest, forcing him to back up. “And I won’t let you near her.” 

 

Beca feels her chest tighten and she doesn’t even know what to say because she’s never seen the redhead like this.

 

Andy scoffs, “Aren’t you kind of small to be threatening me?” He rolls up the sleeves of his leather jacket. Beca notices he’s added more tattoos to his forearms, even his knuckles are tattooed. 

 

Chloe growls. “I’m so not afraid of you and your chains and tattoos. So back off.” 

 

Beca swears her heart soars and she honestly wants to kiss the life out of Chloe but she also knows Andy, so she tugs Chloe back. “We’re gonna go now.” She leads Chloe to the register. 

 

Chloe lets out a huff placing the nuts onto the counter and the man at the register rings it up. 

 

Beca watches as Chloe hands the man the money and then swiftly tugs Beca out of the store and to the truck.

 

Beca stops Chloe before she can get in, pulling her close. “You realize he could-” 

 

Chloe brings her hands to Beca’s face, pulling her in for a soft kiss and then pulls away. “Honestly I don’t care.” 

 

Beca shakes her head, “You’re crazy Beale.” Thunder rumbles and she knows it’s going to start raining any moment. 

 

Chloe smiles, “Crazy for you.” 

 

Beca smiles a little, “So you seriously weren’t scared of him?” 

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I was more worried about him hurting you.” 

 

Beca opens her mouth to say something but she’s not sure what to say. The thing about Chloe is that Beca knows the older girl has her back, especially now. Beca knows Chloe won’t let bad things to happen to her and for a split second, Beca wants to cry because no one’s been that protective and that willing to stand up for her like that. Even Benji and Donald have always been too afraid to do anything, of course with good reason too. And while Beca thinks it’s kind of stupid that Chloe egged him on a little, she’s also really proud to have Chloe. 

 

And then it starts raining and Beca shakes her head. “Let’s- let’s get out of this rain. ‘Cause I’m not about to pull a cliche in the rain kiss.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “What’s a little rain?” 

 

“Sugar melts in the rain though.” 

 

Chloe’s mouth drops a little and then her lips are on Beca’s. 

 

“Come on.” Beca mumbles, “Let’s get going.” 

 

But Chloe doesn’t stop and Beca can’t help but smile. 

 

Chloe finally pulls away and gets into the truck and Beca’s left to stand there for a moment before getting into the truck.

 

“Take your phone out?” Beca asks before starting the truck. 

 

Chloe pulls her phone out, “Do you already have a playlist in mind?” 

 

Beca hums, “I made it last night.” 

 

Chloe holds the phone out but Beca shakes her head, pulling out of the parking spot. “It’s named after you.” 

 

Chloe scrolls through her phone, “There’s nothing under-”   
  


“It’s under ‘for Chloe’.” 

 

Chloe smiles, “Beca Mitchell, did you make a playlist of love songs?” 

 

Beca laughs nervously, “Um…” 

 

Chloe leans over and places a kiss on Beca’s cheek. “I love you.” 

 

Beca smirks, “Whatever you say Beale.” 

 

“Let’s go home.” Chloe says, pressing play and She Is Love starts playing. 

 

Beca nods, “Home it is Beale.” 

 

-

 

After getting back and Chloe helping Beca unpack everything and fix the loft up a bit, the redhead insists on a trail ride that everyone go on. Everyone, including Aubrey, Stacie, and Jessica.

 

“Hey you two look good!” Jesse says, grinning as he looks at Beca and Challenger. 

  
Beca pats Challenger’s neck gently. 

 

“I told you guys they had a connection.” Chloe says. 

 

Beca hums, “Hey guys I’m- I’m glad I’m staying.” 

 

As much as she’s going to miss parts of Seattle, especially Lou, she really can’t picture herself anywhere else but here. She can’t imagine not racing Chloe like this or waking up next to her. She can’t imagine not stumbling into the kitchen and driving Casey nuts and Jesse signing off tune and cooking. She can’t imagine not hearing Fat Amy tell ridiculous stories and she can’t imagine not having Stacie talk her ear off. She can’t imagine home being anywhere else than right here, right now. 

“I must admit, it would be weird to not have someone bugging the crap out of Casey everyday.” Jesse says. 

  
“Yeah twiggy, you really know how to push one’s buttons.” Fat Amy says. 

 

“And who else I going to keep fixing my brother’s bike?” Jessica says.

 

Beca scoffs, “Thanks guys, glad I’m important for your entertainment and mechanic skills.” 

  
“Hey we love you.” Chloe smiles. 

 

Beca looks at Aubrey, “Do you?” 

 

Aubrey sighs, “Although you’re very irritating and you’re eye liner is-”   
  
“Bree.” Chloe warns.

 

Aubrey sighs, “I suppose.” 

 

Beca smirks, “Aw, I’m so glad you have feelings General Posen.” 

 

Aubrey’s mouth hands open a little and she looks at Chloe.

 

Chloe looks at Arrow and makes a clicking sound, “Race ya!” Arrow takes off in a canter. 

  
“Chloe!” Aubrey says, urging Phoenix to canter. 

 

Beca signals Challenger to a trot and then a canter. 

 

“Hey no fair Beca has a racehorse!” Jesse shouts.

 

Beca just laughs, cantering alongside Stacie before urging Challenger to go faster to catch up with Chloe. She eventually passes Chloe and Aubrey but it doesn’t last because Chloe ends up picking Arrow up to a gallop. 

 

Beca watches as Arrow and Chloe pass her and she then urges Challenger to speed up. 

She brings Challenger to a stop and watches as Chloe continues on with Arrow for a while before looking back and stopping as well. She smiles and clicks her tongue, leading Challenger closer to Chloe. 

 

“I really like you.” Chloe says, smiling. 

 

“Whatever you say Beale.” Beca shakes her head a little, smiling. 

 

Yeah, this is home. 


End file.
